Truth Be Told
by Lucy-Jane
Summary: COMPLETE! WCW is flourishing but still in a ratings war with WWF, will two new young ladies be the weapons they need to win this war? Or will their secret ruin everything? Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, OC, OC, Marcus Bagwell, Sean Waltman, NWO,WCW, WWF, WWE var
1. Chapter 1

Truth Be Told,

Chapter 1, New Faces, New Places

"Its 1998, and the World Championship Wrestling, or WCW, as it was commonly known to most fans is thriving, like many of the brain child's of Ted Turner, but is the WWF changing direction luring fans away for the raunchier less g-rated entertainment?"

The meeting room sat silently, suited man and women shifting uncomfortably as the article was read out loud by Mr. Turners VP. He sat the magazine down as all eyes turned upon Ted Turner.

"Well as I am sure you all are quite perplexed as to why you are hearing the ramblings of a B-list reporter. I am not blind to the low blow Mr. McMahon is hurdling towards us at this very moment. As much as I like having the WCW as family friendly as I can, I know we need that something…something that I think I have found…if you would all please take a look at your files in front of you…" Ted paused as the rustling of papers filled the room and eyes darted across a crude newsletter.

"But sir," said a prudish dressed woman, "This is a bunch of high-schoolers…a made up organization…surely a greatly more mature aspect can be taken here."

"I don't want all of them," Ted said matter-of-factly, "There are two young ladies that run this group, no one really wrestles, I've spoken to them," He said noting the inquisitorial looks directed to him, "They are very intelligent and I think possess a will and work ethic than I think could only benefit us, especially the so called 'president', Rachael Conover. The other young lady is Jocelyn Vandiver. I invited them to speak with us about a business venture. They and their parents have agreed on an arrangement"

"But, sir, they are in High School, I hope they are of age." Said the same woman.

"No, they are right at this moment 16 and15 years old, but by the time they start working Rachael will have turned 16 and Jocelyn will be a week or so away."

There was an expected uproar of suits yelling objections, but Ted silenced them with one raised hand; they all sat down thoroughly ruffled.

"In the back of the file you will find an agreement of silence about their age and private information, if you choose not to sign, you can begin clearing out your desks."

"So you're not telling anyone they're underage, but that is the whole reason you are hiring them." Said a man, who waved the agreement in the air like it was useless.

"It is very important that there is mystery here, everyone will wonder, fantasize about them being underage, but in their own minds, they will have comfort knowing that these figures are legal." Ted said explaining it like he was speaking to toddlers.

"But they're not, what if other men, wrestlers take interest, do you plan on stringing them along too? And don't tell me the girls won't be interested, none of us are that naive." The woman added, pointing an accusing finger at Ted.

"There is nothing I can say or do to convince them that a romantic relationship is the most possible form of career suicide, however, since their contract grants me all the benefits and responsibilities of a legal guardian, I have considerable clout, ultimatums, if you will, which I will not be afraid to employ." Ted said holding up the guardianship papers.

Everyone in the room look extremely uneasy, casting unconvinced glances at each other.

Slowly, one by one, they began signing and initialing each page of the document, almost slamming their pens down in protest, muttering under their breath.

"Thank you everyone, for your cooperation, don't forget the deadline for scripts is today at 5, and marketing, tomorrow we have a meeting to finalize the new line of clothing."

Ted said as he stood up and walked out of the conference room followed by his VP, Rupert.

"Ted," Rupert said once they settled into Ted's office, "are you quite sure hiring to underage girls and dropping them right in the middle of a hundred horny, drunk middle aged-men is a great idea." Rupert asked accepting the high-ball Ted handed him.

"These girls are not prone to swooning men, they are incredibly strong willed. But I have also thought of that. Their age will not be released to the press, wrestlers, anyone, and their parents have singed over guardianship in exchange for a higher salary for the girls that will be split 50/50 with each respective set of parents. So I will have complete control and so will you, we might have to check on them periodically but with this hanging over their heads I think they will exercise a little bit more caution."

"We have legal guardianship…that makes me feel a little bit better." Rupert said downing the contents of his glass, "When do they get here?"

"Their here now," Ted said peering down out the glass wall to the parking lot below.

Rachael and Jocelyn exited the chaffered town car that had picked them up from the airport, tipping the driver and swung their backpacks over their shoulders.

"Your luggage ladies will be dropped at the hotel the rest of the wrestlers are staying here in Atlanta." The driver said slight bowing and turned on his heel, climbing back into the car and drove away.

"Stuck up 'round here aren't they?" Rachael said as the two walked into the doors. They checked in with security and headed to the top floor where Ted had instructed them to. As they passed a group of suits, Jocelyn coyly smiled at them younger males trailing behind the older ones, and they took notices as she purposefully swung her hips, toying with them.

"Men…" Jocelyn said, "One flick of my hips and they loose focus.

"You better put a leash on those hips," Rachael said falsely impersonating Ted Turner, "We have a job to do and we need to remain focused." The two teens erupted in laughter as they entered an empty elevator.

"You think this really something we ought to do?" Jocelyn said her demeanor turning serious. Rachael shrugged her shoulders, watching the floor numbers change.

"Part of me thinks not, but the money's good, our parents were good with it and I get to mingle with some guys I have huge crushes on." Rachael said.

"Well, most of 'em are good looking but, Marcus is on a different level." Jocelyn said dreamily sighing.

"You're gonna get knocked up in a month." Rachael said laughing.

"Shut up." Jocelyn shot back playfully pushing Rachael as they left the elevator.

They secretary seemed to know exactly who they were and didn't seem like she was happy they were there one little bit.

"Mr. Turner is waiting for you in his office." She snipped curtly at them.

"Ya know, "Rachael said leaning over on the counter in front of the lady, "I know I great place that specializes in enemas, it sounds like you need one." She quipped. The woman's face turned a deep purple and before she could utter a comeback, Jocelyn grabbed Rachael's arm and steered her down the hallway.

"I may get knocked up, but I'd rather be that then bitch-slapped." Jocelyn joked as they reached Ted's door. Rachael knocked and waited for a greeting before they entered.

"Ladies, nice to see you," Ted said, shaking their hands, "please, have a seat." They did as he said, Rachael tipping her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Now, I have asked you here today before you get situated at the hotel to go over some rules, and impress upon you how important it is that you follow them, especially the part about not saying anything even to other wrestlers about your ages."

For the next hour Ted went into great detail on the rules and after ensuring they understood, he had the two sign the contracts.

"Now that that's out of the way..."Ted began.

"There's more?!?" Rachael exclaimed, throwing her head back, "Fuck!"

"Language please," Ted reminded as Jocelyn suppressed a giggle, "I have for you your weekly allowance, is $2000 a piece reasonable? I think so, considering this is in addition to your salary." He handed over the cash, $2000 respectively. The two girls exchanged a knowing smirk before depositing the money into their purses inside the backpacks.

"Now, your story lines," This subject the girls listening became very intent, "you will play best friends as you are, but members of the NWO, you will accompany another wrestler…it's…the Steiner Brothers, they are fighting, Buff (Jocelyn gave a sound of delight) and his partner… what's his name, Scott Norton, members of the NWO who will persuade you at the end of the match to leave with you all, then later you will reemerge with the whole clan when they come out for Hulk to challenge somebody. The rest is improvised, you'll be fine, and I've seen how you two operate." Jocelyn shifted; looking at Rachael, both knowing full well, Rachael carried them both on charisma.

"If any questions come up, I gave you my private number just call and I'll square it away." Ted said standing up; the girls followed suit following him to the door.

"Thanks Ted, we'll be fine, don't worry about us," Rachael said shaking the hands of Ted and of Rupert, the silent VP. Jocelyn following, they girls left the office and breezed past the secretary who now was ignoring them. As they boarded the elevator, Rachael hit the ground floor button. Even as mature for their age as they were, the girls couldn't help jumping up and down and screaming at the top of their lungs; this was actually happening to them AND they were going to the NWO which was exactly where they wanted to go, Jocelyn for Marcus 'Buff" Bagwell, obviously, but Rachael, who's tastes were a little more mature, was looking forward to meeting Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Curt Hennig among others. They were still feeling elated as they entered the ground floor bathroom to change out of the boring clothes they had chosen for the meeting.

Messily stuffing them back into the bags, the girls, gossiping about their future meetings, did a once over in the mirror.

Jocelyn was definitely thinner, being a size four, and visibly toned more. She wore a thin-strapped tank with a v-neck cut in a light yellow, which complemented her olivey skin, and a pair of low-cut khaki short shorts.

Rachael most of the time envied Jocelyn's smaller frame, she was a full 4 inches taller than Jocelyn's petite 5'4", and a size8/10, but still toned, but not too much muscle definition, still very feminine. She chose a black thin-strapped tank cut strait across her chest making her chest pop out. She also wore dark denim low-cut short shorts that helped accentuate the longness of her legs. Both girls went with their comfortable worn-in flip flops, knowing the shoes at the show were very likely not to be comfortable. They weren't dressed to be sexy, but there certainly wasn't any doubt guys would disapprove.

"Okay, Rach, I get it, your boobs are bigger than mine," Jocelyn mockingly huffed, "no need to show them off."

"Well I'm not trying to!" She came back, however as she looked in the mirror, she did have to agree that the shirt did seem to accentuate them, a little. She reached in her bag once more, and pulled out a dark green baby doll tee. Once she switched shirts, she felt a little better; this one would make a better first impression. Not one that would suggest, "Hey I'm a slut," but still not "Hey, I'm a prude".

"I didn't mean you had to change." Jocelyn said, her face expressing her guilt.

"I know, but I think this one actually compliments my tan a bit more."

They left the bathroom, once again with a few young and older men looking back over their shoulder at them. Rachael and Jocelyn smirked as Rachael lowered her shades back down, and walked out the front doors to a waiting limo. As they road to the arena to get a quick tour, Rachael put up her long brunette hair, actually almost black, but just not quite, and even though she pulled it up, it still hung almost half-way down her back. Jocelyn pulled the front strands of her hair into a smaller pony tail that cascaded down the rest of her loose hanging hair, which was more of a chocolate brown.

About 30 minutes later, the girls stepped out of the limo, once again tipped the driver, and looked up in awe at the huge arena, amazed that in a few hours time they would be part of the attraction that already had die-hard fans lining up.

"You ready for this?" Rachael said grabbing for Jocelyn's hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" she said trailing off. They took a deep breath and entered the backstage entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Be Told

Chapter 2, Crossing the Line

"Well, that was about the most useless tour I think I have ever been on!" Rachael quipped, turning the handle to the dressing room which bared their names on the front.

Inside was a standard room except it looked like, compared to the other rooms, they had gotten a little more attention paid to their needs. There were two separate vanities with mirrors and two separate dressing tri-fold screens, two super comfy couches (as Rachael found out as soon as she jumped on one of them), and a huge big-screen, complete with a satellite. There were all kinds of healthier snacks placed all over the room.

"This is so sweeeet!" Jocelyn said spinning in her vanity chair as she imitated Kevin Nash. This two teens were still exploring their room when I knock came at the door. Rachael sauntered up to the door stopping just short of opening it.

"Who is it?" She asked, a little perplexed since no one had even seen them yet.

"WCW welcoming committee." Said a deep male voice from the other side.

"Well, Mr. Committee member, that doesn't narrow it down a whole lot." Rachael said smirking as she got a look from Jocelyn.

"We're tricking you into joining our crew tonight." Came another deep manly voice, this one a bit more gravely though.

"Rachael, just let them in, god!" Jocelyn said exasperated. She bumped Rachael out of the way and opened the door. "Well, hello there! Come on in!" She said stepping aside so that several large men could enter. One by one entered Kevin Nash, Scott Norton, Curt Hennig, Marcus Bagwell, Scott Hall, and Sean Waltman. It wasn't easy for the girls to hide the excitement, but the managed to keep themselves collected as each one introduced themselves to each of them.

"Damn!" said Marcus, "This is your first day and already you get the nicest dressing room." He continued, smiling at Jocelyn, who was smiling back like an idiot, obviously at loss for words. Rachael rolled her eyes, unable to hide her smile as she watched Jocelyn struggle for a response that wouldn't make her seem too much like a ditz. Most of the guys in the room noticed, but were cordial enough not to say anything.

"So today is your alls first day?" Kevin Nash asked, getting comfortable on one of the couches.

"Yeah," Rachael replied leaning against her vanity table, "got the useless grand tour. Like I need to know the history of every toilet in the place." She said eliciting laughter from around the room. She pulled several sodas from the mini fridge by her vanity and gestured toward each person and tossed them a soda. "We didn't get all the paperwork in time, so we couldn't come a meet y'all in Des Moines, I wish we could have it was a little closer."

"Where you from?" Sean piped in.

"Central Missouri, close to Jeff City." Jocelyn spoke for the first time since they had entered, her voice a little higher pitched than normal. Only Rachael seemed to notice.

"Yeah, we were the heads of a joke-federation, Ted thought it was real, but after we talked for a while, he thought we'd be, how'd he put it J, integral assets to the business. I don't know if he was expecting a BJ or a freak show, but he didn't get it and signed us anyway." She said, hoping everyone would find her remark humorous. She let her breath out a second later when everyone erupted in laughter, even Jocelyn.

"You know, so many of the gals here are uptight, but we were kinda hoping you all would be a little different, little more laid back. I try and make a good-humored joke and they threaten a sexual harassment suit." Curt said after taking a swig of soda. The men seemed to nod in agreement. Sean and Scott Norton made themselves comfortable on the couches and switched the TV on to the first NFL game they came across, Curt joining them when one team made a touchdown. Scott Hall, who was still standing, watched the game while still listening to conversation. Rachael stole a few glances out of the corner of her eye when he looked toward the screen. As much as she admired him from the small screen, it made him seem almost superhuman.

"So, do we go over anything now, or just sort of wing it?" Jocelyn asked sitting back down in her vanity chair.

"Well, some producers usually track us down not long before we go out and give us a small overview, but you all tonight probably just improvise." Kevin said again.

"Can we go see the actual arena?" Rachael asked, "All they would show us is the hallways, some dressing rooms and conference rooms and bathrooms."

"Yeah, sure, by the way just call me Nash," Kevin said getting up, "anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, I'll go," Scott Hall said moving away from the 60 inch football game that was on.

"Me too," Marcus said.

The rest of the crowd was too enthralled in the 3rd and 25 to really pay attention, so Rachael, Jocelyn, and the three guys left the room and walked down the wide hallway.

"By the way," Rachael said, "Most of the time, I go by Rae,"

"And I go by Jae." Jocelyn finished.

"Well that doesn't take as long to say so I'm good." Scott said. It was the first time he actually had talked aside from his introduction. It almost took Rae by surprise. Everyone shared a small laugh as they turned the corner and walked towards the black curtain that led to the wrestler entrance. Rae observed each man for small moment. Each was wearing blue jeans, all with some sort of dark t-shirt. Kevin a black short sleeve, Marcus, the same, and Scott, a long sleeve black shirt with a short sleeved 'Outsiders' shirt over it. She began to wonder if there was some sort of dress code that they had been left in the dark about.

"What's with the outfits? You all coordinate your clothes before you leave the hotel?" Rachael asked, playfully tugging at Nash's sleeve.

"Naw…huh… I never thought about it…that is just what I normally pack, looks okay so I don't have any decisions to make when I'm hung-over." Nash said once-overing his attire.

"Me too…I'm going to change to red shirts next week." Marcus said, "What do you think, is red my color?" He asked Jocelyn. She was a little taken aback, Rae could tell by the way here eyes widened and her checks flushed.

"Uh…sure!" Jae retorted nodding her head a little too vigorously, enough for Rae and Nash to exchange knowing looks, barely suppressing their smirks.

"Nice to see you've held back on the charm this time, Marc." Nash said.

"What, can't I be nice to the new girls?" Marcus asked incredulously

"He's not hurting anything, back off him." Jae said smiling coyly at Marcus.

Scott and Nash opened up the curtains letting the girls go through first. Rae caught Jae's eye and mouthed 'knocked up'. Jae trying not to laugh shoved Rae into the sound board.

"Hey, can they play the music?" Rae said looking over the control boards which were housed behind the curtain apparatus.

"Yeah, just push 696 and then that button." Scott said pointing out a big green button near the center. Rae pushed it eagerly and she and Jae waited for a moment, but nothing happened. At their questioning looks, Scott explained, "It's got a time delay, they hit that when the commercial breaks … there ya go!" He said as the nWo entrance music blared over the desolate arena.

Rae and Jae walked out of the curtain, mimicking their sexiest strut and then put their arms up in presentation as the guys walked out, laughing at the girls antics. Each played along, doing their signature poses.

They kept walking out towards the freshly constructed ring, the men leading slightly ahead; as the girls hung back surveying the massive complex.

"This place isn't sold out, is it?" Rae asked almost tripping at the end of the metal grate catwalk.

"Um…pretty close, you okay?" Marcus turned around as Rae tried to regain her poise.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Rae said trying to sound like she hadn't lost a step.

"Yeah, right!" Jae said laughing, "We didn't give you Grace for a nickname for nothing, now did we?"

"Grace?" asked Nash.

"Yeah, 'cause she's so 'graceful'," Jae said gliding down the walkway, "I swear, she will sprain her ankle walking in place or run into an open doorway." Jae said playfully pointing in Rae's direction, who was struggling between laughing and blushing; although it would appear on the outside she could handle criticism with ease, inside she became very aware of her uncertainty.

"So, I just have to ask, I know you all aren't anywhere near the ages of all these other chicks." Scott said pointing his thumb back behind his shoulder, toward the dressing rooms, "So fess up, what are you, 20?' He said pulling an answer from his head.

"Well, if we told you, that would ruin all the fun of wondering, wouldn't it?" Jae said with confidence that even shocked Rae.

"Aww, come on, we just want to make sure you all ain't jailbait!" Marcus said as the guys sniggered along with him. Rae and Jae exchanged fleetingly worried looks.

"Jailbait?' Rae said, "And what makes any of you would get that far, anyway?" She said her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows at them.

"Well, once we turn out charm on, you won't be able to resist." Scott said as Rae's eyes locked with his. She slightly smirked, and he returned it, making her stomach want to fly out of her throat.

"You gotta think though," said Scott, "Ted Turner is one of the straighter bosses I've ever had, hiring jailbait sounds more like a McMahon thing."

"I'll back you up on that." Nash said holding the ropes for the girls to climb through. "So out with it, how old are you?"

'Damn,' Rachael thought, she figured they would talk themselves off track, but no such luck. She leaned her back against the corner of the ring.

"Well," Rachael said weighing the possible believable answers, " I just turned 21, last week on the 20th was my birthday, and Jae here is exactly one month after me, September 20th, so don't worry," She said looking back at Scott, "you won't get arrested for walking to the ring with us."

"Hey, a man's gotta be careful now-a-days." Scott said pointing at the girls.

Rae smiled.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry anyway, don't you got a wife waiting at home?" Rae teased. Nash and Marcus laughed a little but Rae knew immediately she had hit a nerve. A dark shadow swept across his face, and his features were set in a scowl. He stood up from the rope he had been leaning against and walked up to her. Nash stood straight now, unsure of the intentions of his friend. Scott stopped just short of her, his face inches from hers.

"Don't talk about shit that you don't have a fuckin' clue about, got me?" Scott said, his eyes burning into hers. She was at a loss; she had not meant to offend anyone.

"Yeah," she barely squeaked out before Scott stormed past her, out of the ring, and toward the backstage area. The silence that now filled the arena was felt by all who were left in the ring. Jocelyn looked at Rae with tears in her eyes. She knew deep inside Rae was genuinely interested in Scott 100 times more that any other guy in the business.

"Guys, I didn't mean anything by that, I swear…" she finally said, barely masking the shaking hurt in her voice.

"Don't worry about it too much, I think there's a little trouble in paradise, he doesn't talk about it, but he sure has been touchy." Nash said watching Scott storm through the curtains. "I think that is all the sight-seeing I'm doing today; you all probably oughta take it easy, I don't know what all you'll be doing tonight, but I wouldn't doubt they'll involve you in interfering in the match. These lights will take a lot out of you." He continued gesturing toward the plethora of lights hanging around the ring.  
"Sounds good," Rae said trying to sound genuine, but Scott's demeanor had shaken her a bit. Nash seemed to have noticed and mouthed "don't worry" to her. She nodded her head, but it didn't ease her conscience much. As they began the walk back up the ramp, Rae's mind was racing so fast, she gracefully fell off the side of the ramp.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Be Told

Chapter 3, Apologies and Invitations

As the four entered the girl's dressing room, joking about Rae's grand spectacle, it was obvious the game had just ended. Everyone still in the room had just stood up and yelled and Sean was collecting money from those we were not screaming in joy. Rae noted that Scott was no where to be found.

"Alright, guys lets get, we gotta do that photo shoot in conference room 4 soon." Nash said.

"Is it that late already?" Curt said, checking his spendy watch, "Damn, alright nice to meet you ladies, see you in the ring." Curt said waving as he exited, all the others relayed similar parting messages as they left; Sean slipped her a $50 bill.

"There's your cut, only fair since it's your dressing room."

Rae smirked at him, noting the wad of cash he shoved in his pocket; obviously it was a very small cut. Nash brought up the rear, winking at Rae while Jocelyn wasn't looking. She signaled him as he left.

Rae collapsed on one couch while Jae did the same to the other.

"Mmmmmm, these are so comfy." Jae said rubbing the surface with her palms.

Rae barely heard her. She couldn't get that image of Scott's haunting face inches from her out of her mind, she didn't know if it had scared her or excited her. Her stomach was still in a knot and she felt a little like her blood sugar was low. She was absent-mindedly gnawing on her fingernails when Jae looked over.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowing full well what it was, "Did you expect him to be like prince charming? These guys are drinkin' swearin' wrestlers. They aren't exactly the most suave guys."

"Yeah? Then why where you almost ready to jump in the sack with Marcus 10 minutes after you met him?" Rae said still chewing her nail.

"Rae, I don't know, like you said, he does have a wife, so why even bother? You'll just be causing more trouble than you need."

"Yeah, but I wasn't even trying to do anything, I made an innocent remark. Ya know, I don't care how bad something in my personal life was going, I wouldn't take it out on someone I just met rookie or not." Rae said still scowling at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't either," Jae said staring up at the ceiling too, "Hell of a first day, huh?"

"Yep." Rae said, "Hey isn't there a list of dressing rooms down that other hall?"

"I think so, why?" Jae replied.

"Maybe I should go apologize to him." Rae said, appearing in deep thought.

"Alone, no, Rae, stop, don't even think about it. Did you even hear anything I've said?" Jae said bolting upright on the couch.

"What, God, I'm not going to do anything, I doubt he'll even talk to me, but I at least want to apologize. It might make it less tense tonight, for me anyway." Rae said sitting up, almost like she was trying to convince herself it was a good idea.

"Please, just wait until we are somewhere where other people are around, you can speak quietly if you really want to." Jae said exasperated.

"What do you think is going to happen Joce? Do you think that when I say, 'Sorry, Scott' he's gonna say "It's ok, now take off your clothes and lets get busy? Please. Trust me, I'll be fine, anything that you're thinking of will be the last thing on his mind." Rae said standing up.

With out another word of protest, Rae walked out of the room and down the other hall toward the dressing room list. She did a quick scan, her finger traveling with her eyes as they traveled down the paper. About halfway down was his name.

Scott Hall- Kevin Nash- Sean Waltman Room 34B

"Damn." She muttered to herself. She hadn't thought of the fact that possibly there would be more than him assigned to a room. Well maybe she could get him out of the room to talk.

She scanned various hallways, having a sincere doubt that she knew where she was going. Eventually she found herself getting closer and closer to a din of male voices. As she got closer, she began to recognize some of them. One she could point out was Diamond Dallas Page, another was Paul "The Giant" Wight, several others were familiar but she was at a loss to place them with faces or names.

The hallway just before the noise had an arrow pointing right with the words Dressing Rooms 33-36. She turned and followed the door markers until she came upon a slightly ajar door marked 34B. Also the three men's names were posted on the outside.

She took a shaky breath and raised her knuckles and swiftly rapped 3 times.

"Hold on…" A voice said, she was almost positive it was Scott, and it sure didn't sound like anyone else was in there. She silently prayed to herself that she would have enough time to say what she had to before the men came back.

A moment later the door opened and Rae looked up, it was sure enough Scott, but in much less attire than earlier. She gulped and suddenly felt her mouth dry as he stood there with the door open in a white towel that was wrapped and tucked around his waist

"Kev ain't here." He said with a great deal of indifference.

"I'm…um… I'm not looking for Kev…" She began shakily.

"Sean's gone too." He said heaving a great breath like her presence was becoming increasingly annoying. His arrogance was beginning to wear thin her tolerance.

"Listen," She said a little more forcefully, "I don't want to see either one of them, I came to see you." She finished her face marked with defiance.

"Came to see me?" He said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, now can I come in?" Rae asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess, come on in," He said stepping aside for her.

She stepped inside their room as Scott shut the door behind her. When the door shut, it felt as if every hair on her body was standing up; the mounting tension was almost unbearable. She glanced around the room, all their gear was sort of scattered, but in an organized sort of way. She kept looking until her head came back around to Scott, who stood there, his hands on his hips, waiting for her to speak.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. I was just trying to shoot the shit with you guys, fit in; I didn't realize I was crossing the line." She said in one breath, she became more nervous when the tension seemed to drain a little from his face. "I just, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt or offend anyone. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot." She said, at this point she could barely look him in the eye, hoping he didn't see her flush. The silence between them at this point was smothering; Rae didn't think she'd be able to breathe if too much longer went by with nothing said.

"Well," He started, "to a point, I guess you could say I might have over-reacted a bit." He continued, chewing on a toothpick. She found it amusing that he actually did that outside of the ring. She was unaware of the small absent-minded smile she displayed.

"What? You think this is funny?" Scott said raising his eyebrows and folding his arms across his chest.

Now she was fully aware and quickly changed her expression, fearful that now, he'd go off on her for this too.

"No! No, I'm sorry, I just…um… I didn't mean," she began.

"Hold up!" Scott said putting his hand out, now smiling himself, "You need to calm down, take a chill pill. Alright, let's just forget about everything in the ring out there, alright?" He said, keeping the smile on his face, "Call it a truce?" He said extending hand towards her. She looked from his hand to his eyes and noted even if it was miniscule, the tiniest hint of sincerity. She slowly extended her own hand and met it with his. As they shook hands, Rae had a terrible lurching sensation in her belly, which if she wasn't mistaken, was making her quite faint or nauseous, or maybe both.

As they dropped hands, Rae felt a little weak.

"Well, now that that is settled, I think I am going to go grab a bite." She said laying her hand over her stomach, as if trying to calm it down. She was feeling so weird at that moment all she wanted to do was lay down in her room and he would not stop looking at her; that was just making it worse.

"Where ya going?" Scott asked walking around her, disappearing into his bathroom.

"Oh, I meant I was just going to find a vending machine or something." Rae answered, now placing a palm on her forehead, trying to keep her head from spinning. However, with out the heat of his gaze, she was beginning to feel a bit better. She turned around to face the general direction of the bathroom. The moment she turned, Scott's towel flew from the doorway to a pile of clothes that she surmised were his. Within a split second she went from faint to feeling like she could run a mile in 2 minutes.

"A vending machine? That ain't gonna cut it, you need real food before a show." Scott said from his bathroom. He peeked his head around the corner of the door. "Tell you what, go get Jocelyn, me and a couple of the guys were going to go down the road to a good Bar-B-Que place, you can come with. Meet me back here in…" He looked at his watch, "About 20 minutes."

"Ok, if you're sure it's alright." Rae said as Scott retreated back to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah…" Scott said, "Its fine, I'm paying so I get to decide who goes."

Scott reemerged in a pair of black jean shorts and headed toward where he had thrown his towel and grabbed another black t-shirt, the only difference being that this one was plain.

"Ok then, I'll be back in a minute, oh wait; we don't have a car..." Rae thought out loud, looking at Scott.

"Don't worry; there are a couple limos and trucks we can take. We'll get you there." Scott said fiddling around in his bag for socks. The whole time he was talking to her then, he didn't look at her. For some reason, unbeknownst to Rae, this angered her.

"Ok then, be right back." She said almost too curtly, causing Scott to look up as she left the room.

Once Rae had turned back into her hallway, she immediately calmed down and felt a little foolish and confused.

'Ok' she thought to herself, '2 minutes ago, I could hardly stand for him to look at me, I felt like I was going to hurl. Now I'm acting like it's a crime he didn't look at me.' She kept pondering this as she entered her dressing room where Jocelyn was asleep on the couch. She walked over to her bags and dug around for something else to where to the restaurant. She laid out a pair of short light khaki shorts, and tried to decide over her black tank she chose earlier, a black ribbed tank, or a red baby doll tee.

"Maybe the black will make me fit it better," she said aloud to herself, "and it'll hide any food I get on my shirt." She put up the red shirt and then her original choice for the day and stuck with the Black ribbed tank. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately knew Jocelyn would saw something very similar about her breasts again.

"Well I can't help it!" Rachael said aloud to herself, then looked down at her chest, "It's not like I can just say, 'Hey! Stop growing!'"

"No, but you could cut down on milk," Jae said hanging over the back of the couch she had been sleeping on. Rae jumped when she heard her, cursing out loud.

"Hey, you need to get up, we are going with the guys to lunch, Barbeque." Rae said continuing to look in the mirror, sucking in and blowing out her stomach, trying to decide the best look.

"What did you do?" Jae asked accusingly.

"What? Oh, that. Nothing happened. I apologized we shook hands then he said they were going to this place down the road and said we should come with." Rae said letting her hair down, trying to flatten it out a little. Jae always said she envied Rae for her curly hair. Sometimes Rae liked it, but there were other times she wanted to buzz it off.

"That's all?" Jae asked suspiciously.

"Yes, geez, I've gone all my life without having sex, I think I can handle at least one day in pro-wrestling." Rae said as she applied her anti-frizz serum.

"Okay, I'll take your word on it. God I wish I had your hair." Jae said taking her own hair down. It was gorgeous, Rae always told her, and it would hold a style, but as everyday hair it was strait as strait could be. She looked over at Rae as she was putting the front pieces of her hair back, to leave her face open. Her hair had waves and what she called, curl-q's that looked like it would take hours to get but, Rae rolled out of bed that way.

Jocelyn looked back in her own mirror, pushing back fly away strands of her own hair. Reaching down for her bag, she unzipped it and dumped its entire contents on her vanity, separating her makeup for the pile of clothes.

"What do you think I should wear?" Jocelyn asked Rachael, sorting through her shirts and shorts. Rae shrugged.

"I dunno," Rae said, obviously lost in thought as she smoothed the backside of her shorts. Jae looked over at her as she pulled a pair of shorts matching Rae's out of the pile.

She then picked a lime green baby Tee out and proceeded to change watching her friend, who was obviously vexed by something. As she slid her shorts off and kicked them to the side, Nash knocked once and walked in.

Jocelyn shrieked a little, trying as fast as she could to pull her pants up.

"Hey ladies…Oh, man, I'm sorry." He said trying to ignore the barely dressed girl in the room. Rae just laughed being brought out of her trance by the commotion.

"God, please knock and _wait _next time!" Jocelyn said a little visibly shaken.

"Chill out, it's not like I jump on every girl I see in their underwear." He joked, "Hey, Scott told me you were going with us?"

"Yeah, what'd he change his mind?" Rae said almost sneering. Nash, Jae, and Rae herself were almost shocked at the amount of animosity in her voice. Nash sort of chuckled noting Rae's own surprise at her tone.

"No, just wanted to make sure you were getting ready, if you ain't around when these guys want to eat, you're gonna be left out." Nash said.

"Yeah, we're about ready." Jae said as she finished up the last bit of make-up, pressing her lips together and checking her reflection. Rae looked at Nash and rolled her eyes. She wasn't much of a make-up kind of gal. A little bit of natural shaded lipstick, tiny, tiny bit of eyeliner and she was good, but for a barbeque place she thought she'd leave it off. The girls got their wallets and shoved a wad of cash in their back pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Be Told

Chapter 4, Riding Alone

Nash led them out of their room and wound around the hallways back to his,

Scott, and Sean's room. A few times Jae asked him if he was sure he knew where he was going.

"Yes, this is right, I thought I got lost coming this way earlier, but I found it." Rae said checking to make sure there was no lint hanging on her shirt.

"Yeah, Scott mentioned you came by, so what'd you two talk about." Nash said looking back at Rachael, smirking.

"What is with you guys?" She said throwing her hands up. "Can I not just go apologize to somebody?" The third degree from Jae had made her a little edgy, but instead of an angry look, Nash exchanged a knowing look with Jocelyn. "Ok fine, you all keep sharing your little looks while I keep occupying the real world." Nash put his arm around her.

"Awww come on we're just fuckin' with ya!" Nash said squeezing her. Rae pulled away but could not keep herself from smiling. They turned the last corner and Rachael could hear that the room was quite a bit fuller than last time. She recognized some of the voices from the visitors they had in their room earlier, but some she didn't think she knew. They turned into the room, Nash leading them in. Most of the men greeted Nash, but locked eyes on the two young girls.

"Some of you all know, Ted hired some new people that are goin' into the NWO. Some of you met them, but if you haven't this is Jocelyn," Jocelyn gave a small wave and the softest 'hi' Rae thought she had ever heard, "and this is Rachael." Nash said pointing to each girl respectively.

Rachael half waved, half saluted.

"Hey there." She said in a normal tone, smiling at the new faces.

"Rae, Jae, this here is Terry," Nash said pointing to Hulk Hogan, "this is Randy," he said pointing to Macho Man, " this is … aw hell, there are too many of ya, just introduce yourself." Nash said catching the beer Scott threw at him. Several large men made their way toward the girls, introducing themselves. When they returned to where they had originally been standing, Rachael and Jocelyn found themselves in the middle of the room. Rachael was at this point still carrying on a conversation with DDP, who introduced himself as Paige. She glanced to her left and noticed Scott had been looking at her. It didn't seem to bother him, that she had caught him. He looked at her, his eyes locked with hers, for a moment more, and then went back to his conversation with Sean.

She kept her conversation up with 4-5 guys in the discussion, every now and then nudging Jae with her elbow, trying to get her to chime in. After a minute, Jae did calm down and carry on her own. Rachael bowed out of the conversation to join in with Terry, Nash, Sean, and Scott. She sauntered over, Scott opening a cooler next to him.

"Beer?" He asked her.

"Naw, I'm good, thanks though." She said staring right back at him. If he wanted to play games, she was up for it. She was more focused on what Scott was up to when she slipped. "Anyway, I can't really drink yet." As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately felt a panic wash over her.

"Can't drink? You told us you were 21." Nash said frowning. She now realized she was the main focus of attention.

"I am…" She stammered, her mind racing for a good cover up, "I meant since we haven't been on stage yet, I can't hold my liquor yet." Her insides were shaking, but it seemed to have gone over well.

"Yeah, we just barely missed your big 2-1. Hey Jae didn't you say that yours is on the 20th?" Nash asked taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah, it'll be my big 2-1." She said, obviously relieved at Rachael's save.

"Well, how about this, on Jae's birthday we'll take you both out to celebrate." Nash said pointing at both girls; all the guys sort of cheered, she was sure they didn't need much of an excuse to party.

"Sounds awesome, I'll have to work on my stomach capacity." Rae said.

"Hey, we oughta get going." Said Vincent, a fellow NWO member.

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize it was getting that late." Terry said checking his own watch. Everyone threw their empty beer cans haphazardly toward the one trash can in the room; some found their mark, others just spun lazily on the floor. Rachael and Jocelyn tried to go with the flow of the crowd, not wanting to be too near the front, knowing they had no clue where to go.

Marcus caught up with them, asking Rachael about Scott and her conversation.

"Oh my God, this is worse than a high school" Rachael said. She recognized that he probably wanted to speak to Jae alone, so she hung back a little in the crowd, stopping, unbeknownst to her, right in front of Scott and Sean. She watched Marcus and Jae with mild amusement. It was quite ironic that the first person smitten with her happened to be the exact one she had been smitten with.

There were about 12 people total and as they filed into the waiting cars, Rae hung back to see what was open. When it cleared she realized that only she and Scott were left. The first two limos were packed.

"No one got in this one." Scott said obviously talking to her, but walking right past. She followed him, muttering 'jerk' under her breath.

The driver opened the door and Rae was a little surprised that Scott had the courtesy to let her in first. Scott sat down and the driver got in, following the limos in front of him. Now that they were alone, Rae wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Ok now, what the fuck?!?" she said turning towards him.

"What the fuck, what?" Scott asked turning towards her. He had sunglasses on, so his facial expressions were somewhat hidden, but the playful smile on his lips did not lie.

"Are you trying to play games with me, or what?" She said crossing her arms.

"No, I thought you had a sense of humor." Scott said, now openly smiling as they turned out of the parking lot. Even though she was ticked off at him, she had that strange lurching sensation accompanied this time by the urge to kiss him.

"I do! Ok, sorry, I over-reacted too, just a little high-strung, first day jitters." Rachael said dropping her arms.

"So what'd you think about Marc and Jocelyn?" Scott said pointing ahead towards the other limos.

"Typical, but honestly those two look like they were designed specifically for each other, it's sickening." Rachael said laughing as Scott did. She was sort of feeling like loosening up a bit when the car stopped. "You weren't kidding when you said it was close did you?"

"I told you it was just down the road. That is the only reason we know about it," Scott said getting out of the limo, holding the door for her, "we saw it on the way to the arena once."

As Rachael got out of the car, she saw Marcus and Jocelyn exit the car directly in front of them. Rachael and Scott made their way over to the rest of the crowd.

"Taking a limo alone are we?" Sean teased.

"You all didn't give us a chance to blink before you filled up the first two." Rachael said pushing playfully on his shoulder. Rachael turned to go into the building with the rest of the party; Scott again held the door for her. Their eyes met again for a moment, as if trying to tease each other.

The meal was one of the most comical the girls had ever known. Most of the guys recounted past experiences, jokes, pranks, mishaps in the business. Rachael didn't eat as much as she normally would have; she was laughing to much to actually get much food to her mouth.

Near the end of the meal Rachael got up, letting everyone know where she was going after Curt Hennig asked where she was off to.

"I'm gonna go pee then check my bra straps is that ok?" She joked, causing the table to laugh. She wound around booths and instead of going to bathroom headed to the cashier and asked for the damage.

"It's…wow, $302.35 that has to be one of the biggest bills I've seen here." The hostess said ringing up the tickets. Rachael handed over $400 and told the hostess to give the change to the waitress. It might have been a $97 dollar tip, but these guys were no picnic. She stopped off at the bathroom so that she could say she didn't lie.

She got back to the table and had just sat down when the waitress came back to see if anyone wanted anything else.

"Naw, I think we're all good." Everyone either nodded or grunted in agreement.

"Well ya'll are all paid up so have a good night!" She said walking away. There was uproar from their table. Rachael stood concealing her smile, Jocelyn standing up with her.

Rachael got into the limo she came in, laughing at how upset it made the guys that they didn't get to pay. They were still arguing over who had paid. Scott climbed in shutting the door. Soon they were off again for the arena. He seemed a little miffed.

"I told everyone it was on me; whoever did it was slick about it." He said folding his arms. Not much else was said when they got back to the dressing room. The men had all retreated to the respective dressing rooms and Rachael and Jocelyn were flipping through the channels waiting for their curtain call. Rachael had changed into a skirt that matched the shorts she was wearing, short, khaki man magnets. Jocelyn stuck with her shorts, keeping their outfits sort of coordinated.

Not long after the show started, there was a knock at the door. It was the Steiner Bros., Ted Dibiase, and some guy with headphones and a clipboard. Rachael and Jocelyn had met the Steiner's and Ted at dinner. The headphone guy quickly gave them an overview of the match, telling the girls how to interfere and when. They walked together toward the curtain, stopping a couple of times to be introduced to different people, Roddy Piper, Raven. The girls stood ahead of Rick and Scott Steiner watching for their cue.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth Be Told

Chapter 5, Having a Drink

The walk out to the ring was easy; the crowd seemed to be playing to the well. Rachael and Jocelyn took all the accessories the men wore to the ring and stood off to the side when the NWO music came on, Marcus and Scott Norton walking out.

The match was fairly typical; Rachael and Jocelyn interfered on the Steiner's part first, Rachael stealing Marcus's concentration while Rick Steiner tried to get a quick three-count. Throughout the match, Marcus kept acting like he was talking to the girls and then came their first big show. Scott Steiner had Marcus in the corner and barked at the girls to get a chair while the ref was turned away. They did as told, but as Rachael climbed the steps to the turnbuckle, Marcus switched spots with Scott and Rachael hit him in the head with the chair. Marcus and Scott Norton won the match and pretended to persuade the girls backstage with them.

When they got backstage the girls jumped up and down yelling. They had no idea how much of a rush it all was.

"Oh my God!" Rachael said, grabbing Jae by the shoulders, "That was…that was…it was…that was freaking AWESOME!" she continued, really at loss for anything else to say. "When do we go back out?" she asked, whirling around to a backstage crew member. He ran his eyes down the list and checked the time.

"You're on in 35 minutes."

"35 minutes?!?" Jocelyn exclaimed, "That is forever!"

"Come on you two, it's not that long; come on you gotta go change into your nWo shirts." Scott Norton said, he and Marcus dragging the girls away from the entrance.

When they got back into the maze of hallways, the girls began to walk under their own power. They couldn't seem to able to focus at this point; talking excitedly about the match. They stopped off at the girls' dressing room.

"Hey, we got all this room, the TV, why don't you get all the guys to come over here to hang out; it's closer to the backstage anyway." Jocelyn offered as they opened the door.

"Yeah, tell 'em to bring their beer and what ever else." Rachael added.

"Trust me; you won't have to tell them twice, you can expect us down here." Marcus said, winking at Jae. Rae rolled her eyes, smiling at how Jae was giggling. Within 5 minutes their room was packed with nwo members. When Scott Hall got there he threw Rachael an NWO shirt to wear. She held it up and realized that it must have been one of his; the sides were cut out of it.

"Funny!" she said throwing it back to him. Everyone in the room erupted in laughter; apparently they were going to see if she'd actually wear it. Nash then threw two new baby doll tees, both were black with the white nWo logo. Miss Elizabeth always wore these, so Rachael thought she'd change it a bit. She sat down at her vanity and fished a pair of scissors out of one of the drawers while she relayed the match events to Nash. She cut a line from the neck about 6 inches down and had Nash stretch it a bit. She went behind her dressing panels and changed. The tear was just enough to reveal the tiniest bit of cleavage, with out looking too slutty. Jae had changed already and was looking enviously at Rae. Jae had just put it on as-is.

"Is it time to go yet?" Rachael half whined checking Nash's watch.

"Yeah, it's about time to head out that way." Terry said grabbing his Heavyweight belt.

"Yes!" said both girls who jetted for the door. They ran out of the room and raced toward the entrance curtains. A few seconds later they were joined by 10 other members of the nWo.

"Get excited much?" Sean said recognizing the twos elation. The crew members ushered them forward; Terry and Eric Bischoff took to the front the rest lumped around filing through the curtain. As luck would have it Marcus ended up next to Jocelyn, and Scott and Nash were on either side of Rachael. As they entered, Marcus swung his arm around Jocelyn, who smiled coyly waving at the camera that focused in on them. As everyone walked to the ring, several guy fans called out what they would like to do to the girls; a couple of them made Jocelyn blush a little, but Rachael just played right back with them, saying things like, 'Baby, you only wish you were worthy enough to be with me.'

As they got to the ring Scott held the ropes for Rachael, Marcus likewise for Jae. Rachael looked back at Scott as if daring him to mess with her. She looked away smiling seductively at the crowd. At that point Terry started on the mic with his usual rant on Sting and who ever else got in their way. Not long into his speech, Scott came up beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Girl, you don't know what man you're messin with." He said chewing on a new toothpick.

"A man, hmmm… I was under the impression ya'll was a just a bunch of little boys." She said acting like they were having a friendly conversation for the crowd. On camera it probably looked like they were getting ready for some action backstage. Terry finished their set and Nash took the mic, calling out the Steiner Brothers for the next show.

"We got your girls with no problem," He said looking at Rachael and Jocelyn suggestively. Rachael laughed placing her hand on Scott's chest; Jae did the same with Marcus, "next we're coming for your belts." Nash finished. The nWo music came back on and everyone left the stage, taunting the fans on the gates.

"Hey Scott, fuck her!" Said a drunken fan, referring to Rachael. She whirled around shocked at the vulgarity, but brushed it off smiling when she realized how inebriated he was. Scott held her around the waist and turned back to fan.

"Don't worry man it's all taken care of." He said as they were exiting. Rachael shook her head smirking.

'Arrogant bastard…' she thought. They made their way back around to the girls dressing room, making themselves comfortable, a couple leaving now and then for a match. Scott sat in Rachael's chair, while she sat on her vanity counter, joking around with him, Nash, Sean, and Curt. Jocelyn was getting cozy on one end of a couch with Marcus, lost in their own conversation. At this point the show was almost over and everyone was trying to decide where to go after the show.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda like that one fan's suggestion," Scott said looking at Rachael, "what do you think?" Nash about choked on his beer and Sean looked like he was about to go into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Rachael looked back at him and had the perfect response, the thought made her smile right back at him. At this point everyone in the room was looking at them. Rachael walked around Scott and actually straddled him in the chair. The skirt she had chosen barely covered her black satin underwear and revealed her long bare legs that were on either side of Scott's hips. She grabbed his beer and took a quick swig. The smile on his face was pretty inviting, but she resisted. She spoke in the smoothest, sultriest voice she could handle.

"I'll tell you what Scott; it'll be a cold day in hell, before I sleep with you." With that Rachael dumped the ice cold beer over his head. Those who had tried to hold back their laughter abandoned that attempt filling the room rolling laughter. Scott didn't seem to appreciate this, but Rachael just got up, wiping any beer on her hands on his shirt, "Later, Scott." Then she walked out the door. The smile was soon gone and she let out her breath. Her insides were convulsing, she didn't understand. Scott was not the person she thought she liked, but subconsciously she swooned every time she saw him. Sitting on his lap almost made her forget her prank, and just go wild on him, whether everyone else was watching or not. That thought almost made her lose her leg function as she turned the corner.

"Whoa watch out there!" Rupert, Ted Turner's VP, said, "Well this works out; you were just the person I was looking for."

"What can I help you with?" Rachael asked quizzically.

"Ted wanted me to come down here and tell you how good a job you all did, more than he expected." Rupert said folding his hands behind his back.

"Oh thanks, well just tell him it was our pleasure, just doing our jobs." She said, "Well, I think we are all getting ready to head out, so I better go find Jocelyn." She was looking for any reason to get away; she didn't like the way this man was looking at her. As she turned she met with resistance and a tight grip on her upper arm.

"Also, I hope your antics with Scott in the ring were just for show, I'd hate for something like that to ruin your career." He said with malice in his tone that sent a shiver up Rachael's spine.

"It's just TV, just for show, as you said." She retorted narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't fuck with me little girl," Rupert whispered harshly, yanking her closer to him, "face it, I've got both of you over a barrel, you being a slut back here, without me getting any isn't gonna fly."

The blood in Rachael's veins boiled to the point where she thought she could have knocked him out in one punch. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Asshole…"she said turning and walking back the way she came. He began to follow her, but then a small swarm of wrestlers was coming towards him up the same hall. He retreated but it didn't stop Rachael from absolutely steaming. Most of the wrestlers had gone from her room, as she was subconsciously shocked when she Scott still in there, although now he was standing. Nash and Sean were also still there, talking to Jocelyn who was now Marcus-less.

"Hey Rach…"Jocelyn began smiling, but that smile soon faded when she noticed Rachael's livid face. She went to her vanity violently throwing her clothes back into her bag, roughly throwing things out of her way, slamming the drawers, kicking her chair to the other side of the room. Jocelyn looked wide eyed and was in good company.

"Mad much?" Jocelyn asked as Rachael finally managed to zip her bag which was not complying.

"Forget it, lets just go…where we going?" She said breathing heavily now, "Oh who friggin' cares… is there gonna be alcohol?" She asked Nash, almost demanding and answer.

"Uh, yeah it's a bar; I think they should have some alcohol." Nash said sort of surprised at her sudden change in attitude.

"Fine let's go." She said almost stomping out of the room. Everyone else followed, a little miffed about her behavior. Jocelyn jogged ahead to catch up with Rae.

"Hey girl, what the hell got into you?" Jocelyn asked nudging her.

"You know what got into me, that stupid fucker, Rupert, that stupid mother-fucking bastard asshole, who thinks he's a fucking gift to the planet earth!" She said loud enough that the guys behind her heard every word.

"What'd he do?" Jocelyn asked her eyes wide; she had never seen Rae like this ever. She didn't answer as they reached the glass doors leading outside. They went out, and realized they were going to have to wait for a ride. Paige was also outside, talking to a couple of people, smoking a cigarette. Rae went up to him.

"Hey, man, mind if I bum one?" She asked a little more calmly. He nodded.

"Hope you don't mind Marlboro Reds." He said fishing one out of his pocket. She took it and held her hands around his lighter as his let the end for her. She said thanks and walked back to Jocelyn.

"I didn't think that she smoked." Nash said scrunching his forehead.

"She doesn't." Jocelyn said just as perplexed, "So you gonna dish on what Rupert said or not?" she asked as Rae returned to them. She took a long drag off the cigarette and removed it from her lips blowing out a long stream of smoke. It was only then did everyone notice how much her hand was shaking.

"Jesus, you want us to go take care of him for you?" Nash said his thumb pointing back into the building. Rae sort of smiled blowing out another stream of smoke.

"Naw, I'm ok now." She said feeling a little bit better. Her shaking had calmed down a little bit more now, but was still a little noticeable. Jocelyn linked elbows with her to try and calm her down as they waited for the limo.

Soon a super stretch limo pulled up and the guys let the girls go first. Rachael sat down in a side seat next to Jocelyn, but moved across to the other side when Marcus entered. As everyone piled in, she ended up next to Scott again. The irony was getting to be too much.

"What smells like beer?" She asked sniffing the air. She looked at Scott who was glaring at her, "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

"I probably deserved it…" Scott said stretching his legs out.

"Well there's no doubt about that." Rachael said relaxing a bit more now.

Within a few minutes they arrived at a large bar, which looked deserted.

"Are you sure their even open?" Jocelyn asked as they waited for the rest of the guys to file out.

"Yeah, they clear out early when they know we'll be coming in, thanks for paying for dinner by the way." Curt said exiting, walking past Rachael, to the front door.

"You paid?" Scott asked, "Fine then, tonight don't you even think about payin' for anything then." He said steering her into the bar. It was ironic that he grabbed the same place that Rupert had, but the feelings welling up in her were completely different.

"Hey Jake," Scott said waving at the bartender, "See this lady, don't take any money from her, we're paying for her tonight, and her." He said also gesturing at Jocelyn. He let her go and motioned her to follow him to a table that was filling up with wrestlers. She sat across from Scott, next to Jocelyn, once again being introduced to faces she hadn't met yet.

One of the bar waitresses, who most of the guys greeted by name, dropped off a couple trays of shots, about 50 shots on each tray. They gave the girls five shots each.

Rachael requested Jack and Jocelyn requested Crown, still not sure though if she could pull it off.

"This is your initiation, bottoms up!" said Nash from the head of the table. Rachael raised her first shot and downed it, quickly following suit, doing it as quickly as she could. When she finished, most of the guys clapped, some still egging Jocelyn on who had 2 shots left. Rachael felt a little dizzy, and it felt like her esophagus was smoldering, but Scott's look from across the table almost dared her to keep up with them. She turned to Jocelyn as she finished her last shot.

"This is going to be a long night." She whispered.

"Touché." Jocelyn said clinking the beer bottles that had just been set down in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Truth Be Told

Chapter 6, Losing it…

A crude buzzer roused Rachael enough to slam down on the snooze button. She moaned, struggling to open her eyes. She felt as if her eyelids weighed a ton each, and the blinding sunlight shining through their blinds was enough to split her head wide open. She lay on the bed, stifling the urge to drink a gallon of water and tried to roll over. Her legs felt useless and heavy and the more she tried to move, the less progress she made. She glanced down and saw Jocelyn sprawled out across her legs.

"Jocelyn, move…" Rachael said trying to kick her awake, "Jocelyn, come on!" She said wiggling even more, "JOCELYN!" Rachael yelled, immediately wishing she hadn't; her head throbbing.

Jocelyn moaned turning over.

"No…no…it can't be time to get up yet…" she whined rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly Rachael got an incredible urge to move. She bolted to the bathroom where she wretched her stomach contents, which in turn must have inspired Jocelyn who came running in seconds later. The minute one thought they were done, they would be reminded by the other and start all over again, after about 5 minutes they emerged from the bathroom.

"Nash said to take 6-8 e x Tylenol and we'd be good in a little while." Rae said trying to swallow each pill dry. It wasn't pleasant but, she knew the consequences of drinking water with a hangover. They showered, brushed their teeth and felt much better in the next hour and gathered all of their things.

"Where we supposed to meet again?" Jocelyn asked with a blank expression.

"I don't know I thought you knew." Rae said, "Crap, we better get going before we get left."

The girls moved as fast as hang-overly possible. They regretted that they took the elevator instead of the stairs. They reached the lobby and heaved a sigh of relief as most everyone was in there, waiting to check out. Rachael had already put on her sunglasses; the mixture of sunlight and bloodshot eyes that no amount of visine could cure were enough to warrant the need of shades indoors. They collapsed on a cushy loveseat near the center of the crowd.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Daniels and Miss Royal." Nash said, announcing their arrival. Rachael playfully flipped him off.

"I though you said you didn't know how to drink." Curt teased, "Cause neither of you looked shy to a shot glass at all."

An hour later, everyone's bill was settled and began filing outside to a line of waiting charter buses.

"Where we going next? I am devoid of brain function so far today." Rachael asked plopping down near the back of the bus.

"Jacksonville, the drive isn't far so WCW picks up the tab for this." Terry said stuffing a bag above his chosen seat. Most of the guys went back to sleep on the bus, but Rachael had heard enough horror stories about what happens to sleeping wrestlers on a bus, so she and Jocelyn slept in shifts, which really didn't refresh them much.

"So what is this, a house show?" Jocelyn asked yawning as they passed a sign saying they were only 35 miles to Jacksonville.

"No, we actually don't have a show till Thursday, for once." Scott said standing to get a soda from his bag.

"So whadda we do till then?" Rachael asked stretching her arms above her head.

"Radio shows, interviews, they'll give you a schedule in your room." Terry said.

Rachael and Jocelyn didn't see each other much over the next couple of days. Somehow, Jocelyn ended up lumped with Marcus and Scott Norton, while Rachael ended up with Nash, Scott, and Sean. The butterflies in Rachael's stomach seemed to have calmed a bit, the more she saw Scott. By Thursday, she felt 100 more at ease and like she was "one of them".

They arrived at the arena early Thursday afternoon, Rachael and Jocelyn retreating to their dressing room for a little privacy.

"God I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Jocelyn said closing the door, "Well at least by yourself."

"I know, it's like those guys won't let us out of their sight." Rachael said unpacking her new duffel bag. She laid out her out fit for the night.

"Whadda ya think of this?" Rachael said holding up the skimpy outfit.

"I think your going to hell for that dress." Jocelyn joked, pulling out her own dress.

"It's not that bad." Rachael said in defense, looking at her dress. It was actually two pieces, the bottom was a long black skirt, with two slits going clear to the top of each thigh; the top was a black tube top like shape, going from her navel to the top of her breasts with several small straps going over her shoulders and around her neck. When the saleslady had explained it, it had sounded a little too slutty, but when she actually tried it on, it looked sensually elegant. "What's yours look like?"

Jocelyn held hers up. It was a deep red mini-dress with tiny straps. It was really simple, but no doubt it would look fantastic on her.

In the next hour, few people here and there would show up bringing beer, beer, and some alcohol. About 5:00, Scott and Kevin showed up, Scott carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hey girls, hey all!" Nash said grabbing a beer from a nearby cooler.

"Here Rach, this is for you." Scott said tossing the bottle to Rachael, who was sitting at a table, bull-shitting with various people.

"Ha ha, funny, tonight I don't think Mr. Jack will be partying with me." She said setting the bottle on the table. Scott grabbed a chair behind her. Rae noticed that Jocelyn had been M.i.a for a while, but didn't worry too much; she had done well enough to take care of her self so far.

As show time neared, Jocelyn returned, alone but with a huge grin plastered all over her face. She sat next to Rachael after grabbing a beer. She opened it, greeting everyone after she took a swig.

"I don't even want to know…"Rachael said leaning back in her chair, "Hey what time is it?" Rachael asked looking at the clock, "Oh crap, I gotta get ready. Ok, everyone's gotta go, vamanos, out!" She said trying to project her voice over the din of the room. Her request met a resisting response. Slowly they left for their own dressing rooms, realizing the time. When the room contained only Rae and Jocelyn, they began changing clothes.

"So what do you have to do tonight?" Rachael asked from their bathroom, trying to find underwear that wouldn't show with her revealing skirt.

"Walk out with Marc and Scotty; I get to hold Marc's hand to give him leverage during a move. I think I also gotta give Marc a chair from under the stage. I think that after the other team does a scissor-arm lock, Scotty knocks them 'out' and then I distract the ref while they double team the other, get the three, basic dirty match." Jocelyn said shimmying into her dress. "Whoa, this is as far as it goes?" She said tugging at the bottom hem of her dress.

"Didn't you try it on at the store?" Rachael said flinging her bra toward her bags from the bathroom.

"No, but it looked like it go a little farther below my ass than this!" She said standing sideways and looking at her profile in the mirror. Rachael finished pulling her shirt down, smoothing it out so it would look sleek as possible. She smiled at her reflection; she would have never, ever have dressed like this before. She left the bathroom to see the extent of Jae's dilemma.

"It's not too bad; just remember to bend at the knees to go through the ropes, and just don't…" Rachael circled her looking at the bottom of the dress, "just don't move a whole lot."

"Thanks that helps." Jocelyn said sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, to be honest it does a lot for your legs, hell I think it looks good!" Rachael said looking at the mirror. Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…oh my God, girl look at you!" Jocelyn said wide eyes. When Rachael had explained the dress to her, she agreed that it sounded sluttish and trashy, but what she saw before her was nothing short of sensually classy.

"In a 'hey I'll sleep with anybody' or 'hey wouldn't she be a catch to sleep with'?" Rachael asked posing for Jocelyn. A knock came at the door and this time, Nash spoke before barging in.

"Hey, it's us, alright if we come in?" Nash asked through the door.

"Uh…hold on!" Rachael said dashing for her robe. She pulled it around her, tying it tight so that not a glimpse of the dress other than a few inches at the bottom could be seen. Jocelyn looked at her wondering why she had a sudden burst of modesty. Jocelyn didn't bother covering up, in a little bit, an entire nation of TV viewers would see her, and so it didn't make sense to her. She walked over to the door greeting the guys with a hug.

"I hope you're not wearin' that." Nash said laughing; pointing at the robe Rachael was sporting.

"Yeah, real sexy…" said Sean giving her a thumbs up.

"Bite me…" she said as she went to dig her shoes out of her bag.

"You ready?" Scott asked, leaning against their couch, checking his watch.

"Now?!?" Rachael shrieked, "You all told me, we were one of the last acts!" She said now scrabbling around for her shoes.

"We are, but we go out now too, gotta talk some smack." Nash said.

"Well, thanks for telling' me…" She said finally finding her short-heeled black slides. They were semi-comfortable, a lot more than she could say for the spike heels they were supposed to wear. "Ok, ok, I guess I'm ready, lets go." She said hugging Jae quickly before she walked out the door. Then men being so much taller caught up with her in no time, their strides making up the difference quickly.

"Are you seriously gonna wear that out there?" Scott joked, lightly yanking the loose end of her belt. She playfully slapped his hand away.

"All in good time…" she said as they neared the curtains. Thursday's Thunder show was set up a little differently, but it didn't take much to adjust. The show's organizers situated the three men in front of Rachael. When the nWo music came on the three men were ushered through while Rachael discarded her robe to the organizer. She quickly got back behind them as they entered through the archway. The guys looked back, almost in awe of her garment. Scott backtracked to her laying a hand on her lower back, a camera man moved in on them as they walked slowly down the ramp. Scott leaned into the camera, placing his other hand over the bare part of her stomach.

"Prize ain't she?" he said to the camera, standing up straight again, fully putting his arm around her shoulders. She shook her head, careful to keep a suggestive smile on her face. Nash and Scott both held the ropes, so she could enter without showing everyone her private anatomy. The in ring spot flew by, Rachael on the arm of Scott or Nash, whoever was speaking at the time. Before she knew it, the music blared over the sound system again and they were leaving the ring. Sean held the ropes for her after Scott and Nash already jumped down. She was going to head towards the steps, but Scott grabbed her waist and lifted her back to he ground, lowering her slowly, dangerously close to him.

'This man is incorrigible!' Rachael thought to herself, her feet meeting the ground again. She placed her hand over the middle of his chest, sliding it down a few inches as she spoke. "Scotty, you are getting it way over your head with me…" She said smiling as coyly as she could, her eyes focused up at him, Scott just smiled. She removed her hand from his chest and began the walk to the backstage area, linking arms with Nash; Scott and Sean followed close behind. When they were back in the backstage area again, it looked like Scott was about to say something, but Rachael interjected.

"So, who exactly is wrestling tonight?" She asked looking over a schedule on the wall.

"Just me solo, tonight," said Sean, says here, Big Kev's supposed to go out there with me, mess it up a bit."

"Yeah… I get the night off." Scott said, Rachael could almost swear she could hear an invitation in his tone, but was not so bold to look him in the face. Out of nowhere, Jocelyn ran up, wild eyed and excited.

"Rachael!" She squealed, hugging her a little too tight. Rachael backed her face away from her a bit, avoiding the pungent whiff of alcohol coming off her. "Guess what?!?" Jocelyn asked.

"What, you drained the wine cellar?" Rachael asked her drunken friend.

"No!" Jocelyn repeated giggling, "I had sex! I'm not a virgin anymore!"


	7. Chapter 7

Truth Be Told

Chapter 7, From Out of Nowhere

"Jocelyn!" Rachael exclaimed, clearly affronted by the outburst. The announcement did not fall on deaf ears, as the rest of the backstage crew with in a large radius fell silent, glaring at them.

"Oh, come on, Rachael. You'll have sex one day I'm sure you will. It's not bad that you're a virgin!" Jocelyn said in a louder than necessary voice. If she hadn't been drunk, Rachael would have strangled her. Now most of the attention was focused on Rachael.

"Excuse us…"Rachael said to the guys and she steered Jocelyn away from the awful scene she had created. She dragged her back to the room, stopping only to steady her unstable friend. As she entered the room, she was glad to see it was deserted, although she did spot a pair of guys' boxers on the floor next to the couch. She turned to help Jocelyn through the door just as she passed out. Muttering curses under her breath, she situated her friend on the couch and kicked the boxers over to the trashcan. She hoped that the state Jocelyn was in happened after she decided to lose her virginity. She propped her up on a pillow and noticed a wallet partially sticking out from under the couch. Curiosity pulsed at her fingers and she gave in, seemingly without a fight.

Staring up at her from inside the wallet was Marcus Bagwell's driver's license. She shook her head; hadn't Ted specifically warned them about these things? Here it was four days in the biz and they were drinking and one was having sex. They were definitely going to have to be more careful. A little voice inside her head spoke up.

'You may not have had sex, _yet,_ but don't act like you haven't at least _thought _about it…' She pushed the voice from her conscience, folding Marcus' wallet and setting it on the end table. She sat at the only vanity in the room, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, watching Jocelyn stir in her sleep. After she had been in the room about 10 minutes, there was a knock at the door. She stood up heaving a great sigh, guessing it was Marcus in search of his lost items.

"You know," She said loudly as she walked to the door, "You really should think about wearing cotton boxers, those silk ones just don't breathe good." She finished opening the door. But the face on the other side was not that of the man with the missing undergarments; it was Rupert. He wore a smug look upon his countenance, which made the blood that flowed through Rachael's veins icy. "What can I help you with?" She said without the slightest courtesy.

"No need to be so defensive…" Rupert replied, "Why that is a very nice dress, young lady, but don't you think it is a bit much for a child?" she felt like smacking the smirk right off his face. She took a deep breath and declined to respond. "Fine," he continued, "I was given these to give to you." He said handing over to plane tickets for the next afternoon, "and since when do you have such an interest in my boxers?" he added as she was about to shut the door.

"You are such a prick…" She seethed at him.

"Good evening to you to then, remember, watch your steps." He harshly whispered walking away. She slammed the door and turned to face Jocelyn who failed to react to the sudden loud noise. She placed the two tickets in her duffle bag and sat back down, placing her head in her hands, intertwining her fingers in her hair. There was another knock at the door. She slammed her arms on the vanity table and stood up, scowling. She walked quickly to the door.

"Listen, you demented little basta…" She stopped short after she opened the door. Scott stood on the other side, looking fairly bemused.

"Nice to see you again, too." He said.

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you…come in." She said, Scott noticed she sounded much stressed. Her eyes looked tired, but not a tired that came from a lack of sleep.

"I just came to see how she was." Scott said gesturing to the slightly snoring form of Jae.

"Well she passed out as soon as I got to the room. I did find that." She said motioning toward the wallet next to where Scott was standing. He picked it up and glanced at Marcus' I.D., shaking his head, smiling.

"Fuckin' Bagwell." He snorted laying the wallet back down, "you think she really did?" He said cocking an eyebrow at Rae.

"Well I found those too." She said this time gesturing toward the boxers she had kicked to the trashcan, "I have to say that's pretty convincing evidence." She said forcing a tired smile.

"So what's wrong with you, crabby 'cause you ain't getting' none?" Scott said, sitting at the table across from her vanity. She shot him a warning look, "Ok, ok, sorry, just tryin' to get a rise out of ya." He said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I know, I know…" She said, rubbing where her neck and shoulders met.

"Can I do, something, without you getting' all defensive?" Scott asked.

"I guess so." She said confused. He stood up and sauntered over to her, turning her chair so that her back faced him. He placed his hands, gently at first on her shoulders, rubbing from the outside toward her neck, in long smooth strokes. Her eyelids fluttered down as a moan elicited from her. She tensed up, feeling a little embarrassed, Scott just laughed. However, it wasn't an offensive laugh, it was calming, soothing.

"That means I'm doing it right, don't be embarrassed." He continued rubbing her shoulders, his finger tips finding her collarbone, grazing them slightly as he passed by them. His thumbs massaged the back of her neck to her hair line also in long soft strokes.

"Where did you learn this?" Rachael asked as he felt her muscles relaxing under his touch. All her thoughts, reasoning left her for the moment. The heel of his palms crept lower on her back, massaging in circles around her shoulder blades. A sudden thought came to her, which violently snapped her back to reality. She pulled away from his hands, and jumped out of her chair, facing him. Her scathing look met his obviously, bewildered one.

"That is low." She started.

"What, that I noticed you looked a little stressed after that stunt by Jae, or by that pompous ass that just left?" Scott said his patience with her growing thin.

"No, that all week you've been playing this hard-to-get, brush it off your shoulder attitude game with me, and only the night you find out I'm a virgin do you decide to drop it and make this sick, twisted move to get me to hop in the sack with you!" She yelled, not really caring at this point if she woke Jocelyn up.

"You really are? I thought that was just drunk talk." Scott said in a normal voice, looking shocked, but he snapped back to the present quickly, "and either way, that fact would make me avoid you even more, I've been in that situation before, I don't care to have some obsessed girl drooling all over me because I was her first." Scott said, raising his voice a little. It stunned Rachael a little, she had never heard Scott raise his voice before and to be honest, she was a little intimidated; this fact however just infuriated her even more. She stepped out from behind her chair, standing directly in front of Scott.

"A drooling girl? And what makes you think you would be so good that I couldn't go down the hall and find it better?" She had been thinking it, but had not meant to say it and she noticed how much more hooded Scott's eyes became.

"You wanna be a whore, be my guest, but as for your little accusation, no I did not come down here to sleep with you if that is blunt enough." Scott said bowing with his arms out. The iciness from her blood earlier had completely melted due to the fact that now it was boiling. Her mind was void of a comeback. Before she stopped herself, she reared back and slapped him across his cheek. Her face faltered a bit, but she did all she could to hide her regret.

Scott kept his face to the side for a minute and slowly turned to face her. Her chest was heaving, her pulse racing. His eyes looked as angry as she thought anyone's eyes could. Within a split second several things seemed to happen all at once.

They lunged at each other, Scott lifting her a bit to help her find his lips with hers a little easier. There was no small kiss leading in, their lips met in a deep kiss, their tongues massaging each others. Rachael wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to steady her spinning world. Scott lifted her legs so the wrapped around his waist and shoved the vanity chair out of the way. He found the wall, pinning her between himself and the wall. His hands explored her hair, running his fingers through it. His hands dropped to her arms rubbing the soft exposed skin, passing under them where his fingers grazed the base of her neck, which he felt quivering. His lips moved to her neck, suckling and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Her breaths were quick and labored as a flurry of desire spread through her like wildfire, his lips like a fuse.

She gripped her thighs around his waist and felt him slightly pushing a growing strain in his jeans into her loins. She wrapped her fingers into his hair, lowering her head just enough to nibble on his ear. Their movements were frenzied; neither of them actually realized what was going on.

His hands moved down from her neck, passing over her covered breasts, Rachael emitting a gasp in response. He repeated the motion, pressing harder this time, lightly squeezing her breast, feeling her hips move against him. He groaned a deep lustful groan as he returned his lips to hers, his tongue seeking hers. They shared another deep kiss, pressing their bodies together. Rachael's body was shaking, craving something that she was unsure of. Her hands found his chest, pressing as she lowered her fingers to his zipper. She began to undo it when Scott broke the kiss. He didn't say anything, resting his forehead against hers, both struggling to catch their breath.

"Rachael…" Scott began, swallowing trying to compose himself, "I…I…"

He looked into her eyes; she was looking away, tears beginning to swim in her eyes.

"It's ok," she said her voice quavering, "just a knee jerk reaction, I get it." She said, trying to control her emotions.

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying," he said, cupping her face, turning her attention to him, "I want you." He stated, "I do, I'm sure you felt it…" he said, a small smile played on her lips. Those lips. He wanted to taste them again. He restrained himself, looking in her eyes. "But not here; a dressing room in an arena is not my idea of romantic. Neither is having an audience."

Rachael glanced to the couch where Jocelyn still slumbered. She turned her attention back to Scott.

"Don't worry about anything; I'll get someone to get her back safe. I've got a black Cadillac outback. Get your stuff, meet me there in 10." Scott said, with that, he kissed her, softly this time, relishing the suppleness of her lips. They locked eyes as he left. When he was out of sight, Rachael's legs gave out. It had all felt like a dream, a wondrously erotic dream. The most adventurous thing she could remember was he touched her breast, but she was sure she had been not far from reaching an orgasm. If Scott was serious, tonight was definitely going to be enjoyable.

She haphazardly packed her bag, sort of in daze, not even changing out of her dress. About 5 minutes after Scott departed, someone knocked at the door. She answered it and was greeted by a grinning but red-faced Marcus.

"I, uh, was going to get Jocelyn to the hotel, safely." He said stepping past her, towards the couch, where Jocelyn still lay.

"Don't forget your wallet this time." Rachael said pointing at the end table, "Or those." Rachael said pointing to the boxers on the floor. When Marcus saw those, he blushed a deeper shade of red. Rachael smiled at his embarrassment, but tried to enforce a more serious tone.

"Marcus, I do need to ask you something." Rachael said folding her arms, "And please tell me the truth."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Marcus said turning to face her.

"Was she like this, before you had sex?" Rachael tried to mask her worry with sternness.

"Nope, she was completely sober. After it was over…" Marcus paused, looking away, "She said she wanted to celebrate, started drinking whatever she could find. It was fun at first, but I think she got carried away."

Even though the conversation was about sex, it settled her nerves a little. She gave Marcus Jocelyn's bag and opened the door for him, as he carried Jocelyn out.

"Marcus?" Rachael asked. He turned around, meeting her eyes. She began to ask, but felt like it was too cliché to actually say.

"No problem…"Marcus replied, almost reading her mind, "I promise, I'll take care of her."

Rachael watched him disappear down the next hall, retreating back to her room. She finished packing and glanced at the clock; it was about time to leave for Scott's car. She did a last check of the room, and realizing nothing was remaining, she set off down the hall.

She arrived outside, scanning the rental cars for the black Cadillac. As she searched she spoke aloud to herself.

"Rachael, what are you doing? This man is 24 years older than you…this is crazy!" she whispered to herself, yet she still searched for the car. A few seconds later, Scott pulled up, but not alone like Rachael had expected. Scott drove, Nash sat shotgun, Sean in the back. She walked around to the driver side back door and got in. Everyone in the car bid her welcome as she entered.

"You in love with that dress or something?" Sean asked laughing, but looking at the dress.

"Hey, let her wear it if she wants to, gives me something to look at." Nash joked. She caught Scott's eyes in the rear view mirror, his eyes told her what he thought should happen to the dress. She felt the same tingling in her loins and looked away, flushing.

The ride to the hotel seemed to take hours, Rachael having a hard time concentrating on any conversations. When they arrived at the hotel, they all exited the car, Scott opening Rachael's door. A valet took the car to the parking lot, and the group walked inside the hotel. Upon entering Nash and Sean made a beeline for the lounge.

Scott turned toward Rachael.

"Go put your bag in your room, I'm in 420." Scott said, licking his lips. Rachael's breath caught in her throat, trying desperately to remember her room number. They parted ways in the lobby. Rachael sprinting to her room, once she was out of Scott's line of vision. She fumbled with the keycard to unlock her door and managed it, finally. She threw her bag down on the closest bed, where it landed on Jocelyn. Marcus came from the bathroom when he heard her.

"I didn't know you shared a room. I was just gonna keep an eye on her."

"No, Marcus, that's a great idea…stay here with her. You won't even hear me come in." She said, hoping he was thinking that she was also going to the lounge. She left, searching for the room number maps. She located one and found Scott's room one floor up. She treaded the hallway, her heart beating louder than her footsteps. She reached his door at the end of the hall and knocked, holding her breath. 


	8. Chapter 8

Truth Be Told

Chapter 8, A New Thing

She listened desperately for footsteps, finding it difficult to hear over the hammering of her heart. Within a few seconds of her knocking (that seemed like an hour), she heard a rattling on the other side of the door. The door opened and Scott was standing there, now shirtless, but still in his jeans shorts.

The moment their eyes met, Rachael jumped at him, Scott catching her, their lips meeting again in a furious passion. She pressed her whole body to him as he shut the door, yearning to be as close to him as possible. He broke this kiss, smiling.

"Hi there…" He said, Rachael returning his smile, "I was actually gonna ask you if you were sure about this and at least pour you a drink." She looked deeply into his chocolate eyes, reading exactly what she was feeling. They both knew that they shouldn't, each for their own separate reasons. Scott, because he was married, even if it was crumbling, even if it was theoretically over, he was still married. Rachael, because she was still underage, 16 none the less; if anyone ever found out, especially Ted or Rupert, Scott could face jail, his life could be over. But, whatever their reasons, legal or moral, did nothing to calm their desire for each other.

"Yes, I'm sure…"She said in almost a whisper. They leaned in again towards each other, kissing lightly, and deepening it almost instantly. His mouth molded perfectly into hers, she felt like she could spend the rest of her life this way. He walked over to the bed, breaking the kiss to set her down on the bed. He laid her back, placing a knee between her slightly ajar thighs. He hovered over her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly, moving to lightly graze his lips across the flesh of her neck, up to her ear; his warm breath sending slight tingles down her body. Her hands trailed along his back, along his sides, curling around his shoulders. He lowered himself a little more, his leg resting between her thighs, grinding gently, making her gasp in a sharp breath. He laughed in his throat, softly, the sounds almost rumbling against her throat. She sat up, kissing him and with his help, lifted off her top, revealing her breasts; Scott looking in her eyes as he past his fingers delicately over one nipple then the other, instantly becoming firm. He passed back over them pressing his palm against the weight of each breast, slightly kneading them as he nibbled at her neck.

She pulled him down on the bed next to her, standing, pulling her skirt down so that it fell in a pool around her feet. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her as she crawled on top of him, straddling his loins with hers, covered only by her skimpy satin panties. She leaned down, kissing him deeply, pressing her bare breasts on his chest. She began grinding him slightly, feeling a hard lump forming. Scott reached around her back, sliding his hands down, over the backside of her panties and back up, coming down again, this time under her panties, Rachael moaning as she felt his hands massaging her. His hands still on her backside, he pushed down, increasing the pressure between their loins, letting her know the effect she had on him.

Scott's resolve to take it slow was melting away, his self-restraint dwindling. He pushed her back on the bed, leaning over her, kissing her chest, his lips trailing to her breast. His tongue lolled circles around her nipples as she arched her back pushing his lips around the nub. He slid off the bed standing between where her knees hung off the bed. As he slid, his fingers hooked around her panties, dragging them down her legs, dropping them on the floor. He felt her embarrassment, her knees attempting to close; his legs blocking them from doing so.

"Don't worry, baby…"Scott said bending over her again, "not trying to sound corny, but you're gorgeous…" He said his face inches from hers. She grinned back at him and pulled his head down to kiss her. He continued to kiss her while his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh, slowly inching their way to her warmth. He found it and immediately felt his manhood twitch when his fingers felt the wetness she had produced for him. She whimpered through his lips as his fingers stroked her. He lowered his head, his tongue licking a trail down her torso. His hands massaged her breasts as his tongue passed her navel; he could feel her trembling. When he reached his destination, he smirked up at her.

"Been shavin' long?" He asked, kissing her inner thigh. If the light had been on, Rachael was sure he would have seen how red her face got.

"Well, it looks better this way." Rachael retorted, propping herself up on one elbow, "I thought maybe you'd approve."

"Oh, baby, I do…" Scott said smiling, "believe me, I do."

He used his fingers to open her to him and delicately flicked his tongue over her swollen clitoris. He steadied her as she jerked, and repeated, each time lingering a bit longer, savoring the taste of her, and knowing no one else had had the pleasure of experiencing her. He persisted his oral ministrations for a minute more, noticing her tell-tale movements signaling she was approaching her threshold.

Rachael had little control over her actions while Scott worked so expertly with his tongue, building her climax. She felt a strange tingling, something much more powerful than anything she had ever accomplished by herself. She raised her hips slightly, in a rhythm toward his lips. She whimpered again as he inserted a finger, working in strokes that were in sync with his tongue. She felt her climax building and began moving faster, Scott seemingly knowing the same, applying more pressure with his tongue, lips, and finger. He began sucking on her nub as he felt her walls tightening around his finger. Rachael wound her fingers in his hair, moaning loudly as the waves of her orgasm hit her. Scott reached a hand up, covering her mouth, trying to muffle her cries, but did not relent.

His hand over her lips just seemed to drive her even wilder, crying his name as he licked her juices. He removed his fingers, stroking her clitoris lightly, as she rode out the small after-tremors.

He stood up, staring down at her body, and began to remove his shorts. Rachael sat up, helping him, unzipping them and sliding them down his toned legs. She watched the denim hit the floor and looked up, shocked that he was not wearing anything underneath. Her eyes grew wide at the throbbing manhood inches from her face. Scott placed a hand on the back of her head, gently pulling her to him, wanting her to taste him. She obliged, not fully knowing the correct method. She slipped her tongue slowly from the underside of his head to the tip; she heard him groan in his throat and felt a little more confident. She licked the entire underside length, feeling it twitch. When her tongue returned to the tip, she took a little in her mouth. She felt his hand on the back of her head apply slightly more pressure. As her lips worked their way back down him, she took in a bit more, each time taking a bit more, her tongue massage the underside. She felt him slowly move his hips, moving it in and out of her mouth.

He withdrew from her mouth, a confused look on Rachael's face.

"Was I doing it wrong?" she asked, looking worried. Scott leaned in a kissed her, laying her back down on the bed.

"No baby, you did great, it just made me wanna do something else instead." Scott said, kneeling between her legs. He pulled her hips up, placing the head at her entrance. He could feel her bracing for an expected pain; gently he pushed into her, feeling a molten heat surround his member. He, with great restraint, pushed in slowly, never meeting any resistance. He pressed into her until he was buried. He looked down at Rachael, whose eyes were closed like she was trying to decide whether it felt good or hurt. When her face fell to one of pleasure, Scott withdrew a bit, and moved back into her, knowing by her breathing it had hit a good nerve. He continued, taking it painstakingly slow, trying not to hurt her, his girth was rather large, and he could tell she was telling the truth about her virginity, by how tightly her walls gripped him. She pulled him down to her, their lips meeting as she began raising her hips to meet his movements. He began quickening his thrusts, her fingernails digging into his back, urging him on. The moans and whimpers he elicited from her only drove his desire.

He slowed up, withdrawing completely at her request, confused.

Without a word, she turned over, kneeling in front of him, her backside facing him. He smiled, situating himself behind her, guiding himself once again into her. He could tell that he was getting deeper this way, Rachael almost screaming. He did little to quiet her, knowing exactly how she felt, he himself grunting every now and then. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her back to him, intensifying the force of his thrusts. He wound his fingers in her hair, pulling her up to him, steadying her by putting an arm around her waist. He turned her head, kissing her, whispering in her ear.

"How's that feel baby?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Scott…I, oh god, Scott…"she said finding it hard to put her sensations into recognizable speech. He smiled, thrusting harder into her, causing her to fall back on all fours.

He withdrew when he felt his own orgasm building, wanting to last a little longer. He lay next to her on his back guiding her with his hands to sit on top of him. She looked a little unsure, but when he nodded, she climbed on him. Lowering herself onto him, she gasped again. She rode him, rocking her hips, Scott gripping her hips. He raised one hand to massage her breast; it seemed to drive her crazy, her own thrusts becoming so intense he couldn't think of anything else.

As he felt his orgasm coming close, he took a finger, and began massaging her clitoris again, it seemed that she had already had another orgasm building as she began grinding against his fingers, also. As she began to convulse again, he felt his orgasm hit him hard

"Fuck!" Scott screamed unable to hold back his verbalization of his sensations, "girl, keep fuckin ridin' me, I'm cummin' in you." He said pushing her down on him so that she swallowed his convulsing member fully. He pulled her down, kissing her hard, His arms wrapped around her. She sat up, slowly riding him for a moment more and rolled off him, breathing heavily. They turned looking at each other, both chests heaving. Their eyes locked on each other's in awe of what they just experienced. He turned on his side, kissing her again, as if to tell her it was something to him. They fell asleep entangled in each other with out speaking another word.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Rachael awoke, her head turned towards the window. She pulled the covers close around her.

'Must've been a dream…'she told herself, feeling like she was alone in the room. She frowned. Then where was Joce? She sat up turning to the figure lying next to her. His nude form seemed like an artistic streamline of flesh and muscle. She looked down, realizing that she too was nude. She pulled the covers over her bare chest, becoming aware that she had no other clothes than the dress from the show the previous night. It also crossed her mind that if she were to be seen in the same clothes, it wouldn't be too difficult to surmise her activities the previous evening.

It was not that she was, in any instance, ashamed or embarrassed of her actions. On the contrary she was quite excited. But there was too great of a chance, if they were to go public, that someone would let loose her secret. At that moment, Rachael felt queasy, wishing she would have at least come clean with Scott, this fact could severely alter the way he felt about her. But, what's done was done. She fell back down on the bed, pushing the probing thoughts from her mind. Slowly, images from her escapade last night crept into her mind.

She smiled, closing her eyes, almost able to feel similar sensations triggered by the visuals she saw behind her eyelids. She was so lost in thought; she failed to realize Scott turning over in bed.

Scott propped himself up on one elbow, watching her. He knew she was awake, and it didn't take much to figure out what she was thinking about with the smile she displayed. He watched her as her hand beneath the covers started traveling down her body.

As small moan flowed through her lips as she touched herself, Scott's face in her mind being her visual stimulus. Her fingers worked in a fluid motion as she felt a tingling radiating throughout her body. In a sudden moment, Rachael felt a large, warm hand over hers, adding fingers to the fray. She jumped, her eyes flying open; Scott staring at her with a peculiar smile.

"Good thoughts?" Scott said, his fingers now massaging her by themselves.

"Good…isn't a word to describe it…" Rachael said tucking a stray lock of hair behind Scott's ear.

"So, was your first time what you thought it'd be?" Scott said removing he fingers, pulling her closer.

"Well, from everything I've been told, I heard it didn't really feel good the first time…"She said walking her fingers along his chest.

"Well did it?" Scott asked.

"I thought my vocalizations last night would have clued you in." She said leaning in to kiss him. Scott kissed her back, his lips lightly toying with hers.

"Scott?" Rachael asked, breaking the lip lock, "not that I don't thoroughly enjoy this, I think its best if we…well…don't tell anyone for a while…" She continued biting her lip. She looked up into his eyes; she expected to see anger, but what she saw was understanding.

"I know, I was kinda thinking the same thing…I don't wanna hide this, but…" he trailed off, stress showing across his features. She looked at him, stroking the side of his face with her hand. She had a pretty good idea most of his problems stemmed from his marriage. She wanted to say something, comfort him, console him, but she felt that it wasn't her place to cast judgment on him or his wife. She just continued stroking his face until he looked back at her.

"Hey," he said, his mood changing, "what are we gonna do about your clothes, missy?" He said gesturing toward the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I was just wondering the same thing…I have nothing else to wear."

"Well, this is what I was thinking, you can tell me if it's dumb, but why don't you wear one of the robes and just say you went to the sauna or something."

Rachael thought for a moment, agreeing with Scott, it was a good plan and more importantly the only feasible one. Scott slid off the end of the bed, pulling Rachael up with him. She walked behind him, still slightly modest with her nudity around a man. He pulled out one of the white, terry cloth robes from the bathroom and handed it to her. She slipped it on, tying the belt tight, checking her reflection in the mirror. There were no signs that she didn't have something on under the robe. Scott came up behind her running his hands down her now covered arms.

"You don't know what I'd give to be that robe right now." He whispered into her ear.

Rachael turned and kissed him softly once more. When she broke the kiss she checked the time. 6:39 A.M.

"I'd better go, before everyone starts getting up, I'll see you on the plane."

"Don't worry about your dress, I'll pack it with my shit, it'll be fine." He kissed her one more time before she walked out the door.

Rachael looked cautiously around the hallways and corridors, walking hurriedly to her room. She reached the elevator, praying it was empty. She heard no voices as the elevator approached, hoping it had no passengers. There was a ding and the doors opened. There could have been anybody, anybody on the elevator, but the one person she completely did not want to see was standing in the cubicle, smiling cynically at her.

"Good morning, Miss Conover, just who I was looking for." Rupert said a falsely friendly smile on his face. Her insides clenched as a result of her growing hatred toward this man.

"I'll wait for the next one." She said stepping back, pushing the button for the other elevator.

"If you'd like to keep your job, you will enter this elevator right now." Rupert said taking a step toward her. She felt her skin crawl, shivering almost from his icy stare.

Not knowing what else to do, she boarded the elevator.

"We tried to locate you last night, Ted sent in your allowance early…by the way isn't your room on the next floor?" The doors closed, but he did not push any button. She tried to keep her breathing still, to hide her sense of panic.

"Yes, I got confused; I went to the wrong floor." She said refusing to look at him.

"Well, here's your cash…" Rupert said waving the cash around, Rachael grabbed for it, when he thrust it in front of her. She folded it and stuffed it inside her robe's front pocket.

"Thanks." She said with the apparent heir of not meaning it.

"You know, someone it your position should be a bit more thankful to me." He said harshly to her.

"In my position?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I've been to your room…Jocelyn said she didn't think you had been there…but she could have been wrong, you're such an early riser she said. Where were you so early this morning?" she had a feeling he was not buying Jocelyn's lie. Her mind raced with any believable excuse.

"If you must know I was at the sauna." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oooo, getting all hot and sweaty are we…" Rupert said suddenly moving in on her. She instinctively moved away from him only to be pinned against the side of the elevator a second later.

"Get off me you disgusting pig!" Rachael said trying to push him away, but his strength was one she was not prepared for. She struggled against him, her legs useless, her hands pushing at his shoulders.

"Ohhh, no need to be so nasty, but then again I bet that's how you _like it_." He said his hand clamping against her thigh. She struggled even harder, making little in her escape progress. Without warning, his hand slid up her thigh, between her legs.

She found renewed vigor, smashing his genitals with her knee, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. She quickly wrapped her robe back around her as the elevator doors opened.

Jocelyn quickly took in the scene before her. There was Rupert shriveled, whimpering pathetically on the floor. Rachael stood there, shaking, but visibly angered. She spat at him, before Jocelyn steered her out of the elevator.

When they returned to the room, Jocelyn stared at her.

"What in the hell just happened?" she said setting Rachael down on one of the beds. It took a moment for Rachael to calm herself enough to speak. She had never felt such ire toward a person. She then described what had transpired between Rupert and herself.

"Can I ask you something else?" Jocelyn said not meeting her eyes.

"Sure, shoot." Rachael said. She was steadier now, going through her duffle bag, looking for fresh clothes.

"Where were you all night? I woke up about 1:00, yeah I was throwing up and all, but you were no where to be found."

"I was here, I just had trouble sleeping, walked the halls." She said concentrating on her duffle bag.

"No, you weren't, I didn't go back to sleep, I waited and waited, Marcus took off to help me look for you just now. He did say he saw you, but that you left in quite a hurry…where did you go?" It was not often that Jocelyn demanded anything of Rachael, but the look on her face told Rachael, she was not going to settle for any lame excuse. Rachael took a labored breath, sinking on to the bed.

"Fine, if you must know I spent the night in someone's room." Rachael said staring at the ceiling. Jocelyn clamped her hands to her mouth.

"Rachael…you didn't… I mean, I didn't mean what I said… the whole virgin thing, I mean. Marcus told me what I said, I feel awful…"

"Jocelyn, I don't succumb to pressure that easily, it had nothing to do with what you said. Not that you weren't _completely _out of line…that was pretty shitty of you." Rachael said.

"Yes, it was, I totally agree, but Rachael the more important thing here is whose room were you in?"

Rachael didn't answer immediately, she wondered if it was even safe to tell Jocelyn. She had already proved she couldn't handle sensitive information after ingesting alcohol. Maybe it was better to just keep a sense of mystery right now, hell, she didn't even know if it was gonna be more than a one night thing.

"It doesn't matter right now…" Rachael said avoiding Jocelyn's piercing stare.

Jocelyn began to protest but remained silent knowing that Rachael would not say if she didn't want to. She instead huffed angrily and began gathering both their belongings when Rachael disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

Rachael stood limply in the shower as the almost-scalding water rained down upon her. Behind her closed eyes, images of Scott hovering over her, touching her, kissing her flashed repeatedly. She wanted it again, and again, and again. But she was proud and realized the distance she had to keep; she couldn't be all 'lovey dovey' on him. That would probably drive him away. No, she just needed to keep playing it cool; she'd leave it up to him to make the next move.

The next image that passed through her mind made her skin crawl. Rupert… what a disgusting little weasel. He was the only person who could have ruined a morning which should have been so, so wonderful. She violently turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub. She dried quickly dressing in a pair of short jean shorts and T-shirt. She exited the bathroom, walked to the bed, and began brushing her hair, watching as Jocelyn flipped through the channels on TV. She froze from brushing her hair when a sudden though occurred to her.

She found it hard to breathe as she realized for the first time something she should have insisted on the night before. Scott had not used any protection…no condom, he didn't even pull out. What if she got something from him? She didn't know much about him; for all she knew he was with a different ring rat every night. Worse than that, what if she got pregnant. Wouldn't that be a fitting storyline? 'Scott Hall impregnates underage employee and they feud over child support.' She desperately tried to think of her cycle…hoping she was the farthest away from being fertile as she could be. She couldn't focus on dates right now. She quickly put her hair up into a pony tail and muttered a lame excuse to Jocelyn. She left the room not waiting for a response.

She turned to head toward the elevators when she literally ran full speed into Nash. She fell to the ground cursing in surprise. When she began to rise, a felt two different pairs of large hands helping her up. She looked up seeing Nash laughing and Scott smirking playfully at her. Rachael returned the smile, unable to control herself; she needed to talk to him badly, but by himself.

"Well, just the person we were looking for." Nash said.

"Yeah, looks like you were MIA, Jae couldn't find you…she was getting worried from what Sean was saying." Scott said, looking strait at her with a menacingly teasing smile.

"Well, ya'll found me now, don't worry, I wasn't doing anything to disappoint any of you."

"That's a pretty loaded statement considering our low standards." Sean teased. Rachael locked eyes with Scott, trying desperately to send the message that she needed to talk to him. Moments later, Eric Bischoff rounded the corner, looking relieved as he recognized the group before him.

"Kevin, Sean… I've been looking all over for you, they have the luggage you lost down at the desk, and they are asking that you come get it now." He said motioning toward the elevators. When Nash and Sean turned away and began walking, Rachael grabbed Scott's arm, tugging him in the opposite direction. When they were out of site, Scott slipped an arm around Rachael, pulling her to him.

"Already wanting some more, huh?"

His large hands gripped her body, shivers radiating down from their contact points. She tried to clear her mind of the thoughts; racy, titillating thoughts that threatened to up heave her reasons for this private meeting.

"Not that that doesn't sound completely and thoroughly enjoyable, but I need you to answer me something." She said removing his hands from her and linking them with her own.

"What's that, baby?" Scott crooned at her. She felt a thousand butterflies wake from their coma in her stomach; he was already using pet names with her. She looked into his eyes, and all of the sudden felt foolish, second-guessing her original plan. She looked away quickly.

"I, uh, well to tell the truth, I was, well, worried… a little." She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ahhh..." Scott said comprehension dawning on his face, "You know, that crossed my mind too…if you're worried about me…I'm clean, been tested to prove it," he added as she cocked her eyebrow, " I'm sure you know my respectability has been not so great at times…my own stupidity, but I'm trying to straighten up now."

"And your definition of straightening up is sleeping with me?" She was going to have to learn how to think before she blurted out the first thought that popped into her head. She cautiously met his eyes again; relieved when she saw that they had not become the hooded daggers they had when they met, "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Naw, don't worry about it… you've got a point this time. All I can say is that I didn't plan this by any means…I wasn't out looking like I use to. So can I ask you something?" Scott said smirking, "If you were a virgin like you said, not that I don't believe you, but I didn't feel your cherry or anything." Rachael blushed a little.

"Well, if you have to know I have used tampons before and there is a little thing called 'masturbation'."

"Hmm, sounds like something I'd like to watch…" Scott said rubbing his chin.

"Scott!" Rachael said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll tell you what, if you want, we can use rubbers, all the time if you want." Scott said, cupping her chin. She felt so small right now, so young. She felt like a child next to him.

'_Well you are…' _whispered a voice inside her head. Slowly she noticed him leaning into her. Instead of waiting she dove to him, slanting her mouth against his, almost violently. He returned her desperate kiss, his hands locked around her, sliding down her back, over her buttocks and up again. She broke the kiss, looking in his eyes.

A mischievous thought crossed her mind and she smiled playfully up at him.

"C' mere…" She said taking his hand and leading him down the hallway. She watched the doorways for signs, entering the one marked ice. It was a small room, barely big enough for the ice machine and the soda machine that occupied it. She pushed Scott against the wall, opposite the soda machine and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him as he leaned down to her. While their lips toyed with each other, she ran her hand down his stomach to his groin, rubbing him till his jeans almost groaned with strain. She kneeled down, undoing his pants, looking straight at his crotch, Scott looking down at her with mild amusement.

She released his manhood from its restraints and before allowing herself to give it a second thought she darted her tongue out, licking his sensitive foreskin, as he gasped in a breath. She licked the entire length, getting braver the more Scott seemed to enjoy it. She took him partially in her mouth, removing him only to submerge him once again, this time deeper. She continued this until she could fit no more in her mouth, Scott's hands on the back of her head, guiding her back and forth on his pulsating member.

"Baby…I'm about to come…" Scott warned, but she did not release him from her mouth. She wanted to taste him. Just as Scott grunted and Rachael felt her mouth filling with a warm, salty liquid, she heard female voices.

From the corner of her eye, she recognized three Nitro Girl dancers, who had just entered the room with their ice buckets. Rachael didn't even realize she swallowed when she jerked away from Scott and he quickly concealed himself.

"Oh, my goodness…" Said Spice, "what do we have here?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ageless

Rachael stood there, blushing from head to toe not knowing what to say. Scott also remained silent. The three women were blocking their only way out and didn't seem to act like they were going to budge any time soon.

"Scotty…" said Kim, "I thought you'd straightened up." She said almost scolding him. Scott just scoffed at her.

"Last I checked Kim; you are in no place to be giving me moral lectures."

"Oh shove it Hall," Kim spat back, "and what are you, 13" she said snidely to Rachael.

"I'm 21, actually." Rachael said crossing her arms becoming suddenly defiant.

"And how old are you again, Scott?" Spice asked. He scowled cruelly at the three women.

"Listen Kim, one word about this, and I'll have a little talk with Paige about your little rendezvous with Scotty Steiner."

"You really are a fucking bastard, aren't you?" Kim snarled.

"Just as much as you are easy." Scott said taking Rachael's hand, steering her out of the room of inquisition. Scott's steps were quick, Rachael having to jog to keep up which was extremely difficult as shaky as she felt. They rode the elevator in thick silence and continued to not speak until Scott pulled her into his room. She couldn't find the gall to look him in the eyes.

"Scott, I'm sorry, this is my entire fault, and I should have just done it here." She said still trying to regulate her body's convulsions.

Scott, who was now sitting at the table in his room, let out a laugh.

"Well, when you got something like that on your mind, it's kinda hard to think past it, I should know… c'mere and sit." He said motioning to the chair next to him. She obliged, sitting to face him, as he leaned forward on his knees, "Don't worry about those girls, hardly anyone takes them seriously, and Kim's too much of a chicken shit to fess up about her problems."

"What about me…are Jae and I included with 'those girls'?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"No, we don't associate with most girls here, you two are different…" He said clasping her hand in his.

The look in his eyes, the feelings emanating from him, made it hard for Rachael to breath. She couldn't take this, she had to tell him. Lying to this man was going to kill her.

"Scott, I …." She began, he waited for her to finished, but she couldn't get the words past her tongue. Instead something equally as important slipped out, "I think I'm falling for you." She did realize what she was saying until it was already out in the open. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see the way he reacted. Slowly she peeked out from one eyelid and saw he was smiling.

"You know, as crazy as it sounds I think I'm right there with you. I shouldn't, I really shouldn't. When we talked this morning, I thought we could manage this just, ya know, casually, but it's been what only a couple hours and I still can't focus…"

"Jeez, was it that good?" Rachael said, laughing in embarrassment out her sudden outburst. A second later, Scott's rumbling laughter joined hers.

"Well, if you're gonna put me one the spot…I'll have to say yes." The laughing died very quickly as they locked eyes. Their eyes seemed to say the same thing, neither speaking. They seemed to say, 'We are so wrong for each other', 'There's a million reasons, we shouldn't be doing this', 'I wasn't looking for this,', 'This is the last thing either of us need.'. But, no matter what convictions seemed to creep into their consciousness, they couldn't help but want to be with each other. As if to cement their decision, Scott spoke.

"You do know how old I am, don't you?" He asked, she nodded, "I guess we could say, even if I was single, there'd still be some kinda controversy. It's almost a 19 year difference, you're sure you're cool with that?"

Guilt gnawed at her stomach like an insatiable parasite, it was now or never, she would either tell him now or continue to hide her secret. She looked down, unable to keep eye contact while trying to weigh the consequences and benefits of either decision. She looked back up at Scott, who was watching her concerned. She swallowed the swelling lump in her throat.

"When I think of you, I don't think of an age, it's just a number they assign to us to keep people separated. I feel closer to you than a lot of other people that have ever been in my life…so to me, it's just a trivial fact."

Scott smiled, taking her hands again, raising them to his mouth, and lightly brushing kisses across her knuckles. It was only a slight, gentle touch but her entire body felt it. Her knuckles were still against his lips, when there was a quick succession of raps on the door, Kevin entering. Scott dropped her hand and she pulled it away simultaneously, but not before Kevin got a glance at them. He raised his eyebrows at the two, but declined to vocalize his puzzled expression.

"Just came by to see if you were ready," Nash said, his eyes shifting back and forth from the two, "Plane leaves in a couple hours, we need to get going. Already rounded up Pac, he's getting' the car."

"Yeah, bell boy came and got my bags 'fore we met up last time."

"What about you, Rach?" Kevin asked, motioning towards her "Ain't you supposed to be coming with us?"

"Hell if I know, they never tell me anything." She said smiling.

"Well, I figured as much, they like to leave up all the announcements to us seasoned professionals." Kevin said sarcastically, "so I had your stuff sent with ours to the lobby."

"Cool, thanks, appreciate it." Rachael said standing, Scott following suit.

When they exited the hotel, Sean was waiting in the car for them, right by the door; he rolled down the passenger side window.

"You all always fuckin' stick me in the back seat, it's my turn to drive god dammit!"

"Jesus, Pac, chill out, I don't give a shit if you drive." Kevin said throwing their bags into the trunk. Rachael laughed at how domineering Sean tried to be. He was quite a bit taller than her, but still came up short next to his two friends, she knew his big talk and his big game were just trying to compensate. Scott seemed in no rush to call shotgun, nor did he seem to care about Nash heckling him when he beat him to it. Scott turned to Rachael, winking at her; she couldn't help but smile. As she started to enter the car, she saw Jocelyn exiting the building, followed by Marcus, Curt, and Scott Norton. The men waved to them, but Jocelyn made every effort not to look there way.

Rachael sat in the car, a new crop of problems surfacing in front of her very eyes. She should have at least confided in Jae; she had always been there for her, regardless of any gain or loss she acquired. She should have known better than to think that she would really let something like that slip. She'd have to get with her on the plane and apologize. She sighed to herself as the rest of the oversized passengers filed in the car. She was not one to ever admit any wrong doing; apologizing was one of her least favorite pastimes and here she'd done it in less than a week in WCW.

She glanced over at Scott who was looking back at her with a mildly amused look. Rachael had to admit the consequences of the first apology had turned out quite favorable. As if reading her thoughts, Scott nonchalantly laid his arm over the back rest of the backseat. She smiled again as his fingers brushed the back of her neck lightly. She smirked at him and proceeded to look out the window as the car lurched forward.

"And you wonder why we don't ever let you drive..." Nash said after a long string of curses.

When they arrived at the airport, Nash unloaded the luggage and flagged down some workers to check the bags. He tipped them and Rachael followed the three men into the bustling airport, becoming a little unnerved at the flurry of activity, fearing she'd get lost. She lost count of how many times she stepped on the back of one of the men's shoes, disrupting the quick gaits. She repeatedly mumbled apologies until she almost made Kevin fall.

"Ok, you're driving me crazy, what are you doing back there?" He said, slipping his foot back into his shoe.

"Trying not to get lost!" She retorted defiantly, masking her uncertainty.

"Here, hop on up…" Kevin said facing his back towards her, bending at the knees. He was offering her a piggy-back ride, and as juvenile as it was, it was a welcome gesture. "Come on, we don't got all day."

She stepped forward, glancing at Scott, who wore an almost angry look, but it was directed at Kevin who was oblivious to his friend's ire. Rachael, though not wanting to upset Scott, was thankful for the gesture and took it.

"Well at least this will get me accustomed to air travel." She said now well above everyone else in the airport, she never really appreciated how tall Kevin was until this moment and she hugged his shoulders tight, fearing a fall from this height could really be painful. Scott seemed miffed, and Rachael tried to attract his attention inconspicuously, but he seemed too involved in his thoughts to notice.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at the terminal, just gonna grab a mag or somethin'." Scott said hitching his thumb toward the direction of what Rachael suspected to be the bookstore.

"All right man, don't forget, plane leaves at 11:00 sharp…" Sean said, but Scott was already briskly walking away from them without even another nod. Rachael looked after him concerned, but did not chase him; all she needed was to get lost in Jacksonville's Airport. Maybe he needed some alone time.

'_Maybe he needs to call his wife…'_ the voice inside her head had to add its two cents worth. She continued gripping Kevin as they wound their way through the crowd, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that a 7-foot man was walking amidst them.

They reached their terminal in one piece, stopping twice to sign autographs, Rachael signing her first one, which was extremely exciting. She was still on that high when the two men stretched out in the waiting area, occupying almost a whole row of chairs. She sat across from them, absent-mindedly watching the news. She checked the time.

10:15.

She didn't see Jocelyn or Marcus anywhere; a few others had shown up, but not them. She was a little concerned hoping they made it okay. Wondering what was taking Scott so long, she hoped he was too, signing autographs, she hoped he had calmed himself a little; it seemed to Rachael that he was overreacting a bit. When she glanced down one walkway, she noticed a tall man with black, slicked back hair and smiled. It was Scott.

He greeted everyone as he sat down next to Rachael, resting his arm on the back of her chair. She smiled, relieved; she hoped that he was not going to be some controlling maniac she'd always been warned about.

Scott struck up a meaningless conversation with Rick Rude, who sat across from them. However, the more he talked, the more Rachael noticed he didn't sound like he had earlier. She frowned and looked in Kevin's direction. Both he and Sean were looking at Scott with a mix of distaste and concern. She caught Kevin's eye and he looked at her. They shared an almost unspoken conversation, where by the end, Rachael knew something was wrong, and Kevin and Sean knew what it was; they were not happy about it. She looked back at Scott who was increasingly leaning in closer to her, as if trying to cuddle with her, apparently forgetting the idea that they would try not to show affection in the company of others.

It was then she noticed it. The closer Scott got, the more she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and not just as if he had one beer. It smelled closer to a fair amount of shots of whiskey. Whiskey, at 10 in the morning. When the full comprehension dawned on her she looked back at Kevin. She understood now, why they were upset. Kevin however, just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the television. Apparently this was not the first, nor a rare occurrence.

When their flight was called, everyone stood up stretching, making their way towards the doorway that led to the plane. Scott stood up, leaning a bit on Rachael. It was no secret that Rachael was not weak, but Scott was just too large for her to support and she had great difficulty maneuvering around to the doorway. Kevin came up beside her taking Scott's arm.

"Naw man, I'm walking my lady to her seat…it's fine." Scott said, slightly slurring.

"She's right behind us man, come on." Kevin said trying to control his anger, steering Scott toward the plane. Rachael exchanged a worried look with Sean who walked next to her toward the plane. As they entered the hallway, Rachael realized how many pairs of eyes of wrestlers were on her. This was not going to be easy to explain


	11. Chapter 11

Truth Be Told: Chapter 11

Catch and Release

The plane landed four hours later, but only after Scott embarrassingly downed 4 Bloody Marys, two of the little bottles of Jack Daniels, and one of Smirnoff. He also had become increasingly loud, opinionated and rude toward the flight attendants. He even went as far to call out Chris Jericho for looking at Rachael. Secretly she prayed he would just pass out, anything so he would stop making a fool of himself. She tried to calm him down, just actually emitting even more attention from him that she wanted.

Kevin helped him out of his seat and down the isle while Rachael stayed, hiding her face. When the din of the plane died down and most of the passengers had unboarded the plane, Rachael felt someone sit next to her. She faced the person honestly expecting Sean. But it was Jocelyn who sat looking at her, not looking as if she was still angry.

"I guess its Scott then." She said searching Rachael's eyes, who had just met hers.

"Yep." Rachael answered simply. She was for once, at a loss for something meaningful to say, "I can sure pick 'em can't I."

"Rae, this is not your fault, he was probably drinking long before we came around."

"I know that, but we weren't exactly going to go public. I was kinda hoping to keep it just between him and me." The two girls continued to sit, gazing at each other.

"We've been here less than a week and already been fighting. We've gotta stick together or this isn't gonna work." Jocelyn said, linking hands with her friend.

"I know, Jae…I know…" Rachael said leaning her head on Jocelyn's shoulder.

They finally exited the plane to a nearly empty terminal, where Marcus was waiting. He greeted Jocelyn, kissing her on the cheek, smiling sympathetically at Rachael. They had began walking in silence, not progressing very far before they were stopped by a small entourage.

"Ladies." Rupert said, neither of the girls returning his salutation, "We are to accompany you to the hotel this afternoon.

"Its fine, man, I know my way around Hartford, I can get them there."

"That will be all Marcus, we have specific orders." Rupert said spitefully, seizing Rachael's arm roughly.

"What the fuck, man?!?" Rachael exclaimed as she attempted to wretch her arm from his grasp unsuccessfully. One of the other members of Rupert's entourage seized Jocelyn as well. Marcus attempted to release the girls.

"Listen here Bagwell, according to these ladies contract, I am under strict obligation to escort them when deemed necessary, and if you would like to stay employed then I suggest you back off and go along your merry little way." Rupert said tightening his grip on Rachael. She felt a numbing tingle in her fingers, but she was not about to let this man get the best of her.

In fear of being exposed, Jocelyn spoke up.

"Marcus, it's fine, just…we'll see you at the hotel." Jocelyn said trying to smooth over what could have erupted in a huge controversy. Marcus did not look satisfied. "Marcus, please…" Jocelyn continued, pleading. Marcus clenched his jaw, balling his fists as he began to walk away. The moment his back was turned, the girls were basically dragged away, the entourage creating a circular barrier, forging through the crowded airport.

"You do know we can walk, it's not like we're going to run, we don't know where the hell we are." Rachael said as spitefully as she could. Rupert laughed, but there was nothing funny about his tone.

"You think you can play me, little girl, you are sadly mistaken." Rupert continued steering them out into the parking lot to a waiting limo. The two girls were haphazardly thrown in, instinctively finding each other, grasping hands in an effort to not be separated. Rupert along with 3 others entered the limo as well, the rest of the entourage gathering in a limo behind them.

"Don't you two think for a minute that I don't know what's going on."

Rachael and Jocelyn remained silent; they knew that silence was probably the best way to handle what he was going to throw at them. "I am not as naïve as you tend to think I am. I know how this business operates, and if you think for a second buddy-ing up with these guys is gonna get you access to steroids…you are sorely, sorely mistaken."

It took all self-control between the two to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter. This guy was so off the mark, he might as well been blind-folded. The jumble of nerves in their stomachs, calmed a bit as they realized that they were not going to be reprimanded for any of their sexual exploits. The ride to the hotel was still a bit tense; the girls knew that this man had it out for them, being on some sort of big brother power trip. They entered the hotel through the back, the girls still being surrounded by Rupert's thugs. They reached the room following Rupert's cocky strut through the doorway. They did not expect to see Ted Turner standing in the room.

"Ladies, nice to see you." Ted said, extending a hand towards them. Rachael basically shoved Rupert out of the way, returning Ted's gesture.

"You, too, Ted." Rachael said, putting as much distance between her and Rupert as she could manage in the cramped space.

"Listen, ladies, I am going to cut to the chase…Rupert has raised some concerns, concerns about you two having an interest in performance enhancing drugs."

"I don't know what is up his ass, Ted, but that man has been sneaking around corners, making threats and being completely unprofessional about this guardianship thing. And we have no interest, none what so ever, in steroids or anything else illegal for that matter." Jocelyn said with so much animosity it almost knocked Rupert over. Rachael smile; Jocelyn was sweet as she could be until you stepped over the line and pissed her off. Ted stood silent, gazing at the small crowd of people before him.

"Rupert…" he began after a long pause, "I understand wanting to be overbearing, however, it is also a responsibility of yours to conceal their ages and parading around like you have the right to enslave them is going to look awfully suspicious." Rachael could not help but smile, he was siding with them.

"They know the rules, Rupert, and they are under the same obligations," Ted continued, "and I think that maybe you need a week or so off to cool down and recollect yourself. Next two weeks, report to the Atlanta office for work, and as for you two…" Ted said turning toward the two girls who smiles stretched ear to ear, "This doesn't mean you have the run of the place. I hired you because I had a gut feeling you would do great things for WCW, you two had your heads on straight, don't disappoint me. You've already boosted ratings more than I could have hoped after only two tapings. I'm going to allow you some more freedom, but again, I stress… you have to be responsible for yourselves."  
"We will, I swear, you won't regret putting us on the payroll, uncle Ted." Rachael said clapping him on the shoulder. Ted laughed.

"I wondered how long it would be before you were told about the term of endearment I get from the employees," Ted said as the men he was with, ushered a livid Rupert and his entourage from the room. Before Ted left, he turned to the girls, "Be careful, you two, we need you." Rachael gave him a thumb up as he left. The looked at each other, still smiling like idiots. The jumped up on the closest bed, screaming and hugging at the same time, singing 'ding, dong, the witch is dead'. They collapsed, falling on one another, laughing.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Terry said, as he entered the room, followed by Curt, Kevin, Sean, and Marcus.

"Nothing, just goofing' off." Rachael said, Jocelyn and her still trying to control their giggling.

At once, Curt, Marcus, and Kevin jumped on the bed with them, squealing like little girls, mocking them. Terry and Sean laughed shaking their heads, sitting at the table across from the beds.

"Come one Sean," Kevin said, acting as feminine as he could, "Don't be a party pooper!"

"Ya'll are dumb." Sean said, Terry nodding in agreement. Jocelyn slid off the bed and on to the other one, when the bed creaked from all the weight. Marcus joined her.

"So, what's up?" Rachael said lying on her stomach between Curt and Kevin.

"Well, we actually came to talk to you." Terry said, "These boys were telling me about the little spectacle at the airport." Rachael remained silent; they weren't going to get a confession out of her that easy. She instead focused on picking her nails. She could feel everyone's eyes boring holes into her.

"Rachael, Scott is my best friend, I've known him a long time, and let me tell you girl, you don't know what you're getting into." Kevin said.

"Who says I'm getting into anything. I'm not." Rachael said sliding off the bed and going across the room to her bags, unloading toiletries to take to the bathroom.

"Come on Rae, we ain't fucking stupid, Scott's actually brutally honest we he's trashed, so whatever he's trying to hide becomes public knowledge. So if nothing's going on, what was that 'my lady' stuff" Curt said.

"I don't know, you are asking the wrong person…maybe you should try, oh I don't know…Scott Hall maybe, he might have an answer for you."

"Kinda hard to talk to somebody after they pass out." Sean said.

"Finally?" Jocelyn said as Marcus linked hands with her.

"Yeah, after another round of whiskey." Nash said. Rachael paused her arrangement of items by the sink. Everyone seemed to notice.

"Rachael, don't think it's you or anything, this has been going on a long, long time." Terry said.

"Since when is Scott all I think about, I told you all nothing is going on, I don't feel guilty about anything!" Rachael didn't mean for her voice to get out of control, but it did, escalating to full out yelling. She threw the brush she was holding which cracked the mirror, then stormed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She heard the murmur of voices for a few minutes more and then heard them leaving the room. When all was quiet, there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Jae, she opened the door, but who stood there was a bit of a shock.

Terry stood on the other side, a sympathetic but stern look on his face.

"I think we need to have a talk." He said beckoning her toward the table. She did as instructed and sat waiting for him to speak.

"I've been in the business for a hell of a long time. I've seen a lot of great, young talent waste away from the politics and bullshit of the business. I don't want to see it happen to you two." Terry said leaning his elbows on the table.

"We're fine Terry, trust me, you have nothing to…" But she stopped when her eyes met Terry's. She felt small, as if she were a child be scolded.

"I know we're 'co-workers' and everything, but I gotta tell ya, I feel more like I should be well, a father figure of sorts to you. I know you may think you're too old for that kinda thing but…" Terry was interrupted by Rachael.

"I'd like that." She said looking at him, "My parents, well, are gone…Jocelyn's family's been putting up with me for the past 4 years. And hers well, they pretty much are just enjoying the money we're sending them. "

"What happened to your parents?" Terry asked.

"Well, Dad died when I was 5, accident at the construction site he was working at and my Mom died when I was…" Rachael paused trying to do some quick math, she almost slipped, "I was about 17, and she had a car wreck."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Damn sorry, but I promise you I will look out for you and for Jocelyn." Terry said standing.

"I appreciate it, Terry, I do." She said standing. Without thinking she hugged him tight, wanting to have a father figure for so long and then actually getting one was almost too much for her to handle as her eyes welled slightly when he hugged her back. She blinked back the tears as they parted their embrace.

"I'm gonna go catch up with the guys, you let me know if you need anything." Terry said, and then he turned away and walked out the door. Rachael sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. All she wanted to do was sleep, she felt as if a week had passed by in the last 24 hours. To think of all that had happened since the previous night was almost mind-numbing. She wowed everyone with her dress, fought with Scott, lost her virginity to Scott, slept in his room, ran into Rupert in the elevator and kicked him in the groin, upset Jae, gave Scott head in the ice room, got caught by the Nitro girls, told Scott she was falling for him, got the airport where Scott got drunk, flew to Hartford, CT, ran into Rupert again, was freed by Ted Turner and faced an inquisition squad.

Rachael lay back on the bed, curling her knees in close to her. She closed her eyes, blanking out her mind and fell into a soft sleep. After what seemed like only moments she heard a heavy knock at the door. She opened her eyes glancing at her alarm clock. It was 5:30 p.m. She had been out for over an hour and a half. Groaning, she drug herself up and opened the door.

Scott looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, standing before her. But he smelled and looked great, obviously having showered and changed clothes.

"Hey there," He drawled at her, coming in the room closing the door behind her.

"Hey there to you, too." She said trying to control her anger. She walked away from him and perched on the edge of the bed.

"What no warm welcome 'nice to see you' kiss or anything?" Scott asked, strutting over to her. She steadied her breathing, looking up at him. It was not easy to keep up a stern front, when all that manliness was walking straight towards her.

"No, why should I?" She retorted back to him.

Scott looked a little stunned, his face turning to confusion. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"What the hell's up your ass today?" He asked accusingly.

"Do you not remember anything from this morning? That little stunt at the airport or how you acted on the plane?" Rachael said standing up, bringing herself to full height.

"Oh come on, so I had a few drinks, I am a grown man, I can do that ya know." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"Well not if you want to be around me. I thought we agreed to keep this secret, you know as in not tell anyone…" Rachael said.

"What? Did I say something?" Scott asked, obviously oblivious to his actions earlier.

"Well if you consider basically yelling that I'm 'your lady' across the terminal, and that you threatened Chris Jericho's life for looking in my general direction, and anytime I tried to calm you down, you kept coming on to me so much I couldn't breath!" Rachael said, losing her breath.

"I said all that huh? Well I can act a bit like a…"

"Like an ass?" Rachael interjected.

"Ass, yes, but I was going to say inconsiderate kind of guy."  
"Ass is closer to the truth." Rachael said walking past him to the sink where she broke the mirror earlier.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok, sometimes I don't know when to stop, I get a bit carried away." Scott said walking up behind her. She felt his arms slide around her body, where they rested on her stomach. She closed her eyes, part of her wanting to resist him, the other wanting to be close to him again. Her resistance left her when his hand traveled upward, caressing one of her breasts. The looked at each other through the cracked shards of mirror on the wall as Scott's hands continued to caress her curves.

In a last ditch effort, Rachael released herself from his embrace, pressing her back against the farthest wall. She was breathing heavily and her body felt warm. She watched him saunter over to her. He leaned down, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her lips, his teeth grazing her bottom lip lightly. As he pulled away he looked down at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from his kiss.

He grabbed her roughly, bringing her up to his height and pinning her against the wall. Scott kissed her rough and deep, Rachael wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, winding her fingers in his hair, clamping down. His lips left hers and kissed a steaming trail down her jaw line to her neck where his lips could feel just how much her heart was racing. He licked her neck, his tongue felt like fire dragging along her skin. She moaned softly digging her fingernails into his shoulders, egging him on. Their lips met again, their tongues in mad tangle of passion. She pulled his shirt out of his jeans, and broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. She bent her head and nipped at the side of his neck, emitting a low groan from his throat that rumbled against her lips.

He set her down on the ground again, kneeling as he did so, removing Rachael's shorts in the process. He bent forward, pushing Rachael's back against the wall, spreading her legs. He licked a long stroke over her panties, Rachael cursing him. Scott just smiled and continued. He moved his fingers over her panties, massaging her, pressing lightly at first and increasing the pressure the more he rubbed her. He slowly worked his fingers around the band of her panties, directly touching the sensitive flesh. Her body convulsed, reacting to the direct touch.

Slowly he pulled the cloth aside and replaced his finger with his tongue. Her nub, already swollen from his fingers, sent a shock through her entire body as he continued to lick her. She grabbed his hair in her hands, pressing his lips against her womanhood, almost whimpering.

"Tell me, baby, tell me what you want me to do to you." Scott growled at her.

"I want you to lick me, suck me, please…"Rachael breathed.

"I know you want more than that, now, tell me." He said, almost commanding her.

"I want you to make me cum…"Rachael said, finding it hard to keep standing. Scott dove back in, working his tongue in wild swirls around her clitoris, until her felt her tense up and call out his name. He covered her mouth with one hand and slipped a finger into her folds with the other as she came, tasting her juices as he continued to lick her. He stood, removing he shirt and bra quickly, and then undid his pants, lowering them just enough to release all of his manhood. He picked her up again, almost slamming her against the wall. He kissed her roughly, seconds later, guiding himself into her swollen folds, crashing into her was great force and need. This time, he did not wait for her to adjust, thrusting into her in quick, hard strokes. Her hands gripped his back, leaving long, red fingernail trails that invigorated him, instilling in him more energy.

Gravity forcing her down on him just intensified the sensations coursing through her. Her whole body flushed with passion, she continued to grip him as if holding on for dear life. He whispered in her ear how good she felt, what she was doing to him, what he wanted to do to her. One arm he used to steady her, with the other he used his hand to knead her breast and toy with her hardened nipples.

She lowered her hands to his backside, as if trying to add to his power. She felt his muscles working smoothly under his skin. She felt Scott girth grow larger and felt his grunts emanate from his chest to hers and knew his orgasm was coming close. For a moment she pondered telling him to pull out, but the pleasure was so great she did not want to interrupt it.

Scott pulled her face to him, kissing her harshly as she felt his member convulsing inside of her, creating an almost unbearable heat. He continued to slowly thrust into her until he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He leaned against her, his forehead resting on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Words seemed to be of little importance as their intense stares mingled with each other. He slowly lowered her, withdrawing himself from her.

"You know, we have to be at a photo shoot at 8:00 p.m. don't you?" Scott said, walking with her to the shower.

"Are you serious?!?" Rachael said checking the time again. It was now, 7:00 p.m., "Jesus Christ, we are going to be so late!"

"Chill out, baby, we got plenty of time, save time if we just take a shower together." Scott said his smiling mischievously.

"Oh really, and just how is that Mr. Hall." Rachael said turning on the shower.

"Just get in the shower." Scott said from behind her, pressing his body against hers.

She had never felt more sensual than she did, having Scott lather up all her curves and valleys, giving attention to each one. She enjoyed exploring his body as well, running her fingers over the rippling skin and toned muscle that sometimes quivered beneath her skin. They were both disappointed that they didn't have more time to spend exploring each other, but the time was ticking away. They both dressed in the earlier clothes and left the room together, checking the corridors for potential witnesses. The quickly made their way to Scott's Cadillac, realizing that they were one of the only cars there; everyone else must've already left.

They arrived 20 minutes later at 7:55, after what Rachael was sure, was a gift from god they didn't die car ride. They hurried into the arena, Rachael following Scott for direction. Soon they heard voices and entered a room full of wrestlers. When they entered, all the eyes in the room focused on them. They made their way to where Kevin, Terry, Sean, Jocelyn, Marcus, and Curt sat. Kevin cocked an eyebrow at them.

"I fell asleep okay; Scott was the only one still there when I woke up." Rachael said defensively.

"Lay off guys, when I went back to the room to get my purse, she was asleep." Jocelyn said piping in for Rachael, before she took a sip of the beer bottle in her hand.

"Beer?" Kevin asked Scott, who accepted. Rachael hoped tonight would not be a repeat and felt uneasy as Scott opened the beer and took a large swig. She also accepted a beer from Kevin and decided to pace herself.

"NWO, you're up first." Said a photographer near where all the backdrops and props were. "Where are Jocelyn and Rachael?" he called out.

"Here!" The girls called out simultaneously.

"You are supposed to wear these," He said throwing two bags at them. The two took them to the dressing room to change.

"So are you for real, you didn't do anything." Jocelyn asked.

"Well, sorta, kinda, yeah…" Rachael said, flushing.

"Whore…" Jocelyn kidded.

"Slut!" Rachael joked back, "So what'd you do this afternoon?"

"Marcus," Jocelyn said matter-o-factly. Rachael laughed at her friend's brashness.

"Well, was it any good?" Rachael asked, pulling out the outfits from the bags.

"Well, of course, you?"

"I think I saw God." The two girls continued to laugh until they saw their outfits. They were black, lacy bras with 'n' on one cup, 'o' on the other, and a 'W' in the middle where the cups split. Also there were jeans that as they put them on, Rachael was glad she shaved, because these had to be bush-less jeans, they were a good 3 inches below their navels. And the bras did little to hide any cleavage. The amount of exposed skin was enormous.

They walked out to a number of whistles and cat calls, to which Marcus was a contributor. They had a few pictures together, and then were split; Jocelyn with Marcus and Scott Norton, Rachael with Kevin, Scott, and Sean. Jocelyn's photos with her two guys were steamy, suggestive and everything a PR director would want. Jocelyn had a little trouble figuring out the poses as first, but quickly fell into a great routine.

"Wolf-Pac next." Kevin, Sean, and Scott walked forward, Scott ushering Rachael with them.

"You're part of the pack now, babe." Scott said.

Rachael was shocked how easily the movements she made flowed into one another, the photographer, highly pleased. She meticulously placed a suggestive smile or smirk on her face each pose. It was so much easier than she could have guessed, especially having Kevin, Scott, and Sean to work off of. Each man did a separate pose alone with Rachael, then one without her.

The adrenaline rush was amazing; the girl's pulse beating as if they had just run a marathon. Next were Terry and Eric Bischoff. They did a few signature poses and included Miss Elizabeth in a few. Then all the members got into the shot Rachael being positioned next to the Wolf-Pac, Jocelyn next to Marcus and Scotty NortonScott sat near the middle. Rachael, smiling at him, sat, straddling one of his legs. She leaned back resting her elbow on Kevin, and nonchalantly winked at Scott, who smiled and shook his head.

After the shoot was over, they waited for the prints in one of the dressing rooms. Rachael was sitting a table next to Jocelyn, sipping a beer, laughing it up with the guys.

The door flung open and a very angered Ted Turned entered the room followed by his own small entourage. He held in his hand two pictures; of what, Rachael couldn't tell from this angle.

"Rachael, Jocelyn, do you mind explaining this for me?" He roared holding up their solo shots. It suddenly occurred to both girls that he had not approved the garments.

"What's to explain, Ted, its how you get ratings." Kevin said, opening another beer. Rachael and Jocelyn attempted to hide theirs, but not before their bottles caught Ted's eyes.

"Hallway, ladies," Ted commanded. Rachael and Jocelyn looked at each other with uncertainty, "NOW." With that outburst the two girls sprang from their seats, quickly leaving the room, not meeting any of the questioning stares that followed them.

They followed Ted, who was walking at an angry pace down the hallway.

"Got any ideas on how in the hell we're gonna explain this one?" Jocelyn asked, nudging Rachael.

Rachael had been wondering the exact same thing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the great reviews so far, I really appreciate them. If you can, please pass this story along. Thanks all!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 12

Out into the Open…

"I don't understand why you both would do something like this, when not 5 hours ago, I warned you about this precise thing." He bellowed when they were out of earshot of everyone.

"Ted, I swear, we didn't know…They just handed us those and said we were supposed to wear them. I figured it'd been Okayed through you." Rachael defended, "Who else would have outfits for us? You said we would pick out what we wear unless you had a pre-defined plan."

"I'm sorry ladies; I think I am having doubts about you being here… I didn't fully comprehend the full extent of the possible consequences." Ted sighed shaking his head, looking up at the girls, who looked terrified, "But don't worry, I wouldn't dare go back on my deal." The two girls eased a bit, "But, I will speak with Bischoff, somehow I'll get the point across with out exposing you."

"Bischoff?" Jocelyn asked confused.

"I'm convinced now that it was his doing, he does have a considerably high position in the company, can override a lot of people, but I'll take care of him. Now about the drinking…"

Rachael felt her stomach tighten; this was not going to be as easy to talk their way out of.

"I know that the backstage is more often than not, a big party scene. I also understand that in order to make your ages believable, drinking would come natural. But, you mustn't get carried away. There is plenty of evidence in this very building of what can happen if you let it get out of control, hell look at Scott Hall." Rachael looked away. "He may act like the big man on campus, but his personal life is a mess" The girls said nothing, but nodded their heads to convey that they understood.

"Well, I'm glad we got this cleared up, I'll have a talk with Rupert when I get back to Atlanta, when he comes back things will go a lot smoother I promise." Rachael and Jocelyn nodded, though neither was convinced a righteous version of Rupert was possible.

Rachael and Jocelyn left the room shaken, but still relieved. They did not speak the entire walk back to the room, knowing that neither wanted to say what they should. That Ted was right; they needed to be above all of this influence. They were only ankle deep now; they could still turn back if they wanted to. But that was just it; they didn't want to turn back.

They entered the room which had a bit less occupancy than before, but enough to make them feel like the center of attention in world when they entered.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Scott said fairly loudly. Rachael glanced at Kevin, but he was no help, he was just as far gone.

"He didn't approve of what we were wearing, said he didn't give the okay." Jocelyn said moseying over to Marcus and sitting on his lap, "But I told him 'oh fuckin' well'".

"That's my girl now!" Marcus said squeezing her tight to him. Rachael continued to the back table where Kevin and Scott were, among others. The table was almost covered in empty beer bottles. She caught the beer that Kevin tossed at her.

"Sorry, I didn't want yours to get to warm, so I drank it." Scott said leaning into her. "Why don't you sit on my lap, too?" Scott said, slightly slurring, gesturing toward Marcus and Jocelyn, who were now making out.

"Maybe I don't want to." She said, trying to play back. Scott smiled.

"Girl, just get over here, that's Page's seat anyway, and he had to take a piss, so he'll be back any minute."

"Fine if it means you'll shut up about it." Rachael said swigging her beer. She walked around the table to him and settled in the valley of his lap, leaning against his chest, "There, you happy now?"

Scott leaned close to her ear and whispered:

"It's fine for now, but you're gonna make me a whole lot happier later…" She almost jumped when she felt the hardness prod her backside from where she sat.

"Its gonna be a while, big guy, so just pace yourself."

It was, in fact, a long night: a long night of poker, quarters, and other various drinking games. Halfway through, Marcus and Jocelyn excused themselves, disappearing down the hallway.

Marcus, holding Jocelyn's hand, steered her down a myriad of passageways, until they came to a door bearing 'Buff Bagwell'. He led her to the locker room and turned to face her.

"What are we doing here?" Jocelyn asked coyly. Without speaking, Marcus leaned into her, capturing her lips. She embraced him, slow and deliberately, trailing her fingertips along his muscular arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, palms flat against her back pushing her frame into his.

Jocelyn lifted his tight fitting shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, running her hands down his muscular torso, down even further to his jeans, pressing her palm against him. Marcus tugged Jocelyn's shirt off and kissed her again, embracing her while one hand freely explored her lace clad breasts.

He laid her down on the bench next to them, hovering over her, kissing her lips lightly, then her check, down to her neck. He continued fluttering his lips down her body, brushing his lips along the curve of her breast down to her torso, where her muscles quivered under his ministrations. He dipped his tongue into her navel, licking a trail down to the top of her shorts, unbuttoning them with his teeth. He pulled the shorts down her legs and returned between her legs. Bending over, he grasped the sting of her panties in his mouth, pulling them down her legs as well. Marcus licked his lips, staring at Jocelyn.

He parted her with his fingers, and flicked her nub with his tongue quickly. She raised her hips towards him, Marcus pushing her back down on the bench. He repeated the motion, using a bit more pressure, this time holding her hips down. He continued, tasting her, Jocelyn completely at his mercy. He licked long, heavy circles around her clitoris, eliciting moans from her. When he began to taste more wetness, he released her hips. Jocelyn held his head, while grinding her hips, immersing Marcus in her womanhood. She moved her hips faster and faster until she felt warmth rising in her loins. Marcus moved his finger in her simultaneously and increased the pressure on her nub. She pressed his face into her as she came, calling his name, her walls tightening against his finger.

Marcus emerged, smiling at Jocelyn whose body was still convulsing with little aftershocks. He removed his jeans and sat, straddling the bench, stroking himself, admiring Jocelyn's splay-legged form. She sat up, mischievously grinning at his hardening manhood. She lay on her stomach on the bench and took the head in her mouth, softly swirling her tongue around it. Marcus moaned from deep within his throat. She came up and then plunged down on him as he jerked a little from the sudden intensity of pleasure. He ran his palm down the length of her back, resting it atop her head as she continued to swirl her tongue around his girth.

He sat her up, pulling her towards him, pressing their bodies together. He kissed her deeply, pulling her legs on top of his. He lifted her just enough to place his head at her entrance.

"Its all you, baby…" He drawled, leaning back on his arms that he steadied himself with behind him.

She lowered herself down onto him, fully encompassing him in her warmth. Using his shoulders as leverage, she moved her hips fluidly, sliding him in and out of her. Jocelyn leaned forward, pushing Marcus down so that he lay flat. She straddled him, moving up and down on him, while running her hands up and down her body, Marcus watching her.

"Mmmm, baby, I like it when you're wet for me like that…" Marcus said, growling with need as her fingers passed over her nipples.

"Just for you…" Jocelyn breathed as her whole body felt every stroke, every nerve in her body tingled as his manhood invaded her.

She quickened her pace when she noticed the tell-tale signs that he was close to climaxing. His abs quivered, and his face became intense. She leaned forward, pinching his nipples.

"You wanna cum in me, baby? I want you too…I wanna feel that big…" Jocelyn started, but at that moment, Marcus grunted loudly, slamming his loins up, emptying his seed deep with in her. He continued moving in her until he was spent. He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her.

Back in the main room, Rachael was finding it very hard to stay focused. The humor of anything seemed to be intensified by 10 times. Scott seemed to have abandoned trying to restrain himself, although most of his exploits were below the table, so no one really saw what he was doing.

"If you think this is a good time, man, you should have been there when fuckin' Taker, Hunter, fuckin' aw shit I can't remember 'em all, but damn it was a good time." Kevin said slurring as he took another shot that Page had made a quarter into.

"What 'bout my boy here…" Rachael said slapping Scott on the thigh, "what kind of party amnimal…I mean aminal…no…animal is he?" Rachael said opening another beer.

"Hall?" Page said attempting to fill another shot glass with Tequila, sloshing most of it off the table, "He fuckin' takes the cake, Hall here…" Page paused as if trying to stifle the urge to vomit, "he can hang with the best of them…fuckin' throwin' 'em back like he's fuckin' lived in Germany."

"I did, ya dumbass…" Scott said as Rachael flicked a quarter into the shot, "Great shot, baby…" he said nibbling on her neck; everyone in the room was too hammered to see that the gesture was anything out of the ordinary. She pointed in the general direction of Kevin, who grabbed the drink and threw it back within seconds. The look on his face sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, you bastards fuckin' laugh now, but one a ya has to carry me back." He said after chasing the shot with a long drink of Budweiser.

"I'll do it Kev…"Rachael said swaying in Scott's lap, "I gotcha buddy." Everyone laughed again at picturing little Rachael hoisting around the massive frame of Kevin Nash.

Kim walked in a few minutes later, interrupting the shot Rachael was taking, courtesy of Kim's husband, Page.

"Page, I think it's time we get back," she said trying to force him out of his chair. She looked as if she were about to severely strain a muscle heaving a man so much bulkier than her.

"What is it time to fuck?" Page asked, laughing out loud, followed in suit by everyone else. Kim, apparently, failed to see the humor in the brash comment. She continued to tug at him until he stumbled after her out the door.

"We probably need to get going, too…" Kevin said trying to stand, promptly falling back into the chair.

An hour later the three arrived in the parking lot; they stood swaying, looking at the cars.

"I don't think I can drive..." Kevin slurred. He then ran over to some nearby bushes where he regurgitated his stomach contents.

Scott took out his cell phone and dialed a number, cursing every time he pushed in a wrong number. Eventually he entered the correct number. Rachael leaned against him, finding it very hard to maintain her balance.

"Hey, it's Scott, I'm fuckin' too god damned trashed to be drivin…" He said trailing off. Rachael heard the other end of the line say they'd be there in a couple minutes. He hung up the phone, putting his arm around Rachael. She rolled away from him, resting her back against the car, looking up at him.

"I'm so…god damn what's the word…" She said wiggling her hips at Scott, "the one that means I wanna have sex."

"What, you horny? Your boy here can fix that." Scott stepped forward, picking her up, kissing her roughly. His hands pawed her breasts till they ached, but in the state Rachael was in, it did nothing to hinder her desire. If she hadn't been drunk, she probably would have disliked the sour taste of his kisses, or the pungent odor of alcohol on his breath that only added to her intoxication.

"Baby, hold up, hold up…don't get me wrong… I want some too, but let's wait till we're somewhere a little more not in the open." Scott growled in her ear.

About the time he let her down, a car pulled up, Rachael rolled her eyes smiling as Eric Bischoff exited the car and started toward Kevin who was sprawled out on the ground. Scott took her arm and led her to the car, opening the door for her.

"I thought you girls would know better than to hang around these guys." Eric said returning to the car, followed by a very unstable Kevin. Eric got into the driver's seat.

"Awww, does poor Eric feel left out?" Rachael said leaning over his seat, resting her head on his shoulder. He just shook his head. Rachael jumped a little when she felt Scott's hand delve up the leg of her shorts toying with her without a warm-up. She quickly fell back to him, straddling his lap, kissing him again. Scott pressed the palm of his hands against the back of her hips, pushing her loins into him.

"Whoa, chill out there, buddy…" Kevin said watching them from the front seat.

At the hotel, Rachael and Scott pawed each other the entire way up to the room, not caring who saw them. It just so happened that hardly anybody was in the lobby or halls and those that were did not have any importance. Scott was sharing a room with Kevin and convinced Rachael that her room would be ideal. They were relieved when they arrived that Jocelyn and Marcus was nowhere to be found.

They collapsed on the nearest bed in a jumble of limps attempting to remove clothing. After a brief session of tongue-melding kisses, Scott flipped Rachael over and entered her, emitting a cry of pleasure from her that echoed off the walls.

He moved in her, gripping her shoulders as he pulled her back to him as he slammed against her. The sensations mixed with her altered state were enough to remove all thought and restraint from her mind. The words that came from her mouth (that would make a priest faint), intensified his need.

He withdrew from her, rubbing his fingers down her slit to moisten them. He then applied the makeshift lubrication to her backside, easing himself into her before she could object. He cursed when he felt the tight pressure from within her. He moved slowly knowing, even is his drunken state, that it could hurt her. He reached around her hips, toying with her nub as he moved slowly out of her then back in. She arched her back moving with him. She had always heard that anal sex was not enjoyable; well whoever told her that had obviously not been with Scott Hall.

After they were both sexually spent, they fell in a heap on the bed, passing out without another word.

The next morning, Jocelyn awoke, nestled next to Marcus in a tangled heap of comforter and bed sheets. She stretched, whimpering as she felt, once again, another hangover overtake her. Her movements roused Marcus, who immediately reached for a large bottle of over-the-counter pain killers. He opened the bottle and dumped a handful of pills.

"How much you weigh, darlin'?" Marcus asked.

"Kinda personal question, don't you think?" Jocelyn said holding her head, which was throbbing.

"I've had my dick in you, what's more personal than that." Marcus chided her.

She laughed, moaning as the movements of her stomach made her want to vomit.

"I don't know, about 105 to 110." She said looking at him. He picked out 8 of the pills and instructed her to swallow them dry.

"You drink anything with those and you're gonna be bent over the toilet all morning." Marcus warned. It was difficult but she managed it. Within a half hour her physical state was much improved, she was even beginning to feel a bit hungry. After a therapeutic shower and a fresh change of clothes, Jocelyn and Marcus headed downstairs to the café, joining a small group that occupied a table.

"Morning, guys." Kevin said sipping a cup of coffee. Jocelyn smiled at him as she sat down, graciously accepting the coffee the waitress set in front of her. Jocelyn grabbed a handful of sugar packets and another of creamer. She emptied it all in her cup until the once dark liquid resembled milk. All the wrestlers watched her perplexed.

I guess you're not a big coffee drinker…"Curt commented. Jocelyn looked up a bit embarrassed.

"We're just kiddin' with ya." Kevin said, "Hey, I need to ask you something, about Rachael." Kevin said turning serious, "Now, I may have been smashed last night, but I know I saw Scott all over her and vice versa. Do you know anything about those two?"

Jocelyn knew she should be honest, for Rachael's sake, but she had promised not to say anything; she knew her obligation to Rachael was more important.

"Kevin, she hasn't said anything to me…probably just the alcohol, probably nothing happened." She said taking a sip of her doctored java. She avoided Kevin's stare.

"Well, I do know Scott wasn't in the room this morning and wasn't in anyone else room he normally crashes at. Got any clue?" She knew Kevin knew where he was, but he wanted her to fess up.

"Listen, I don't keep constant tabs on Rachael, she doesn't fill me in on every aspect of her life." Jocelyn defended.

"Gimmie, your card key…"Kevin demanded holding out his hand.

"Why is it any of your business, Kevin?" Jocelyn snapped.

"My business, I've known him longer than you two have been alive, we watch each other's back, and he's want me to stop him from doing something stupid just because his marriage is on the rocks." Kevin seethed.

"What makes you think that Rachael is bad for him, obviously his wife isn't doing something she is!" Jocelyn retorted harshly. She cursed when she realized what her words implicated.

"So there is something going on…"Kevin said, narrowing his eyes at her. Jocelyn clammed up, not meeting his eyes.

"Baby, just give the man the card." Marcus said. Jocelyn sighed, defeated, flinging the card at Kevin, who picked it out of his coffee and left the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Truth Be Told

Chapter 13

A Twist in Time

Rachael awoke to the bulk of Scott sprawled out on top of her, still occupying her orifice. She slipped out from under him, noticing how much her backside ached. As she searched her memory for the culprit she walked stiffly to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. The more she tried to think the more her brain screamed in protest, wanting to slumber a bit more. She left the bathroom, rummaging around in her bag for the Tylenol. She found the bottle and dumped a heap onto the counter; she counted out 10 and swallowed them dry, two at a time. She meandered back to the bed, flopping down, nudging Scott's shoulder. He groaned, mumbling about something incoherently.

"Scott, baby, come on, everyone's gonna be looking for us soon…" She said wrapping her arms around his torso. He rolled over, cracking his eyes open, smiling at her. She smiled back, but behind her expression she was concerned; he looked awful, like he'd been on a week long bender. He slowly rose, grabbing a handful of the pills Rachael had dumped out. He didn't speak a word as he entered the bathroom, nor did he say anything when he exited five minutes later. Rachael still lay on the bed, her head cocked up on one arm.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna come out of there." She chided him.

Scott looked down at her, it'd only been a few days and he was as smitten with her as he had ever been with anyone else, hell probably more. He should have just left it at a one night fling; he should have never allowed her to weasel her way into his life like this. He was supposed to be working on his marriage; working on loving Dana the way he did when they got married. But as Rachael and his eyes locked with each other, Scott questioned if he even had ever felt this strongly about Dana. He told himself he did, but a gut feeling told him otherwise.

"Lemme ask you something…"Scott said, as he pulled on his jeans and sat onto the bed, next to where she lay.

"Oh my god, it speaks…" She said, rising up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her body against the warm flesh of his back. She felt his body as he chuckled.

"What were you wanting from me?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could while sliding his shoes on.

"What do you mean 'what do I want'… I don't know Scott; this is still pretty new to me…I haven't thought that far ahead." She said resting her chin on his shoulder.

Scott heaved a heavy, burdened sigh.

"You do know I'm married don't you…"He said half turning his head in her direction.

"MmmHmm…" Rachael said shaking her head.

"Remember the first day you all got here…"Scott said.

"Yeah, it was only like 6 days ago." Rachael said, almost surprised herself. It sounded like a small amount of time, but it had felt justifiably longer.

"You remember me snapping at you, when you said something about my wife?"

This time Rachael just nodded her head; she didn't like to think of how angry she had made him that day.

"Well, it's kinda shitty right now…we're supposed to be working through it and I'm never home and part of me wanted to work it out…until I met you."

Rachael did not speak, but she was sure Scott could feel the hammering of her heart where their bodies made contact. Part of her was elated, but a larger part was racked with guilt.

"I'm sorry…" she squeaked out.

"It ain't just you babe…I had just as much, if not more, to do with this as you do." He held onto one of her arms with his hand, bending down to kiss her flesh, "C'mere…"he said tugging her arm. He pulled her in front of him, pulling her down, so that she sat on his lap straddling him. He placed his arms around her, stroking her back. He leaned in kissing her softly. The continued their embrace, their fingers tracing trails along each other's flesh. Scott's morning erection was still intact, and he slid it out of his jeans. She felt him guide into her and she felt gravity pulling her down onto him.

She whimpered as she felt in moving in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. She pressed her body against him, nipping and licking his neck as his hands roamed her body. He quickened his pace periodically his restraint dwindling with each paced thrust. His fingers dug into the supple flesh of he backside his teeth biting at her shoulder. Just as Scott was coming up to his climax, they both heard the door clicking and someone walking in.

Kevin stood in shock at the scene before him. Here, both Rachael and Scott had vehemently denied anything of this sort and here they were, in the act..

As soon as Scott and Rachael had heard the door, they separated, Rachael diving for the sheets to cover her, Scott attempting to put his throbbing manhood back into his jeans.

"What the fuck is this?" Kevin said folding his arms.

"Kevin, man, ever think about knockin'?" Scott said obviously miffed.

"Scott, ever think about being faithful?" Kevin shot back.

"Don't fuckin' even go there, Kev, you ain't exactly a fuckin' saint." Scott said, on the brink of shouting.

"Rachael, get dressed, I need to talk to you now." Kevin said, switching his focus to her.

"You ain't her fuckin' boss man, she don't have to do what you say." Scott said.

The two men continued trading words until they were close to throwing punches. Rachael got out of bed, the sheets wrapped around her; she stepped between the two men.

"Guys chill!" she yelled, "Scott, it's fine, I will go talk to Kevin, I'll see you later…just go." She said almost pleaded with him. Scott's eyes were smoldering, his chest heaving with anger, "Please, Scott, just go."

Scott grabbed his shirt off the floor and stormed out of the room. Rachael grabbed a pair of shorts, her bra, underwear and a tank top and disappeared into the bathroom. She dressed quickly, fixing her hair so that it didn't look as if she had been having sex all night.

She exited the bathroom, walked across the room and sat at the table opposite Kevin, who was staring daggers at her. She swallowed the quick forming lump in her throat and met his eyes.

"Do you know why I'm mad?" Kevin said finally, his voice almost shaking with restrained anger.

"I dunno, cause I lied?" Rachael said, purposefully not meeting his eyes.

"Well, kinda, but that's not the main reason. Rachael do you know how odd it looks that you two are here less than a week and have already latched on to a couple of guys. Looks kinda suspicious and to be real honest it ticks be off because one of 'em happens to be my best friend." He said with an air of annoyance that infuriated Rachael. The more words he said, the angrier she became.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Rachael said exasperated, "When I came here, getting involved with someone was the last thing on my mind, I seriously did not want to get involved with anyone, let alone a married guy with kids. So as for your pathetic accusation, no, I did not come here gold digging for a man and a warm bed." That was twice in one day she had screamed at Kevin, and inside it killed her, because she considered Kevin a good friend, hell he'd befriended her faster than anyone else. That thought brought up a whole new crop of questions that had not crossed her mind before.

"Speaking of looking, why were _you _so quick to be all buddy-buddy with us? In my book that would fall under suspicious as well, Mr. Nash." Her animosity did not fall on deaf ears, every word sinking in, adding to the fiery anger bubbling inside Kevin.

"Ok, number one, fuck you, number two, I try to be nice to every rookie in the business, cause I know how bad it sucks when you come here and no one has your back, no one gives a damn about you. Forgive me for wanting to make this business a little easier on you." Kevin said counting off the reasons on his fingers. Rachael's mind spun with a thousand comebacks, none seemed to be sufficiently biting to administer.

The sat their silently glaring at one another, Rachael feeling more foolish every minute.

"Rachael," Kevin began in a much calmer tone, "Did you know that Scott has a sex problem?" At first Rachael thought he was just trying to get to her, but the concern she saw in his expression told her otherwise. She looked away, afraid to answer.

"I don't know what his deal is, but he can't be close to a woman without sleeping with her. Now I'll admit the past year I haven't seen him with a single stripper or ring rat, but I tell you now, the ones he did sleep with, he didn't give a damn about. They were just something to do after a night of partying. Now I don't know your all's deal, but you have no idea how much better it's be for you to just end it, cut it off now, before you can't turn back." Kevin said returning to a concerned state.

Rachael sat silently for a moment, pondering everything Kevin had just said.

"Kevin, I can't …I can't stop it, I know he has problems, I know he's not perfect, but that doesn't matter to me. And yeah, he told me about his past and I accepted it, and he's accepted me and as crazy as it sounds, he and I just fit."

"Ok then, what about his wife…his kids…his family that he returns to when we have a break." Kevin said.

Rachael knew he had kids, one about half her real age, another younger than that. She knew they had a house, a life, a family. And she was an obstacle to all that.

"I don't know, Kev…"Rachael said shrugging her shoulders.

"And you're sure, it's not just the sex he's after?" Kevin said raising his eyebrows.

Rachael thought for a moment, mulling his actions over in her mind.

Slowly she nodded her head.

Kevin sighed, running a large hand over his face.

"C'mon, let's get some coffee, Scott'll cool down soon enough, you need to eat, we got a show to do tonight."

The bustle backstage was considerably less for the Saturday Night taping; most of the guys didn't think much of it. Marcus had a main event fight, and Sean had the next to last, so everyone else was a more there for moral support. Tonight, Rachael and Jocelyn met up before the show, and together, sat back and mostly observed everyone else.

The drinking did not begin as early this time. The show was almost over by the time beers started cracking open.

Scott sat across the room, talking with the large group in his general area. They stole glances at one another often, periodically making eye contact; the same happening with Marcus and Jocelyn. Kevin had calmed down considerably.

Every now and then Rachael would lose herself in deep thought; Jocelyn would nudge her, asking if she was okay.

"Hey, if you wanna go back to the hotel, turn in early or just chill, that's cool with me, we don't have to stay here." Jocelyn said.

"Naw, I'm fine here." Rachael said, smiling as she received a wink from Scott.

When Marcus returned from the ring, everyone rose to leave. Scott motioned Rachael over, who told Jocelyn she'd see her a bit later.

"Hey babe." Scott said kissing Rachael's forehead. She blushed at the gesture, "You ridin' with us?" Scott asked his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess, where are we going?" Rachael asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey Kev, where we going again?" Scott yelled back at Kevin who was jogging to catch up.

"I think it's McKinnleys down on Werner." Kevin said.

"McKinnleys is a cool local bar, always gives us a good time." Scott said.

Rachael frowned to herself, drinking again tonight, but it was all of them, not just Scott. She didn't protest, but felt apprehensive as they piled into the newly rented Cadillac. Curt joined them this time, so the car was fairly packed, Rachael sitting on Scott's lap. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Scott?" Rachael said softly.

"What's up baby?" Scott said.

"Do you think maybe we could just stay in tonight, you know, stay sober?" Rachael asked. She held on to the hope that he would agree. Instead he sighed as if he was annoyed. Her stomach turned a little, making her uneasy.

"Rach, don't ask me to do that kind of stuff." He said looking away.

"What stuff, I just though it'd be n-…"

"Baby, don't go tryin' to change everything I do, cause you won't like what happens." He said harshly. Rachael was a little hurt, but dropped the conversation, studying her hands the rest of the way to the bar. Scott rubbed her back and toyed with her hair to try and get her back in a good mood, but she ignored it, sulking as she lay against his chest.

When they arrived at the bar, Rachael exited the car, immediately walking to the door, not waiting for the rest of the party she rode with. Paul Wight held the door open for her as she entered.

"Thanks, Paul…" She smiled at him, but headed directly to the bar, hopping up on the stool and ordering four shots of Jack Daniels. If she was going to mope, then she was gonna do it right, to hell with the rules. Jocelyn was already at the bar and witnessed Rachael throwing back the liquor with Scott, Kevin, Sean and Curt just entering. She walked over to her, taking the empty stool next to her.

"You alright?" Jocelyn asked as Rachael ordered four more and a beer, "You might wanna pace yourself, or you're gonna be face down on the floor in less than 10 minutes."

"That's kinda the idea…" Rachael said sipping the beer that was sat in front of her. Scott walked up behind her, greeting Jocelyn.

"Rach, you alright? I turned around and you was gone…"

"Just go with your friends, don't let me change anything you normally do, god forbid." She said not continuing to stare at the collection of brightly colored liquor bottles across from where she sat.

"You're fuckin' turning my words around on me, it's not cute." He seethed before walking away.

"Well that was awkward…" Jocelyn said, swigging the beer she ordered.

"Jerk…"Rachael mumbled taking her shot.

"Oh god, Rachael, quit being so damn proud and go over there Jocelyn said, slapping Rachael's shoulder. Rachael rolled her eyes, then looked at Jocelyn.

"Listen, Rach, I know you don't get close to just anyone, yeah you can be friends with everyone, but you don't get close-close to many of them. You did with Scott, I know it's a shitty situation, but there must be something there, hell I say run with it."

"You're right…"Rachael admitted, "but there is one problem.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Jocelyn asked, leaning on the bar.

" I can't feel my legs…" She said looking at her limbs that were dangling off the stool. Jocelyn broke out in laughter, followed closely by Rachael. When their laughter turned to giggles, Rachael noticed Scott walking toward them again, looking ticked off.

"Kevin wanted me to ask, if you were okay." Scott said with great indifference.

"Scotty, calm down…"Rachael said falling into him, Scott catching her in his arms. She looked up at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He mouthed 'me too' back at her. She smiled up at him and asked Jocelyn to carry her drinks back to their table. Scott picked Rachael up and carried her to the table.

"Evening, boys…"Rachael said as Scott sat her in a chair next to his, "I just had to get a couple down quick, but forgot how to walk afterwards, so getting back over here was a challenge." She said grabbing for her beer bottle. She leaned back into Scott's shoulder as he laid his arm over the back of her seat, he kissed her temple.

Three hours later, the table was so completely inebriated hardly any of them could function, surprisingly though; Scott was one of the least drunk. Rachael stood up, Scott steadying her as she wobbled.

"I have to pee, I think…" She said her eyes half open.

"Yeah, I gotta piss, too." Kevin said standing, a little off balance but able to stand strait. He took Rachael's arm from Scott and walked her back to the bathrooms, which were quite a walk across the maze of tables and bar space.

Kevin led her into the girls' bathroom and left her while he went to the men's room. She slumped against the wall, forgetting why she came here.

"Now, what was it that I was gonna do?" she continued to ponder until Kevin came back into the room.

"Kevin so nice to see you!" She said hugging him. As she dropped her arms, one brushed his crotch, Rachael noticed.

"Ooops, sorry, Kevin, I didn't mean to touch you there." Then she started laughing, Kevin following suit.

"No farm, no houl or something like that…" He said moving his long hair from out in front of his face.

"It's not like I did this…" Rachael said grabbing his crotch with her whole hand while seemed to energize her laughter. She was still laughing when Kevin grabbed her and pinned her against the wall up at this level and kissed her.

"Kevin!" She said still laughing, "What are you doing? I came in here to do something, but I don't think it was this…" Lowering her down, he unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs along with her panties. He moved her to the sink setting her on the edge, where her shorts and panties fell from her legs. He parted her legs and dove in, his lips and tongue toying harshly on her clit. She jumped violently at the sudden stimulation, unable to vocalize for him to stop. His hands on her lower back, he pushed her loins harder onto her face, Rachael unable to get away. Within a short time, she felt as if she were going to climax, surprised, thinking that being drunk would make it harder to have an orgasm.

"Kevin please…" She finally managed.

"You're getting wet, baby, come on my face." His words were like fire, she grabbed his head with her hands as a hard climax hit her, gyrating on his face.

Kevin rose, wiping his face on his shirt as he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, releasing his manhood that was quite intimidating to Rachael. She giggled a bit.

"What's funny about this…" Kevin smirked at her.

"I don't think it'll fit…"Rachael said noting the size, she was beginning to feel woozy, and wanted to resist Kevin, but all her energy was being spent on staying conscious. He turned her so that she was bent over the sink, he feet unable to touch the ground. He came up behind her entering her with such force, she felt like she was going to be split in two, but in a pleasurable way. He withdrew, only to slam into her again, and again, and again.

He whispered dirty obscenities to her, pulling her hair to get his mouth close to her ear. He continued to move within her and the energy she was using finally was spent and she past out, laying lifeless over the sink. Kevin didn't notice, having a hard time staying conscious as well.

Scott began to get worried about Rachael and went to investigate, excusing himself from the table. He walked to the restrooms, getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach he didn't like. When he reached the bathrooms he started to knock, but heard a familiar voice from within the ladies room, that made his stomach turn. He yanked open the door and saw Rachael passed out over the sink and his drunk, best friends having his way with her.

"Kevin man! What the fuck!" Scott said running over, throwing Kevin off of Rachael. Kevin landed on the floor, promptly passing out. Scott grabbed Rachael's shorts and put them on her, picking her up off the sink. She moaned as Scott, tried to slap her awake. She slightly came to, mumbling how she didn't want Kevin… she wanted to tell him no. This just infuriated Scott. Not but a few seconds later, a small crowd had gathered. Jocelyn looked worriedly at Scott.

Scott walked with Rachael out to the parking lot to the Cadillac. Jocelyn ran after him as he helped Rachael in the passenger seat.

"Scott! Wait!" She said jogging up to him. He turned around trying to control his temper.

"You know this was alcohol right? You know Kevin would never do this to you…and I can guarantee you Rachael cares enough for you, she wouldn't even think of doing this…"

Scott nodded his head, but still looked extremely angry. He entered the car, started it up and sped off leaving behind a long, black set of tire marks.


	14. Chapter 14

Truth Be Told

Chapter 14

Homeward Bound

Rachael awoke in a strange place. It was a lot fancier than her room, but it looked similar, like it was still the same hotel. She rose, feeling worse than she ever could remember in her whole life. Her head pounded and spun, all at the same time. Her stomach felt like a ticking time bomb, and her extremities felt like they weighed a ton. She dragged herself out of bed. Her original plan was to find some pain pills and quick. Her stomach however had an alternate idea. She raced to the bathroom, violently retching in the toilet. After a few moments, she felt someone holding her hair back as she continued to retch.

When she finished she felt extremely weak, and slumped against the nearest thing, which was the person holding her hair back. She looked up and recognized Scott.

"Morning, glory…" He said helping her stand up. He removed her clothes slowly, trying not to upset her gag reflex again.

"Scott, I don't feel like it now, I feel like sh…" Rachael began.

"No, just get in the tub." He drawled. She did as he asked, reveling in the feel of the hot water as it surrounded her. She felt Scott's hands running up and down her body as he cleansed her. Her heads throbbing ceased as he rinsed her body. He helped her up out of the bath, wrapping her in a towel.

"C'mon," He said beckoning her to follow him.

"Geez, what happened last night…" Rachael said, rubbing her eyes. She entered the room that Scott just had and saw him sitting on the bed, "The last thing I remember is you telling me about when Harley Race called you Steve for 6 months…"

Scott laughed to himself, that had been a good hour before she went to the bathroom.

"Well, you got even drunker, and Kevin nailed you in the bathroom." Scott said watching for her reaction. She froze, color drained from her body and she looked ill at the news.

"When, where…oh my god, Scott I…" Rachael started, but she couldn't finish; she broke out sobbing into her hands. Scott rose from the bed, walking over to her, holding her, "Scott, I didn't mean to do anything…I..I.. I'm sorry…" She sobbed into his chest. Scott was surprisingly calm, holding her tight. She figured he'd throw a fit, they way he sulked off when Kevin gave her a ride at the airport.

"I guess you could say it's sorta my fault, too." Scott said.

Rachael looked up at him confused, "How can this be your fault?" She asked staring into his brown eyes.

"Well, you asked me not to drink, you asked me to just come back here with you, and if I'd listened this would have never happened." Scott said smoothing a wet strand of hair away from her face, " I knew you were in my life for a reason…but I can't change overnight…" He said looking away from her, stress showing profoundly on his face. She hugged him tightly, as if she was never going to let go. She knew she couldn't ultimately change him; she was going to take him with his faults, be he wanted to change. Whether he would be able to was a different story, but she knew his intentions now.

"I talked to Kevin, too…" Scott said trailing off. Rachael tensed, becoming very angry, very quickly.

"He doesn't remember anything either, he was pretty far gone when it happened. Honey he's real sorry." Scott said sitting her down on the bed next to him. Rachael did not look convinced.

"Well, Scott, you've known him forever, do you believe him?" She said locking eyes with him. In her gut, she believed too that Kevin would never act like this in his right mind, but she wanted to know from someone who knew him better than most.

"Well…part of me is still pissed…but a bigger part of me believes him. He's not one to cheat on his wife. He doesn't remember anything, when I pulled him off you, he passed out." Scott said.

Rachael sat silently for a several minutes, she didn't want to think she had been with another man, accident or not. She did not want everyone in WCW to think she was easy either.

"Scott…do you think I'm easy?" She asked watching her toes.

"Not at all." Scott stated simply.

"Okay, but how can you say that when we only knew each other four days before we jumped in the sack?" Rachael questioned.

"Well, as conceded as it sounds when I want somebody…I usually have them within five minutes, just my charm I guess…" Rachael rolled her eyes, "And I wanted you the minute I met you…you drove me crazy all week. I'll admit I jerked off a couple times, and believe me I tired to not think of you, but that's all I could do." He said running a hand over his slick hair.

Rachael smiled, so she did have an effect on him, it wasn't just sex, she affected everything he did. She got dressed, asking what the next plan of action was.

"Well we gotta fly to Chicago this afternoon." He said.

"Fly again, we just got here!" She said exasperated, "Great, now I have to pack again." She said looking for her bags.

"Already took care of it for you." Scott said, "There by the door, bellboy will be up sometime today…all you got left is that bag you just got stuff out of."

"Kevin wanted to talk to you…" Scott said. Rachael looked at him angrily, "I'll be with you, don't worry."

As a matter of fact, the meeting between the three went by rather well. Kevin seemed to be extremely upset about the situation.

"Here I went and lectured you about this very thing, and I go and act like this…" Kevin had said. "I can swear to you, this won't happen again, I swear it."

And Rachael believed him, and so did Scott. The day went on from there rather smoothly. The three decided it was better to just forget about the incident, and go on with their lives.

That evening after they arrived in Chicago, Scott pulled Rachael aside in the hallway of their hotel.

"I've done some switching around; you get to stay in my room." Scott whispered into her ear. The soft blows of air onto the sensitive flesh of her ear caused her to shiver.

They entered the room, a step up from what Rachael and Jocelyn were staying in. The room was like a small apartment, with a gorgeous view of Chicago's skyscrapers.

While Rachael was taking in the view, she called back to Scott, who had disappeared into the bedroom.

"When are we supposed to meet everyone else? I think I over heard them talking about Harry Carey's place."

"I thought maybe we oughta stay in…" Scott said reemerging from the bedroom, rummaging around in the open kitchen. He tried to act as nonchalant as he could.

"Are you sure?" Rachael asked walking towards him. He met her eyes as she leaned against the counter, watching him. He pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Yeah, I figured there were some other things I could do for entertainment than go out and make a fool of myself." He said pouring the maroon liquid into each glass. She accepted the glass, smiling at him. He led her to the couch sitting down first, and pulling her down next to him, cuddling with her. They took only a few sips of the wine before they abandoned them on the end table. He pulled her in his lap, kissing her softly but deeply, caressing her arms and back. A few times, her hand traveled down him, attempting to rub him, but he stopped her.

"There is plenty of time for that later…"He growled at her, pulling her lips back to him.

Slowly the evening turned into night, Scott making love to her slowly, every muscle in his body screaming for him to ravage her as savagely as he could, but he restrained himself, moving slowly within her, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

This time felt different to Rachael, even thought he pace was considerably slower, she felt the sensations more, the movements more deliberate. She felt a tingle begin down inside her loins that she had not experience when he's penetrated her before. The more he moved with in her, the more intense the tingle became. She held on to Scott tightly, whispering his name. Soon she felt a warmth radiate from deep within her, a pleasure spreading through her body like nothing she had every experienced. She screamed, unable to control her actions, raising her hips to Scott, attempting to bury him as deep within her as she could manage. Soon after, Scott's manhood began to swell, stretching her walls as it threatened to erupt his seen within. He removed himself just in time, guiding her hand to stroke him as he came on her. He would rather have climaxed inside her, but he knew the consequences were too great to be ignored.

They lay there, reveling in the warmth of each other's flesh, stroking sensitive areas. Sleep wafted over them like a dark, fluffy blanket, engulfing them as they lay wrapped in each other.

Two weeks passed, everything returning to normal. For the most part they went out each night to a different club or bar, some nights Scott elected to stay in. Some nights all he and Rachael did was lay in each other's arms, enjoying the fact that they were together.

This particular day, Rachael was in a foul mood. It was the morning after Monday Nitro. There was a long break for them; Thunder was not to be taped that week, so everyone was headed home for a few days. Scott was headed back to Florida; and Rachael was not happy about it. She knew he had to though, the fantasy they'd been living the past few weeks was just that, a fantasy. They both had a life, obligations that did not include the other.

Scott could tell something was wrong as they sat in the café eating breakfast before they all left for the airport. Rachael sat there sulking, not touching her plate or coffee.

"Have some coffee, it'll wake you up." Scott said, wolfing down the monster of an omelet he'd ordered.

"Well, maybe I don't want coffee, Scott, did you ever think about that?" She snapped at him. Everyone at the table looked at her shocked at her tone.

"You better just chill out, girl, somebody'll put you in your place if you talk to too many people around here like that." Curt said to her.

"Sorry." She said getting up from the table and leaving the café. She returned to the room and began packing her things, trying to make sure her dirty clothes were not mixed in with the clean ones. Scott entered about 30 minutes later, after she had had some time to cool off.

He came into the bedroom, kissing the top of her head when he walked by her.

"Sorry I snapped at you, just didn't get much sleep, not looking forward to going home." This was all true, but the real reason was because of where Scott was headed.

"Baby, you ain't foolin' me, if it were up to me, I'd take you with me. But there is some shitty stuff happening at my place. I don't wanna drag you in the middle." He said gathering his things.

"But you already did, Scott…" She said feeling tears spring to her eyes, she wiped them away quickly hoping Scott didn't notice; he did. Scott moved over to her and hugged her.

"I know this is messed up, but I'll try my best to make it right. Rachael I've about decided I don't wanna work things out with Dana, cause the same shit's gonna keep popping up, we're fuckin' running around in circles."

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't showed up, would you still feel the same?" Rachael said backing away from him.

"Rachael, I had pretty much decided I was gonna leave her, you just helped me cement the idea. We'd been having problems longer than you've been in my life." They locked eyes, Rachael wishing like hell she'd told him her age, and then none of this would even be a problem.

They took their bags downstairs, mingling with everyone else. Rachael had to admit that she had loved his city more than any other they'd been to so far. New Orleans was one of a kind, she and Scott had a blast on Bourbon Street.

Rachael was standing next to Scott, visiting with Kevin when she felt someone streak by her almost pushing her out of the way, embracing Scott. She looked and recognized Dana Hall hanging off Scott, hugging him.

"Dana, what are you doing here? I was getting ready to head home." Scott said, not looking too thrilled to see her.

"Well, I thought I'd come meet you, I got us tickets on the same flight going back, it's a little earlier, thought it might be a nice surprise." She said kissing his lips.

Rachael did not think there would ever be a time in her life when she felt more awkward. Dana smiled up at Scott and then looked around saying hi to the guys she knew. Then her eyes fell on Rachael.

"Scotty, who is this?" She asked gesturing toward Rachael.


	15. Chapter 15

Truth Be Told

Chapter 15

Ask Me No Questions, Tell Me No Lies

Not a sound was made by anyone else in the lobby, all eyes on Scott, Dana, and Rachael. The tension in the air was almost suffocating. Rachael extended her hand to Dana.

"I'm Rachael, I'm the newbie, Kevin, Sean, and Scott have been showing me the ropes lately, and this business is a lot more involved than I thought." She said trying to create a pleasant conversation.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, if you'll excuse us," Dana said to everyone, including Rachael, "I haven't seen my husband in weeks, need some alone time…" She said a wicked smile spreading across her face. Scott did not look amused, following his wife who pulled him back toward the rooms.

"Where's your room hun?" The heard her ask Scott before they entered the elevator.

All eyes were on Rachael who was trying to desperately act indifferent to the situation. She tried to ignore the 'I told you so' look on Kevin's face and shouldered her duffle bag.

"Jocelyn, Rachael, it's time for you to leave, your plane leaves in and hour and a half." An all too familiar voice said from the front of the lobby. Jocelyn and Rachael turned around, immediately recognizing the countenance of Rupert.

Rachael cursed under her breath; was there much more that could possibly go wrong today? She and Jocelyn bid farewell to everyone, Jocelyn spending a few extra moments, kissing Marcus. Eventually they parted and the girls reluctantly followed Rupert to a waiting car. When they reached the car, Rupert stopped them short.

"Let me just apologize for the way I treated you all before, it was extremely unprofessional of me." As much as it would appear that this was an apology, Rachael sensed that he was almost bragging about his prior treatment of them, it made her feel extremely endangered. Rupert rode in the front seat of the car, keeping his distance even at the airport, bidding them a good flight as they left the terminal to board. Once they were out of his site, Rachael shivered.

"I don't care what he says, that guy is an asshole from hell. I don't trust him…"Rachael said as they stuffed their bags in overhead compartments.

The plane ride to Missouri was fairly uneventful, Rachael and Jocelyn crashing at Jocelyn's parents' house. They went apartment shopping a few times, just to pass the time. Rachael desperately wanted to call Scott, but she knew better. He might change his mind this weekend; maybe realize he did love Dana and didn't want to leave her. This thought kept replaying in her mind. Needless to say, Rachael did not get much sleep the entire time they were home.

When Friday rolled around, the girls loaded their baggage in the car that came to drive them to the airport. They both hugged Jocelyn's parents before setting off for the airport. Rachael was nervous about seeing everyone again. It had only been a few days, but they had felt like an eternity. Part of her knew that it would ultimately be better for all if Scott stayed with his wife, ended it with her. She could focus on maybe meeting someone who had no baggage, or hell she could enjoy being single. But her true feelings were with Scott and she felt her heart would break if he left her, walked out on what they'd created, which in manys eyes was a sin. But she could not see how something that filled her with so much love could be wrong.

Rachael finally got some sleep on the plane ride, which was fairly long, flying from Kansas City to San Diego, California. The got off the plane, not exactly sure where to go. But who met them in the terminal was so unwanted; they'd have rather walked aimlessly lost around the airport.

"Ladies, I hope your time off was relaxing." Rupert said gesturing for them to follow him, "I believe Sean is waiting just outside the West entrance for you, a blue Cadillac if I'm not mistaken. By the way I came to deliver these to you. Pardon me for not escorting you to your destination, but I really must get to the arena, but my presence is desperately needed." With that he walked off in the opposite direction. The girls looked worriedly at each other. His niceness was too overly applied to be genuine. The hairs on the back of their necks stood strait up.

"I don't like this, Rachael that jerks got something up his sleeve…" Jocelyn said as they followed the signs. Rachael opened the envelope Rupert handed to them, it was their allowance, she handed Jocelyn her half and shoved the other back into her pocket.

"I know, I don't trust him, we'll just have to cover our steps a little more carefully this time around…" Rachael said. They wound their way around corridors, down escalators and on a speeding tram. They finally exited the building and sure enough there was Sean, leaning against the Cadillac.

"Sean!" Rachael said running up to him, giving him a hug, "God am I glad to be back…" She said throwing her bag in the trunk, Jocelyn following.

"Good to see you too, girls. Get in; we gotta pick up Curt at the North end." Sean said climbing in the driver's seat. The car lurched forward, throwing the girls who were in the backseat, into the back of the front seats.

"I see your driving hasn't improved much." Rachael laughed, this time buckling herself in.

They picked up Curt who was already waiting and headed off toward their hotel, which was luckily on the waterfront. Once they checked in, Rachael and Jocelyn checked their balcony which overlooked the Pacific. The sun was not setting but hung low in the sky, casting an orange hue over the rippling surface of the ocean. The salty air and soft wind awed the two as they looked over the scene before them, entranced.

Their trance was broken by a knock at the door. Jocelyn left Rachael on the balcony answering the door.

"Marcus!" Jocelyn squealed jumping into his arms.

"Well, I missed you too babe…" He said planting a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

Rachael took one last deep breath of the salty air before re-entering the room.

"Hey, Rae, have a good time off?" Marcus said, with Jocelyn hanging off of him.

"Yeah, wasn't too bad, kinda boring actually, I like all the commotion here, keeps it interesting." Rachael said, "Well, I'm gonna check out the weight room, give you two some time to …well, ya know, so I'll see you later." Rachael finished walking by them.

"Meet us for dinner later; I think the group has got rezzies at a place down the street at 9:30." Marcus said as she opened the door.

"That'll be good, just give me a heads up when I can come back into my room." She teased, closing the door.

She walked down the hall in no apparent hurry, feeling awkward. She was unsure of how to approach Scott. She was afraid if she was too affectionate and he didn't want her anymore, she would just make a fool of herself. She was afraid that if she acted too indifferent, and he did want to stay together that that would push him away too. She was glad this hotel had a gym, and a nice one, from what she saw coming in. She stopped at the soda machine and grabbed a bottle of water and headed down to the gym.

She took the stairs hoping to avoid most people, and she regretted not changing before she left the room. She was in a pair of short cotton shorts and a black tank and her tennis shoes, but she felt awfully exposed; she had thought that San Diego would be hot this time of year and didn't want to over dress.

She got to the gym as was relieved to see that is was unoccupied. She flipped the television till she found something that was at least minutely worth watching. She settled on HBO, which was showing _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_. She opted to start with her legs and settled in the leg press after she weighted it.

20 minutes later, her legs were screaming for relief as she left the leg extensions machine. Switching to the arms section, she settled in the triceps extension and began. She was watching the movie, but it did not seem to be holding her attention. All she could think about was Scott. As much as she wanted to avoid a situation right now, she also was dying to know, whatever the outcome, she just wanted to know. A little green jealous imp sprang to life inside her when she thought of how obvious Dana made it that she was going to have sex with her husband. Rachael had thought it was tacky, even if she wasn't sleeping with him, she would have felt the same.

The workout, if anything, had at least calmed her conscience a bit. She finished jogging on the treadmill another 15 minutes, re-racking her weights when she finished. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 8:00… she'd been in the gym for 2 hours, but she sure didn't feel it. Maybe keeping her mind on something else completely made exercise much less straining. She took a drink of water and wiped herself down with a towel she grabbed from poolside on her way down. She stood in front of the mirror, taking down her pony tail and smoothing her hair back again, retying the band.

When she walked out of the weight room, she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Kevin, Terry, Scott, and a young boy she didn't know.

"Hey girls, come over here!" Terry said beckoning her over. She smiled walking over to them. The workout had somewhere calmed her nerves. She met Scott's eyes and saw him smile a bit. She felt suddenly elated, quickening her pace. She met Terry in a hug, also hugging Kevin. Sometimes it felt awkward, knowing what had happened between them, but the fact remained that neither of them remembered even the slightest about it. She stepped over to Scott, hugging him also, lingering a bit longer, but not so much as to raise anymore suspicion. She stepped back looking quizzically at the young boy.

"Hi!" the boy said, waving, a wide grin across his face, a couple teeth missing. Rachael smiled at him.

"Hi there to you, what's your name?" She said squatting to his level.

"Cody Hall, do you want to know my address?" He said looking bright eyed at Rachael. She swallowed the lump in her throat. This was Scott and Dana's son. She tried to ignore the panic rising in her.

"Why would I need to know that?" She said, kindly laughing at him.

"Well, in school, they always have us say out name, address and our phone number. So if we get lost, we can tell someone where we are from." He said in one big breath. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"What grade you in?" She asked.

"I'm in 1st grade." He said holding up one finger, "My teacher is Ms. Sertha, she's nice, but she smells like hot dogs." Everyone within earshot laughed at his comment. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rachael, I work here, too" She almost said with your Dad, but the thought was almost too much for her to handle.

"I know, I saw you on the TV. You're pretty." He said as if it were the most important detail he knew about her. She laughed, and thanked him. She stood back up, meeting Scott's eyes.

"We're gonna go get out rooms, Scott, we'll meet ya back down here in bit to go eat." Kevin and Terry said as they walked away. Scott took Cody's hand and motioned Rachael to follow him. She actually thought about not following him. Slipping in front of his son could be catastrophic for the both of them. She did after a moment's hesitation, waving at various people walking up and down the corridors. They shared an elevator together to the top floor, Cody announcing every floor as they passed it. She couldn't help it she smiled at him, he was just too precious.

Scott watched her, smiling to himself. She wasn't scared off like he thought she'd be. That wasn't he reason Scott brought Cody, but it was nice that it worked out this way. Rachael looked up and noticed Scott looking at her. Her eyes fell away from his; she was still a little self-conscious about the whole situation.

She followed him to his room, which was, once again, much grander than hers. It had two bedrooms, plus a living room/kitchen. Cody immediately ran to the television flipping it on, trying to find Nickelodeon. Scott laughed, throwing his card key on the table close to the door. He dropped Cody's clothes bag next to his which had already been brought up. He kept walking back to where the bedrooms were, Rachael followed.

He opened a door, Rachael walked through, Scott shutting it behind her. He walked up to her and made a move to kiss her, but she turned away, stepping away from him. He sighed.

"Had a feeling you'd be like this…" He said, but there was no anger or accusations in his tone.

"Well what the hell did you expect, Scott?" She said, still refusing to face him.

"Rachael, I did not know that woman was gonna show up." He said accenting every word. She turned to face him. She tried to stifle the tears that were racing to her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to keep calm. Scott noticed.

"We didn't have sex, I want you to know that…"Scott said.

"You mean, she dragged you up to the room and you didn't do anything." Rachael asked him unconvinced.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, and the same thing for the whole time I was home. You don't know how much I was looking forward to being back here with you." Scott said sitting on the edge of the bed. Rachael did not join him.

"So, ok, you mean to tell that you aren't sleeping with your wife, so you can be faithful to me…is that about right?" Rachael asked crossing her arms.

"As fucked up as it sounds, yeah." Scott said, running his hand over his hair.

"So, why did you bring Cody, I…I…I just don't get it, Scott, are you testing me, or are you fuckin' with me, what, what do you want me to do?" Rachael said at a loss for Scott's actions.

"I brought Cody, because I usually try to take him with me at least once a year for a while, this was the best time of year for both of us." Scott said looking at her patiently.

She suddenly felt foolish that she assumed everything was tied to her; she felt ashamed of how egocentric she sounded.

"Sorry." She whispered. Scott rose, slowly walking over to her. He placed his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them gently. She heaved a shuddered breath, trying to calm her emotions.

"Scott, I didn't like that…the way I felt in that lobby, I felt…" She shook her head, unable to verbalize the closeness to horror that she felt at the sight of Dana pawing over him. Scott pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't like it either, if I didn't hate her before, I sure did after she treated you like she did." Scott said, as she hugged him back she could feel his back muscles tense as he spoke.

"But, Scott, she's your wife…" Rachael started, but Scott cut her off.

"That's just a technicality…I realized this week, that I don't want to be with her anymore, I didn't feel right all week, until I saw you in the lobby just now. Which is why I'm glad I finally signed those papers yesterday before I came back." Scott said leaning her head back to look at him.

Rachael was confused, how could signing papers, ease him? Scott noted her confusion.

"Divorce papers…I gave her the divorce papers as I left today…" Scott said. It was then, that the full weight of the relationship landed on her shoulders. But, Rachael was shocked at how welcome the weight felt to her soul, "I wanted Cody to meet you." He finished, as if bracing himself for her reaction.

Part of her told her to react erratically, to tell him she was only 16 and had no business getting involved with a man and playing Mommy to his kids. But that voice was silenced by the calling of her heart. All she could think about was continuing the life she'd been leading so far.

"Well, how do I know you won't get tired of me and dump me off when a hot, new thing comes alo…" she started, half crying at the end of the thought. Scott silenced her with his look.

"I've been with a lot of women, just like my wife, and I've wanted to leave them all, but I want to be with you all the time, even if we're not having sex, I like it, I like being with you. Any other time, I got what I wanted and I was out that door with out even a see ya later. I don't like getting attached to women, I don't. But I don't see you as a woman, I mean yeah I do, but I see you as my equal, my other half."

Tears were streaming down her face the more he talked. He words striking right through her heart. He was being so brutally honest with her, bearing his soul for what she was pretty sure was the first time, and she didn't have to gall to fess up her own truths.

"Scott…I've got to tell you something…" She said trying to control her sobs. He held her tighter, his large hands stroking her back.

"Baby, calm down, easy, babe…what is it?" He asked.

"It just I'm…I'm…I'm only…."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks everyone for the great reviews and please feel free to tell others about the story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks again! Lucy-Jane_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 16

Back to Where We Were

There was a knock at the door that interrupted Rachael's attempted confession. Scott looked toward the living room then back at her.

"Its okay, whatever it is can wait…tell me baby." Scott said softly.

"Dad! Someone's at the door!" Cody yelled. Scott clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Just a minute Cody…be there in just a minute." Scott yelled back. He looked at her again, nodding for her to continue. She let out a breath shaking her head; looking up at him she managed a weak smile.

"I'm…I'm just hungry." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You sure that's it baby? You acted awful upset." He said, locking his eyes with hers.

"Yeah, been a long day, I haven't ate much." Rachael said trying to ease his inquisitive stare. He accepted her answer and led her out into the living room, and then he answered the door. It was Jocelyn.

"I was looking for Rachael…is she around?" Rachael heard her ask.

"Yeah, she's just in here." Scott said moving so Jocelyn could enter. She smiled when she saw Rachael.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can go to the room now, it's getting close to time to leave. Better hurry." Jocelyn said, trying not to blush.

"What was wrong with your room?" Scott asked coming up next to the ladies.

"SHHHHH! I can't hear the RugRats!" Cody said from the couch.

"She and Marcus were sharing 'relations', hopefully on her bed…"Rachael said elbowing Jocelyn, who punched Rachael's arm embarrassed. Scott smiled, but didn't say anything to keep from further embarrassing her.

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed, I'll meet you downstairs?" Rachael asked Scott as she made to leave.

"Yeah, wait up…" Scott said following her into the hallway that led to the door, out of Cody's eyeshot. Jocelyn went on, waiting for Rachael by the elevators.

"What's up?" Rachael asked turning to Scott.

He bent down and captured her lips in a hungry, but gentle kiss, his hands caressing either side of her face. His tongue lightly traced her lips, barely nudging her tongue. He broke the kiss, slowly backing away from her.

"I'm glad we're back here together…" He said softly.

"Me too…" She said backing out the door, closing it. She turned to walk to the elevators, meeting Jocelyn's questioning gaze.

"So are you gonna dish or not?" Jocelyn said as they entered the privacy of their room.

"Dish on what?" Rachael said hurrying to her bag as she shed the clothes she had on. She pulled out some of the new clothes they had acquired over their break.

"Don't give me that run around bull…did he say anything about New Orleans?" Jocelyn said sitting on the edge of a bed that's covers were in a massive tangle.

"Yeah…said he didn't know she was coming…" Rachael said shimmying into a new pair of panties and her curve hugging black pinstripe pants.

"That was obvious, he looked like he was gonna rip her head off when she hugged him…" Jocelyn said.

"Well…he said that they didn't do anything at all, in New Orleans, or at home. And he served her with divorce papers this morning." Rachael said discarding her sport bra for a red lacy underwire. Jocelyn stood with her mouth hanging.

"He gave her divorce papers…this is huge, Rachael!" She said walking over to her.

"Is it, though? I'm not sure; I can't wrap my mind around all of this…" Rachael said, sounding extremely stressed.

"Well, yeah, cause he's Scott Hall, the man who is not known for his commitments, well known for breaking them, and he is rearranging his life for you." Jocelyn said as if it were the most important thing that had ever been announced.

"Jae, people leave their wives everyday, he even said this was a long-time coming thing, it wasn't just a spur of the moment thinking." Rachael said, as if trying to rationalize something that was at the very least irrational, "and plus, I'm still lying to him, so how can anyone have a genuine relationship when the a huge factor is a big fat lie?" Rachael said.

"I know…"Jocelyn said becoming serious, thinking of Marcus, "You know we need to tell them, don't you?" Jocelyn asked, as if just to see Rachael's reaction. The look on Rachael's face gave her an answer. She, too, knew that it would erupt in their faces at this point.

She pulled on her red lacy corset of a shirt, Jocelyn threading the ribbon in a criss-cross pattern down her back. Jocelyn shook her head.

"One day I'm gonna get implants so big, yours are gonna look like ping pong balls."

"What ever floats your boat there girl." Rachael said checking her reflection. The shirt was sleeveless, with a neckline scooping clear down to just below the top of her breasts. She let her curly hair down, applying mouse to the few frazzled areas, pinning back a few loose strands. She had just enough time to rinse her face and sprits on perfume before they quickly headed out the door. It was not easy running in wedge heels, but they were getting used to it more and more.

The arrived in the lobby, turning heads as they exited the elevators.

"Mama Caliente..." Eddy Guerrero said, standing as they walked past. Rachael enjoyed spending time with most of the mexican wrestles, they were always a blast to hang out with. She also liked the fact that they did not make her feel like a midget. With her heels, she was almost as tall as Eddy.

"I think I might want you to sit at our table tonight, ladies he said following them to where Marcus was sitting.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy, another night, I _promesa._" Rachael said.

"Ahh, getting much better with the Spanish I see, _continúe el buen trabajo_!" He said returning to the group he had been sitting with.

"_En mi honor!" _Rachael shouted back as they reached Marcus. He looked up greeting both of them, complimenting Jocelyn on her outfit. Neither of them had realized it but everyone else was sitting their too, hidden by a long, tall planter that encompassed the sitting area. Everyone stood as they approached, Scott acting entranced by her.

"You look amazing…" Scott whispered when she got close to him. They received compliments from everyone, even Cody piped in.

"Red is my favorite color, so that means you should be my girlfriend…" Cody said holding her hand, "Did you hear me guys, I said she's my girlfriend so back off." He said, putting his free hand on his hip. Everyone laughed at his antics, Rachael took his hand.

"I bet you're a lovely dinner guest." Rachael said as he walked her out the door. She stole a glance back at Scott who was following close behind; he winked at her.

The restaurant this time was fairly fancy, with white linen table clothes, and the waiters wore ties. The group was still fairly rowdy, but they had reserved the private room and the staff knew they tipped well and were prepared to deal with a little more than normal. Rachael did not think it was fair to expect a first grader to eat at a place like this and not get bored. She sat next to Cody, Scott on his other side. Scott would try and reprimand Cody if he showed bad manners, just to have Rachael throw ice cubes at him. Cody followed suit, dropping a few down his Dad's shirt. When Scott turned to get on to him again, Rachael caught his eye.

"Don't you even think about it." She said as if trying him. He just smiled back at her.

"I'll get you back don't worry…"Scott said infusing his statement with as much innuendo as he could. She just smirked back at him cocking an eyebrow. She then helped Cody nail several people with ice cubes. Every time they would hit somebody dead on, she and Cody would look away as if they didn't know a thing about anything.

Jocelyn watched Rachael all evening, knowing that she was unwittingly proving to Scott that she could handle kids, when in fact she was just being one. She had always thought that Rachael's maturity was of another league, it was one reason she was able to befriend so many adults. But it was working against her, confining her in a relationship that she was not emotionally ready to handle.

The dinner as fun as it was, was fairly uneventful. Scott chose to return to the hotel with Cody, who had Rachael on his arm. She was glad he wasn't going to get trashed when his son was around. Cody managed to saturate every surface in the bathroom during his bubble bath, including his pajamas. Scott dug out an old T-shirt that Cody put on and ran around the room like he was a superhero. Scott was tired and was losing patience, so Rachael took the initiative and took him to the second bedroom. She told him a story her mother had told her as a child, in a low soothing voice that calmed his energetic nerves.

The story was about a monkey, who was like Cody, (the monkey was Rachael, when her mother told it) young, energetic and full of life, and his parents were slower, calmer and slower creatures. He thought that his parents and the jungle they lived in were dull and boring. Then he befriends a sloth. The young monkey was always in such a hurry, he missed a lot of neat things going on around him. His new friend pointed out all kids of things he had failed to notice before. When Rachael finished, telling how the little monkey although sometimes still rambunctious, learned to enjoy the smaller details of life, she notices Cody's breathing was slow and heavy; he was fast asleep, laying on her shoulder.

She moved carefully, trying not to disturb him, tiptoeing out of his room, she closed the door and clamped her hand over her mouth, not expecting Scott to be standing right by the door. He was still in the khakis and dress shirt from earlier.

"Nice story…"He drawled smiling at her, "reminds me of someone…"

"Oh yeah, and just who would that be?" She asked grinning at him. He reached for her but she stepped out of his reach, walking backwards into the living room as if taunting him. He followed an amused expression on his face.

"Don't think you can avoid me forever…eventually you'll be beggin' me for it, he said, continuing to stalk her through living room. She smiled at him, unlacing her shirt as she went. When it was loose, she pulled it off, exposing the crimson bra. Scott licked his lips at the site. She undid her pants and they fell to her ankles. She quickly grabbed them off the floor, continuing to elude him. She through her pants at him; Scott caught them, throwing them aside. She backed up towards the bedroom, Scott hungrily eyeing the matching panties she wore that stood between him and his goal.

She disappeared in the bedroom before he got there. He removed his clothes, except for his boxers before entering the room. When he entered, he felt a definite stirring in his loins. She was on all fours on the bed, her ass facing him, perched up in the air, Rachael looking back at him, as if daring him to touch her. He walked up behind her, pressing he backside into his lengthening member. He ran his hand down the line of her back, hooking onto the elastic of her panties and pulling them down exposing her to him. He worked her panties down until he removed them completely from her. He kneeled behind her, staring at her folds inches from his lips. He could tell she had already begun to get wet for him.

He parted her fold gently, reaching out his tongue, licking a long line from her nub, to her opening, as she shook in response to him. He pressed his face into her as she whimpered his name. He licked her juices, which only insatiated his need for her. He felt her hips moving, grinding on to his face. He felt her body shake, and tasted her surplus of juices as she came,

He rose smiling.

"You've been waiting for that all week, haven't you baby?" He asked, his hands rubbing her exposed skin. She murmured a barely audible yes. Scott smacked her cheek. She jumped a little.

"I didn't hear you baby…" He said, softly rubbing where he had just struck her.

She grinned as she felt warmth spread through the targeted cheek.

"Yes, Scott, I wanted you." She said. She stood behind her, holding onto his manhood, teasing her waiting opening. He pushed in her, grunting with unwillful restraint as her warmth enclosed him with a tightening hold. He moved out of her, asking her what she wanted.

"Tell me, baby…" He whispered harshly.

" I want to feel you in me…" She pleaded.

"You can do better than that, tell me…" He said, leaning over her, closer to her ear.

"I want your cock in me, I want you hard cock to fuck me." She begged. At her words, he buried himself to the hilt repeatedly, his libido controlling his actions.

Rachael covered her own mouth to silence her cries of pleasure that coursed through her body. She had yearned for him over the break, her loins aching each night, an ache that no amount of masturbation could satisfy. It added to her pleasure that he had been without for just as long, needed her as badly as she needed him.

He reached around her hips, caressing her swollen nub as he continued to move within her. He felt her hips move again and knew she was rapidly coming close to another climax. He felt her inner walls convulse on his member as she came once more.

"Fuck my pussy with your cock, cum in me baby, cum in me…." She said in the heat of her climax. Scott felt his rising within him as well and made a move to pull out of her. Rachael slammed herself into him; not letting him pull out, it was all the convincing he needed. He gripped her hips tightly as his manhood swelled within her and erupted his seed deep inside her. He called out her name, grunted as each wave washed over his in an impassioned fury. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies mingling with each other.

She didn't want this to end. She knew it would if she told him the truth. This was it, there would be no more attempts to tell him. No amount of guilt was going to break her. She wanted this and was willing to sacrifice her integrity to get it. They slowly crawled under the covers, physically spent. Scott lay next to her, stroking her face in the moonlight. He spoke no words, but she felt the profound feelings he had towards her. They had come so far in so short of time. She was sure in the beginning that it would be nothing more than casual, but they were in so deep now, it would be impossible to get out of without someone getting hurt. It was almost painful to look into his eyes, knowing how genuine his feelings were. Hers were as well, confused by them sometimes, but they were very present.

They slumbered through the night, their flesh intertwined to the point that it was difficult to tell where one began and the other ended.

Rachael was awoken by the shrill ringing of the phone next to the bed. Scott slept right through the disturbance. Her eyes still closed, she reached over feeling for the receiver. She finally found it and lifted it from its cradle, putting it to her ear.

"….Mmm…Hello?" Rachael said her voice tired.

"Who in the hell is this?" She heard Dana yell from the receiver.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up, I hope it was worth the wait…it's a little lengthy, hope you don't mind! Please Read and Review, enjoy!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 17

A Different Plan

It didn't take but a millisecond for Rachael to come to full alertness when she recognized the voice on the other end of the line. She bolted upright in bed, wide-eyed, breaking out in a body-wide cold sweat.

"Um, Rachael, why?" She asked trying to buy some time.

"Aren't you that little girl I met in New Orleans?" Dana said in such a condescending way that it almost made Rachael want to tell her that she had been sleeping with her husband.

"Well, I don't know; who is this?" Rachael said playing dumb.

"Dana Hall, you know Scott's wife, what in the hell are you doing in my husbands room?" She snapped. Rachael could almost feel her ire through the phone.

"Dana, I'm in my own room, but I think Scott's on the next floor up, the front desk must've given you the wrong room." Rachael said feebly. She did not get an immediate response, but heard Dana sigh over the line.

"I'm sorry Rachael, it just that this wouldn't have been the first time, got my nerves a little frazzled that's all. I'll try the desk again, sorry I woke you up." Dana said, her voice much calmer.

"That's fine, no problem…" Rachael said, hanging up the phone when she heard a click on the other end. She let out a shuddered breath and fell back onto the bed. She looked over at Scott who was now wide awake.

"Baby, I'm sorry she talked to you like that." Scott said a scowl setting in on his face. She didn't like to see him angry, but knowing it was directed at Dana for treating Rachael that way sort of made her giddy inside. She nestled next to him stroking his chest.

The phone rang once more and Scott looked hatefully at the phone.

"Let the fucker ring…" Scott said laying back down, next to Rachael. He pulled her close, breathing deep, inhaling her scent, which was a mixture of him and her.

The phone rang several more times, ceasing in the middle of the umpteenth ring.

Rachael rose out of bed, shouldering on one of the robes that hung next to the bed. Scott rose, too, sliding on a fresh pair of shorts and black t-shirt. Rachael smiled.

"What's so funny?" Scott said as he slipped on his sandals. Rachael was thinking back to the day they met, how all the guys had been wearing something identically similar to what he was wearing now, and how they joked about a dress code. It seemed like ages ago, not just a couple of months.

"Nothing…hey, do you want some coffee?" She asked starting out the door.

"Yeah, sounds good." Scott said following her. Rachael went toward the kitchen, Scott detouring into Cody's room. Rachael finally figured out the complicated coffee machine and started toward the couch. She noticed a duffle bag sitting just inside the room door. The closer she got, she realized it was hers. Attached was a note from Jocelyn

_Rachael,_

_I figured this time you might want some clothes so you don't have to wonder the hallways naked…ha ha…Let's go shopping tomorrow, We don't have to go to the house show until late, and we leave San Diego tonight so I thought we'd have time. We haven't seen much of each other lately, alone anyway. Let me know; see you at the show tonight._

_Love, _

_Jocelyn_

Rachael folded up the note and stuck it back into the bag. Jocelyn was right; they had really not had anytime together, which, now that Rachael was aware of it, really sort of upset her. She would definitely go shopping with Jae tomorrow. It sounded like a great break. She carried the duffle bag to the bedroom and changed into a pair of short khaki shorts and a black ribbed tank. She slid on her pink flip-flops and headed back out the bedroom door.

Cody came out from his bedroom at the same time, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Rachael and smiled.

"Morning, Rachael…" he said hugging her leg. She patted him on the back, "What are you doing here so early? Dad and I are up before everyone else, most of the time."

"Well your Dad needed help with the coffee maker; it's one of those fancy-shmancy ones, got a gazillion buttons." She said walking him out to the living room; Scott was at the counter pouring himself a cup of joe.

"But you're smart, so you figured it out didn't you?" Cody asked parking himself on the sofa.

"Yeah, I did…"Rachael said smiling at him. She turned away and walked back towards Scott, who was sipping his coffee watching her with a peculiar smile.

"What's so funny?" She asked, mocking Scott from earlier.

"You." Scott said softly touching the tip of her nose, "You get along really well with Cody…" Scott said motioning towards his son, who was watching cartoons. Rachael just smiled back at him. She couldn't think of anything to really respond to Scott's statement. She really was fond of Cody, but she knew deep down she was way out of line, she was way too young to even pretend she was prepared for a ready-made family.

All of a sudden, Scott's eyes became hungry; his intense stare, telling her he needed her. She felt her womanhood pulse, shocked that only his look had such an effect on her body. She took deep breaths trying to steady her raging hormones.

'Later' she mouthed to him. He just smiled back at her, taking another sip of coffee.

Rachael separated herself from Scott before they left for the Saturday show. They agreed that it would be best to spend the night apart, give each other some room to breath, especially with Cody being so close all the time, there was just too much opportunity to get caught. Rachael hunted down Jocelyn in the lobby as she was getting ready to leave.

"Jocelyn, wait up!" Rachael said jogging up to her. She was with Marcus and Curt.

"What's up, Rae?" Jocelyn asked.

"I just thought maybe we'd go together," Rachael said jingling Scott's keys in the air, "Kevin and Scott are gonna ride share, said we could take their Cadillac…"Rachael said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Neither of them had their license yet. Jocelyn's eyes grew wide, an impish smile spreading across her face. She turned around and gave Marcus a quick kiss.

"Rae and I are gonna go to the arena, we'll meet you there."

"All right, but you two be careful, SanDee has crazy-ass traffic." Marcus warned the two.

Rachael and Jocelyn ran as fast as they could to the parking lot, towing their bags behind them. They threw the bags in the backseat and clambered into the front, Rachael in the driver's seat.

"Ok, this can't be that much harder than driving the lawn mower at your mom's house…" Rachael reasoned out loud.

"Yeah, that would make sense, you have to wait sixteen years for your license and pay a butt load for insurance, but it can't be that much harder than mowing the lawn which you could pretty much do from infancy…makes sense to me…" Jocelyn said.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to believe my sarcastic nature is rubbing off on you…" Rachael said, starting up the car, "Now hold on to your ass!" Rachael said, pressing a little too heavy on the gas pedal. They peeled out leaving long black marks in their wake as they sped out of the parking lot. Once they were on the highway, they calmed down a bit, knowing that being pulled over would number one, be illegal, and it would expose them. Rachael could just imagine having to explain it when she would have had to have called Scott to come bail her out of juvenile hall.

They followed the signs on the highway to the arena, feeling a little jittery once they realized they had no directions. Once they turned off onto a local road that led to the back entrance to the arena, they felt a little calmer; they had been unprepared for how frazzled driving had made their nerves.

"I think I'll let you drive back…"Rachael said as they exited the car.

"My, oh my, is Rachael a little scared?" Jocelyn said incredulously. Rachael flipped her off and threw Jocelyn's duffle bag at her, "Awww, am I getting under your skin, just a little?" she continued.

"You know, you really are a bitch…"Rachael said unable to hide her smile.

They entered the backstage, chiding each other with low blows to see who would sink the lowest first. The were laughing as they turned the corner to their dressing room and immediately fell out of humor as they saw Rupert standing next to their door. When he saw them he smiled, but it seemed almost forced, like he was trying to covering up a cynical grin. Rachael and Jocelyn exchanged worried glances and proceeded to their room, but now at a much slower pace.

"Ladies, lovely to see you. I meant to contact you yesterday about this but I was just so swamped!" He said jovially. They looked at him, waiting for the rest.

"Well, as it seems, tonight there was supposed to be a women's match, between Jackie and a new comer, but the new comer, I think her name was Jessica, bailed at the last minute, and Ted told me that you would be a great replacement." Rupert finished looking at Rachael.

"Oh ho, hold up, I am not a wrestler, I made that very clear to Turner. I don't know the first thing about puttin' anyone over or coming off the ropes or scissor leg locks or any of that shit, how can you expect me to pull that off?" Rachael said exasperated. Jocelyn stood next to her, her mouth hanging to the floor and her eyes wide.

"Yeah, we don't know the first thing about actually wrestling." Jocelyn said backing Rachael up.

"Well, ladies, if I may remind you, that you do work for World Championship _Wrestling… _a company that employs wrestlers… surely you didn't think it would never come up." He said acting as if they were infants. Rachael blood was beginning to boil.

"Maybe we figured it might be brought up, but after we'd had some time to train, to figure this shit out, we go out there now and we will look like fools!" Rachael said, not wanting to actually believe she was going to have to do this. Rupert smiled back at them. "Bullshit, you've known…you've known for a while that we were gonna have to do this, and you're springing it on us now, what to 'get us back' for Ted 'grounding you'?" Rachael spat at him. He continued to smile a smug smile that Rachael wanted to rip off his face.

"All I can say is, I'd hate to be you this evening, if you decide to defy Mr. Turner's orders. He can get awfully, awfully cranky…I suggest you dig yourself out of this dilemma." Rupert said slowly stepping towards them until he was mere inches away. Rachael remained stone-faced, her eyes staring daggers at Rupert, "Have a lovely evening, ladies." Rupert said side-stepping them, walking nonchalantly his hands clasped behind his back, whistling.

Rachael and Jocelyn exchange panicked stares and hurried into their room. They closed the door and nervously began pacing, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"We could call Turner now, Rachael; tell him that Rupert just told us." Jocelyn said. Rachael shook her head.

"No, he won't believe us, I have a hard suspicion he won't, and Rupert's had this planned for a while. Stupid asshole, God! I've gotta do it, I just don't what, or how I'm gonna pull this off." Rachael said, chewing her fingernails, "Who's here now, that could possibly teach us how to wrestle in three hours?"

They thought of who they had seen around the building and regretted pigeon-holing themselves with the NOW, they hadn't met many others.

"Wait! I…I think, yeah I know I did, I saw Eddy and Chavo, and I think Juvi even." Jocelyn said, comprehension coming to her quickly. Rachael looked at her doubtfully.

"Ok, but Jae, they are like, High Flyers, they are much more technical than I have time to learn." Rachael argued.

"Well, what other choices do we have right now? They had to learn normal wrestling first before they learned all that other stuff, right?" Jocelyn said crossing her arms. Rachael thought for a moment, Jocelyn made a good point, and they had little time.

"Okay, okay, but we've gotta go like now." Rachael said heading out the door. When they found a list of rooms they searched it for someone in Eddy's group. They found Eddy's name and raced through the corridors until they came upon the room. They could hear lots of talking and music and banged on the door loudly. Chavo answered the door.

"Hey girls, _que pasa?_" He asked.

"We need to talk to Eddy." They said simultaneously.

"Okay, okay, chill out, I'll get him. Yo! Uncle Eddy, visitors!" Chavo said heading back into the depths of the room.

"Rachael, Jocelyn, nice of you to drop by, come in, come in!" He said trying to usher them in.

"Eddy, we don't have time…" Rachael continued explaining how Rupert had set them up and what they had to do. He listened, shaking his head at the end.

"Well, I can't teach you much, let alone everything, but let's see what we can do, they always having a sparing room set up to practice. Let's find it, get this straightened out." He said closing the door behind him. The girls followed him down a few hallways until they arrived at a room where a few guys were practicing moves. Steve Borden (or Sting, by wrestling fame) was practicing with Lex Luger. Rachael was a little in awe of the two superstars, smiling politely at them when she entered.

"Why don't we watch them for a minute, I'll point out the easy stuff, then you can try." Eddy said taking a seat along one wall. Rachael and Jocelyn joined him, paying extremely close attention to everything Eddy pointed out: hand and foot placement, turning, lifting and dropping. It was to say the least a crash course. So much information all at once was confusing, Rachael unsure of which name went with which mental image.

Steve and Lex left, leaving Rachael, Jocelyn and Eddy alone. For two solid hours they practiced, Rachael feeling that wrestling, although staged, was definitely not fake. Every part of her body ached but she kept at it, knowing that Jackie was a tough broad and would not be taking it easy by any means. By the end, she lay on the mat, breathing hard, splayed out in defeat. Eddy helped her up and walked with them back to the girls' room. He kept talking the whole way, trying to instill the basics.

"It is after all, only a Saturday taping…not near the stage of Nitro or Thunder, don't sweat it too much, I tell Jackie what's up, she'll help you out I'm sure." He said leaving them at the door. They heard lots of voices coming from their room and figured everyone had invited themselves to their room. Rachael did not feel like company right now, but gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Does it look natural?" She said through her teeth to Jocelyn. She smiled sympathetically at Rachael. They walked in greeted by everyone in the NWO.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Curt asked. Rachael realized how suspicious she must look walking in a room sweaty and out of breath, her hair messed up and her face red. She looked at Scott and saw that he was probably thinking the same thing. The two quickly turned into defense mode. They explained how they'd been duped into wrestling tonight and how they knew so little about actual wrestling.

"That's pretty shitty of 'em." Marcus said hugging Jocelyn by her waist.

"So what all did Eddy show you?" Scott asked, almost accusingly. Rachael looked at him as if warning him.

"He showed us the real basic moves, basic structure of moves and taking falls, no high flying stuff, but he said he'd talk to Jackie, said she'd help as much as she could." Rachael said, "I just don't know what to wear, none of my clothes are really ring ready."

"Ya oughta go ask one of the nitro girls, they dance in that stuff, gotta move a little." Elizabeth said. Rachael looked at her nodding; it was a good idea, and more importantly the only idea. Elizabeth volunteered, finding out Rachael's sizes, and went to see if any Nitro Girls had come. It was an iffy bet, because they rarely showed at any events other than Nitro, but it was their only shot. Elizabeth reappeared with clothes in hand, much to the relief of Rachael. She ushered everyone out so she could change. Cody hugged her tight, telling her good luck. Rachael hugged him back, ruffling his hair. She looked up at Scott who told her good luck but, had a cold look about him. When he left the room Rachael sighed, she didn't have time for relationship bull today.

When she was alone she began to change. It wasn't but a few seconds before Scott reentered.

"Scott, what's up?" She said recognizing him as she removed her shirt.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, didn't know you were in to Mexican's." He said folding his arms across his chest. Rachael looked at him, and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Scott, you all were no where around and I needed to learn how to wrestle, like yesterday. Chill your jets." She said going back to figuring out her outfit. Before she knew it Scott was pressed up against her, behind her.

"Scott…baby, I don't have time for this tonight…" She said trying to brush him off. He turned her around sharply.

"But you got time for any wetback that comes along, why can't I get some too?" He leaned forward, drawling the words inches from her face. She thought she smelled the faint odor of liquor.

"Scott, that's fuckin' mean, and I am not going to argue with you, besides, you need to be watching Cody, don't you think?" She said backing away from him.

Scott grabbed her, bringing her up to him, violently crashing his mouth against hers. She tried to push away; she did not like this version of Scott, it turned her insides and sent a flicker of fear through her.

"Scott, stop…Scott!" She said as he continued to kiss her, harshly nipping at her lips and neck. He didn't answer her, grabbing her roughly. Rachael fought against him finally resorting to punching him square in the nose. He dropped her promptly.

"Jesus, fuck!" Scott yelled holding his nose. It didn't bleed, but with the force she used, Rachael had no doubt it was sore. She tried to steady her emotions, feeling like she was on the verge of tears; hurt that Scott could treat her this way when he'd been so great to her before. She looked at him fearfully wondering if he would retaliate. He sat down on the couch and hung his hands in his head. Rachael didn't move from her spot until she realized he was crying. Now she was even more confused. She had so much running through her mind at the moment and here was a man she cared deeply for, who wore a constant tough exterior, and he was crying in front of her. Her heart overrode her reservations and she sat next to Scott.

"Scott, what's wrong?" She said turning his head to face her. She had a feeling he would never cry like this in front of someone, unless it was extremely serious and he was intoxicated.

"Rachael, I'm losing everything else in my life, I don't wanna lose you too."

"Scott, I'm not leavin' you…what made you think I would?" She asked, stroking the side of his face.

"Bad shit just seems to happen all at once, figured this'd be when you'd wise up to me too." Scott said, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Believe it or not, I was already pretty 'wise' to you, I know you're not perfect, and I know that this is so not the way to begin a legitimate relationship, but none of that stuff is enough to keep me away from you, it should be, but I can't help but want to spend every minute that I can with you…" Rachael said, forcing him to look at her. Scott didn't speak immediately; he just looked into her eyes and felt something deep in his gut that he had never remembered feeling before; even with Dana.

"Me too," he said, barely audible, "I've never not drank, or not partied because some woman asked me not to. You do it without even trying sometimes…just something inside me tellin' me to be with you, wherever that is." Rachael felt like Scott had just paid her the best compliment that he had ever told anyone. She felt a warm feeling filling every inch of her. They just stared at each other, unsure of what the appropriate thing to say was.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door followed by a male voice.

"Rachael, your on in 15!" it was a crew member, Rachael was shocked that so much time had passed. The warm feeling left her and she felt slightly shaky.

"Well, lets get you ready to go…" Scott said smiling.

Scott walked Rachael down the hallway to the entryway. He held her hand, stroking it with his thumbs, a motion that was surprisingly calming to her. They turned the corner and instantly Rachael recognized the bulk of NWO members, along with Eddy, Chavo, Juvi, Rey, and Cody. She began to pull her hand away, but Scott held tight, not caring at this point what everyone else thought about them, right or wrong. Cody ran up to her, hugging her legs.

"I know you're gonna win, Rachael." Cody said.

"Thanks Cody, how do you figure?" She asked patting him on the back.

"Because that's what the paper said…" Cody said pointing toward a clipboard a crew member was carrying. She smiled at him.

"Well I hope its right…" She looked at everyone else.

"We just thought we'd wish you luck…" Jocelyn said, giving her a thumbs up. Rachael thanked everyone and took her place when they called her name. She waited behind the curtain for moment, and felt a hand on her back. She looked at Scott behind her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. When his lips left hers he moved back to her ear and whispered,

" I love you…"


	18. Chapter 18

_Yea! Two in one day! Hope you like it, please Read and Review, thanks all!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 18

Let's Be Serious, Folks…

Rachael stood frozen for a moment, shocked at the words Scott spoke to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. She stood transfixed as a crew member nudged her, cueing her to go on. She remained, staring at Scott, who smiled back at her. The crew member was almost pushing her to the entrance when she snapped back to reality.

"I love you, too…" She said stopping short of the entry. She smiled, blew a kiss to him, and then walked out into the arena.

The first thing that came to mind was that surely all the cheers weren't specifically for her, but the crowd chanted her name, screaming for her. She walked to the ring and climbed through the ropes squaring off with Jackie. She stood looking harshly at Jackie and spoke.

"I hope it looks like I am mad at you, I don't really know how to begin…" Rachael said, her hands on her hips. Jackie, smiled, attempting to look malicious.

"Eddy talked to me, don't worry, just follow my lead, you'll be fine."

And she was. The match went much smoother than Rachael could have ever anticipated. Jackie was a great person to work off of. It seemed to appear that Rachael knew what she was doing, especially when she nailed a take down from the second rope. She got the three without any interference, leaving the ring. She got back stage, a huge smile plastered on her face. As much as she hated Rupert, and as pissed off as she was about the whole situation, she did have to admit she loved whatever it was she just did.

"Rush ain't it?" Nash said, already knowing the answer.

"I just wanna ask you all one thing…"Rachael said, unable to keep from smiling.

"What's that babe?" Scott said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. At this moment, Rachael realized that she did want everyone to know about them, she didn't want to hide anymore.

"Can you all teach me some more, cause I gotta do that again!" She said, placing her arm around Scott's waist. Everyone agreed they'd teach her what they knew.

"Well I will tell you one thing; you looked like you knew what you were doing out there." Sean said as everyone walked back to the girls' dressing room.

"Well, I didn't; I thought I was going to puke when I squared off." Rachael said, walking with her arm still around Scott. They received several surprised stares but ignored them. There was not a much drinking this particular time; Rachael assumed it was because they were all flying out tonight and didn't want to get too hammered before they had to leave.

When they arrived at the airport, Rachael detoured with Scott to drop off Cody on his plane back to Chuluota. Rachael hugged the young boy before Scott accompanied him onto his plane. He exited a few minutes later looking a little down. He didn't speak, but took Rachael's arm, gently steering her away from the terminal. They stood next to a group of large windows as they watched the plane taxi out and take off, ascending into the dark sky, headed for Florida. Scott still didn't speak as they walked toward their terminal. Rachael could tell by the way his jaw clenched and unclenched he was fighting off some powerful emotions that were fighting to overcome him.

"You okay, hun?" Rachael asked, rubbing his back lightly with her palm. Scott pause a moment before he answered, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"I don't want her to take them away from me…" Scott said, choking back tears, "I don't think I can take that." He said looking at her.

"They love you, Scott, no matter what, and I know you are crazy in love with them, and that's gotta count for something, they won't stand for being without their dad." She said trying to calm him. By the time they met up with everyone else, Scott had returned to his previous mood, smiling and laughing as they walked to their terminal in the large group that took up most of the walkway.

The airport was still fairly crowded, but considerably less than the last time, but this time however, they were stopped constantly for autographs and pictures, which just added to the elation Rachael felt still profusely bubbling inside her. Most pictures fans requested of Rachael were her and Jocelyn together. They were all wrapped up in the fanatic hoopla when they felt they were being dragged away. They were in fact by Scott and Marcus.

"We gotta plane to catch remember, WCW, paycheck, _hotel_…" Marcus said, pulling Jocelyn up to him.

"Ohhh, how could I forget…?" Jocelyn said running her fingers along his lips.

"Get a room…" Rachael chided, as Scott picked her up around her waist, carrying her away from the mob that was being subdued by airport security.

"Oh we will." Jocelyn smirked back, "We most certainly will…."

The plane boarding was much quicker due to the fact they were late, and much less scandalous. Scott continued to carry Rachael until the got to the plane's door which was almost too small for Scott to fit in by himself, let alone carrying someone else.

"Now if I put you down, you promise you ain't gonna run away?" He said, trying hard not to smile at her and be stern.

"Yeeesss…" Rachael said mischievously, she smiled winking at him.

"You better watch yourself, or I'm not gonna last until the hotel. They got perfectly good bathrooms on this flight…" He said, inconspicuously smacking her backside as she walked through before him. She turned around and raised her eyebrows as to suggest she didn't mind the idea. They grabbed a pair of seats in the window isle, Scott stowing their carry-ons in the overhead compartment. The plane was fairly bare, the section they were in had only about half the seats taken and they were all occupied by wrestlers.

The captain made their take-off announcement and soon they were gliding among the wispy clouds. The cabin lights were off, with only a few elemental lighting illuminating the walkways. Scott and Rachael were in the back row in the corner of this particular cabin, immediately next to the doorway which led to the next compartment which was empty. Rachael laid her head on Scott's shoulder, cuddling up to him under the blanket they shared. Scott lay his head on hers, slightly jumping when he felt her hand run over the crotch of his jeans with a slight pressure. He closed his eyes, enjoying her ministrations as his erection slowly grew. He groaned as softly as he could when he felt her undoing his pants, freeing his manhood, and wrapping her warm hand around the pulsating flesh. She continued stroking him slowly, making him move his hips with her.

"You better quit teasing me or you're gonna have hell to pay here pretty quick…" Scott whispered softly to her. She lifted her head looking in his eyes.

"Well, that's kinda the idea…"She said playfully, but she did not smile, she was dead serious.

He quickly stuffed himself, almost painfully back into his pants and checked the isles. No one was looking; most everyone was asleep, and those that weren't were not paying a bit of attention to them. He took her by the wrist and quietly pulled her through the curtain. They were stopped by an attendant.

"Sir, this section is empty, we prefer you stay in the section to which you were assigned." She said putting her arm in front of the door that led to their intended target.

Scott quickly pulled a $100 bill out, handing it to the attendant.

"As I said sir, please remember to obey all lighted signs in case of an emergency…" She said lowering her arm and pocketing the bill.

Scott pulled her through the curtain to the empty room of seats. The lighting was also dim in this room, adding to the ambiance. He sat down in a row of seats near a window and pulled her down so that she straddled him on her knees. She quickly brought her lips to his, kissing him hungrily, moaning against him as his tongue desperately searched for hers. He tangled one hand in her hair, pressing her lips even harder to his, his other hand around her waist, pushing her down to his loins, grinding against her.

"I felt like I haven't had you in years…" Scott grumbled as his lips massaged the delicate skin of her neck. She moaned in response, intensifying his need. He lifted her shirt off of her, undoing the front clasp of her bra, diving in, suckling the skin between her breasts as she held his head to her chest. He moved to one side, lightly toying her nipple with his tongue until it was as erect as he felt. He repeated the action on the other breast, stroking the other with his free hand. He made her stand, releasing himself from his restraints, pushing his pants to his ankles sitting back down. He pulled her back to him, sliding her shorts and panties down to the floor. He pulled her back to him, lifting her so she stood over him, one foot on each side of him. He inserted a finger in her to find her moist with anticipation. He moved his fingers slowly in and out of her, emitting whimpers of pleasure from her. Without warned he latched his lips onto her clit, his tongue working furious circles around the nub, as Rachael reeled from the sudden and overwhelming sensations stemming from her sex.

"Grind on me baby…" Scott growled. She did as he asked, latching her fingers in his hair, moving her hips in sync with the motion of his tongue massaging her. She felt her orgasm building and moved faster against him. Scott moved his fingers faster and pressed his tongue harder against her, tasting her juices flowing more freely, wanting her to climax. She came, her mouth closed tight to keep from screaming. All her senses abandoning her as she moved her womanhood against Scott's skilled and willing mouth. Her legs grew weak and she collapsed on him, panting as her entire body tingled. She kneeled again, a knee on either side of him. She kissed him, tasting herself mixed with his own taste. She lowered herself onto her waiting shaft that felt like and inferno of pulsing manhood inside her. She moved in fluid motion on him gripping his shoulders each time he completely filled her. Scott grabbed her hips, moving her quicker and quicker on him, reveling in the feeling of her silken heat surrounding him, relieving him of all his problems. All that mattered was her, this moment, the two of them as one.

He lifted her off of him, much to her protest.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not done with you yet." He said softly, turning her so that she was once again kneeling on the seats, her back to him. He stepped behind her, entering her again, leaning her forward against the seat. He moved in her again, going deeper this time, feeling her tighten on him the deeper he thrust himself into her. He pressed himself against her, reaching around to massage her clit with his finger tips. The warmth emanating from her drove him over the edge as he savagely moved within her. He felt his orgasm building and grabbed her hips, slamming as far into her as he could, erupting inside her. Scott laid his forehead on her back, attempting to steady his ragged breathing. He kissed her back softly.

"I love you….Rachael…" He breathed against her. She too was trying to steady her breathing and felt a lump rise in her throat and warm tears spilling down her cheeks at his words. She was a little surprised herself at her reaction.

"I love you, Scott…" She said trying to steady her voice. Scott immediately withdrew from her, sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Rachael, baby, what's wrong?" He said his drawling voice full of concern.

"Nothing…"She said smiling at him, wiping her cheeks, "Just got a little caught up…"

"Easy to do, ain't it?" Scott said, "Last time, I was about two seconds from blubberin' up myself."

Rachael rose out of his lap, dressing again, Scott following. They snuck back through the curtain to the cabin they were originally in, to find no one had missed them. They once again cuddled up in their seats, and nodded off.

A few hours later the plane landed in Detroit, jarring awake anyone who had still been asleep. Rachael and Scott had woken about a half-hour before and were braced for it, laughing at Paige who swore at the top of his lungs. Rachael still felt groggy and couldn't wait to get to wherever they were staying; she just wanted to go straight back to sleep. They gathered their bags, Rachael and Jocelyn following the crowd to the exit. Jocelyn caught a ride with Marcus, Lex, and Scott Steiner. Rachael rode with the regulars, this time though, Paige joined them. Rachael sat in the front between Scott and Kevin, leaning on Scott's shoulder, promptly going back to sleep. She was still partially awake, but paid little attention to their conversation. After about a 30-45 minute drive she felt the car stop and sat up, half-awake.

"We there?" Asked, hearing them exit the car. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking out the windshield. She saw a tall, brick building that looked uninhabited. She got out of the car and looked around. All the buildings were similar, and there was no sign of a hotel.

"Where are we?" She asked looking at all the guys who all smiled back at her. "What? Is this another one of your games?" Rachael asked them all, they just continued to smile, and walked towards the first building she'd seen.

"Ok fine, I'll play along; I'll follow you because I'm afraid I'll get shot out here…" She said following the men inside. She yawned again walking through the heavy iron door and down a hallway. She heard noises coming from the room they were headed towards.

"What are we going to guys?" Rachael asked, but still received no answer. She mumbled under her breath, cursing them for not taking her to the hotel where she could get some sleep. They stopped short of entering.

"Rach, you stay here, Kev and I'll be right back." Scott said as they went it. Sean, Paige and Rachael remained in the hallway. Rachael leaned up against the wall, unknowingly falling back asleep.

"Wake up!" said Sean, attempting to scare her. She jumped, cursing out loud, smacking his arm. Paige laughed along with him at her expense. A moment later, Scott and Kevin returned.

"Come on, we can go in now…" The said leading her into a large open room contained a number of sweaty young men and numerous wrestling rings. And elderly man walked up to them. He looked fairly familiar, but Rachael couldn't place a name with him.

"Rachael, this is Walter "Killer" Kowalski." Kevin said, introducing them. Rachael looked wide-eyed at the man. He was a living legend; she was in awe as she shook his hand.

"Wow, it's so great to meet…" Rachael began but was cut off as Killer grabbed her arm, spun her in the air and landed her flat on her back, "you…" She finished meekly.

"Got a lot ta teach this one, don't I." He said to Kevin.

Over the next several hours, Rachael received another crash course in wrestling, but this time more in-depth and more intense, but it stuck. She understood it more now. Her whole body ached, but she wanted to show him up, she realized she had a drive for it, it just wasn't something she wanted to do to pass the time. At the end, she sat on the edge of the ring, leaning on the bottom rope as Killer and the guys she was with caught up.

"Something you oughta know is that you'll never be equal…not now or in the foreseeable future. You can work five times as hard as any man in that squared circle and get a fifth of the respect, and even less pay. You're already in the business, that's usually the hardest part; I'd say you better take advantage of any shot they give you, if you want it." She thanked him for his advice and his lesson before they left. Rachael was the last one out closing the door behind her. As soon as the door latched, she collapsed on the floor.

"Ow…"she said meekly. The guys laughed at her as she lay on the ground, "Yeah, keep laughin', just wait till I get my strength back in a couple days then we'll see who's laughing. Scott picked her up, still laughing, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back out to the car. Rachael had thought maybe she'd get some sleep now, but with every bump or dip the car went through, every muscle in Rachael's body felt it.

"You all suck, big time…" She said after a particularly harsh bump.

When they arrived at the hotel it was close to 10 in the morning. Rachael could barely walk between being tired and sore, so once again, Scott carried her inside. Instead of finding out where her room was, Scott took her to his room, laying her on the couch. He handed her a couple Tylenol and went back downstairs to get their luggage. Rachael lay on the couch, fully appreciating the plushness of it. She heard the door open and partially sat up, wanting Scott to take her to the bedroom. She froze when she recognized that it was indeed not Scott, but Rupert who stood in the living area.

"Now, why in the world would you be in Mr. Hall's room?" Rupert said as if he already knew the answer. Rachael chose not to respond, afraid he was setting and unretractable trap.

"Let me guess, he thinks you're really 18 or older, and likes having you around to keep his bed warm…" He began.

"Rupert, you can't say anything either remember?" She said narrowing her eyes at him. He just laughed.

"Well, maybe I can't, then again maybe I can…You see, I'm negotiating a wonderful deal with another promoter at this time and he seems quite interested in you." He said. Rachael had a strong suspicion he mean Vince McMahon. And as unpleasant as it was working with Rupert, she didn't even want to imagine what it was like working with him; she's heard some undesirable stories.

"I am not leaving WCW, so you might as well forget that now," she spat at him, "wait, well who's going now…" She asked him demandingly.

"Well that's just none of your business now is it?" Rupert said, still smiling cynically at her, "But what about you, you know the truth about you, don't you think Scott should know?"

"I should know what?" Scott said reentering the room, narrowing his eyes at Rupert.


	19. Chapter 19

_Just to warn you, this chapter may contain a significant twist, and may be upsetting… Please, Please Read and Review. Thanks!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 19

It was no secret that most of the wrestlers disliked the guys in the suits, one of the only exceptions being Eric Bischoff. That was only because he basically forced himself into the script; it went over well, but it was unlikely to happen again.

Rupert looked at Rachael, seemingly glad with himself for setting up such an ingenious trap. He was unprepared for Scott, though.

"Unless you got some serious business here, I suggest you leave, prick before I make you." Scott said when Rupert failed to answer his question.

"You're not at all curious about we were talking about?" Rupert said, trying to maintain his egocentric smile, his confidence faltering.

"Well I know you're a conniving, little bastard that don't know the first thing about this business and is really getting on my nerves at this point." Scott said dropping their luggage and strutting over to Rupert in a slow, intimidating fashion. Rachael could swear she saw Rupert cower a little. She smiled, enjoying his misery. Rupert opened his mouth as if he were going to retaliate, but closed it quickly, backing towards the door as Scott clenched his fists, closing in on him. She heard the door open, and slam quickly and met Scott's eyes as he reentered the living room. She felt a quick, cold panic wash over her, knowing once again she was going to have to explain her way around this one again. But Scott didn't ask, he didn't even act like he took anything he'd just heard seriously.

Scott sauntered over to her, kneeling on the floor beside her, a plastic tub in his hand.

"What is that?" Rachael asked, trying to read the tube upside down. Her face turned to disgust when she saw him squeeze a liquid that reminded her of regurgitated matter into his hand.

"Where does it hurt?" Scott asked, smiling at her reaction.

"The list would be shorter if I told you what doesn't hurt. Are you really gonna put that nasty stuff on me?" Rachael said cringing.

"Quit yer bitchin' a lay back…" Scott said smiling at her. She did as he asked, sliding her shorts off.

"My legs hurt the most…" She said smiling as Scott cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Leave your panties on and I think I might be able to concentrate." Scott said rubbing his hands together lightly. He placed his large palms on her thigh and began massaging long circles on her tensed, tired muscles. The motion felt like just enough and too much all at once. Just as she was about to tell him to ease up, it would feel great. She lay there for what seemed like hours while Scott worked her tired muscles into relaxation.

"Jae wanted me to go shopping with her today…I don't know if I can…" Rachael said as Scott went to the kitchen area to wash his hands.

"Just tell her you can't then, you can stay here with me…" Scott said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed at him, holding her sides.

"I think walking around a mall all day is considerably less physically intense than what you have planned." Rachael said as he came back in sitting on the couch. She laid back again, her head cradled against his chest.

"I'm just kiddin', last night was so intense, I still can't feel him…" Scott said, his hand lightly rubbing her stomach. Rachael laughed out loud, Scott following suit.

"It's just that I haven't spent much time with her, ya know, just me and her lately. I feel kinda shitty for blowin' her off all the time." Rachael said, looking Scott in the eye.

"I know how you feel, I think I've been doin' the same with Kev…although at least I've been around him, you and Jae don't really see much of each other at all. Take a couple more pills, and just take it slow today babe." Scott said, kissing the top of her head. He flipped on the television and Rachael curled up against him, falling into a light slumber, still tired from the night before.

A couple hours later, Jocelyn drove the two to the nearest shopping center that they knew of (thanks to Liz). The day was gorgeous, they though being mid-October, the weather might be a little cooler, but it was a perfect day for shopping. They loaded up on ring outfits and jeans for the fall and winter, knowing that their shorts were gonna have to go soon. They stopped in a Victoria Secret, grinning uncontrollably. They ought every risqué thing they found, in every color, buying out the stock of thongs. It took a good fifteen minutes to just ring up their purchases. They left the store with so many bags it seemed they took up the entire sidewalk when added to the bags they already had. They shoved all their purchases into the car and headed back to the hotel.

"So you think Marcus will enjoy that black and red nightie I got?" Jocelyn asked exiting back onto the freeway.

"Uh, yeah, duh, hell it looked so good on you I almost jumped on you." Rachael said, taking a drink of her Starbucks. Jocelyn laughed.

"Well, I don't think it beats that number you bought for Scott…I felt like I need to douse you with holy water or somethin'" Jocelyn said checking her rearview mirror as she changed lanes, " So when you fighting' again?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"You bitch, you knew about this morning didn't you?" Rachael asked, slapping her shoulder.

"Yeah, they got it set up while you were out there last night." She said still smiling, "so c'mon tell me how it went." Rachael proceeded to explain all the moves Killer showed her, the falls, the rules, takedowns, falls, basically your basic structure of an everyday match.

"That's why I've been walking like a zombie all day." Rachael said stretching her sore shoulders, "By the way, Rupert came by Scott's room today…while I was there."

"What?!?" Jocelyn said, her eyes wide, "Did he catch you doing something?"

"No, Scott was getting the bags, thank god, would've been twice as bad had he caught us together…threatened to send me to WWF actually…said he's negotiating someone else's contract now, wouldn't say who though." Rachael said.

"I hope it's not Marcus, I don't think Turner would though, with the Buff character going over so well…" Jocelyn began, looking worried.

"No, I don't think its Marc, but I do think it's someone in the NWO, why else would he tell me…I just can't figure out who Turner thinks is a weak spot." Rachael said as they turned into the hotel parking lot. They parked and exited the car, dragging their bags behind them. As they approached the door, Rachael notices Sean standing by the Cadillac, smoking. She knew he never smoked unless he was really ticked off about something, or something was really bothering him. Rachael followed Jocelyn in, dropping her bags with a bellboy. They tipped him as the bags were loaded on a cart.

"Hey Jae, Sean was outside, looked like something was wrong, I'm gonna go check…you comin'?" Rachael said pointing her thumb in the direction of the door.

"Naw, I wanna show Marcus my stuff, since we don't have a show till Nitro, thought I'd make something of it…" Jocelyn said smiling suggestively.

"Ok, try not to keep the hotel up all night, would ya?" Rachael said walking back outside. She saw Sean still leaned up against the Cadillac, looking down at the ground, taking a long drag off his cigarette, Rachael walked over to him.

"Hey, Sean, what's up?" She said, leaning next to him. He didn't speak right away, nodding to her, acknowledging her, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, fuckin' Turner just gave me the shaft…" He said hatefully, Rachael looked at him confused, "They fired me, Rachael." Sean explained.

"I know what the shaft means, I'm not dumb, Sean, but why, did they give you a reason?" Rachael said, shocked.

"Nope, they rarely do, they give you some cock and bullshit line about how it's just not working out like they planned, dumb fuckers…" Sean said taking another long drag. Rachael felt awful, she wanted to talk to Turner, and figure out why he thought taking away such a big part of the NWO was a good idea.

"Man…I don't even know what to say, I feel awful…" Rachael said crossing her arms as a chilly wind blew through the parking lot.

"It ain't your fault, but the worst part is I think they had a deal with McMahon…he called not 10 minutes after and said he heard about me bein' let go, and offered to just pick up my contract with Turner where it left off. Sounds like some shady shit to me. I get to do Nitro tomorrow then I go on and meet up with them in Toronto on Tuesday." Sean said flicking his cigarette toward the sidewalk. Rachael felt like she was going to cry. Sean had been such a good friend to her, and she knew Scott and Kevin were great friends with him; she felt that their group was being torn apart. Sean noticed she was getting upset.

"Hey, don't cry over it girl…" Sean said wrapping and arm around her shoulders, "I'll be fine, ain't the first time I've been tossed over the line, besides I got Hunter and Mike over there for sure plus some other good friends, not like they're feedin' me to the wolves."

"Will I still get to see you? Or do they not want you all associating with wcw?" Rachael asked as they walked back into the hotel.

"Who gives a fuck what Turner and McMahon say, we do what we want, they never say shit…" Sean said smiling at her.

"Does anyone else know yet?" Rachael asked looking at him.

"Naw, I just found out, I ain't told Kev and Scott yet, I know they'll be pretty pissed too, I figure I'd tell 'em tonight when we go out."

"I think I'll hang back, let you men have your alone time." Rachael said smiling at him.

"Hell no, you're part of us now too, the pac means Kev, Scott, me and you. You come along." Sean said as they waited for the elevator.

"Okay, but you all have known each other for so long, I just feel like it'd be better with just you guys." Rachael said as they walked in the elevator. Sean pushed their floor and stood back.

"I know what it is…you think you're gonna get nailed in the bathroom again don't ya." Sean said smiling at her. Rachael looked at him, flabbergasted at first, but then broke out laughing a moment later. She was still laughing holding her sides, when they reached their floor and walked out into the hallway

"That was mean…" Rachael said still laughing, wiping the tears that had formed the corners of her eyes.

That evening, Rachael and Jocelyn hung back at the hotel, watching movies and gorging on junk food in Scott's room; Scott agreed to stay in their room, giving them a girls night since he and all the other guys were going out to send Sean out in style. They say on the couch watching an Adam Sandler movie, sharing an enormous bowl of popcorn.

"Ya know," Jocelyn began, "Scott smells good, I never noticed it until now, the room smells like him…" She said still watching the movie. Rachael looked at her smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me with the weird stuff that comes out of your mouth…"Rachael said throwing a kernel of popcorn at her. A short food fight ensued, their stomach muscles sore from laughter.

The next morning, Rachael and Jocelyn left for the arena early, leaving a note on the door in case anyone was looking for them. Rachael wanted to check to see if she was scheduled to fight, figuring Rupert would convieniently forget to tell her again. Sure enough, she was to fight in the first of the third hour. First Rachael went to the company doctor's area for a routine physical. The doctor seemed a bit unnerved when he had tested her urine, but did not say anything. He cleared her for the fight that evening.

Next, she and Jocelyn found the sparring room, Jocelyn trying hard to be of help to Rachael. They made their way back to their dressing room at about 2 in the afternoon to find that many of the wrestlers were already there.

"Got another match tonight?" Scott asked, patting his leg for Rachael to sit down. She shook her head, looking disgusted.

"Yeah, that jerk-off decided that it wasn't important to tell me again…" She said taking the wine-cooler Scott offered her. They had made some adjustments for the girls, the men still drank beer, but they at least made accommodations for Rachael and Jocelyn who wanted to hold back on beer and the hard stuff. She sat on his lap, enjoying the nostalgic storied everyone was telling, reliving their previous wrestling days. She had a hard time imagining Scott with an afro and mustache, wondering is she'd still be attracted to him. Kevin threw a magazine at her that had a picture of retro-Scott. As different as he looked, she had to admit, he was still very, very good looking.

"Would you still fuck me?" Scott whispered into her ear. Rachael smiled.

"Well with smooth words like that, who could resist…" She whispered back.

They watched the show on the large big screen in the girls' room. They left about a half hour before Rachael was scheduled to appear for a mini-photo shoot. Rachael became angry when they didn't allow Sean in the pictures, giving the photographer a difficult time. After the shoot, everyone else went to ready themselves for their matches. Jocelyn and Sean stayed with Rachael as she prepared to go out. She waited behind the curtain, the other two behind her, when she noticed Rupert and his entourage entering the curtain area across from her. She got an eerie vibe as she made eye contact with them, turning around when Jocelyn tapped her shoulder.

"Rachael…somethin's up, did you get a funky vibe when they walked in?" Jocelyn whispered, leaning into her.

"Yeah, I felt it, but I'm going on live TV, he can't get away with nearly as much…you two wait right outside here, just in case I need backup when I come back.' Rachael said to both Jocelyn and Sean.

"Ain't a problem, I'll lay into him if he gets any ideas." Sean said patting her back. She eyed the group suspiciously until the NWO's music blared loudly. Rachael began to walk out and realized that Jocelyn was following her.

"I'm not letting you face them alone." She whispered. She smiled back at her walking out of the entryway. They were both shocked how well the crowd played to them. They walked to the ring, playing the crowd and the camera. As they entered the ring, Rachael looked back and saw Rupert's group starting toward the ring. The fans booed, the entourage ignoring the comments that they front row fans yelled at them. They had appeared on a couple of other shows as heels, the corporate assholes trying to 'maintain' control over the company. Rachael felt a shiver wrap around her spine, but remained staring hatefully at the group as they entered the ring. Jocelyn had remained on the outside of the ring, standing on the edge just a few feet from Rachael.

"I know all of you wonderful WCW fans were looking forward to this match tonight, I was as well, and nothing would have made me happier than to see the NWO lose yet another match…" Rupert said on the mic. The crowd booed even louder; Rachael smirked sarcastically at them.

"However, I feel that these two ladies are a serious problem, they threaten the validity of this show…"Rupert went on, ignoring the constant booing. Rachael became seriously aware of his posse encircling her, "I feel that it is time to take matters into my own hands…"

The next thing Rachael new is she felt a blunt force to her leg and fell, he knee aching with great force. It was a real hit, and so were the next and the next, all to her right knee, which was swelling and throbbing dangerously. When no one came to save her, she realized no one knew it was real, they thought it was staged. Various members, including Rupert then began to kick her leg and stomach; Rupert delivering an exceptionally harsh blow to her abdomen. Rachael closed her eyes as she rolled them back in her head. She bit down on her arm to keep from screaming, puncturing her skin, drawing blood from the intense pressure.

After what seemed like hours, they stopped. Rachael lay in the ring trying as hard as she could to maintain consciousness, the debilitating pain radiating from her knee. Rupert squatted down next to her.

"I warned you…and just think…I've only begun…" He whispered harshly. He stood, leaving the ring, his group following. She heard a crew member tell her they'd gone to commercial and she drug herself out, landing on her left leg. Jocelyn was next to her instantly. She knew it was real also, and knew they way Rachael's knee was swelling that she needed to see a doctor quickly. She draped Rachael's arm over her and helped her out, almost in tears herself. Rachael tried to act like everything was for show, limping on her right leg; he knee protesting with every ounce of pressure she applied to it. After what seemed like an eternity they made it backstage. Sean came up to them.

"What the hell was that all about…that broad you were supposed to fight said she didn't know what was…" Sean stopped short at the look on Rachael's face and the size of her knee, "What the fuck?"

"It was real, Sean, It was real…" Rachael could hardly speak, finding it hard for her mind to work properly, unable to sway her focus from the pain. Sean lifted her, cradling her in his arms as he started towards her room.

"No…not my room, I don't want him to find me…" Rachael whimpered, she was trying not to cry, but the pain was so unbearable she couldn't hold everything back. Sean detoured to an empty unmarked room which luckily had a couch. He laid her down, inspecting her injured joint. It was already bruised, swelling at an alarming rate. He had her straighten it and bend it, which caused her to scream out loud as a new surge of pain course through her at the action. Jocelyn held her hand crying.

"Rachael, we gotta get you to a hospital…" Sean said starting to pick her up again.

"No!" she yelled, "No doctors, I'm not copping out to him…" She said pushing against Sean, "And don't you dare tell anyone, either of you…"Rachael managed to say. She made them promise and lay back down, feeling very lightheaded. Jocelyn found her some whiskey, which she took a quick shot of, hoping it would numb her a little.

"Sean, I know someone around her has something that will help…please…please…" She begged, he looked apprehensive but left, saying he knew someone who had some pain pills that would help.

After Sean had been gone about 5 minutes, there was a knock at the door. Jocelyn answered it, thinking it would be Sean. She was horrified when Rupert and his posse pushed past her, closing the door. She tried to go back over to Rachael, but was stopped, being held back by one of Rupert's cronies.

Rachael sat up, trying to ignore her knee's objections. She did not speak but looked at him with as much malice as she could muster.

"I'm sorry about the incident earlier, guess my boys got a little carried away out there, thought I'd come offer a peace offering…" He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you, you sick faggot…" Rachael said through clenched teeth. She could not, however, hide the fear on her face when Rupert pulled an enormous syringe from inside his dress jacket.

"Well, if you can't graciously accept it, then I guess I'll have to try another tactic…" Within seconds, the rest of the entourage was holding her down, Rachael struggling for her life against them. She screamed, praying someone would hear her. Jocelyn cried out for her, desperately fighting against the man hold her back.

"You just don't understand, to me your like cattle…" Rupert said, flicking the syringe to rid it of air bubbles, "While I can't treat it like a human, I have to make sure it's it good condition when I sell it… you see, your contract has been sold to Vince McMahon…Turner doesn't know it yet, but he can't do a thing about it. I can't send you to Vince like this, I've got to fix you…"He said smiling devilishly. He grabbed her leg, Rachael still screaming, begging him at this point, something she swore she'd never do. She begged him through her tears, still struggling against the men holding her down. She stopped struggling as she felt the large needle penetrate her skin and muscle. The liquid steroids entered her as she cried, face down in the couch.

Sean walked in as Rupert removed the needle, taking a second to register what was happening. As soon as it did, he stomped over to Rupert and laid a punch on him, knocking him out cold. Sean grabbed the syringe from his hand, yelling at the rest of the guys to get Rupert out of his sight before he jammed the needle in his heart. Apparently with out Rupert, the posse was spineless and left the room as quickly as they could, dragging the unconscious Rupert along with them. Jocelyn ran over to Rachael, explaining the Sean what happened. Sean set the syringe and the percocets on the table next to the couch.

"Fucker put steroids in her…fuckin' crazy ass amount too. It'll make it okay for a while. Rachael don't you dare keep takin' roids, do you hear me?" Sean said as Rachael sat up, most of the pain subsiding. She looked at him, and had to admit she'd never seen him so serious. She nodded, taking the percocets he handed her. She swallowed them dry and took his hand as he helped her up. She still had to limp, but it was nowhere near as painful and she could put a little weight on it.

"Please don't tell Scott, Sean…I don't need this blown up everywhere…" She said, pleading with him. Sean looked at her, not wanting to agree.

"Rachael I still think you need to see a doctor about this, it's not a joke." Sean said helping her out of the room.

"I know…and I will, I will, just not now, please just promise me you won't tell anyone, please Sean…" Rachael begged. Sean looked reluctant but agreed. He held her upper arm as she hobbled down the hall, gauging how much she could actually do on her own. They made it to the girls' room where everyone was at.

"Damn, ladies…where you been?" Marcus said standing and making his way over. Everyone looked, then focused on Rachael, the room became incredibly quite, staring at her hobbling.

"What the hell happened?" Curt asked coming over to her.

"I fell on my knee wrong in the ring; just got aggravated…I hurt it a while back, no big deal…" Rachael said trying to brush off their concern. She saw Terry from across the room, who did not look convinced. She eventually made her way over, Sean sitting next to her, Jocelyn settling with Marcus, periodically looking towards Rachael.

Terry never did say anything, but Rachael could hardly meet his eyes as he looked at her. Scott and Kevin came in about 20 minutes later from their match, feeling great after jobbing their opponents. They could lose and still be fan favorites whether it was on purpose or not. Scott sat down, still in his wrestling trunks and motioned for Rachael to come over to him. Sean and Rachael exchanged looks and she rose from her chair. She tried to ignore the look Terry had and limped to Scott.

"What the hell happed to you?" Scott asked standing and going over to help her.

"Just an old injury, it got aggravated, fell on it wrong in the ring…" Rachael said, trying to walk under her own power; Scott wasn't having it.

"Did that bastard hurt your knee, Rachael you can tell us, he ain't gonna do shit to us…" Scott said sitting back down and sitting her on his lap. She tried to ignore the pain and focus on the stories the guys were telling, but became aware of a new pain in her lower abdomen. It started in soft, but grew slowly, making it hard to breath. She got up, limping to the door. Scott stood up.

"Baby, you okay?" He asked following her.

"Yeah, just gotta go to the bathroom, I'm not using the one in here, not after you all…" She said smiling.

"You want me to come with you?" Scott asked, taking her arm.

"Scott, I've been peeing on my own for a while, I think I can manage it, but thanks sweetie…" She said kissing him on the cheek. She made eye contact with Jocelyn, who promptly got up and went with her.

"Me too, be right back babe…" She said to Marcus.

They left the room, Rachael explaining her new pain.

"Well I don't care what you say, this you are going to at least go to the doctor here for…" Jocelyn said, taking her arm and helping her limp along the corridors. Rachael did not argue; the new pain was starting to seriously worry her. They walked in the room. Jocelyn explained the situation.

"Rupert Williams was in here earlier, you say he's the one that kicked your stomach?" The doctor asked, angered.

"Yeah, what was he in here for?" Rachael asked. The doctor looked like he was about to explode.

"He wanted your exam results, had all the legal verification to get it…" He started.

"Yeah, that we know… we kinda got a crappy deal…" Jocelyn piped in.

"I told him everything, showed him all the results, even some I didn't show you…"

"What didn't you show me?" Rachael asked, holding her stomach.

"Lay back first, let me check something…" The doctor said retrieving a device that looked like a microphone attached to some sort of receiver. Rachael looked confused at Jocelyn as she lay on the table. The doctor lifted her shirt and passed the microphone looking device over her abdomen for several minutes, nothing but a swirling sound coming from the receiver. The doctor turned the device off and set it on the counter. He sighed a deep, heavy sigh, still looking very angry.

"Well I think he accomplished what he wanted…" The doctor said through gritted teeth.

"What?!? What is all this shit about? Somebody tell me something!" Rachael said, still feeling the ache in her stomach.

"Rachael…your urine results earlier confirmed you were pregnant." The doctor said handing her a sheet of paper marked 'positive'. Rachael looked wide-eyed at the paper and then to Jocelyn who returned the look.

"Pregnant?" Rachael said, barely audible.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that there is no heartbeat, it's no surprise with him kicking you in the stomach that hard. That pain is because you're having a miscarriage.


	20. Chapter 20

_Please, Read and review, enjoy!_

Chapter 20

And the Truth Shall Set You...

Rachael and Jocelyn walked back down the hallway, the pain in her stomach having subsided. They looked like they had been through a storm.

"Not a word about this either…" Rachael said, "Act like it never happened."

Jocelyn nodded.

"Rachael, let's stay in our room tonight…just us…" Jocelyn said holding Rachael's hand.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I don't really want to see anyone else tonight…"Rachael said stopping short of their hallway. She didn't get her wish, although who walked out of the room was sort of a relief.

Scott looked worried, but the worry left his face when he saw her.

"Hey, I thought maybe you all got lost…" Scott said walking up to her. Jocelyn saw how happy the sight of Scott had made Rachael. She looked at Rachael and whispered,

"Never mind, just take it easy, I'll come and check on you tonight. Love you." She said walking back to the room. She waved as she entered their room, leaving Scott and Rachael alone in the hallway.

"Baby, you sure you're okay, you don't look very good…" Scott said walking up to her.

"I'm just tired; can we go back to the hotel, please?" She asked, almost begging him. He looked into her eyes and knew she was not okay.

"Yeah, no problem…lemme just go tell the guys." Scott said leaving her for a moment. She leaned against the wall, giving her leg a break. She thought about what Rupert had said; the part about 'selling' her to McMahon. He got a nauseous feeling in her stomach that accompanied the dulling pain. What if he was serious…she most certainly didn't want to go to WWF, she didn't think she could leave at this point. Scott came out shouldering his bag.

"I'm gonna change, it's just down the hall, I'll be back in a jiff." He said kissing her forehead, walking around the corner. She waited, still thinking about what Rupert said when someone else emerged from the room; it was Sean.

"Hey, how are you, I was worried when I didn't see you come in with Jae." Sean said coming up to her.

"I'm okay…" She lied.

"Well, it's time for me to go…plane leaves soon." Sean said. Rachael threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sean…" She said crying. He hugged her, rubbing his hands on her back, soothingly.

"Listen, you'll still get to see me, you can always call, and you got a ton of guys here that will back you up, _anytime_ you need it."

Scott walked around the corner to see Sean and Rachael hugging.

"Hey man, you trying to steal my girl here?" Scott said smiling. Sean and Rachael broke their hug, Rachael wiping her eyes, "I know how you feel, I'm gonna miss Kid here too."

After a tearful goodbye, Scott and Rachael left in the Cadillac, while Sean caught cab. Rachael lay against Scott the whole way back to the hotel, not speaking, feeling slightly conflicted. She knew that being pregnant, and having Scott's baby could ruin both of their careers and lives. On the other hand, she loved Scott and wondered what the baby would have looked like.

At the hotel, Rachael asked Scott to help her to her room. She told him to go ahead and enjoy the after-party, she'd be fine. He didn't want to leave her alone at first, but Rachael convinced him to go. He helped her change, constantly checking on her knee, concerned at its state. He lay with her in bed for a while, holding her while waiting for the rest of the guys to make it to the hotel before they went partying. He left when Jocelyn arrived, making sure they had his cell-phone number before he left.

Jocelyn lay next to Rachael, not really knowing what to say, but knowing that her being there was probably the most she could do. They turned on the television trying to find a movie when someone burst through their door. It was Hal, one of Rupert's ex-cronies. He'd asked for a reassignment shortly after Rachael and Jocelyn arrived; he'd been disgusted at the way Rupert treated them.

"What the fuck?" Rachael said, reacting to the sudden intrusion.

"You two need to get out of here, now…" He said looking panicked; he started grabbing their bags, rounding up all their possessions.

"Why what's wrong?" Jocelyn said sliding off the bed.

"It's been leaked…" He said. It only took a moment for it to register. Both the girls felt the blood leave their veins as an icy numbness set in. Someone had let the cat out of the bag. Their secret was out.

"Who?" God, as if he hadn't done enough tonight, Rupert had to go and pull this bullshit too?" Rachael said putting on her shoes as quickly as possible.

"It wasn't him, he was damn mad that it wasn't too. It was Vince McMahon, apparently he made some statement saying he acquired you and said how old you were, thinking it's gonna help his ratings…Rupert didn't want you warned, but I just couldn't stand by while he fed you to the wolves." He said standing at the door, looking down each hallway, "It's only a matter of minutes before this gets around, and we've got to move, now!" He said motioning towards them.

"Well, where are we going?" Rachael said, standing back.

"Rupert sold you to Vince; you're going to work for him. He did it behind Turner's back, but in a way that he can't do anything about it." Hal said.

"But I don't want to work for Vince…"Rachael said, still not moving.

"It doesn't matter, you all are underage and you have to do whatever you're told, I'm sorry, this shouldn't have been like this. Please, we are going to have a mob on our hands if you don't get out of her now." Hal said, pleading. Jocelyn grabbed their remaining items, Rachael reluctantly following out the door. Inside her head she saw everything they'd done crumbling, her relationship with Scott, Jocelyn's relationship with Marcus, everyone they had lied to. They snuck silently through the hallways and down stairwells until they reached the lobby. It was clear so they made a run for it, Rachael ignoring her knee-pain. They were within 10 feet of the door when they heard a voice bellow out over the hotel, "Rachael!"

She looked up, Scott standing two floors up, along a railing overlooking the lobby. His face was marked with anger and hurt, looking straight at her. Next to him were Kevin, Terry, Curt, Scott Norton, Paige, and Marcus, who was looked straight at Jocelyn, extremely hurt. Her heart hammered violently in her chest, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"What the hell is going on…?" Scott said trying to control his anger, "Tell me this ain't true…"

Rachael opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came to her. She kept looking straight at him, trying not to cry, Jocelyn doing the same. She looked at all the men, her friends she had made looking down at them, wanting an answer.

"I can't…" Rachael said, doing her damnedest to fight back tears. No one answered, but looked disgusted. She looked away, unable to bear their stares directed towards her.

"That is just fuckin'…God I don't even know what it is…" Scott started.

"It's fuckin' bullshit is what it is…" Kevin added. Rachael clenched her jaw hard, the words burning a hole through her.

"We didn't mean to, we never wanted to hurt anybody, please guys…" Jocelyn started, but was cut off.

"Well, whatever the hell you meant to do, kinda backfired didn't it?" Marcus said. Jocelyn looked away also, unable to take the patronizing.

"Gentlemen, this chat is so very enlightening, but these ladies need to get to the airport, before we're late for our flight…" Hal said.

"What flight, you all gonna can 'em for this…" Scott said acting as if that would make him happy.

"No, just for your information, it wasn't their decision to keep it quiet, it was in their contract, they weren't allowed…and they aren't going home…their contracts have been sold." Hal said, standing in front of Rachael, as if to shield her.

"Sold? What are they like animals to you suits?" Terry said; Rachael wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like he was backing them.

"No, they are underage and parental rights to them were owned by us, now they belong to Vince McMahon. As I said we have to go." Hal said, attempting to lead them out. Rachael stayed rotted in her spot, "Rachael, I said we have to go…" Hal said again. She didn't move; she shook her head.

"I don't wanna go." She said, shaking her head. As bad as this situation was, she had a gut feeling the WWF was going to be far worse.

"Rachael…if it were up to me, I'd let you stay, but the fact is it's not, and it's my job to get you two there safely…" He said trying to lead her out the door. She pulled away from him.

"No!" She said, more forcefully this time. From the doorway came two large men, whom she knew as security men from the WCW. Without another word, the larger of the two guards picked Rachael up, the other holding Jocelyn's elbow.

"What the fuck?" Rachael screamed, beating on the large man, "Put me down, god dammit!" She yelled, flailing against him.

"Hey guys, that's enough…" Terry said from the railing, no one disagreed with him.

"Terry, this is of no concern to you." Hal said following the guards out of the building. They could hear the girls still fighting against their force. Scott looked angrily at Kevin, barely able to contain himself.

"I can't believe they fuckin' lied to us…" Scott said through clenched teeth, "All a bunch of bullshit…"

"What would we have done if they did tell us? Outcast them? Ignore them? I can't say I completely blame them." Terry said, "But I told you Scott, and you too Marcus, I told you not to get in with those two. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I knew something wasn't right…you just better hope they don't rat you out, unless you feel like doin' time."

Neither Scott nor Marcus spoke; Marcus looked more hurt than anything, Scott looking more angry.

"C'mon Kev, I feel like havin' a drink." Scott said stalking off down the hallway.

Rachael sat in the limo, her arms crossed across her chest, an angry scowl on her face. She almost shook from anger; she'd never felt so helpless, so used than she did at this point. Next to her sat Jocelyn, who was not sobbing, but constantly wiping streams of tears that spilled down her cheeks. They did not speak the entire ride to the airport, even with Hal apologizing profusely. They knew this would happen they could see it coming a mile away. So many times they'd wanted to tell them, but they'd been scared of what happened tonight. Rachael felt physically sick, her stomach turning knots. There was still a slight pain in her abdomen, but it had subsided considerably, she knew she'd have to see a doctor about that, but she vowed to not let Rupert win, she would not act like her knee was a problem at all. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd won.

They were let off at the front entrance to the airport, Jocelyn helping Rachael out of the car. They grabbed their carry-on bags, following Hal through the bustling airport. They reached their terminal, angered even more by the small group waiting for them.

"Rupert, ouch, what happened to your face?" Rachael said, smirking at him. He began to smile back, dropping his smile as he winced from the pain in his jaw.

"Ms. Conover, your ticket is here, but we seem to be having trouble with Ms. Vandiver's ticket, we need you to go ahead and board the plane, she'll be on shortly." He said, his posse gathered around him. Rachael did not move, the last thing they needed was to be separated. Rachael and Jocelyn looked at each other, silently agreeing that they would not separate.

"Rupert, I think it's better if they stay together, we don't need one of them to get lost…" Hal began.

"Last I knew, I'm a little higher up than you, so what I say goes, if you'd like to keep your job, I'd suggest you learn your place." Rupert said. He nodded and one of his men grabbed Jocelyn, another grabbing Rachael. They started to protest, Rachael kicking the man in his shin so hard he fell to the ground, but another grabbed her immediately. She paused when Rupert leaned in, his face inches from hers.

"You will get on that plane…she will be on later…if you don't get your ass on that plane this minute, you are not gonna like what happens to your friend over here. And don't think I'm bluffing…"

Rachael looked from Rupert to Jocelyn, then away from all of them. She knew he was serious; he was such a big piece of scum he would actually follow through on his threat. She looked back at him, her eyes angry.

"Fine, but if you touch her, I don't care if it's just a hair off her head, I will kill you…" Rachael said, threatening him back. He just smiled in her face.

"Lovely, we'll see you shortly." The man that restrained Rachael, lead her away, Rachael and Jocelyn's eyes met as they parted.

Rachael sat on the plane, tapping her foot impatiently. She'd been on the plane for 20 minutes, many of the seats around her filling up. She kept asking passing passengers for the time, becoming increasingly agitated. Jocelyn had not made it on the plane yet, Rachael's suspicions were threatening to become a reality. She knew she should've stayed with Jocelyn. She felt the bottom of her stomach drop out when the captain made the announcement they were taxiing out. She knew Rupert was a liar; Jocelyn was never part of the deal. She was a ploy to get Rachael on the plane.

In the airport, Jocelyn watched, shocked when she saw the plane taxiing out to the runway. She didn't really think Rupert would stoop this low.

"Why didn't you let me go with her…" Jocelyn demanded at Rupert when they walked away from the terminal.

"Vince never wanted you, not now anyway. We just brought you so we could get Rachael here, ingenious plan if I do say so…"Rupert said smiling that same cynical grin. Hal shook his head in disgust, releasing Jocelyn from the posse's grip.

"You really are a low-life bastard, Rupert…" He said steering Jocelyn back towards the exit.

"Well I'll let you feed her to the 'wolves' then… she does have to return to the hotel, she is after all still a WCW employee. Jocelyn looked back, fearful.

"I can't go back there, do you have any idea what a mess we left back there" Jocelyn said, anger threatening to overtake her.

"Sorry, but that's not my problem, maybe you two should have kept your distance, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Next time you'll know to keep your legs closed." Rupert said, his posse laughing at his comment. Before Rupert could react or shield himself, Jocelyn's right fist contacted with his eye, knocking him backward onto the floor. She turned away, holding her head high, and walked away, Hal following.

The limo pulled back up at the hotel and Jocelyn looked at it fearfully, she did not like being alone, without someone there to back her up. She never knew how much she relied on Rachael to just be there, her absence was severely obvious. She had never not wanted to do something as badly as she did not want to get out of the car. She sat for a few minutes, pretending to listen to Hal's good-natured pep-talk. It didn't matter what he said, she knew what their reaction was going to be. Slowly she got out of the car, reluctantly walking toward the door. She could hear voices inside, familiar voices, her nerves tangling in her stomach. She swallowed the large lump in her throat, pushing through the door into the lobby.

The lobby became instantly quiet; Jocelyn could feel several stares boring into her.

"Forget something?" She heard someone ask. She looked up, realizing it was Kevin. He had his arms crossed and an unfriendly expression on his face. She swallowed hard, her mouth becoming dry.

"No…" She managed, "I'm not going…it…it was a trick…" She said, trying to keep her emotions in check. She felt the tension in the room lessen a little.

"A trick for what?" Terry asked.

"McMahon just wanted Rachael, that bastard Rupert," She began, gritting her teeth, "He knew the only he'd get her to go, was to make her think I was going to, they split us up when she got on the plane." Jocelyn said, her voice becoming a little stronger.

"Is it true, you two couldn't say anything?" Marcus said, in a surprising mild tone. Jocelyn shook her head.

"Yes, if we said a word, we'd get fired and have to reimburse the company for the full contract amount, which being what we are, there's no way we could ever afford that. If it was a suit, then are contract would be voided and we would gat all the money now. But it was neither so, I don't know what's gonna happen." Jocelyn said, she met Scott's eyes, which were still angry.

"Scott, you've gotta know she never…" She began. Scott rose, walking angrily past her. Jocelyn turned, "Scott!" He turned around, folding his arms across his chest as if annoyed.

"I don't care what's happened to you in the past, I'm sorry if it's shitty, but I am not lying when I say what she felt for you was real, and I know what you felt for her was real, too…she didn't so this to hurt you…" Jocelyn said. Scott did not respond, standing there with the same indifferent look. Jocelyn turned toward the rest of the audience.

"I know you all may be mad at us, and I can't really say I blame you. But Rachael…Vince is not gonna be good for her, I've got a bad, bad feeling…we've got to get her out of there…"

"Well, she dug own grave, you two wanna play grown ups, figure it out yourself." Scott said as he and Kevin left through the front door.

"If I remember right, Kev, Detroit had some pretty high-class ring rats…" Scott said after swigging the remainder of the beer in his hand. Kevin nodded in agreement as they entered the Cadillac.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hope you're enjoying the drama…____ , here's another dose! Please R&R!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 21

All Over Again…

_Several hours later…_

At the airport Rachael was greeted by a group of men that oddly resembled Rupert and his crew, however, their first impressions were far more promising. They treated her more as if she were any other famous wrestler, not a mere commodity they would be free to dominate.

During the limo ride, Rachael was sure her nerves had never been more frazzled than they were on the way to meet up with the WWF. She had heard borderline horror storied of the way Vince treated the performers, ruthless and without care of future consequences. She had a worried feeling in her gut that made her nauseous, thinking of the way he could manipulate her, possessing guardianship papers. It also made her sick to think of all the friendships she'd already made, breaking right in front of her eyes. She also though of Jocelyn, wanting nothing more than to be with her, where ever that was, even if it meant facing those they had betrayed. She couldn't imagine how Jocelyn was feeling; having to return to the mess they'd left.

The limo pulled up to the hotel, Rachael stifling the urge to vomit. She exited the car, shouldering her duffle bag, as the leader of the group of men she met introduced himself.

"Sorry, I don't think I said anything at the airport…I'm Shane McMahon, if you need anything, let me know, I'll get it done for you." He said smiling. If it had been Rupert, she would have cringed internally, but this one seemed to have a little integrity; the knot in her stomach loosened a little.

"Thanks…I appreciate it…" She said nodding to him. He disappeared back into the limo and it pulled away. She stood there outside the hotel, feeling slightly faint. She felt like she was about to enter the burning bowels of hell. She smacked herself in the head as a sudden thought came to her.

"Sean's here…" she said to herself, feeling a great wave of relief wash over her. She walked towards the hotel, entering the revolving door.

She knew she was recognized instantly, it seemed as if they had just returned from their taping. Many big names as well as some she didn't quite know stared in her direction as she headed for the front desk. She leaned on the desk, impatient for the clerk to hang up the phone.

"Sean Waltmen's room…" Rachael said as the clerk ended her conversation.

"I'm sorry, there's no one here listed by that name." She said checking the computer.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I know he's here okay…I'm not some fuckin' ring rat, I work here god dammit!" She said harshly to the clerk. The women diverted her eyes, but did not back down. Rachael took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Rachael said calmly. She searched her memory for the aliases Sean used to check in. He was from Detroit…Detroit Rock City…Kiss…

"Peter Cross…" Rachael said suddenly. The clerk smiled as she located the name on the computer.

"Room 241." She said.

"Thanks, and I'd appreciate it if you gave anyone looking for me the same hard time." Rachael said smiling as she shoed her ID, getting her room key.

"No problem ma'am, let me say, I've had worse." The clerk said.

Rachael walked away from the desk, searching for the nearest elevator. She quickly made her way through the crowd, knowing she was the topics of some of the conversations of the people she passed. She waited impatiently for the elevator, praying it was empty as she heard it approach. The doors opened, a few people filing out. Rachael did not pay attention as she sidestepped them entering the elevator, pushing the floor button before anyone else showed up.

"Hey, that was Rachael…from WCW…" Paul Levesque, otherwise known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley, said on their way back to the lobby. The other member's of Degeneration X looked back, comprehension dawning on them.

"Yeah it was, hey didn't Vince say he was gonna group her with us?" Jesse, known as Road Dog to most, asked.

"That's what I heard him say last, who knows if he's still doin' it though." Billy said. His stage name was Bad Ass Billy Gunn, sometimes he went by his real name Kip, but most of the time he just stuck with Billy.

Joanie didn't say anything. She didn't like the idea of another female in DX. Joanie fit in well and was well received by the fans, but she felt threatened by what she'd seen in WCW, a spunky, gorgeous person who everyone knew now was underage, which would actually aid her popularity.

On the second floor, Rachael searched for Sean's room, feeling more relieved the closer she got to the room. Finally, she arrived in front of the door, knocking quickly.

"Hold on damn it, I told you all I'd be down in a min…" He said pausing as he opened the door, "Rachael…what are you…he wasn't joking was he?" Sean said remembering Rupert's threat. She shook her head. He could tell she was doing everything in her power not to cry. He pulled her to him, hugging her tight as the tears sprung from her eyes.

"I'm scared, Sean…I don't wanna be here…" She said through her sobs. He pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat on one bed, Sean sitting on the other across from her.

"One thing first, I heard about what Vince said…is it true?" Sean asked her. She nodded her head, unable to meet his eyes. She heard him sigh, "Did everyone at WCW hear?" She shook her head again, "What'd Scott do?" He asked.

Rachael felt a tightening around her heart, breaking into sobs again as she fell onto the bed.

"He's man, madder than I've ever seen him, almost scary." Rachael said, the image of his livid face still haunting her.

"Scott's been through some pretty rough shit…" Sean began, "I've seen him like this before. Now I don't know what all you two did, he never would say, but I know he had it bad for you. I ain't ever seen him act that way about a woman."

Rachael felt horrible and complimented all at the same time. On one hand she had connected with Scott in way he had never done with anyone else, on the other she stomped on him by lying to him about her age, leading him on this long façade.

"Sean, I know I should have told him, I started to so many times…I knew it in my gut that it would happen this way, I didn't want it to, but I guess if I'd just have come clean I wouldn't have to worry about it. I just started falling for him so hard, so fast, I didn't even think about anything else. I really fucked up." She said finally meeting his eyes.

"I'm not some wise man that can give the best advice, but give him some time to cool off, Scott can get kinda hot-headed about things, doesn't always think about what he says before he says it kinda thing. We'll see them in about a month and a half." Sean said. Rachael shook her head.

"They won't wanna see me; I can't imagine what Jae's gong through right now." Rachael said, looking at her hands.

"What? You mean she's not here with you." Sean said, wide-eyed. Rachael shook her head again.

"Nope, they got us to the airport then held her back when we started to board the plane. She wasn't ever part of the deal. It was just me. And she had to go back to the…" Rachael started, but felt a new crop of tears overtaking her vision, "God knows what awful things they said to her…Sean this sucks." She said barely stifling another urge to cry. Sean didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. It was true that Jocelyn probably would not have an easy return. But inside he hoped someone would stand up for her, understand their situation.

"Well, I will say this, I saw the shit you all had to put up with, Rupert and the rest of those asses, I don't care what year you were born in, you got my respect, and you should have everyone else too." Sean said sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, she was glad she had at least one friend in the sea of uncertainty.

"By the way, seems like you're gonna be in with DX…" Sean said. Rachael looked up at him. She smiled.

"Really? Well there is some good news today…" She said, wiping the moistness from her eyes, "If I had to pick, I would've picked that."

"We go in together, next Monday during Raw. I'll introduce you if you want; they just went downstairs a few minutes ago." Sean said.

Rachael thought for a moment, realizing she had brushed past them as they got of the elevator.

"They probably think I'm some kind of heinous bitch, I blew past them getting onto the elevator, I just now realized who it was." Rachael said, looking guiltily at Sean. He smiled, laughing a bit.

"They aren't quite as moody as the crowd you're used to, c'mon, let's go meet them." Sean said standing. Rachael sat for another moment, not sure if social mingling was the correct action to take at this point in time. However, she took Sean's outstretched hand and stood, following him out of the room and to the elevators.

She felt her heart hammering heavily against the inside walls of her chest. Sean could tell she was quite nervous.

"Chill out, it's gonna be fine." Sean said, trying to calm her, she managed a weak smile.

They exited the elevators walking into the lobby. Most of the crowd was still there, talking loudly over each other. They made their way through the crowd, Rachael closely following Sean.

"He kid, who's this?" A deep voice bellowed as they walked past. Sean stopped, smiling in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Take, this is Rachael, she just got here from WCW." Sean said, nodding toward her.

"Oh, this is the one Vince's been talking about. I'm Mark Calloway, call me Mark, 'taker, take…I don't give a fuck." He said laughing as the group around him did also. She smiled, feeling a bit less uptight.

"Rachael or Rae's fine with me." She said.

"I'm Glen," another tall man said from Mark's right.

"I'm Steve," said a bald headed man next to him.

"I'm Dwayne or Rocky, I got too many names to keep up with." Said a darker-sinned man.

"So, is what McMahon said true?" Mark asked her.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, I've heard so much of what he says is bullshit, you might need to clarify." Rachael said sarcastically, eliciting laughs from the group. Mark smiled back at her.

"I meant about you being 'jailbait'." He said back to her.

"Well the only way I'm 'jailbait' is if you're a pervert." She said, crossing her arms in front of her as she smiled.

"Okay, okay, I think I can handle you…" Mark said as if giving her their seal of approval. She felt more relaxed now, having broken the ice with some of the corporation's biggest players.

"Hey is Paul still here?" Sean asked surveying the lobby.

"HEY PAUL?" Mark yelled.

"Yeah?" A voice answered.

"Yep, he's here." Mark said, swigging from the beer bottle.

"Smartass…"Sean said, smiling at Mark, leading Rachael towards the voice that had answered to Mark.

"See ya later…" Rachael said, walking away from the group.

The introductions to the members of DX went quite smoothly, the only bad vibes coming from Joanie. She wasn't blatant about it, but Rachael could just feel that she wasn't exactly in a welcoming state of mind. She did immediately click with Paul, who seemed to be the most personable. She felt fine about Jesse and Billy, but had a feeling Billy was going to be sort of a problem. Just the way he looked at her, made her think he had another agenda on his mind.

She accompanied the group to the bar of their choosing, pacing herself this time, listening to a whole new crop of stories, even hearing some about the famous 'clique' days of the WWF, when Kevin and Scott were still there.

_Back in Detroit_

Scott walked back to his room, a little dizzy from the copious amount of liquor he'd consumed. He rolled his eyes as he entered his room at the giggling of the woman he had picked up. She'd latched onto him the minute he walked in, pawing him the entire time, reciting how much she adored him, he was her favorite wrestler, she'd always wanted to meet him…the same tired lines he'd heard a million times before. But he dealt with it tonight; he needed something to get his mind off Rachael.

He closed the door, pulling the woman with him to the bed, the two kissing before they hit the sheets. The woman was a looker and had a great body, but his manhood stayed dormant for a long while. He didn't understand, never having this problem before, but he forced himself to get turned on. He finally came to life when the woman basically swallowed him with her mouth, moaning and making little noises that did nothing but annoy him. He closed his eyes, trying to block her out. But what he saw in his mind's eye, made it very easy to become aroused.

He saw himself with Rachael…his fingertips trailing over her skin, barely brushing her breast, but enough to make her nipples erect for him. He felt his member pulse with the thought of him touching her. He moaned as he pictured Rachael touching him, her warm fingers encircling his length, while she nipped at the sensitive flesh of his neck.

He felt the woman remove him from her mouth and slip a condom on him. He felt her straddle him and insert him into her. He continued to picture Rachael, the way she moved on him, the look on her face as he would pillage deep into her. Then another thought came across. She was around an entirely new crop of men; surely she would be tempted, the thought made him sick of her being with another man. The thought vanished as another vision of them together crept into his mind. It was of their first time, he felt within him the passion that he had that night, the strength of his emotions.

He felt himself coming close to orgasm the more he thought of Rachael. He heard the woman riding him, the idiotic way she was talking to him, as if she actually was turning him on. He ignored her as he felt a great wave of pleasure overtake him as he came.

"Oh yes, Scott, come in me…" The woman crooned as she slowed her grinding down. She waited a few moments and crawled off him. He lay there for a few moments, collecting himself, coming back to reality.

"Well, you can leave now…" Scott said, indifferently. The girl protested, obviously hurt, "Listen, if you don't get out, I'll just have security see you out, which is more embarrassing to you?" Scott said, rolling his eyes as the woman became misty-eyed. She gathered her clothes, dressing quickly, leaving the room without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

_What would I do without drama…____…Please R&R and Enjoy!!!!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 22

Please Forgive Me; I Know What I Do….

Jocelyn wandered the halls of the hotel, a thousand flitting thoughts keeping her from resting peacefully. It seemed as if most everyone had calmed down during the course of the evening; but all were still fairly taken aback by the news. Some reactions, however, had been different than others. Some of the wrestlers had taken it as an initiative to make it a point to take to her, making advances that turned her stomach. She paced absent-mindedly, her thoughts turning to Marcus. She hated herself for not being upfront about her age. Now it seemed so silly that she had kept it so closely guarded, but she could remember the mind frame she and Rachael were in. Although now it seemed as though they had deluded themselves into thinking they couldn't say, simply because they were afraid of losing people that had become very important aspects in their life.

Then she thought about Rachael. It'd been just hours since they'd seen each other, but it's felt like they'd weathered an eternity of a storm in the past 24 hours. Her heart ached when she thought about Rachael having the miscarriage. She knew at 16 was not a prime moment to become a mother, but she knew Rachael would have kept it, if she'd known, anyway.

She turned the corner, almost colliding with a half-naked woman that had just come streaming out of Scott's room. Jocelyn felt her sorrow roar into a burning anger. She stomped towards the door, stopping it short from closing with her foot.

"Listen, lady, I ain't interested in fuckin' games so get lost." She heard his gruff voice rumble from within the room. She felt her anger surge as she started forward, but she felt a large hand grab her shoulder, holding her back. She turned around, seeing Kevin holding her back.

"I wouldn't go in there when he's as smashed as he is." Kevin said warningly.

"I don't care; there is no reason for him to do this to Rachael. Yeah, maybe we did owe it to you all to tell you, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, but it doesn't change who we are, we are exactly the same people you knew before." Jocelyn said as Kevin led her away from the door so they wouldn't be heard.

"I know, that's what's been rollin' through my head all night. And I don't think it's fair about Rachael. I don't think she should be there either. Some of those newer guys I don't trust. But there are so I do, I'd trust them with my life, I plan on calling them tomorrow, maybe they could keep an eye on her. But the most worry I have is for Vince. If you think Rupert treated you bad, you ain't seen Vince yet." Kevin said, almost whispering.

"Well you need to have a talk with your friend here, if Rachael hasn't been torn up already, this kinda shit will sure do it. She loved him, I don't know much else about them but I know she did. Hell if she didn't, she probably wouldn't have been preg-…" Jocelyn tried to stop herself, but it was too late.

"Excuse me…what was that last part?" Kevin asked his eyes wide with astonishment. Jocelyn stood, shocked at herself for letting it slip. Rachael was an incredibly private person with things like this and would not be happy about anyone else knowing.

"It was nothing… I didn't say anything…" Jocelyn said trying to brush it off. Kevin was not having it.

"No, you were getting ready to say she was pregnant, weren't you?" Nash said, a mixed of bewilderment and determination on his face. Jocelyn looked at him, knowing she was not going to be able to talk her way out of this one. She bit her lip, nodding.

"God damn, if today couldn't get any more interesting it sure just did." Nash said, leaning up against the wall, "Listen, do me a favor and don't tell Scott this, I don't know how he'd take it, probably not good, but now is not the time to break it to him.

"Trust me I'm not that stupid, I didn't even mean to tell you, I just got caught up in this whole friggin mess." Jocelyn said running her hand through her hair.

"What else happened tonight, I know there's something else…why was she limping?" Kevin said. Jocelyn began to think of an excuse, but she looked at Nash and saw how serious his face was and knew he would not settle for any old lame excuse. She swallowed hard; feeling like she was betraying Rachael, but deep down she knew that it would really be of a greater advantage to tell someone.

"The thing out in the ring, the whole ambush scene… it was real. Rachael never had a knee problem before. They tried to destroy it, that's when Rupert kicked her in the stomach too."

"Did he know she was pregnant?" Kevin asked. Jocelyn could see a redness rising in his face, knowing he was becoming angrier by the second. Jocelyn nodded, trying to keep her own emotions in check, "That son of a bitch! Did you convince her to go to the doc-…" Kevin began.

"We went, she had a miscarriage, Rupert killed the baby." She said wiping one eye clear of tears, "He found out before we did, he meant to do it, he meant to hurt her. He's on some kind of crazy power trip, the whole time we've been here, he's wanted to knock us down all the time. He's wanted to break her. But he couldn't so he sold her behind Turner's back."

Kevin looked like he was about ready to explode.

"I don't care what it was you all were hiding, or how old you are, no one deserves to be treated like this. I wish you all would have told us, at least what that bastard was doing to you." Kevin said meeting her eyes, " I guess, technically we can't hold all this against you…but tell the truth, is there anything else we need to know, at all?" Kevin said, running a palm down his face.

"No, I swear, that's every possible thing I could tell you." Jocelyn said, feeling a bit better, not bearing the burden of information on her own any longer, "But please, don't tell anyone about the baby. I think that's something Rachael needs to tell him." Jocelyn pleaded. It took a few moments, and Jocelyn could tell he was reluctant, but he finally nodded in agreement.

_The next morning in Houston…_

Rachael awoke, for a moment hoping that she would wake up in Detroit, next to Scott, but as she peeked from behind her heavy eyelids she was disappointed to see she was in the loudly snoring presence of Sean, who slept in the next bed. She rose, trodding to the bathroom, grumpily. She had hoped a hot shower would help to ease her nerves, but it did little if any to help her mood.

She dressed, walking out of the bathroom to a full room. Paul, Jesse, and Billy were there, talking to a now mobile Sean.

"Morning there, Rachael." Billy said smiling at her, "Here, you can have my chair." He said standing.

"Thanks, but I do have a bed." She said continuing to walk over to where her tangled sheets lie.

"That sounds even better, let me join you…"Billy said starting over.

"Billy, man, keep it in your pants for one minute, god damn!" Paul said, laughing as Billy sat back down. Rachael exchanged a look with Paul, silently thanking him.

"Just gonna see if you all wanted to go to lunch before we head over to the arena." Jesse said as Rachael sat down. After momentary arguing, they decided on a place, Rachael having little say.

The arena was laid out very similar to many others Rachael had been to, but it felt completely different. While many of the wrestlers were friends, there was more separation, she didn't feel as welcome into the different little sects that were formed. She followed behind Paul, closely, having been left with him while Jesse, Billy, and Sean had to meet with Vince early.

"Hey Rae!" a voice called from down the hallway. She looked, recognizing Mark. He came over to them, exchanging greetings with Paul also.

"Damn house shows, rather just do Mondays and Thursdays, Sunday's aren't too bad, but all this other shit is retarded." Mark said, handing Paul a frosty bottle of beer. Rachael frowned at him. She slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, what about me?" She said, pointing towards the beer.

"Hey, nailing you ain't all that could get me in trouble." He said holding his hands up.

"Just get me a beer, ya wuss." She said, mocking him.

"Okay, okay, fine I see how it is. C'mon, I'll show you around." He said motioning toward her. She looked at Paul, who nodded at her.

"I'll see you all later, room 116, right?" She asked, walking away from him.

"Yeah, I'm headed there now, we'll see you later." Paul said waving at her.

She followed Mark through a maze of hallways, stopping occasionally to be introduced to various wrestlers. She found herself quite entranced when she was introduced to a small group of newcomers; one man in particular caught her eye as she was introduced.

"Rachael, this is Adam, Matt, Jeff, and Jason." Mark said pointing out each man in turn. Jay's eye caught Rachael as he shook her hand. She recognized him as the "Christian" persona he played in the ring. She had to admit on the screen he looked like your basic pretty boy, but in person he was quite stunning.

"Nice to meet you all." Rachael said turning back to Mark, who smirked at her. She suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Mark seemed to notice making up an excuse for them to leave.

"Got a little crush, do we?" Mark asked when they were out of earshot of the young men.

"Jerk, so what, can't I think a guy's hot without jumpin' on him?" Rachael chided

him.

"Well, that's not what I heard about you and Scott Hall…" Mark said, regretting he said it when he saw how quickly her mood changed and her eyes fill with tears, "Sorry, shouldn't have said that…" Mark said, still watching her, "I guess you didn't tell him about the whole age thing, did you?"

"Ha, no, now it seems like it would have been so easy to say it, and if he didn't like it, we could have ended it. But nooo, I just couldn't give it up, had to be selfish." She said, as if scolding herself.

"I've talked to Hall in the past couple months, and I ain't ever heard him happier. He told me about you…" Mark said. For some reason, this was a surprise to Rachael, who did not picture Scott as a person who gushed his profession of love for someone to his buddies. Part of her felt elated that his feelings ran much deeper for her than she realized, another part felt even lower, the way she blind sighted him.

"I loved him..." She said, covering her face as if trying to hide her misery from the world. Mark bent to her level, pulling her hands away from her face.

"He told me, that he'd thought you two would be together for a long. long time, no matter what. I think he knew somewhere inside that crazy head of his he knew, but he dove in anyway. Scott's not like this about women, never has been, but from what I've heard, he's treated you better than any woman would have ever have hoped to be treated by him." Mark said, dropping his humorous demeanor. She looked into his eyes, and felt the power of his words wind their way into her.

"That just makes me feel worse, for lying to him, what ever anyone says, I should have told him. You didn't see how mad he was Mark, he's never gonna want to see me again. No one over there will, I feel just as awful for abandoning Jocelyn there…" Rachael said trailing off.

"Yeah, Nash said something about that trick they pulled on you…" Mark began.

"Nash? When did you talk to Kevin?" Rachael asked, intensely interested.

"He called me up this morning, seems he's over it, told me what a handful you were…" Mark said, a smile returning to his face. She looked at him confused. As angry as everyone was, surely they weren't over it already.

"Yeah, Rach, they were mad, but they aren't dumb, they know that the ladies they got to know are still there, age is just a technicality. Nash asked how you were doing…" Mark said watching for her reaction.

"What'd you tell him?" Rachael asked, looking at him as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"I told him you were kinda quiet, he said you must be sick…"

Rachael smiled, so Kevin was over it, now she just wondered about Scott. Kevin had a great influence over him, they often thought alike; hopefully they would on this, too.

"I'm scared here, Mark, I wasn't treated real good in WCW, had kind of a dictator over us. And when I say dictator, I emphasize the _dic_ part." Rachael said as they began walking again.

"Kev mentioned something about him; I promised I'd keep an eye out for you, too. I know a bunch of guys back here will back you, so don't be scared to stand up for yourself." Mark said.

"I'll try…" Rachael said smiling, but suddenly her knee began throbbing severely. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain while Mark kept talking. Eventually Mark was beckoned by Pat Patterson. She promised to stay out of trouble and walked back the way she came. She searched for the group of young men she'd been introduced to earlier, relieved when she saw Jason still sitting there, alone. He looked up when she walked over to him, smiling at her.

"Hey…Rachael, right?" He said, smiling a toothy grin at her.

"Yeah, hey I need to ask you a favor…but is there somewhere we can go that's less…" Rachael looked around.

"Open?" Jason finished for her, "Yeah, just down the hall here." He said standing, leading her down and adjacent hallway. He opened a door, letting her pass first, closing it behind them.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked, sitting in a easy chair in the middle of the room.

"I have this really bad knee, and I, um, need something for it, if you know what I mean…" She said, blushing, unable to meet his eyes.

"Sure, I can get you anything you need…" He said standing walking over to a desk, where a duffle bag sat. She let out a breath, relieved.

"What do you want?" He asked, opening the bag.

"Well, the doc over at the other fed gave me a roid shot a couple of percs." She said quietly. He stopped looking at her. He was shocked a bit, but smiled back at her.

"You want me to give it to you?" he asked, pulling a syringe out of the bag, along with a bottle of pills. She frowned; the syringe was much smaller than before.

"Is that the biggest one you've got?" She asked. She blushed a little, as Jason smiled at the unintentional innuendo she had just provided.

"Much bigger than this could kill you…" He said walking over to her, "Pull your jeans up, so I can see where you got it before." He said, sitting across from her. She sat, trying to pull her pant leg up, but they were too tight to go past her calf. She pulled them back down, trying to think. They met eyes, their minds coming to the same conclusions. She stood, sliding her jeans down her legs, below her knees. Jason glanced at her skimpy undergarments, smirking as she sat back down. He inserted the needle in her joint as she cringed slightly. But as he removed it, she felt some relief. She swallowed the two pills Jason handed her.

"Give it a minute before you stand." Jason said returning the needle to the duffle bag. He returned sitting on the couch next to her, "So what happened?" He asked, tracing a finger along her bare knee.

"Fell on it wrong in the ring…" She lied, "Then it got kicked wrong in the match."

"That's too bad…" he said still tracing his fingertip along her joint. Slowly he moved it up along her thigh. She felt short of breath, dizzy almost, feeling a twinge in her loins. But it did not feel the same as it did with Scott, she had a sudden urge to leave. She stood, pulling her jeans back up, her knee feeling much better.

"I have to go meet with the DX guys, if I'm late, I get in crazy trouble." She said. He stood, turning her to face him.

"I know how it is. Hey, if you ever need _anything_, I want you to come back to me…" He said, drawing closer to her. She wanted bolt from the room, anything to keep from feeling as awful as she did.

"I will… thank you…" She said starting to turn. Jason grabbed her, pulling her face to him, their lips meeting. He parted her lips with his tongue, coaxing hers out to mingle with his. She responded, only to pull away from him, and exit the room, swiftly walking to DX's room. She paused outside the door, leaning back against the wall.

What was she doing….


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's you a dose for your daily fix ____ Please R&R, enjoy!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 23

A New Power

Later that day, Rachael was in the DX dressing room, having been there since she'd gotten her knee fix. She just wanted some time to think, she had forced herself to mingle the night before and seriously regretted it.

Joanie came in, following Sean, Jesse and Billy. They were joking about something, laughing as they walked in. Joanie's smile fell incredibly quickly when she saw Rachael. Rachael smiled at her, starting to stand to introduce herself, but Joanie walked right past, into the locker room area. Rachael looked confused from Paul, to Sean, to Billy, to Jesse.

"Joanie feels threatened by you. She had to fight a lot to get to where she is today…she doesn't want to lose it." Paul said, quietly so Joanie wouldn't hear.

"That's understandable; I'd feel the same way…" Rachael said, sitting back down, wincing as her knee throbbed. She got a look from Sean as if to ask her if she'd seen a doctor yet. She ignored him looking back toward Paul.

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean she has to be such a bitch…" Billy said.

"Billy, man, shut up!" Paul said throwing a towel at him.

"Well it's the truth." Billy said, although a bit quieter.

That evening, Rachael observed, not being worked into the storyline yet. She stood mostly near the entrance all evening. She was amazed by how different the show was, but how difficult it was to point out the single differences. She laughed at how sinister Mark was on stage, so different from his behind the scenes persona. It was almost comical. She was almost shocked by the vulgarity of the DX crew, feeling a little nervous how in the world she was going to add much fuel to the fire. DX was in the ring when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, staring face to face with Vince McMahon.

"Good evening, Rachael, I'm glad to see you made it in to town okay." Vince said, extending his hand. Rachael shook it, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, trip was good, a bunch of people have been showin' me around today." She said, pulling her hand back, sticking it in her pocket. Vince nodded his head.

"That's good. You do know, you are not in the storyline until Monday correct?" Vince asked. Rachael could almost hear a condescending tone that eerily reminded her of the way Rupert used to talk to her.

"Yes, sir…"She began.

"Good, because we have a very good running script and if you decided to come out too early, well that just wouldn't work well would it?" He asked, smiling, but it was a threatening sort of smile that made her stomach turn. She did not like him any more than she had liked Rupert. This was worse though; Vince had almost universal power being the owner of the company. He didn't have to answer to anyone but himself.

"Yes, sir, I completely understand." She said, still smiling. It was forced at this point, but she was tired of confrontations and didn't want to begin another. She turned her back to him as he walked away, watching the match, but having a hard time concentrating over the thoughts in her head.

_Back in the WCW…_

The WCW crew had just arrived back at their hotel in Cheyenne, everyone settling in. Jocelyn had managed to apologize to everyone, most coming around. She'd even had the opportunity to privately apologize to Marcus. He was a little rattled still, but promised her that if she just gave him some time…he still had feelings for her; maybe they could work through it. She told him she understood. Even if she couldn't be with him in a biblical sense, she didn't want him as an enemy.

She changed into a thin strapped tank and her pair of khaki shorts, and slid into her flip flops; she checked her reflection in the mirror before leaving the room. She met the group of NWO members in the lobby, seeing Scott at the other end of the group. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to him. She had a few things she needed to tell him, but it seemed as if he was avoiding her.

They left together, Jocelyn hopping in behind Kevin in the Cadillac he shared with Scott.

"What, no one else wants to give you a ride?" Kevin teased her as they took off.

"I just thought I'd ride with you all, those other cars were kinda crowded." She said buckling in, "besides, I wanted to talk to you guys." She said leaning forward between the seats. Neither said a word. She swallowed the lump of nervousness occupying her throat.

"Scott?" She said, testing to see if he would even respond to her.

"Yep." He answered his eyes never leaving the road.

"Can I talk to you about Rachael…"She said cautiously.

"Why in the world would I care about talking about that bit…." He started, but Jocelyn cut him off.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" She said, smacking him on the arm, "She does not deserve to be talked about like that, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and listen to it!" Scott was quiet again. Kevin had a look of utter shock on his face, never seeing Jocelyn in such a forceful demeanor before.

"She should have said something…" Scott said, calmer this time.

"Yeah, I know, me too. We know it was a big mistake, I know she feels shitty about it. Trust me, she wanted to tell you, she even told me she started to a couple times. What else can she do for you to stop treating her like yesterday's piece of trashy garbage?" Jocelyn said.

"I haven't treated her like…" Scott started.

"Scott, I saw that whore coming' out of your room; she almost ran me over. When I saw you two together, it made me jealous. You two had something; I don't know what it was, but this thing that made you two so perfect together." She said, trying to say something to get him out of the 'asshole' shell he was in. Scott pulled the car over, his hand over his eyes, as he leaned back in the seat.

"She did, I remember her trying to tell me…" Scott said from behind his hand. "Was it really a set up for her to go to WWF…" He asked, not turning around.

"Yes, it was, even though she knew how mad everyone was here, she begged not to go. Even after the ring incident..."

"Ring incident?" Scott said, confused.

"Yeah, the whole 'knee bashing thing' was real, she'd never had knee problems before, Rupert's been gunnin' for her since we got here, trying to control her, blackball her, whatever he could to make like hard on her." Jocelyn said.

"How many of us asked her if she was okay? If she wants to act tough, she can tough it out herself…" Scott said, but not nearly with as much conviction as he had earlier.

"She was scared, Rupert had tracked her down after and forced her to take a roid shot in her knee. And she…" Jocelyn caught herself this time, "She was just unsure, she just wanted to get away from that building. Neither of us knew about the WWF or anything, I swear to God…" Jocelyn said.

Scott was quiet for several more moments, his face still covered. He finally moved his hand looking straight ahead out the windshield. He didn't look at her, but it was easy to see he was crying.

"Scott, man, I ain't seen you like this over a woman as long as I can remember, I don't think you should push her away."

Scott bowed his head, clenching his jaw. He did love her, he wanted to hate her for lying to him, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't. He realized what he wanted most was to see her. He also felt infuriated at what Rupert had done to her. He could not understand why anyone would want to hurt her. And the steroids, it worried him. He'd used them before, along with Kev and a lot of other guys, and he knew they were bad news.

"When do we cross with WWF again?" Scott asked Kevin, still staring at his hands.

"Two weeks, in Charlotte, it's a Monday show." Kevin said as if he had just looked himself.

"Scott, just give her another chance…please…" Jocelyn pleaded.

"I got a couple of weeks to think about it, just leave me alone till then." Scott said, pulling the car back on the road. Most would have been disappointed by his remark, but Jocelyn felt it was a glimmer of hope.

The dinner was much quieter that usually, Jocelyn feeling extremely uncomfortable. She could tell some still felt awkward around her, but didn't think much about it when Marcus sat next to her, smiling.

_The next Monday in Seattle with the WWF…_

Rachael paced across the empty dressing room, the rest of DX having just left. She received a memo at the hotel stating that Vince wanted a short meeting with her. It didn't elaborate, but it made Rachael very nervous. She had not had a decent experience with management prior, and worried that this would be no different. Everyone assured her that it was probably nothing, no big deal. But the words that stuck with her repeated over and over in her head. _Rupert doesn't hold a candle to Vince…_ She only hoped that him being so much more in the public eye would make him less lethal, although she felt that he was probably just craftier.

She stopped pacing when there was a sharp rap on the door. She turned clearing her throat.

"Come in." She said, trying not to let her voice shake. Following her words, the door opened, Vince, Jerry Briscoe and Pat Patterson entering. She shook hands with the two men that she had not been formally introduced to. After the introductions, Vince instructed Pat and Jerry to another problem, explaining that he had just wanted them to meet her before the show that evening.

"How are you adjusting so far?" Vince asked, sitting down at a table, motioning for her to do the same.

"Well, everyone so far has been good about letting me know what's going on." She said to him, feeling her nerves doing jumping jacks under her skin. Vince laughed slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, about this evening…I don't know how Turner runs his operation, but I don't accept lazy mistakes, you are to be ready, on cue, prepared. The performance on stage reflects directly on me, and I don't want to look incompetent." Vince said to her. She nodded her head as he spoke.

"Yes, I understand." She said, unsure of what else to say.

"Tonight, you will go out after the rest of DX. They will introduce you; you walk to the ring, basic stuff there. Then your speech, just what you're gonna do in the business yadda, yadda, yadda. I'd like for you to act 'friendly' with Hunter, it'll set up a nice rift we can work between you and Joanie." He said marking on a few papers he'd brought in with him.

"Mr. McMahon, I…" Rachael began.

"Just call me Vince." He said not looking at her. She bit her tongue.

"Vince, Joanie hasn't exactly warmed up to me; I don't wanna make her any madder than she is." Rachael explained.

"That's a trivial fact, Joanie needs to grow up and if she doesn't the animosity with be that much more authentic on screen." Vince said.

"But I don't wanna give her anymore excuses not to…" Rachael began.

"That's enough, not everyone in the world is gonna 'like' you, and you might as well get used to it. Now, about your wardrobe…" Vince said, closing the folder he had been modifying, "It should be hanging in a locker space in the other room." He said, reinserting the folder in his briefcase. Rachael took that as a request for her to inspect it. She rose, walking back towards the locker room, finding a black garment back hanging in locker. She unzipped it pulling back the sides. She looked wide-eyed at the clothes.

The top was a breath-ceasing halter top that looked like it would barely cover her breasts. The pants were barely that, she was sure half her ass would hang out the back. She dug in the bottom hoping there was more. All she found were fishnet stockings and spike heeled boots. She closed the bag, walking back into the main room with Vince.

"I think I got the wrong bad…" Rachael said nervously laughing.

"No, that's the right one. See I want people to keep watching for you, I plan to make you a fairly controversial player in this business." Vince said.

"Isn't me being 16 enough?" Rachael asked, exasperated. Vince looked up, a look of shock and annoyance on his face, being argued with.

"That is my call; I do have guardianship papers, so technically what I say goes." Vince said with a strong air of authority.

" I don't care what 'authority' you think you have… I am not wearing that." Rachael said, abandoning her attempt to bite her tongue. Vince sat calmly, a calm that unnerved Rachael.

"I suggest you change your mind, or I will change it for you…" Vince threatened, as she stood, walking toward the door. He stopped short of leaving, "Crossing me is not a way you want to start your career here, young lady." He said before walking out the door closing it behind him. Rachael pursed her lips. She was not some monkey he could command. Threats or no threats she was not gonna offer up her dignity on a platter for the first carnivore to come along and devour. She ripped the skimpy outfit from the bag wadding it up, throwing it across the room. She dug another pair of skin-tight jeans at her DX baby-doll t-shirt. She took the shirt, cutting it so that it ended a few inches below her breasts, exposing her naval. She felt empowered but rejecting the 'orders' she'd been given.

She waited behind the curtain, she'd been careful not to be seen by Vince before she went out. She was ready to defy him, but she wanted to do it on Live National Television. She heard Paul do there intro, and announce the new member. The music played again, Rachael stepping out from behind the curtain. She was unprepared how the crowd would react. Their roar was deafening, shaking the foundation of the structure they were in. She walked to the ring, playing with the fans.

She stepped through the ropes that Billy and Jesse held for her. Sean held out his hand for her, presenting her to Paul, who handed her the mic. She had developed quite a proficiency in her mic skills and knowing how to play with the crowd. Paul had his arm around one part of her or another during their spiel. She didn't get a chance to see Joanie's reaction; she kept her back to Rachael the entire time. At the end of their rant, the DX music came back on, Rachael standing in front of Paul. He did the crotch chop to her, the crowd becoming extremely wild. They exited the ring heading backstage. She felt that high again, that comes from the interaction with 50,000 screaming fans. As they exited the entrance way, her smile faltered somewhat as Vince blocked their path.

"I need to speak with Rachael here, alone." Vince said, eyeing her angrily.

"There ain't anything you can say to her that you can't to us." Sean said, standing up next to her.

"If you'd like to stay employed I suggest you find elsewhere to occupy." Vince said, his voice rising slightly. Rachael could see the dangerous situation unfolding in from of her.

"Guys, it's okay, really…"She said, meeting all their eyes. They acted reluctant to leave, but one by one filed past, disappearing around the next corner. She turned back to face Vince, swallowing. She braced herself for his onslaught.

"I thought we'd had a discussion about following directions did we not?" He asked her, squinting his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, we did." She said simply.

"Then I feel you have some serious explaining to do." He said as if waiting for an acceptable answer.

"I understood you entirely. I am only 16 and I refuse to parade myself around like some everyday whore: backstage or out in the ring. Did you let your daughter dress like this when she was 16? I think not. You want to fire me? Go ahead, I'll take my money and never look back. I don't care. I was pushed around enough, to my limit in WCW and I will be damned if I don't stop the cycle somewhere." She said, her voice rising more and more as she spoke. By then end, everyone backstage within earshot was stationary, unbelieving at the scene in front of them. She felt shaky, but her adrenaline was rushing through her veins with such force it was impossible to stand still.

Vince's eyes softened almost, his face less rigid with anger.

"Rachael, walk with me…" He said turning. She looked unsure in his direction, but followed cautiously.

"You know, I didn't think I would do it, I thought I would be able to keep myself in check, but absolute power is a dangerous commodity to possess." Vince said as they walked the hallway.

"I'm not following…" Rachael said confused.

"You, having your contract gives me absolute power. I have all rights of a guardian over you, more power than anyone else here, no matter how shitty their contract. I could tell when I spoke to Rupert on the phone that he was probably the same way." Vince said as they turned the corner.

"Yep, can't argue with you there…"Rachael said. Vince started to laugh but didn't when he saw the look of seriousness written all over her face, "he treated me like an animal, I heard you were gonna be the same." She admitted to him.

"Well I can see where some would get that impression, but I'm going to sign of on your papers, no one should have that much control on someone unless they are really supposed to. I'm not your parent, it doesn't belong with me." Vince said.

"What, you're gonna fire me?" Rachael asked worriedly.

"No. No, no, no. I'm going to emancipate you." Vince said, smiling.

"I'm not seventeen yet, how can you?" Rachael asked confusion obvious in her expression.

"Maybe in Missouri, but me being your legal guardian makes you a resident of Connecticut, where there is a loophole in the law that allows it. Trust me I know, Stephanie found out about it and begged me until she turned 18 to sign it." Vince said. Rachael smiled thinking of him arguing with his daughter over emancipation.

"So you're serious?" Rachael said, trying to stifle her excitement in case it was only a joke.

"Yes, I'll have the papers faxed over, we can sign them tomorrow if you'd like. I'm only going to ask you one thing." Vince said, stopping to face her, "Please, do not make me regret this, do not go out there and act stupid. Think of it this way, I'm not 'freeing' you, I'm actually giving you a greater responsibility, yourself."

She thought seriously about what he said, realizing the latter herself. Slowly she shook her head, telling him she understood. He nodded at told her to meet him in the lobby of the hotel at 9:00 the next morning. As he walked away, Rachael felt a giddiness rise in her that she hadn't felt since she left WCW. But as she walked back to DX's room, she felt a painful stab in her knee. Great…it was acting up again. She tried limping but the pain was coming too quickly. She scanned a nearby room list.

Jason Resno, Adam Copeland- Room 147

She hobbled down the hall toward the room, stopping every once in a while to rest her aching joint. She reached the room, feeling disappointed when she heard no sound. Normally Jason and Adam went to the ring together. She knocked anyway, hoping for a chance he would be in the room. She was about to turn away when she hear the doorknob jiggle and the door open.

"Hey…I was wondering if I was going to see you again…" Jason said, smiling as he saw her.

"Yeah, got a minute?" She asked, leaning her weight on her good leg.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, come on in, beautiful." He said stepping aside for her to walk in. She did, limping harshly.

"You're really a big flirt, aren't you?" Rachael said walking by.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, shutting the door, standing close to her.

"I need a fix, please…" Rachael said, turning away from him, feeling the same familiar aching feeling returning to her abdomen.

"I'll hook you up, sit down, babe…" He said, disappearing into the locker room. She did like how natural it seemed, him calling her babe. It bothered her that it didn't bother her. She was still mentally arguing with herself when Jason returned with another needle and a bottle of pills. She regretted wearing tight jeans again, knowing they wouldn't pull up past her calf.

"I'm starting to really appreciate how tight they make jeans now…" Jason said, watching her as she lowered her jeans down past her knees.

"Ok Romeo, just do you thing please…" She said sitting back down. He smiled at her but didn't respond. She winced as the needle infiltrated her joint again, the liquid burning as in entered her body. She let out a breath as he withdrew it, swallowing the pills he handed her. When he disappeared into the locker room again, she pulled up her pants, not wanting a repeat of their last visit. She tried standing, finding her knee a little shaky, but much less painful. She wobbled a bit as Jason reentered the room.

"Hang on there, you're gonna hurt it worse…" He said running over to her, steadying her with his arms around her sides. Her hands gripped his biceps as she steadied her frame. It was then she realized how close they were, feeling the intenseness of his eyes upon her.

"Listen, I have to get back, before they worry…" She said, but he did not let her go.

"What are you afraid of?" Jason asked her.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Rachael said defensively.

"I heard you had a thing with Scott Hall…" Jason said, her expression changing dramatically from defensive to regretful.

"Yeah, but it's over, I guess, I wasn't what he wanted me to be." She said, averting her eyes from his.

"I can't understand what would make any man not want you." Jason said, his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Jason…I just wanna forget it all…" Rachael said, her eyes swimming with watery sentiments.

He leaned into her, "I can help you there…"


	24. Chapter 24

_Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! Please RandR_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 24

A Little Bit Deeper and a Reunion…

There lips met gently, slowly massaging each other, parting slightly, just enough for their tongues to touch. She felt the sexual being inside of her rouse from slumber, but it did not intensify as quickly as it did with Scott, like it was trying to tell her not to proceed. But she ignored the protest, her arms snaking around his neck, as their kiss deepened slightly. His arms folded around, caressing her back, pulling her body flush against his. It was different, kissing a man that she did have to stand on tiptoes with. He was several inches taller, but it wasn't much to overcome.

He dropped his lips to her neck, his tongue sending chills down her body. She clung to him, her fingernails digging into him. He didn't seem to protest. It used to drive Scott wild when she dug her nails in him.

She opened her eyes. The only reason she was getting around was because she was thinking about the way Scott did to her what Jason was doing to her now. She couldn't do it, not while thinking about Scott.

"Jason…Jason….please stop, stop…I'm sorry, I just can't do this…" She said, gently pushing him away from her.

"Can't forget him, can you?" He asked. She looked at him surprised. She had expected him to blow up at her for being a tease, but it was quite the opposite.

"No, I should. He's wrong for me, every thing about us individually is as wrong as it can get…" She started.

"That doesn't matter when you love someone…I had a feeling it was like that. I've heard stories about Hall's philandering ways, they way I heard Taker describe how he acted on the phone that night, we all knew he was in it deep."

"I didn't know you all knew, I figured you didn't hang out much together." She said sitting down again.

"Well, Taker's pretty friendly with all of us, we just happened to be together at the bar that night Scott called." Jason said, sitting down next to her, "To be quite honest…Take wanted me to test you. Now, don't get all crazy…" Jason said, noting the look on Rachael's face, "He was doin' it for the both of you."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Rachael asked, looking guilty.

"No, you ran out the first time, this time you stopped…nothing to tell." He said smiling at her.

"What about this other stuff?" She asked looking at her knee.

"No, but I wanna know what happened, I know your story is b/s. I've seen an 'aggravated' knee injury; that is not what you have." He said. She looked at him, knowing she was going to have to divulge the whole sordid story. She took a deep breath diving into the dramatic tale. Jason was quiet the whole time, listening intently, letting her finish before he responded.

"That's fuckin' horrible…" He said looking at her, "You do know 'roids ain't gonna fix this, don't you?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I know, I don't wanna keep doing this, but when it starts hurting, all I wanna do is make it go away." She said, massaging the divots in her knee joint.

"Well you keep this up and it's gonna get to a point where it's not going to go away." Jason warned.

"Well then why do you use 'em?" Rachael retorted.

"Trying to get a jumpstart on bulking up. I know, I know, kinda hypocritical, but if I didn't tell you, it'd be on my conscience forever." Jason said, flexing his arms, "It's way too easy to get, a lot of guys do it back here, among other things…" He said looking towards Adam's belongings. Rachael began to say something, but figured Adam and his drug use were out of her realm of jurisdiction.

"I better go; they really will wonder where I'm at." Rachael said, standing again, this time a little sturdier, "Thanks again, Jason…" She said, turning to him as she reached the door. He looked down at her, brushing a loose wisp of hair from her face.

"To be honest, and don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you again so soon…" He said, looking down at her. He placed a gentle kiss on her check, Rachael leaving the room. He watched her walked down the hallway, sighing to himself. In another time, he would have liked to have pursued her, but he could tell Scott was on her mind. He knew those two were meant to be together.

_Two weeks later, in Charlotte, NC…_

Rachael and Sean waited for their luggage to emerge on the carousel in the Charlotte airport. Sean noticed that from the minute they boarded the plane, Rachael had been unusually quiet. He had a feeling it was because they were in the same town as WCW and she was going to have to face all the people she'd betrayed. Sean didn't press her, just letting her work through her emotions.

He'd actually spoken to Kevin the night before, who'd explained how much things had calmed down, and that Scott was beginning to talk about Rachael, which was a good sign he was coming around. Sean was relieved to hear it, and how Jocelyn was still in their good graces, having weathered the first storm alone. Apparently, she and Marcus had been spending a little time together. He smiled thinking about it; Marcus had been smitten with her from the beginning.

Rachael however, had only faced him, and he was mild mannered compared to the rest of the WCW group. He knew when she was quiet, her nerves were racked. Still he didn't push her, knowing that to do so would just make the situation more volatile. Their bags finally wound their way around, he and Rachael grabbing them. They walked together, Sean stopping briefly to pick up a set of keys form the rental car booth. They loaded the Lincoln (Vince didn't spring for expenses the way Turner had), and got in. Sean drove silently until they reached the interstate.

"I'm gonna stay at the hotel tonight." Rachael said, speaking so fast and quiet, Sean almost didn't understand what she said.

"What's wrong? You sick?" Sean said, exiting off the interstate.

"Might be…" Rachael said, holding her stomach, " and I just don't wanna go." She said.

"Why?" Sean asked, knowing the reason.

"I just don't want to; I don't have to tell you every fuckin' little thing that's wrong with me, okay." Rachael said, getting testy. Sean smiled slightly. Rachael was not a fan of showing weakness, and right now she was very weak. She'd even went to the doctor about her knee alone, refusing anyone who asked to help her.

Sean didn't know the truth though; she still hadn't seen anyone about her knee. She'd gone to check on the miscarriage she'd had. It was so early and small it'd be absorbed by her body, naturally extracted. Her knee was another story.

To keep Jason from telling Mark about her taking steroids, she'd looked elsewhere for relief from her joint pain. A few days after she'd sworn off the needle, she had caved her knee pain almost unbearable. She'd gone to Jason's room to find him not there…but Adam was. She explained her situation but Adam explained he couldn't get the steroids, because Jason was so protective over them.

_"I do have something that might help you, though…"Adam had said, walking over to his own duffel bag. He pulled out a baggie of white powder and a clear bottle of pills, "This stuff will make you forget you can even feel pain." Rachael had been reserved, knowing exactly what he'd just pulled out of his bag. _

_"I don't know, Adam, I've never done coke or anything like that…" She had said, regretting that she'd come her._

_"Well, if you're knee's hurting now, it ain't gonna let up…" He had said, dividing in the powder into lines on a table. Rachael felt her knee twinge painfully. She stepped over to him cautiously. He handed her a rolled up bill, "Just take a deep breath, let it out, and then breathe in through your nose real quick and strong. Close up one side of your nose… that helps." _

_Rachael had taken the bill from him, bent over the table, and snorted her first line of cocaine. It stung her nostrils painfully; she could feel the granules traveling through her sinuses. But she quickly felt relief, feeling a great sensation in every inch of her body. _

_"Good, isn't it…" Adam said smiling at her. She nodded. _

"_What's in the bottle?" she asked, motioning towards the clear bottle he'd set on the table._

_"'Speed…those come at a price though…" He said smiling at her, maliciously._

"_What, how much do they go for?" She asked, taking the bill back from him. _

_"Well to tell you the truth, it won't cost you any money…"He said, cutting another line for her._

_"I ain't having sex with you; I'm not that high…" She said._

"_Well, not exactly…see, I have a fetish." He said, standing straight again._

_"I'm too scared to ask…" Rachael said laughing._

"_No, it ain't too bad, it's pussy…" He started._

_"Okay, so how does that make you any different from any other male on the planet?" She said, feeling her high lessening. _

_"No, I love eating pussy, ya know, oral sex…" He said, raising his eyebrows at her, "That white magic doesn't last very long…"He said taunting her with the bottle of pills. She could feel her knee pain coming back through the high, and didn't want it to return. She leaned over, taking another line. _

_"How many do I get?" She asked, abandoning all her inhibitions as she felt the high overtake her again._

_"How many you want?" Adam asked, she could see how excited his eyes were at the prospect of a little frolic. _

_"Weeks worth…" She said. She figured it was the whole bottle, testing him._

"_Yeah, sounds good, I got more…"He said, tossing her the bottle. She opened it, swallowing two pills dry. _

_"Fine, where are we going to do this?" Rachael asked feeling extremely inebriated. He grabbed her hand, quickly leading her to the couch in the room. He undid her pants sliding them down her legs, wasting no time. She lifted her hips as he tugged down her panties, eyeing her womanhood hungrily. She felt his mouth against her, slightly jumping at the sensation, intensified by the chemical enhancements in her blood stream. _

_He pressed his tongue against her nub, encircling it with his mouth, his finger inside her. She was amazed at how different it felt when she was on a high. His tongue flicked her sensitive nub as she moaned in response, wrapping her fingers in his long, blonde tresses, pressing his face against her. He responded by suckling her sensitive nub, lapping up her juices she produced for him. She felt he climax building quickly, whimpering as it hit her, grinding his face as he encouraged her. She felt somewhat satisfied with her orgasm as she rode out the last waves, his lips still attached to her. _

_"Give me another line…"She said as he pulled away from her, wiping his mouth._

"_Damn, girl, you tasted good, I'm gonna want some more of that sometime…" He said smiling at her, "More is gonna cost you…" He said._

_"Fine, let me do the line, then I'll sit back down." She said standing, not even bothering to redress. _

_"Naw, now I want something else…" He said, rubbing the growing lump in his jeans. She looked at him, starting to protest. But her high was wearing off; she wanted to feel it again. Without thinking she answered him._

_"Fine, whatever…" She said bending over the table. She felt him come up behind her, pressing his now naked manhood against the flesh of her backside. She took another line, feeling it's effects almost immediately. As it took effect she felt Adam slide himself into her. She was amazed at how good it felt to have him fill her up. She whimpered as he moved within her, pressing deep, thrusting fast. _

_"God, you're so fuckin' hot and tight, you want me to keep fuckin' ya?" Adam said, leaning close to her ear. _

_"Yeah, fuck my pussy, Adam…" She felt him slamming into her harshly, but all she felt through her high was pleasure. He withdrew from her, picking her up and flipping her on her back on the table. He stepped between her legs, spreading them as far as he could. He sank into her again, moving as swiftly and rough as before. She felt him dig his fingers into her breast, pinching her nipples. She moaned, as if urging him. She felt him expand inside her as he cursed out loud, hitting his own climax. After riding out his orgasm he withdrew from her, unrolling the condom from his shaft, throwing it away. He helped her up and helped her get dresses as she was now extremely high. _

_She slept in the room for several hours, waking up confused. Adam apologized, admitting he was not normally like that sober. Rachael told him she wouldn't come around anymore, she didn't need this on top of everything. Adam was disappointed; trying to convince her casual sex wasn't as bad as its wrap. She declined his invitation. Adam accepted defeat as she left the room. _

Rachael felt like an idiot over the whole ordeal, so readily offering up her body just to get some temporary relief. She had kept her promise to herself there, but had found a new outlet for steroids through Steve Williams, known as Steve Austin through fans. She shook her head, ridding the memory from her active conscience.

Sean also didn't tell her that WCW's hotel was neighboring theirs, actually sharing a parking lot. He knew she'd lose it, hide out in another hotel, hell even AWOL if she was desperate enough. As they pulled into the parking lot, Sean saw several familiar shapes around a few familiar Cadillac cars. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Rachael, who stared absent-mindedly at the glove box. He knew he shouldn't blind sight her this way, but he knew that some rifts needing healing, one in particular.

He parked a few rows away from Scott and Kevin, who'd seen him and signaled.

"Why did you park so far from the hotel? There were buttloads of spots up front. Don't forget my knee still hurts…"Rachael said, pointing to the front of the building. Sean didn't answer, exiting the car.

"Okay, fine don't answer me, don't think I'm too important to listen to…"Rachael said exiting the car as well. Sean smiled as he opened the trunk.

"What you think this is funny? What are you, drunk?" Rachael said, snatching her bags from the trunk. Sean was acting funny today and she couldn't figure out why.

While Sean had been keeping her occupied, Kevin, Scott, Terry and Jocelyn had nonchalantly made their way over, knowing better than to just pounce on Rachael, who Sean said had been a little touchy lately. Jocelyn could hardly contain herself. They'd never spent this much time apart in as long as she could remember. She hadn't even spoken to her on the phone, nothing for the past few weeks. She also had a good feeling Scott was coming around, he'd shown up today, not the slightest hint of anger in his mood. The vibe felt positive, she only hoped Rachael didn't run from it out of fear of confrontation.

Scott had also been uncharacteristically quiet that day. He had been thinking about what to say to her. There were a million things that came to mind, but none seemed 'right'. He did, however, decide that he wanted to apologize first, knowing that he did want to have her back, no matter what age she was. Even if it meant laying low till she was 18, he wanted to know he was willing to take another chance. He'd hear through Kevin that she'd been emancipated by Vince, which was one less obstacle, he hoped.

They stopped in front of the car, hearing Rachael complaining about the way Sean was acting. Jocelyn smiled, never until now had she thought Rachael being annoyed was funny, but she couldn't help herself.

"Damn, Sean, after all this time, you'd think you'd learn how to pack a trunk right. You're stuck here." Rachael said reaching in to free the bag from its snag on the hinge. She dragged the bag out of the trunk as Sean retrieved his last bag. She sat it on the pavement, standing up straight as Sean closed the trunk. She noticed bodies standing at the front of the car from the corner of her eye. She looked up, her face blank with surprise.

She felt her chest constrict tightly, seizing her lungs as she recognized the group before her. Jocelyn ran around the side of the car, throwing her arms around Rachael, hugging her tightly. Rachael still did not return the hug, still in shock. Her eyes darted from Terry, to Kevin, finally to Scott.

"Hey, Rae…how you doin'?" Kevin asked, smiling at her. Jocelyn let go of her stepping back a bit to let her answer. Rachael still locked eyes with Scott, who seemed void of emotion. She felt like she was confined in a tight space and desperately wanted to get away. She turned, not answering Kevin, and ran full speed for her hotel.

"Rachael! Stop, c'mon!" Sean yelled after her. He walked toward the way she ran, followed immediately by Kevin, Jocelyn, Terry and Scott.

She didn't stop, she didn't want to confront anyone; she just wanted to forget it all. She did want to be with Scott more than anything, but was scared to death of what he would possibly say to her. She heard them calling for her, but she kept running, her knee starting to object. She felt relieved the closer she got to the front door. Inside she could lock herself up in her room, not have to answer to anyone. She was just about to reach for the door when she felt herself being lifted. She turned her head, seeing Mark. He held her against him.

"No, no, no…This isn't gonna kill you, just talk to them…Rachael, chill out, girl, calm down…" He said as she thrashed against him trying to escape.

"Put me down! Let me go, now!" Rachael yelled, trying to wriggle out of his tight grasp around her waist, "Put me down, you big goofy lookin' creep!"

The group kept walking toward her, smiling at what they saw. It was quite comical to see how much trouble Rachael gave such a big, brawny man that Mark was. She stopped thrashing when the group she'd been running from was a few feet from her.

"You gonna stay?" Mark asked, putting he down, but not letting her go. She shook her head. He smirked; he didn't believe her but slowly released his grip from her. He felt her move, trying to run again, but grabbed around her wrist holding her back. She stood, admitting defeat. She felt like crying, she wasn't prepared for this, not today…she didn't know if she ever would. She looked up again, her eyes traveling from one person to the next.

"Rachael, let's go inside and talk…there ain't anything to run from…" Terry said looking at her. She shook her head, unable to meet their eyes when they spoke. Jocelyn stepped forward as they walked into the building, holding her hand. Rachael looked at her, Jocelyn smiling back. 'It's okay…'Jocelyn mouthed to her. Rachael bit her lip, she wasn't so sure.

She stopped at the desk with Sean picking up their room keys. Rachael walked ahead of the group, Jocelyn by her side.

"How you been…" Jocelyn asked when the men began talking amongst each other.

"Okay, I guess…trying to learn this company, it's different. How 'bout you?" Rachael asked her.

"Pretty good, listen, the guys have come around real well, they don't treat me any different than before, well actually they just protect me a little more, but other than that it's pretty much the same. Rupert doesn't come near me, not since I decked him." Jocelyn said as they reached the elevators.

"You decked him?" Rachael said, smiling for the first time that day.

"Yeah, in the airport. Gave him a black eye, he had it for a week." Jocelyn said.

"Good job, Jae…" Rachael said, proud of Jocelyn's effrontery.

The made it up to the third floor, Rachael and Sean's rooms directly across from each other. Rachael went to her door first, letting Kevin, Scott and Terry drop off her bags they'd picked up from the parking lot.

"I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom…" Rachael said excusing herself. She entered the room, taking a deep breath. She calmed herself, hearing Sean call out to her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"We're gonna go across the hall, come on over when you're done." Sean said.

"Okay…"She answered.

She spent a few more moments in the room, calming herself. She opened the door, walking back out into the room. She was taken aback when she saw Scott sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He stood when he saw her. She felt her throat go dry, her heart race and her mind went blank. She just stared at him. They stood that way for a long while, looking into each other's eyes.

"Rachael…" Scott finally said, "I shouldn't have…what I mean is I didn't mean to…I'm…I'm sorry." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt a lump catch in her throat and tears spring to her eyes. She felt her bottom lip quiver and started towards him. He met her halfway, enveloping her in an embrace, her face buried in his shoulder. She cried into his shoulder, holding him tightly as his arms held her in a desperate squeeze.

She lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, I should've told you, I wanted to, a thousand times at least…I just was so afraid…I couldn't imagine being without you, I'm sorry…" She finished, holding back a new throng of tears. They stared at each other for a moment more, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Slowly their heads closed the gap between them their lips meeting softly; Scott could taste her salty tears, and wanted more than anything in the world to make her never cry again. The kiss gradually deepened, their warm mouths connecting, tongues reuniting as their passion unfolded. He picked her up, Rachael wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked to the bed. He lay her down, hovering over her, their lips never breaking contact. He pulled away, both their breathing ragged.

"I love you so much…"Scott whispered.

"I love you, too, Scott, more than I ever thought I could love another person…" She said softly. Their lips met again as they wrapped their arms around one another.


	25. Chapter 25

_So sorry for such a gap in the chapters…as some of you know I broke two fingers…actually broke, snapped the knuckles in my middle and ring finger… made it hard to write…sorry that chapter's not very long, my fingers were killin' me. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 25

_When All Seems to Be Going Well…_

Rachael did not feel the emptiness or the ache in her gut that she had so many times the past few weeks. She felt a flurry of desire pass through her as she felt Scott's fingers trail through her hair. She reveled in the weight of him on top of her, it was a feeling that felt right, like this is where they belonged.

She trailed her fingers down his sides, tugging at his shirt. He left their kiss long enough to remove his shirt and hers, rolling over so that she lay on top of him. Their lips met again, Scott moaning as Rachael traced her tongue along the inside of his upper lip.

"God, I missed you…" Scott whispered, as his lips trailed to nibble on her ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you…"Rachael said returning his gesture, Scott tightening his grip around her hips in response.

He pressed his mouth to hers, his mind racing with passion as he pressed his loins against her so that she was fully aware of his desire and intentions. She felt his bulge press into her; an action that drove her passion to the brink, losing all sense of reality. Scott rolled her over so that he was on top again, wasting no time in removing her jeans and panties. He plunged his mouth over her womanhood like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks. She felt massive shockwaves pass through her as she let the pleasure overtake her senses. His hands roamed her body, massaging her hardened nipples adding to the frenzy of satisfaction coursing through her veins. She grabbed one hand, licking and sucking on his finger, causing him to moan against her folds, the vibrations bringing her closer to a rapidly approaching climax. She moved her hips fluidly to the motion of his tongue, willing her orgasm to come faster. She felt him insert a finger into her, sending her over the edge. Arching her back, she pressed herself against his face as he eagerly lapped her juices. She felt as if lights exploded in her eyes, the sensations more intense that she remembered. She clawed the sheets, screaming his name as if she was announcing their passion to the world. She slowly rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm: Scott slowly crawling back up to her. He laid his weight against her, Rachael feeling his thickness warm and rigid against her thigh.

This time Rachael initiated the roll, turning Scott on his back as she slunk down the bed to his loins, griping his waiting member. She slowly sank her mouth over him, as Scott drew in a quick gasping breath in response. She moved on him, reveling in the warmth of him, his specific taste she enjoyed so much. Her tongue massaged his sensitive skin in sync with the rhythm of her lips. She felt Scott entangle his hands in her hair, gripping her head tighter the more suction she used. He pulled her off of his member, bringing her mouth back to him. He captured her lips again, his breath ragged. Their eyes met as the momentarily broke the kiss.

Scott rolled back over on top of her, nudging her legs apart with his knee. He lifted her leg, hooking his elbow under her knee, making her open to him. He leaned back in; their lips fusing as he slowly entered her. She gasped as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers squeezing the flesh of his back. She felt him move slowly, but deliberate, his strokes rode deep into her, intensifying her pleasure to almost unimaginable heights.

Scott had missed this, not just the sex, but the fusion of them together, she felt different. He felt he'd never tire of them, he never wanted to let her go again, and he was going to show that to her. He slightly quickened his pace, his eyes watching her face, etched with pleasure. He felt a tingle in his loins as she bit her lower lip as he moved into her. He dipped his head down, toying with her hardened nipples, lightly licking and nipping at the bud. He returned to her lips, his tongue diving into hers searching for solace with hers. He felt his orgasm closing in, much soon than he'd anticipated; he'd wanted this to last for hours, but knew this would not be the end of the evening. He plowed into her faster, thrusting himself solidly into her heat.

Rachael had abandoned her attempt to stifle her blissful cries of passion. She called out his name, pulling his body as close to her as she could manage, feeling the burly hair of his chest rubbing against her own breasts. She felt his member expanding knowing he was close to coming. She lifted her head to he ear.

"Scott…come in me…I want to feel you come in me…" She whispered, softly licking the edge of his earlobe. He did respond verbally, but pushed himself into her with almost a desperate validity. She clung to him, their entire bodies pressed tightly together as his grunts grew with intensity. He called out her name as he thrust in her, pushing as deep as possible burying his seed deep inside her belly.

They lay entangled in each other, their breaths shaky and labored. Rachael closed her eyes as she felt a strange feeling welling up inside her. Before she knew it, tears had sprung to the corners of her eyes, spilling out over her cheeks in simple, solitary lines. Scott lifted his head from next to her, looking at her.

"Rachael…sweetie…what's wrong?" He asked concerned, wiping her tear streaks from her face, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" she said smiling, shaking her head, "I don't know it just kinda snuck up on me…" She said staring into his eyes.

"I know how you feel…" Scott said, leaning down to flutter a kiss across her lips lightly.

Jocelyn sat in Sean's room across the hallway, trying to hide her smirk, a smirk that was shared by everyone else in the room. Since they'd left Rachael and Scott in the room, others had joined them in Sean's room: Marcus, Paul, Mark, Billy, and Jesse. The room, as large as it was, was a little cramped with the menagerie of wrestlers. They'd all heard quite well the activity occurring in the next room. To say the least everyone was relieved. It had been all too obvious the apparent connection between the two.

Another couple of hours later there was a quiet knock at the door. Jocelyn hopped up quickly, as if she'd been waiting the whole time for that specific moment. She opened the door letting in Rachael and Scott. The whole room erupted in applause and cat calls. Rachael smiled rolling her eyes, but felt her face grow hot under all of the attention. Scott slunk his arm around her waist as they walked in. For a few minutes it seemed that no matter what subject matter Rachael began to talk about, everyone was too focused on the two of them. It was starting to annoy her, in a good natured way though.

"Do I really have to say it?" Rachael said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Say what, girlie?" Mark said, eyeing her knowingly.

"Ok fine, we did it, we got it on, we got busy… clear enough for everyone?" Rachael said, leaning up against Scott. Scott hugged her close to him as the room was filled with laughter.

"I'd like you to be more specific…" Mark said sipping a beer.

"You would, you perv…"Rachael said throwing a throw pillow at him.

They spent the rest of the evening on the coast, constructing an enormous bon-fire on the shore. Rachael curled up with Scott on one side of the fire. She was calmed by the mixture of the waves lapping against the shore and the steady thumping of his heart, humored by the sound of his rumbling laughter with her ear pressed against his chest. Rachael stayed quiet most of the evening, chiming in now and then when Mark or Kevin would go off on some tangent she knew was bullshit.

She knew they had to get back; the next night was big for the both of them. Nitro and Raw. She was sulky as they all piled back into their cars, heading back to the hotel. It seemed as if everyone was trying to give Scott and Rachael as much time alone as possible. Somehow they managed to be the only two in their car. Rachael laid against Scott's shoulder as they sped down the highway, the street lamps casting an occasional glow over them.

"Rachael, just tell me one thing…" Scott drawled, wrapping a free arm around her "Is there anything you want to tell me…"

"Well, yeah, but can it wait till we get back, please?" Rachael begged. Scott squeezed her kissing the top of her head.

"Well, to tell you the truth I know about your knee. All of it, the attack, the roids, you being tricked at the airport…" Scott said, turning into their parking lot.

"Well, that's part of it…" She said swallowing hard, "but there's more…" She said trailing off unable to look at him. He lifted her head with his finger.

"I love you, and we can work, no matter what it is, we are going to work it out cause I know we're supposed to be together." Scott said, his eyes searching hers. She managed a smile at him, her stomach churning with the though of divulging every detail to him. They exited the car and were quickly joined by the rest of the beach crowd. They all converged on the WWF's hotel, most already having decided on the after party location. Rachael was with Scott, Jocelyn and Marcus at the head of the group as they entered the lobby. Rachael stopped short as she walked through the lobby, locking a cold stare with a man that made her skin crawl.

Rupert smirked at her from across the room. She felt the crowd swell around her as if creating an army.

"Don't you think you're in the wrong place, little man?" Scott said through clenched teeth. Rachael felt the hand he had on her back ball up in a fist.

"I just thought I'd come and congratulate a _former_ employee on her success, there's nothing wrong with a little compliment." Rupert said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, when it comes to her, there is something wrong…" Kevin said, stepping towards him.

"I just admire your dedication to one another. I just hope she's not stringing you all along on anything…" He said still smirking dangerously. Rachael could not believe her ears. He was still out to get her; here she was trying to do the right thing this time and he was trashing her efforts.

"Get lost, prick…" Jocelyn said loudly. Rupert seemed to ignore her, but his face faltered a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that she saw a doctor… a miscarriage is a very serious matter and needs to be attended to." He said, his menacing smile returning. Rachael felt like she couldn't breathe. He'd done it again, what was wrong with this man? Something in him must have been truly evil.

No one spoke; she could feel the heat of several stares on the back of her neck, but she ignored them, too overwhelmed with anger to concentrate on anything else.

"You know what Rupert? Yeah I did take care of it, but come to think of it you were the only person that knew about it, before me even. And who was that, help me refresh my memory, but who was that, that kicked my stomach as hard as they could afterwards as if they knew what they were doing? Now, who was that, Rupert?" Rachael said, walking slowly towards him, laying on the sarcasm as thick as she could.

"What business does a 16 year old have being pregnant…? I did you a favor…" Rupert said, a sickening smile still spread across his face. Rachael felt something rush past her and realized a moment later that it was Scott when he tackled Rupert, connecting with bone-shattering blows to Rupert's face and body. Kevin rushed over next, followed by Mark who attempted to pull the raging Scott off of the limp man on the floor whose face was covered in blood.

"Scott, buddy, come on, ease up now…take it easy…" Kevin said, as he and Mark managed to pull him back.

"Ease up?!? That fucker killed my baby!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I know man, I know, but you getting thrown in jail isn't gonna help. Take Rachael upstairs. Go man, just go!" Kevin said forcing his friend away from the scene. Scott grabbed Rachael's hand, stomping away furiously. He didn't speak the entire time they walked to the room or on the elevator. He slammed the door behind him when they entered her room. He sat on the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands as he tried to steady his anger. After a few minutes, his face reappeared as he motioned for Rachael to sit next to him.

"Ok, tell me what I need to know…" He said quietly; Rachael could hear shakiness in his voice that was familiar to crying. She swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat.

"Well, I was…I didn't have a clue, but having those damn guardian papers gave him a lot of info. The doctor didn't tell me, but he told him. After the match, my stomach started hurting and that's when I went to the doctor…they listened for a heartbeat and said it was gone. I went to another doctor in WWF and they said I had only been a few weeks along…my body absorbed it or something." Rachael said, trying to control her own emotions. She felt Scott's arms encircle her and felt it impossible to hold back any longer, crying into his chest as he pulled her to him. It was another several minutes before he spoke.

"Okay…that's out…so anything else?" He asked, smoothing a fly away strand of hair from her face. She shook her head.

"I didn't ever see anyone about my knee, and I'm still taking steroids…" She said in almost a whisper. She expected a tongue lashing and long spiel on the downfalls, but Scott just stroked her back.

"I had a feeling the way Sean said you'd been acting lately, textbook example…but baby, I ain't gonna lecture you, but you need to stay off of them, now. You've seen what they do to people, don't do that to yourself."

She nodded her head, finding a renewed vigor to stay away from the drugs.

"Is that it?" Scott said, still caressing her.

She slowly shook her head. This was the one she wanted least to tell him about. She took a deep breath.

"I…uh…I had sex with someone…" She said quietly, but Scott heard every word. He again, did not get angry.

"Who?" He asked softly.

"Adam Copeland…I didn't even mean to, my knee was killing me and I had heard he has some stuff. I went and asked him…all he had was coke…I just wanted the pain to stop…so I did it, then I couldn't really think so I just let him do whatever…I felt like such a…a…well, a whore…" Rachael said, unable to face him.

"That is the last thing anyone should ever think of you as…I hope you didn't go back anymore…" Scott asked, almost sounding as if he was begging that she would say no.

"No, I didn't go near him after that…I didn't like the way that shit made me feel afterwards…I just…"

"I had sex with some one too…" Scott said, this time he was unable to look her in the eye. Rachael swallowed hard. She knew she couldn't be a hypocrite…but it hurt.

"I don't think I even knew her name…and the whole time…all I could think of was you…all I could see was you. I was fuckin' smashed and felt like a royal prick after…I'm sorry too. I guess we both made some mistakes…" Scott said looking at her again. She felt her heart beat rapidly as if it would fly out of her chest. The truth really had set her free. She leaned into Scott quickly, locking their lips together. Scott was surprised at first but returned the lip lock promptly. Both were upset when there were several loud quick raps at the door.

"Come on man, come back later…" Scott yelled at the door.

"No, man, we need to talk to you now…" A voice said muffled by the door. It sounded extremely urgent. Scott got up, still miffed answering the door.

"What is it?" He said as Kevin, Jocelyn, Marcus and Sean entered the room.

"Bad news…" Kevin started.

"What's going on?" Rachael asked standing. Jocelyn spoke rapidly as if extremely upset.

"Rupert wasn't in the wrong building…McMahon hired him…"


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay, fingers still hurt like the devil, but I felt I had to get something out this week for you all! By the way, still not exactly sure when (or if) this fic will end, so I hope you enjoy it! ____ Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much, they keep me going through the pain ____ Happy Reading!! Please R&R…_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 26

An Unexpected Change of Heart

All feeling left her body, the words repeatedly ringing in her ears. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her body start shaking. She felt odd, it was like her body was shutting down. She began slowly gasping for breath, unable to concentrate.

"Shit, she's havin' a panic attack or something…" Scott said rushing over to her, attempting to calm her shaking. Although it seemed to help slightly with Scott against her, she still could not breathe right. Marcus held her face, almost demanding that she look at him; she complied.

"Listen! Breathe with me…." Marcus then began taking deep breaths and holding them, slowly letting them out, Rachael trying to copy the pace. Within a few minutes her breathing became normal and she felt a sense of semi-normalcy reenter her body. More surprising to her though, was the sudden intensity of rage that filled ever renewed fiber of her body.

"I told Vince; I told him about Rupert, he knew what a piece of shit he was…he knew! How could he, that fuckin' bastard I can't believe him!" Rachael said, her voice rising with each word, until the echoes of her screams bounced of the staunch walls of the room.

"That's Vince for you…typical McMahon style…" Sean said shaking his head.

Scott still held her, although now, it seemed as if it was to protect her from her own rage.

"Where is he?" Rachael asked through clenched teeth. She looked around the room; everyone seemed to be unsure whether to answer or not. "Somebody answer me, god damn it!"

"Yeah, he arrived just as you came up here…went to talk to Rupert privately…." Jocelyn said.

Taking the opportunity when Scott's grip eased slightly, Rachael dashed from the room, stalking the halls with purpose, barely touching the floor as she went. Scott, Kevin, Sean, Jocelyn and Marcus chased after her, hoping that they could head off what could possible result in multiple murders. She flew down the staircase and into the main lobby. She looked around, trying to gauge their location. It was then that she heard familiar voice coming from one hallway that was marked with a sign that read "conference rooms" with an arrow pointing down its path. She made a beeline for the slightly ajar door from which the voices came. She peeked in the crack, recognizing immediately Vince and Rupert. She kicked the door wide open, stomping in the room.

"What in the hell? Of all the backstabbing, bullshit, ass cock mother fuckin' stunts to pull…what kind of fuckin' moron do you have to be to hire this fucker?" Rachael yelled, throwing a chair at the two, which knocked a large hole in the wall behind them.

"Rachael…I think we need to speak privately…" Vince said standing, walking briskly over to her.

"No, I think you need to cut the fuckin' bullshit and fuckin' stomp his crazy ass!" Rachael said, pointing at Rupert. Rupert smiled a menacing smile, standing.

"See Vince, this is the kind of thing I can help you out with, I have experience with her…I know how to control her…it's make much more efficient use of your time…" Rupert said, laughing as if her antics were nothing but mere child's play. His indifference fanned her flame of fury and she started to lunge toward him, preparing the leap over the table. He attempt was thwarted by Vince who caught her arm and dragged her from the conference room back into the hallway. The ones who'd been chasing after her were already in the hallway, all looking threateningly at Vince.

"Cool it, please…this isn't what it looks like, I need to speak with Rachael alone…trust me on this please…"Vince said, holding his hands up as if he were surrendering to their will.

"I think you can say it in front of us…ain't anything you can tell her that she won't tell us." Scott said, stepping next to her, placing his arm around her.

"I hope she tells you, but it is important that I talk to her now…" Vince said, pulling a small packet of papers from inside his blazer's pocket.

"Guys…hold up, I'll listen to what you gotta say, but I swear to God, it better be good…" Rachael said, promising a threat. She followed Vince down the hallway to another conference room, this one considerably smaller. Vince closed the door behind him, motioning for her to have a seat. She complied, sitting with her arms crossed while she stared daggers in his direction.

"For the record, yes…I am aware of the way he'd done business…but this is a plan that's been set in motion by Turner, in your best interest." Vince began.

"In my best interest?!? How is putting that jack-off in a position of power in my best interest?" Rachael said, barely able to contain her frustration.

"He won't be in a position of power over you…he doesn't know it, but I've returned your contract to Turner." Vince said, handing over the documents he'd been holding. Rachael looked stunned, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights.

"Turned it back over…why?" She asked, at a loss for words.

"I know that your contract wasn't handed over free and clear. There was a lot of underhanded deeds going on, and to be quite honest I am not sure of it's legality, there may be some red tape that needs to be cleared up. Technically, Turner could sue me for conspiracy if he wanted. And, I also know, the WWF hasn't exactly been a good culture for you. Turner is furious at losing you. He and I concocted a plan to get him back for you. Turner allowed him to resign and made him sign a document that states he can never again work for him, and the position I hired him for is bogus. The contract he signed says his terminated it oh…4 minutes." Vince said checking his watch, "I knew that if you were put back in that situation it could turn out unfavorable."

"That's for damn sure…" Rachael said, looking at the papers in front of her, "Now, please promise me this is on the up and up…you're not known for your trustworthiness you know…" she continued, looking up at him.

"That is true, and any other time this wouldn't have bothered me, but there is something about you…maybe you remind me that this could be my daughter…who knows, but I do know you are going to be a big, big player in this business for a long, long time. I look forward to having you work for me in the future. But for now I think you need to be back with Turner."

"Thanks, Vince…and if we do work together in the future I hope it's under better circumstances."

"Me too, so for the record just let me say… you're fired…" Vince said smiling, handing her the papers from her contract.

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear those words." Rachael said laughing. She stood shaking Vince's hand and walked from the room.

"What'd he say? C'mon we've been dying out here…" Jocelyn said, pulling her over to them when she emerged from the room. Her eyes met Scott's and slowly a smile spread across her face.

"What'd he say, baby?" Scott said, sidling up next to her.

"He said…wait I don't wanna say it right here, let's go somewhere else…how about your all's hotel…" Rachael said, looking back at Scott.

"Sure, let's go…" Scott said; the group made their way out of the hotel and across the parking lot. Right before she entered the doors she stopped short. She still hadn't confronted many of the people still inside and felt nervous again; although with Scott on her side, she had little to worry about, he'd been the one she had been most worried about.

"Listen, everything's cool, Rae…" Jocelyn said as if reading Rachael's mind, "no one's pissed anymore, they got over it and if some didn't, screw them, who needs 'em. Come on…" Jocelyn said, leading her into the building. She hadn't made it in the building very far when she felt herself being lifted in a tight squeeze.

"Hell, girl, I wondered if we were ever gonna see you again." Page said, constricting her in a massive bear hug.

"Hey Page, I missed you, too…" Rachael said, her voice strained from the pressure, but she smiled, glad to see a friendly face.

"What are you doing here? I figured McMahon'd have you on a pretty tight leash." Page said setting her down; Rachael took a deep breath trying to refill her lungs.

"Well, I was just getting ready to talk to these guys about that. I'd like you to know too…" Rachael said, motioning for him to follow as the group followed Scott.

They came to, yet again, a suite of sorts, a large great room with a complete kitchen and entertainment center, a hallway led back to the bedrooms. Scott sat on the couch.

"Now, sit down, and tell us what the hell is going on…" Scott said, motioning to the cushion next to him.

"Well yes sir…" Rachael said, mock saluting him. The rest of the group sat around the room, quietly waiting for Rachael's announcement.

"Well…turns out, as hard as he tried, Rupert's transfer of my contract to McMahon wasn't exactly legal. McMahon offered Rupert a bogus job with him, even had him sign a contract, which expires in like a minute. When Rupert told Turner he was leaving, Turner made him sign something that said he couldn't ever return to a position with Turner. So while all this shit is going down, McMahon retransferred my contract to Turner…" Rachael said, glancing around at all the face in the room that were surprised by the comprehension.

"Wait…so that means…" Jocelyn said, looking like she was going to explode with excitement.

"I'm back…" Rachael said, this time looking only at Scott. The room seemed to erupt in approval. But Scott stayed stationary, staring back at her, smiling.

"I guess that means we get a second chance…" Scott said, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rachael said, her fingers intertwining with his.

"Ok, guys, c'mon, we gotta celebrate this one…we gain a hottie and lose and asshole all in one day!" Kevin said, standing.

"Yeah, but all the bars are already closed, man, there ain't no one there to let us in." Page said, checking his watch.

"Damn, well, tomorrow after Nitro, for sure, we're gonna have one big ass party for you." Kevin said pointing at her.

"What do you say?" Scott said, "Let's go ring you back in…"

"Okay," Rachael said shrugging. She was smiling, but inside she felt conflicted. She was so elated that things were finally turning towards the better for her, and Scott and she were going to get a second chance. But now she remembered the battle between Scott and drinking. She never had thought about it, but the only nights he hadn't gone drinking he had been with her. He had already admitted to drinking himself silly the first night she was gone. So she knew that it was most likely that it hadn't been the only time he'd been back to the firewater.

"Hey ya'll, my stuff is still over there, I need to go get it considering that this is my hotel now…" Rachael said.

"Yeah, we'll go over there with you, ain't no way that jackass will mess with you with us around…" Marcus said.

Still cautious that Rupert could be stalking around, the guys went ahead to scout out the exits. Jocelyn and Rachael walked the halls alone, waiting for conformation.

"You know, it's been so weird without you here. I never thought about what it would be like on my own in a situation like this. Even though, ya know, everyone was cool with everything and I was always around somebody…it still felt really lonely." Jocelyn said, linking hands with Rachael.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. As friendly as everyone was over there, I still felt really isolated a lot. Like I was this complete outsider. They tried, but it just didn't feel right." Rachael said. Scott came from a stairway.

"Coast is clear, we're good to go." He said, joining them as they walked down the staircase.

A half an hour later they returned relieved that there hadn't been a confrontation, although they would have defended Rachael till the last throw, they were all quickly becoming exhausted. Everyone dropped Rachael's bags in Scott's room and returned to theirs. Jocelyn gave here a tight hug before retreating from the room with Marcus.

Rachael checked the time on Scott's watch; it was 2:30 AM/

"Well, baby, we better get some sleep if we want to be ready for tomorrow…" Scott said, walking back towards the bathroom, removing his shirt. Rachael momentarily felt her pulse quicken as the small muscles throughout his back rippled with his movements.

"What? Do you think that just because you start stripping that I'll lose all sense of reality and jump on you?" She said walking toward the bathroom. She leaned her shoulder against the door frame watching him as he undid her pants, smirking.

"Well, that's the general idea…" Scott said as his jeans fell in a pool on the floor. His manhood hung thick from him, although not erect it was still a delicious sight.

"You know me to well…" Rachael said stepping up to him, standing on her tiptoes as he leaned down, embracing in a kiss. He reached in behind the shower curtain and turned the steamy water on, still kissing her.

He lifted her shirt off, softly trailing his fingertips around to her back, expertly releasing the clasp of her bra, the lacy material falling into the quickly growing heap of clothing on the tiled floor. She undid her own jeans, kicking them off to the side when they fell from her legs.

"No panties?" Scott said approvingly.

"Well, I figured I was going to be with you so what I didn't think there would be much of a point." Rachael said, smiling suggestively at him. He smiled at her, picking her up, setting her on the vanity counter.

"Oooh, its a little cold…" Rachael said as the cold surface met with her warm flesh.

"Baby, I'll warm you up, don't you worry about that…" Scott said, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He placed a hand on each of her thighs, pulling apart her legs. She felt his tongue lightly and slowly grazed the insider of her thigh, followed by light fluttering kisses in the surrounding areas. He repeated on her other legs, this time his kisses trailing up to her folds. She let her head fall back; her thick chocolate curls cascading down her back as he slowly prodded his tongue over her clitoris. He continued to massage her achingly slow, her breathing quickening with each stroke of his tongue. She felt a tingle emanate from her womanhood, signaling the pinnacle of her pleasure. She threaded her fingers in his hair, slightly pushing him closer to her, moving her hips. She dove over the edge as he encased her clitoris with his lips, suckling the sensitive nub. His large hands steadied her as she rode the intense waves of her orgasm, screaming his name. Scott stood, wiping his mouth as he smiled at her.

He leaned in, kissing her.

"Baby, I love how wet you get for me…" He said as his kiss trailed her earlobe. He lifted her from the counter, ushering her to enter the shower. She complied, returning her lips to his as he entered. The feeling of the steamy water pouring over her shoulders with Scott's body pressed firmly against her was almost overwhelming. She felt his desire pressing firmly against her belly as Scott's lips scorched across the skin of her neck. She felt Scott's large arms lift her from the floor, bringing her to his level. He kissed her deeply as he guided her legs around his waist. His member found her opening with no guidance, eager to delve deep into her heat.

She whimpered as his filled her, digging her fingers into the flesh of his back. He pressed her against the wall, the water falling on both of them as he thrust himself in her with great force. Rachael couldn't believe how something being driven into her with such ferocity could feel so pleasurable, but it was so intensely gratifying she could hardly focus on anything other than the sensations coursing through her. She felt Scott's fingers dig into the flesh of her thighs and knew his climax was approaching.

His intense eyes locked on hers. His stare just heightened her satisfaction. He slanted his mouth against hers as she felt an almost fiery heat fill her, feeling his moans rumble against her lips.

Rachael had never known a shower could last this long. After their love making, they spent time lathering up each other's bodies; their fingertips exploring every curve and valley of each other. They were thoroughly exhausted when they retreated to the bedroom, their naked forms woven into each other under the soft sheets.

"Rachael?" Scott said, his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Rachael whispered, her eyes also closed.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, his arms slightly squeezing her for a moment.

"Sure…" She said softly.

"What would you say to trying to have a baby with me?" Scott whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

_One finger is back to normal…yay! So chapters should be coming a hair bit faster now. Hope that's okay with you! ____ Happy Reading!! Please R&R…_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 27

A Time for All Things to End…

Rachael's eyes flew open. Out of all the requests, this was the one she hadn't expected. Her eyes looked toward Scott, whose eyes were now open, too. She was taken by such surprise it was a few moments before she answered.

"Scott…" She said softly, "Baby…one day I'd like to, really…but I'm still too young…" Rachael said.

"But you got the emancipation…you don't have to answer to anyone." Scott said, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I know, but I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility, not just yet…I'm not saying never…just not now…" Rachael said.

Scott looked at her, almost in anger. She felt her body tingle with nervousness, unsure of what exactly he was wanting from her.

"Well, I got two kids now, you know that and that didn't seem to bother you, seems like you felt comfortable enough for that, is there some other reason you don't want to have my baby? What am I too old for you now? You like getting banged by those younger guys over there and I'm just old news?" Scott ranted, fully sitting now. Rachael looked at him, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes from his biting words.

"All of that's bullshit, Scott and you know it. And as for your kids…it's not like I think about them 24/7 when I am with you. It's hard for me to look past you for anything when I'm with you. Really I hadn't even thought about me being in their lives at this point…" Rachael said, sitting up also.

"Dana wants to reconcile…" Scott said his head turning away from her. She felt coldness wash over her, a coldness of fear and uncertainty that seemed to swallow her whole.

"And…" She said her voice slightly shaky, "What'd you say?"

"She asked me while you were gone…" Scott began.

"I didn't ask for your excuse…what did you say?" Rachael said, her voice still shaky, but much more demanding.

"I told her that I wanted to, too." Scott said, still refusing to face her. She felt ill all of a sudden. She wanted to punch him, she wanted to punch her.

"So all of this, this whole time, has just been somethin' for you to get your rocks off?" Rachael said, sliding off the bed and walking out of the room. Scott followed.

"No, I just was upset and hurt and everything was just so shitty…" Scott started.

"And you think it wasn't for me? You think I like being dropped off in the middle of a group of people I know nothing about after all that shit with Rupert and losing you? Do you think it was some kind of fucking vacation?!? Half the reason I did those drugs was to be able to forget about everything for five minutes!" Rachael yelled facing him from the bathroom. She turned, grabbing her clothes, quickly dressing again.

"Rachael…stop…" Scott said, grabbing her shoulders, making her face him.

"I'll tell her I changed my mind…I just wanted to know you'd be committed to us…" Scott started.

"So the only way for me to prove myself in your mind is to get me knocked up so you could parade me around in front of everyone like some kind of prize? Just in case you didn't notice…I have a career too, and I have stuff I want to do before I get into this family business, Scott, just cause I can get pregnant doesn't mean I should." She said, continuing to dress.

"Well I just figured if you really loved me, you'd want to." Scott said crossing his arms, his tone becoming angry. Rachael laughed to herself.

"You would, Scott Hall, you would…you know what, go back to Dana, go back to her. I know now, what a mistake this was…" She said, heading toward this living room, collecting her bags, "Apparently you loved her enough to marry her, so you know what? Be a man and stick out your responsibilities, be a man for once…" Rachael said, storming out the door.

Scott stood in the room alone, slightly shocked at what had just unfolded in front of him. He hadn't meant for the conversation to turn out this way. He'd thought how upset she'd been over losing the baby that it was something she wanted…he'd just thought she'd like to try again. His head was spinning and he knew nothing more could be accomplished tonight. He reluctantly went to bed.

Rachael crashed in Jocelyn and Marcus's room. She and Jocelyn didn't sleep much that evening Thoughts were flying through her head, crashing into one another in her mind. She knew that she and Scott had a strong, strong, connection that seemed at one point to transcend anything else. Not that they hadn't had problems, but to her it had seemed as close to destiny as she had thought possible. But the more she thought of the reality of their situation, the more it made sense to cut ties. She and Jocelyn knew the only cure for the situation and as much as they despised the action they would have to take they knew they had little choice. They'd caused so much controversy, more then they ever thought possible. Finally they fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Rachael awoke after only a few hours of sleep. But she had an agenda. She woke Jocelyn who had agreed to the plan the night before after she and Rachael had talked. They needed to speak with Turner. She knew he was around; she just had to find him before that afternoon. They redressed quietly, trying carefully to not wake Marcus. Jocelyn planted a kiss on his forehead, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes.

They walked swiftly and silently through the halls, neither speaking for fear of waking someone and fear of what they'd say. This was the only way to solve everything; it was the only solution to fix any harm they'd caused. They knew they were like ticking time bombs, ready to cause havoc wherever they went. This would be for the better…it had to be. It ached in her heart when she thought of all the friendships she'd formed: Eddy, Terry, Curt, Paul Wight, Mark, Paul L., Sean, Jesse, Billy… this list continued for a long while… but to restore peace to this faction she was prepared to sacrifice those relationships.

Rachael tried not to think of how it would affect Scott; she told herself that he would be better off without someone who required so much attention. He didn't need all the drama that was being caused, he needed to keep things simple and Rachael was far from it. She knew, though, that all of her excuses were just that; she knew Scott would be hurt. But she couldn't help it now, she was doing this, Jocelyn was doing this and there wasn't anyone who could stop them.

It was still the wee hours of the morning, but standing in the lobby was exactly who they needed to see.

"Ted, can we speak to you?" Rachael asked her and Jocelyn towing their bags behind them. Ted eyed the bags suspiciously.

"Sure ladies, did you want to frankly or in private?" He asked.

"Private would be better…" Rachael said, looking around the lobby for witnesses; she didn't see anyone that they needed to worry about.

They followed Ted into a conference room down a hallway off the lobby. They sat down, Ted sitting patiently across from them, waiting. Rachael swallowed, her throat parched. This had seemed so easy when they discussed it the night before, but now it seemed hard to find the appropriate words.

"Ted, we need to leave…"Rachael began.

"What exactly do you mean?" He said, folding his hands, leaning his elbows on the table.

"I mean I don't think we should stay here, I think that we just need to step out of the picture here. We just keep causing more and more and more problems. I think it would make ours and your lives easier if we just left." Rachael said in one large breath.

"You want me to void your contracts, let you quit?" Ted asked, surprised.

"Yes, we think it would be the best thing for everyone…it just seems like shit follows us everywhere." Jocelyn said, fighting back her wavering emotions.

"I figured this would happen, I knew it was just a matter of time. This is why I cancelled the clause stating that you would have to pay me back if the contract were ever breeched. And also created a safety net for you. There is a bank account, one in each of your names that has a half-million dollars in it. I know it sounds like a lot, but I took it out of your salary. If you choose to quit, that will be all you receive." Ted replied.

"Ted if this was about money, we would still be sleeping in out rooms. But that's not what this is about. Its about us making it to eighteen, it's about us staying sane and not messing up everybody else's lives. I love this business, I love almost everything about it, but we can't do this anymore…it's gonna end up bad for one or both of us if we stay…" Rachael said, finding it hard to maintain eye contact, yet she persevered, her eyes never leaving his.

"I accept your resignation…I wish it had turned out better for you, I really do think you two have a lot to offer this business. I hope maybe in the future you would maybe just give it some thought to return. I'll save a contract for you if you ever change your mind." Ted said, "As it just so happens, I was getting ready to renegotiate them with you, for a bit more money as a matter of fact, but if you like I can just cancel them, and that will be the end of that."

The two girls looked at each other, then back to Ted, nodding.

"Okay then, can I get you a ride to the airport?" Ted asked, looking extremely saddened.

"Yeah…that'd be good…thanks Ted, for everything…" Rachael said, reaching to shake his hand, followed by Jocelyn.

They left the room together, feeling their emotions threatening to break loose. They held their front long enough to load their belongings into a waiting towncar. They entered the backseat, tears spilling down their cheeks as they closed the door.

"I was so in love with Marc…" Jocelyn sniffled, "but I'm in the same boat with you…he's got a kid and a fiancé, and here I am helping him cheat on her…"

Rachael comforted her friend but did not speak about her own feelings. She too would lose her cool if she gave it too much thought. She again, kept telling herself that this was best for everyone involved…no one needed this much drama, no matter how they felt about each other.

"What if they try to find us?" Jocelyn asked as they neared the airport.

"They won't find us; I'll make sure, change our names, aliases, whatever it takes. They need to see that its better this way." Rachael said, not believing the words she spoke.

As the plane rose above the clouds, Rachael looked down to the shrinking landscape below. She felt her breath catch in her chest and tears roll down her face. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But she had to let him go. Even if he and Dana weren't going to work, it was probably worth it for them to try. Rachael couldn't let herself be that distraction. Cody and Cassidy needed both their mom and dad around. She thought of how much she would have wanted both her parents around and knew she was doing the righteous thing. She would just have to forget her feelings, live a different life.

The hotel was abuzz with chatter when it was discovered that Rachael and Jocelyn were gone. Ted had made an announcement that morning about their departure, explaining their leaving with a generalized statement that only added to their questions.

Scott sat off to the side, surrounded by a few members of the NWO. They were quite silent, none knowing really what to say. Marcus and Scott seemed to be most hit by the news.

"I shouldn't have said it…" Scott said finally.

"Said what man?" Kevin asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to try for another baby…"

"Scott, man, are you serious? She's only 16; she ain't ready for that kind of thing…" Terry started.

"Yeah, I know that now…but sometimes I forgot how old she was, like I said when I was with her it was like age wasn't important, it wasn't what I thought of when I thought of her. Hell I don't know what I was thinking…" Scott said, looking away from the group.

"Well I can tell you one thing…there won't be near as much excitement without those two around…" Curt chimed in. Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Hey, maybe we can talk them back…" Marcus started.

"No, they wanted to leave for a reason…let 'em go…" Scott said, standing. He walked away, his fists balled tightly. Kevin rose to follow him. He followed him all the way from the lobby to the rooftop. Scott and he often came up to the rooftops for privacy or to get hammered without an audience. Scott stood staring to the east, his hands in his pockets. Kevin stood a few yards behind him.

"You know she did this for you…" Kevin said, trying to talk over the wind. Even though Scott made to motion, Kevin knew he'd heard him, "She wasn't dumb, she could see what all shit she was causing…"

"Yeah, but it's what I needed…" Scott said, still not facing him, " I know it was messed up…I knew she'd just make my life even crazier…but she was worth it, man…and now she just skips town without even a goodbye or anything."

"What would you have done if she'd told you? Would you have let her go?" Kevin asked.

"She's a strong girl…no one can stop her from doing what she sets her mind to." Scott said. Kevin could see his neck muscles twitching. This girl had really got to him.

"Yeah, but she probably knew she'd buckle for you…she wouldn't have gone if you'd ask her to stay. She knew that…" Kevin said, walking toward his friend. He stopped next to him, looking out at the same eastern sky. He glanced over, noticing Scott's face was a little red, his eyes watery.

"You're probably right…this is probably just one of those signs that I need to take…maybe work things out with Dana…"

"Maybe…" Kevin said.

They stood on the roof for several more minutes. Kevin knew Scott didn't want to face everyone. They all knew how smitten he'd been with Rachael. They knew how on edge he'd be and there were some that would take advantage of it just to give him a hard time. He hoped nothing major would happen to set Scott off; he really didn't feel like bailing him out of jail.

"Well…" Kevin said.

"Well…it's done…let's go get ready for the show." Scott said turning away from the skyline. Kevin turned and followed moments later after watching the outline of a plane in front of the morning sun.


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay…please don't get too upset with me :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!! Please R&R…_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 28

_On With the Show…_

As time tends to do, it passed rather quickly. The millennium came and went, Rachael reading articles here and there, catching one specifically on Scott's remarriage to Dana only to discover they'd divorced again shortly after.

Rachael had talked Jocelyn into investing the bulk of their money; a profitable decision, upon their return to Missouri. There profits skyrocketed and were financially stable enough to never have to work again unless they just wanted to. In the beginning there were numerous phone calls to Jocelyn's parents, but after they refused to return them they died off.

Occasionally also, letters announcing reunions or autograph events were sent to Jocelyn's parents. Jocelyn had started suggesting that they actually go to one.

Rachael vehemently refused to go. She couldn't stop whatever Jocelyn wanted to do, but she couldn't put her self in such a situation with so many people she'd turned her back on.

Scott sat in the staunch, depressing law office, Dana sitting across from him. He knew it had been a mistake to let her talk him into marrying again. Another honeymoon wasn't going to fix the problems they tried to ignore. He felt slightly sick due to the binder he'd been on the night before as well as the rest of the week.

WCW was crumbling and his position with them was also. If Turner went under, he didn't know exactly where he'd go. WWF was an obvious choice. Their success in WCW would almost guarantee them at least a preliminary run. There was still ECW, but Scott would rather do the independent circuit.

"Mr. Jones will see you now." The secretary called from behind the computer she was furiously working at.

Dana and Scott rose, careful to keep their distance as they walked to hallway to the specified office. As much as Dana tried to act upset, Scott felt somewhat relieved that it would all be over soon. Dana had relinquished the split custody battle, agreeing to award him full custody; he wouldn't have to argue with her all the time. He would be free. After signing the papers he didn't wait around to make small talk, he left the building taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Who needs women?" He said to himself as he climbed into his car. It was slightly ironic that a certain girl from his past crept into his mind. He shook the thought from his head and drove away

A week later, Scott sat, surrounded by a throng of wrestlers. He drank silently, barely talking when the conversation was directed to him. Kevin watched his friend throughout the evening confused. He knew Scott had been almost liberated by the divorce. He'd expected him to be downright jovial this week; instead he had been more introverted and brooding than ever. He'd really dove off the deep end with his drinking. It seemed like he would drink to fall down every night. They'd heard this week that it was indeed only a matter of time for WCW, Vince McMahon was buying out the company and their contract went with the company. A few contracts had been eliminated including Marcus', who by this point was passed out in a booth across from their table. He was somewhat depressed over the news but had received a few lucrative offers from various independent factions.

Kevin knew that things could be worse, they could be without jobs completely, and at least they had a new income. But he was worried about Scott and how much longer he would hold out over the road.

In 2001, things seemed to be changing more towards a normal pace for Rachael and Jocelyn. Jocelyn had started taking college classes and Rachael had been looking into opening a coffee shop or book store.

Rachael dressed as properly as she could stand, black pinstripe pants and a cranberry button front blouse and slightly heeled boots. She had enough money she could afford the store and dress like a hobo, but she was trying to maintain a reputable reputation. She let her dark chocolate curls fall loosely around her, they cascaded almost all the way down her back now. She pinned a few back out of her face and grabbed her keys. She checked her watch as she walked out the door. She had to meet the realtor in 15 minutes. She was 10 minutes out of town and the building wasn't that far in so she should make it just in time.

Rachael pulled her expedition up to the store front. As she exited the SUV, she recognized the realtor, Jake Sullivan.

"Rachael! Nice to see you!" Jake said extending his hand.

"Thanks Jake can't tell you how much I appreciate you showing this to me on such short notice." She said taking his hand.

The store had been neglected for sometime, which is why she bought it at such a steal. She'd decided that the area would benefit from both business so she decided she would combine them having mainly a bookstore with a coffee bar inside.

"You know," Jake said while they signed papers at his office, "I know this isn't real professional or anything, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." Rachael looked up from the papers. She'd never even thought about this man that way. But she had to admit he was very handsome, well built, he was stable, good job…which led to a March wedding the next year. Part of her felt guilty for marrying him out of well sheer boredom, but she figured it was a positive step to having a normal life.

It was only a few months after they married in 2002 that Rachael became pregnant. She was happy for once. The store was thriving; Jakes business was booming, Jocelyn had finished college, with a Bachelor's in Web Development in record time and operated in out of her home which was next to Rachael's.

Rachael had learned to love Jake, although it was not the all encompassing love she'd once shared in the past. She'd learned to accept the fact that she would never had another chance at that love and put all her energy into building the family she had. It was small, Jake was also and only child with both parents gone, but it fit Rachael perfectly. But her new found contentment would not last.

A 7 month pregnant Rachael and Jocelyn were setting up the crib and sorting through various odds and ends for the baby's room.

"I still think you should find out the sex of the baby, that way I know what color to paint his room." Jocelyn said holding up a blue onesie and pink onesie.

"I told you I want it to be a surprise. So few things are able to be a surprise anymore, I'll find out when it spews from my loins." Rachael said, laughing.

"Nice way to put it, where's Jake?" Jocelyn asked folding the baby clothes.

"He just left before you got here to go show that old farmhouse on O highway. I don't see why anyone would want to live out there, that highway is like a deathtrap." Rachael said.

"Well, hopefully this buyer will bite and he won't have to show it anymore." Jocelyn said, opening a bag of baby socks and sticking them in a drawer. The shrill ring of the phone made them both jump; they both had a sudden, awful premonition about this phone call. Rachael rose with difficulty from the floor, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, can I speak to a Rachael Conover-Sullivan?" A lady asked. Rachael could hear a lot of muffled voices in the background.

"This is she," Rachael said, feeling a chill run through her.

"This is Jackson Hospital, we have a patient here by the name of Jake Sullivan, we need you to come to the hospital." The lady said.

"Of course we'll be right there…" Rachael said becoming panicked.

Jocelyn helped her into the car and drove to the hospital, Rachael hurrying as fast as she could with her swollen belly. They ran into the emergency room.

"My name is Rachael Conover Sullivan, I just got a call that my husband is here, can I go see him?" Rachael said in one breath, not giving the receptionist a word in edgewise.

"The doctor would like to speak with you first, just in that third door on the right, down this hallway." The receptionist said.

Rachael and Jocelyn wait in the room, silently waiting. After what seemed like ages, a doctor clad in scrubs entered the room.

"Doctor, how is he?" Rachael asked immediately.

"Ms. Sullivan, he was in a traumatic car crash, he was sent through the windshield. He was hit by another vehicle and a greatly accelerated rate of speed. There was just too much damage. We did all we could, I'm sorry, we just couldn't save him." The doctor said his eyes heavy and sad.

Rachael felt empty. The one person she'd learned to love had been violently yanked from her. She grabbed her stomach as sobs racked her body. Jocelyn sat with her, hugging her tight as the two cried.

The service was small, by this point Rachael felt so void of emotion she could barely stand to get out of bed. After they left the graveyard, Rachael spent the rest of the day in bed. She remained there for the next week. Finally, Jocelyn coaxed her out of bed, to at least go outside. She still felt empty, trying to hang on to the glimmer of happiness left inside her, looking forward to the birth of the baby she carried.

She felt extremely guilty though. Not but a couple of weeks following Jake's death, Rachael began thinking of Scott and if she'd made the wrong decision. She hadn't felt like that about Jake and she knew she never would have.

The baby was born two months later in April. It was a little boy, that weighed 8 pounds 7 ounces. As she held the child for the first time, she felt her heart beat in a way it hadn't in a very long time. She felt a warmth spread over her body as the small, wriggly baby gazed up at her. She felt love return, real love.

Jocelyn spent almost every waking hour in the hospital with Rachael.

"Well, he's two days old now, don't you think it's time to name him?" Jocelyn asked, holding up a baby name book she'd picked out at Rachael's store.

"Yeah, I've got one…"Rachael said, her eyes looking distant.

"What is it?" Jocelyn asked.

"Oliver Hall Conover…" Rachael whispered. She had dropped the Sullivan from her name just a couple weeks prior. She felt there was no use acting like he was still there when he wasn't. Jocelyn knew exactly where the name came from. She smiled.

"It's perfect. I'll call him Ollie…"  
"I like that, too…" Rachael said, stroking her son's soft hair. A nurse came in a few minutes later, taking the small baby back to the nursery for his immunizations. Rachael watched as her infant son was rolled away. Jocelyn noticed the odd look on Rachael's face.

"You okay?" Jocelyn asked her, meeting her eyes.

"Is it wrong that the only man I'm thinking about isn't Jake? I know I should be…but I'm not…and I feel like it's totally wrong. "Rachael said, wiping the tears from her eyes before the spilt over her cheeks.

"I wish I knew, but as much as I will regret this later, let me tell you something…you are rarely, rarely wrong…about most anything. So I'd say your most reliable instinct is your gut feeling." Jocelyn said. Rachael thought about her words for a moment, mulling them over in her head.

"You're right…" Rachael began, "you will regret it later because now I'm gonna argue with you even more when I know I'm right…" Rachael said; she smiled at Jocelyn.

Later that year, Rachael received a phone call from an unexpected source.

"Rachael! Telephone!" Jocelyn yelled from inside the house they now shared. Rachael rose from her rocking chair on the porch, cradling her 4 month old son. She handed a sleeping Oliver to Jocelyn who handed her the phone in return.

"Hello?" Rachael said into the receiver.

"Hey there…long time no see…" A familiar Mexican-accented voice said.

"Chavo?" Rachael said, slightly taken aback. Her number was unlisted and nothing she'd ever set up would lead anyone close to this number.

"Yeah, wondered if you'd remember me." Chavo said from the other end of the line, "Hey I just called because I had some bad news…Eddy died yesterday."

Rachael felt sorrow invade her again. She'd felt in before when Owen, Curt, and Rick had passed to name a few. She'd almost gone to the funeral from Curt, but thought she would just create more of a scene than need be. But Eddy, he'd always been so good to her. He was one of those people you really could actually count on to be there for you, no matter what.

"Oh Chavo…I'm so sorry…"Rachael said, feeling an ache rise in her throat, "What happened?"

"He was in his hotel room, O.D.'d…" Chavo said, she could hear him fighting back tears, too.

"God Chavo…I'm sorry…he was such a genuine kinda guy…" Rachael started.

"He would have wanted you to come here, he would have wanted that…" Chavo said, interrupting her.

"Chavo…I can't, I can't face all those people…" Rachael said, turning away from watching Jocelyn feeding Oliver.

"Rachael…you've got to get past this…you meant a lot to my uncle…it would mean a lot to his family if you'd come…"

"Please, Chavo…don't tell anyone, but I just had a baby a few months ago…I can't just up and leave him…" Rachael said, tears rolling down her face.

"You had a baby? That's great…well does that mean you're marr…"Chavo began.

"I was…he passed about 6 months ago…"Rachael said. She was met by a long silence. She knew that most of the guys would be hurt at how much she had excluded them from her life. For a time they had been like family and she had pushed them as far away as she could manage.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"Chavo said finally, "Please come…"

Rachael closed her eyes, then opened them looking at Jocelyn.

"I can come for a day, maybe two, but that's all I can manage right now…"Rachael said, "I'll leave tonight…I want to be gone before too many people show up…"

"That'll be just fine…I'll pick you up, call me when you get your tickets. I'll see you this evening." Chavo said.

"Yeah, Chavo, see you tonight." Rachael said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" Jocelyn asked immediately.

"Chavo…Eddy died yesterday…he wants me to come down there…pay respects." Rachael said.

"You go…I can handle him for a couple days…he's really no trouble. It's be good for you to see everyone again." Jocelyn said, burping Oliver.

"I'm not going to see everyone, I'm leaving tonight, I'll either be back tomorrow or early the next day. I just can't do it…this is the best I can give them right now.

"What if Scott's there?" Jocelyn said as Rachael began to walk away. Rachael stopped, swallowing hard.

"Then I'll leave even sooner…"Rachael said, continuing out of the kitchen, a number of tears streaming from her eyes.

Rachael packed her bags, and booked a flight online. She phoned Chavo back giving him the flight info. Jocelyn drove her the 2 hours to the Kansas City Airport, Oliver sleeping most of the ride.

The flight to Houston was hardly packed. Only about 20 people sat in the terminal waiting for the plane. Jocelyn sat with Rachael, who held Oliver, now regretting that she would be leaving him behind. The desk clerk called her section to begin boarding. She kissed the baby's head, strapping him back into his stroller. Jocelyn noticed her reluctance and hugged her tightly.

"Everything's gonna be fine, we'll be right here when you get back." Jocelyn whispered.

Rachael kept her eyes on them until the hallway curved and she could no longer see them. She gripped her carry-on bag in her lap as she got seated. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She prayed that she would miss anyone else coming through to pay their respects.


	29. Chapter 29

_I know I promised this yesterday, sorry for the delay_

_I so appreciate all the wonderful Reviews, Thanks You!_

_Enjoy and please, R and R!!!!…_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 29

_It's Been a Long, Long Time…._

Rachael stepped into the terminal; it was sparsely populated, being so late in the evening. One person she did see was looking straight at her. She managed a weak smile as she walked over. He smiled back.

"Rachael…it's so good to see you…"Chavo said as she stopped in front of him.

"You too…" Rachael said, meeting his hug halfway.

"C'mon, let's get back to the house. They agreed to let you come to the family wake." Chavo said, leading her away from the terminal.

"Chavo…if it's just family I don't wanna impose…I can wait, I'm not that important." Rachael said, biting her lip.

"You were to him." Chavo said, "He talked about you a lot after you left, trying to convince Scott to go find you. You were a good friend to him." Chavo said.

"Yeah, especially when I abandoned all my friends in one fell swoop." Rachael said, her voice slightly cracking. Chavo stopped, turning her to face him.

"Most of us knew why you did it…it was the best thing for you to get out of this business alive." Chavo said, his own voice choking up over the last words.

Rachael did not know how to respond. She let his words travel through her head. Maybe it had been for her own sake, maybe she would have wound up one of the early endings had she stayed in. She still knew the way she left was wrong. She should have at least told them 'goodbye'. She'd been wrong to think she had to shut them out completely.

Chavo set her up in a guest room of his aunt's house, Eddy's wife, Alejandra. Most of the family was staying at or near this house. Rachael felt awkward being where normally only family would be. But it was Chavo and Ali (Alejandra's nickname) who insisted she stay there. She lay on the bed, her eyes traveling over the contemporary southwestern décor. It was classier than she could have pictured Eddy liking, he was such a simple guy…he must not have had much say in this decoration although she liked it well enough. She noticed a bookshelf full of what looked like albums against one wall. She rose out of the bed, turning on the bedside lamp. She walked over to the shelf, reading the labels tacked onto the spines of each album. One read

July 1998 to Dec. 1998, WCW

Rachael pulled the album from the shelf; she'd been hired during this time in September of that year which is why the album intrigued her. She padded back to the bed, sitting cross-legged on the quilt. She opened the book, smiling as she saw a picture of Eddy and Chavo hanging out backstage, Chavo waving around the idiotic stick horse she used in a shtick once. Juvi was also on this page, putting on his mask. She turned the page again, almost laughing when she saw a picture with almost every wrestler from WCW in it. It seemed as if they were at a bar, celebrating. Rachael assumed it was after a pay-per-view, she heard legend about such soirees, but seemed to have missed out on.

She turned the pages, one by one, slowly, recognizing almost every face. Several pages in, she stopped. It was a picture of Jocelyn and her first day with WCW. They were sitting around the girls' dressing room. There were several pictures of the room. And then there it was. A picture from a few days later. It was a picture of Scott sitting next to Rachael, the two exchanging challenging glances. It was before their first kiss, before she poured the beer on his head. It was like seeing the way she felt for him all over again. At the time they denied they even could stand one another and they'd both though they were anything but transparent. But looking at the picture, it was all too obvious that both Scott and she were smitten.

There were other pictures on the page her eyes wandered to: Kevin handing Rachael a shot, Jocelyn eyeing Marcus, a room wide picture that had all of them with Rachael sitting between Kevin and Scott, but she continually went back to the picture of her and Scott. She felt a long dormant feeling well up in her. She felt a slight giddiness in her gut as she looked at Scott. Just a hint of the feeling she used to feel so strongly every time she'd been around him. She didn't realize until this point how much she missed him…but she felt shaky at the thought of running into him in the next days. She quickly shut the book replacing it on the bookshelf, returning to the bed. She curled up under the sheets, nestling into the pillow. She started out the window into the dimly lit dark sky, a tear falling onto her pillow.

The next day, the family wake was held. It seemed as if everyone knew exactly who she was the moment they saw her as if they'd been expecting her. She stayed out of the room Eddy was in. She knew he was dead, but her heart was not quite ready to accept. It was late afternoon when most everyone had cleared the house. Chavo had gone to the grocery store for Ali who was with the family outside. Rachael stood in the doorway to the room where Eddy lay. She walked over her eyes avoiding the casket. She sat in the front row of chairs, her eyes glued to the floor. Slowly her eyes raised from the floor the brilliant shining wood of the casket. She felt a river of tears flow over her face as she buried her head in her hands. She continued to sob, conscious enough to keep them as silent as she could. After about 20 minutes, her cries subsided and felt somewhat relieved. She rose, walking to casket, peering in at the serene resting body Eddy's spirit once occupied. She bent over and lightly kissed his cheek. As she stood she noticed someone was standing in the doorway she'd come from.

"You okay?" Chavo asked his hands in his pockets. Rachael looked from him to Eddy, then back to Chavo.

"Yeah, I am…" Rachael said, smiling slightly.

"Listen…I got a call a little bit ago…there's a bunch of guys coming…tonight. I didn't say you were here but I thought maybe you'd want to go meet them at the airport." Chavo said to her as they stood on the deck.

"No, Chavo, I'm still not ready…I don't know how long it's gonna be before I'll ever be ready, but now at least I know I will be one day…" Rachael said.

"Please, you know you want to see him again…" Chavo said, watching for her reaction. She didn't flinch.

"Chavo… I'm already packed…my plane leaves in three hours…I did this for Eddy, for you…I still need my time…I've got a little baby boy at home…I really need to…" Rachael began.

"What's his name?" Chavo interjected. Rachael was slightly taken aback by his question. She knew the minute she told him exactly what would happen.

"Oliver…" She said.

"Oliver..?" Chavo said, waiting for her to finish.

"Oliver Hall Conover…" She said, unable to meet his eyes.

"You know, I know this guy named Scott Oliver Ha…"Chavo began.

"I know, Chavo, I'm not dumb….look I need a ride to the airport…are you going to give me one or do I have to call a cab?" Rachael said, desperately looking for anyway out of the conversation. Chavo looked at her sighing.

"Yeah, I'll take you…let's go…need to get there early enough to beat the rush…" Chavo said.

As they walked through the airport, which was quite a bit fuller this time, Rachael caught a glimpse of several taller men walking several yards away. She knew exactly who they were, but kept pressing on, not wanting to draw attention to herself. They didn't even look in her direction, seemed like they were arguing over directions. She was glad…she didn't know who all was actually in the group, but she didn't feel like a confrontation.

Chavo saw her to her plane, waving from the terminal as her plane taxied to the runway. She sat back in her sat, contemplating whether or not she should have stayed. Since just the sheer thought of coming face to face with them made her stomach flip-flop she figured she'd made the right decision for now. Besides, she missed Ollie terribly.

Jocelyn was at the airport as promised, Ollie sleeping peacefully in his stroller. She hugged Jocelyn tightly, smiling when she saw her.

"You feeling any better?" Jocelyn asked as they walked to the baggage claim.

"Yeah…I still ain't ready to see anyone, but I think things are gonna get better…" Rachael said, picking out her suitcase, Jocelyn wheeling it behind her while Rachael pushed the stroller.

Scott lay passed out in his car. He'd attempted to go home from the bar after being shoved out at closing. He'd made it far enough to put his keys into the ignition but that was it. A car backfired as it passed the parking lot, rousing Scott who was still entirely too inebriated to operate anything. He fumbled with the keys, eventually turning over the motor. He rolled out of the parking lot, hitting the street curb, missing the driveway by five feet. Both front tires began leaking air, quickly deflating. He didn't notice the unusually rough ride from inside the Cadillac. He also failed to notice the sparks that flew up from the pavement where the rims of his wheels were grinding against the asphalt. He also failed to notice the flashing red and blue lights atop the vehicle behind him.

Kevin walked into the police station with the bail bondsmen paperwork a few hours later. It was lucky for Scott that he'd been in town. He knew Dana would have loved to have used something like this against him to get squeeze some more out of their divorce which had been finalized for a while now. He knew Scott was drowning, but he was himself, having a hard time with life in general. He was falling too, and in trouble of losing his family. He knew Scott had already made the choice but he wasn't sure he wanted to follow in his footsteps. He knew he would have to start distancing himself from Scott if he wanted to stand a chance. But he was here now, and he was going to help his friend when he could.

Kevin signed the necessary paper work and was led back to the drunk tank where he could hear Scott ranting. He had to support Scott all the way to the car, where after he was in the passenger seat, passed out again. Kevin shook his head as he climbed into the drivers' seat and drove away. Scott was going to have to get his act together or they'd never make it in TNA where they'd been in talks to revamp their careers after the fiasco with Vince.

It wasn't long before Eddy's death that Scott started binging worse than ever and since the funeral it had seemed to intensify. Kevin had even come by Scott's house one evening to find him passed out cold on the couch at 6 pm with Cody and Cassidy alone. The old Scott would never have even thought about putting his kids in that situation, but this new Scott seemed to have no morality, no reserve, and it was going to get him in trouble.

A few weeks later, Scott was out again, this time choosing to sit complacent at a local strip club. He spent the entire evening downing large decanters of beer and several shots. He spent a copious amount of money tipping the various scantily clad women who gyrated in front of his face. A few sat on his lap for several minutes, trying to convince him to spend a little 'extra' money in the back. Usually it meant a lap dance, but since he was fairly well known, most of the time it meant an extra bonus. Normally, Scott would have accepted. But he was getting to a point where sex wasn't that enjoyable for him any more. Basically the only reason he did anymore was just to make sure it was still there. Other than that, he could have cared less.

He left the strip club fairly early, a full 30 minutes before last call. As he walked to his car, he passed a limo. The sight of the car infuriated him. It made him recall the days when he was the v.i.p who got to ride around in fancy cars, being catered to. He didn't stop to think before he took his keys and dug a long deep scratch in the pearlescent white paint of the side of the limo. Thinking nobody saw him; he clambered into his car and sped away. He wished he knew why his life got so screwed up so quickly. With all this alimony he was still paying he wasn't going to have much of a choice; he was going to have to sign with TNA.

Oliver was a year and a half old now. He was walking well, even babbling some fairly coherent words. Rachael didn't think she could be happier. She had devoted all her time and energy into Oliver and herself, promising she would give him the best life she could manage. His personality was uncannily almost a carbon copy of Rachael, which to a point worried her. She remembered how she'd acted and hoped common sense would aid Oliver a bit better than it had her.

Jocelyn was dating again and thought none were serious, it felt good to be 'out there'. She was also playing aunt to Oliver. The two really had no one else. Jocelyn's parents were around, but they were too busy counting their money to pay much attention.

They spent most of their time at the store which was thriving still. They had to expand the shop to almost double its size. Rachael had designed an outstanding children's section, spending each Saturday reading her favorite childhood books to a small crowd of children who showed up to hear her read. They held special reading clubs, workshops, and coffee clubs that kept the locals coming back.

Rachael was content, but she often found herself staring into the night sky as she slowly swung back and forth on her porch swing. She stared at the sky as if searching for something missing from her life. She was so content it ached inside her that she still wasn't complete. She didn't understand how with all the good things in her life, that she could still want.

_2007_

A four year old Oliver ran through the house, shrieking in laughter as his mother chased him. He was stark naked and covered in bubbles. Rachael ran after him, finding it hard to maintain a stern front following the bubble trail through the house. It baffled her how he could sneak by her while he was in the bathtub as she was right in front of it, blocking the path to the door. Yet he seemed to manage it almost every time.

From around the corner of a doorway, Jocelyn grabbed the streaking boy.

"Aunt Jae…you on my side!" Oliver said, laughing as she tickled him.

"No…she's on mine…" Rachael said, panting slightly as she caught up with them.

"Here's your little stowaway…"Jocelyn said handing the squirming child back to Rachael.

That evening, after Oliver had been tucked in and lulled to sleep by his favorite story, The Cat in the Hat, Rachael and Jocelyn lounged downstairs flipping through the television channels. Jocelyn stopped on one of the 24 hour news channels, her eyes wide and unbelieving. They both recognized a photo of Chris Benoit, a caption underneath it read, "Wrestler found dead in his home" The more they watched, the more shocked they became. He'd murdered his wife and his young son and then himself. It was almost too much to comprehend. Tears crept to their eyes, leaking down over their cheeks as the news sank in. Jocelyn switched the T.V. off, staring at Rachael, who was looking at her hands.

"I know….I think we should go, too…"Rachael said.

"Yeah…I think we _need_ to. We can't hide anymore. He was one of our friends…" Jocelyn said her voice cracking.

Jocelyn took care of the plane and hotel reservations while Rachael packed their bags and rounded up Oliver's things. She'd decided to take him with them; it was no fair to him hiding him like some kind of precious secret. She was ready as she'd ever been in the last several years. Oliver helped her, picking out the clothes he wanted to take with him, wading them up as he stuffed them in his suitcase. Rachael went behind him, folding them properly.

"You excited to ride your first airplane, Ollie?" Rachael asked as she kept a tight hold on his hand as they maneuvered their way around the airport the next afternoon.

"Yes, I can get used to it for when we go to Disney World next year." He said, his eyes wide as saucers at the flurry of activity. He looked mostly like Rachael except his dark chocolate hair was strait and fine, his eyes deep brown.

As independent and headstrong as he normally was, he was quite clingy to Rachael as the plane began moving, his grip tightening as the plane gained ground speed. When it began lifting he shut his eyes. He opened them only moments later.

"Is that it?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, baby, that's all…see it wasn't so bad was it?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"No, that was fun!" He said, climbing over her lap to see out the window.

They landed a few hours later, feeling a sort of dread washing over them. They had come this far and didn't want to turn back, but they were beginning to fret slightly. They rented an SUV, checking the directions for the hotel. The traffic was congested which only added to Rachael's anxiety. Jocelyn played quietly with Oliver in the back, keeping him quiet and occupied. When they reached the hotel, Rachael felt somewhat relieved and very tired. They all turned in for the evening early, Oliver conking out around 7:00 pm.

Rachael awoke the next morning to a tiny stream of sunlight point directly to her eyes. She rose, feeling a bit more refreshed. She got dressed and roused Jocelyn to watch Oliver while she went to get breakfast. As she walked through the lobby of the lavish hotel, she heard someone call her name. She turned toward the voice instinctively.

"Oh my God…Rachael?" Sean said from across the lobby, walking towards her. A smile crept slowly over her face as she started towards him. They met in a tight hug.

"Good God, girl, it's been forever." He said. She closed her eyes, feeling them fill with tears…she had a feeling this was going to be one giant weep fest.

"I know, I know…God, it's so good to see you, Sean…" She said hugging him again after they stepped back from each other.

"So…you here for Chris?" Sean asked, his demeanor turning semi-somber. She shook her head.

"Yeah, its friggin' crazy…seems so…surreal…" Rachael said.

"You seen anyone else yet?" Sean asked, leading her to a couch. They sat down/

"No, we got here early last night and we were so pooped, we hit the sack as soon as we got here." Rachael said, sitting back.

"We? Jocelyn here with you?" Sean asked, "I wondered if you two were still close."

"Yeah, we live together, and when we didn't we were neighbors, we haven't spent much time apart." Rachael said smiling, "You?" She asked, she couldn't find the guts to come out straight and ask him about Scott. She knew he was somewhere in the independent circuit as was Sean, but that was about it.

"Yeah, I still seem them…Scott and I wrestled together not long ago, we got a convention coming up where Scott, Kev, and I are signing together. Sort of a Wolf Pac reunion."

"That sounds co…" Rachael began.

"Although, it's only be a full reunion if you were there, seems they tried to find you, but you must keep yourself fairly hidden"

"Sean…that's your all's baby…I'd feel too out of place…" Rachael said, her eyes avoiding his. Sean opened his mouth as if to contradict her but closed it, deciding it was not the right time to press her for such a commitment.

"So who all's gonna be here, do you know?" Rachael asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know everybody, but Kev's down the street and I think Scott's there too. I'm ride sharin' with them later for the visitation." Sean said, "I was just about to go meet them for break…" Sean began, but he was interrupted by a little boy's yell.

"Momma!" Oliver said, running up to her, a huge smile plastered on her face. He jumped in her lap, throwing his small arms around her neck, Jocelyn walking up to them a second later.

"Sean?!?" Jocelyn said, smiling as she recognized Rachael's company. He stood hugging her.

"So momma, huh?" Sean said, raising his eyebrows at the little boy in Rachael's lap.

"Yeah…I'm a momma…have been for four years now…" She said, steadying Oliver.

"Well what's your name?" Sean asked. Oliver looked at him grinning; there was nothing he enjoyed more than saying his own name.

"Oliver Hall Conover." He stated proudly. Sean's eyebrows raised even higher, his eyes meeting Rachael's, whose cheeks flushed. As badly as he wanted to, Sean did not comment, holding his words back for a later time.

When Oliver announced he was hungry, Rachael saw it as an opportunity to leave, feeling uncomfortable. She hugged Sean again, promising she'd spend some time with him later in the trip.

"So, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be…" Jocelyn said as they got back in the car.

"It could have been worse I suppose…"Rachael said, pulling the car out of their parking spot. She was too busy in her own world to notice the two men who had just exited their car and were walking to the hotel door. She drove past them, turning onto the highway.

"Scott…did you see that?" Kevin asked, watching as the Lincoln Navigator pulled out of the parking lot.

"Naw, what was it?" Scott asked, looking in the direction Kevin was, he caught a glimpse of the driver.

"That was Rachael…" Kevin said, both he and Scott looking shocked.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry for the delay on the knew chapters…I promise I'm still working on it :) Thanks for the Reviews!_

_Please if you Read Please Review…it means a lot!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 30

…_Since I've Seen Your Smile…_

"You sure?" Scott asked, watching the SUV grow smaller as it sped down the highway.

"Yeah, cause it was Jocelyn right next to her…" Kevin said, carefully watching for Scott's reaction.

Scott looked slightly pale at the news. He didn't think she'd show up. After all, she hadn't shown up at any of the others and she'd been closer to them, not that she wasn't in good with Chris. Every time, he'd had a subconscious hope that she would show up. He'd had a lot of years to think about what'd happened and the mistakes he'd made. He'd been through some rough times the past several years and had a revelation of sorts. He'd realized how much better he felt and was when he was with Rachael. She'd seemed to put things in perspective. The situation they were in was a bit of an oddity, but the problems had only been circumstantial.

He turned back toward the hotel, trying to act indifferent, but Kevin knew better. He declined to comment further on the situation, but knew that this trip would see at least one reunion between the two and it was going to be explosive either in a really good way or a really bad way.

Rachael was quiet at breakfast. She knew Scott was in town now, and Sean was staying at her hotel. She knew Sean would say something, she just hoped not about everything. It would be quite embarrassing to run into Scott to have him chide her about naming her son after him. She didn't regret naming him that. Regardless of the future, Scott Oliver Hall had been a major part in her life, one of the most important.

Jocelyn could tell that Rachael was pre-occupied with something, especially when she told Oliver it was alright to get chocolate pie for breakfast.

"Rachael…you there?" Jocelyn asked, wading up a napkin and throwing it at Rachael.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Rachael said, snapping back to reality.

"Really? Cause you could have fooled me. Whatcha thinking about?" Jocelyn said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me like that, and I'm not thinking about who you think I am." Rachael snapped.

"Who said anything about a "whom", getting a little defensive?" Jocelyn said, the smirk stating to irritate Rachael.

"Jocelyn, I'm on edge as it is…please don't start…" Rachael pleaded, moving the sugar packets out of Oliver's reach as his little hands slowly snaked across the table towards them. She'd learned the hard way that Oliver and sugar packets don't mix well.

Jocelyn stopped there. She knew Rachael was having a hard time; she just wanted her to admit she still had feelings for Scott.

Scott, Sean, and Kevin sat at a booth in a restaurant nearby Sean's hotel. Scott hadn't said much, looking as if he were lost in oblivion.

"I ran into Rachael this morning." Sean said from behind his menu as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"We thought we saw her and Jocelyn pulling out of the parking lot." Kevin said taking a sip of his coffee. Scott stayed silent.

"Yeah, they came for the same stuff we are…" Sean said, trying hard not to mention the reason they were all there.

"Did you talk to them much?" Kevin asked scanning his own menu.

"Just a little, they live pretty much together still, keep a low profile, seem to be doin' real well, didn't look hardly different at all." Sean said, setting his menu down. He looked in Scott's direction, who looked like he was studying for a test as hard as he was looking at the menu. Sean continued, "They're staying at the hotel, maybe we'll run into them." Sean said, not directly looking at Scott, who was desperately trying to ignore them.

"Scott man, c'mon. You two've got history, there isn't any reason you two can't act mature about this. Say "hi" to her or something…" Kevin said, waving his hand in the air, as if to get Scott's attention.

"Hell, she probably won't even wanna talk to me, so why bother…"He said, downing a painfully hot gulp of coffee.

"Man, you don't know that…I just don't want us all runnin' around trying to fuckin' avoid each other…get it over with now." Kevin said, almost pleading.

"Fine, I'll try…but if she starts in, I'm fuckin' out of there…I don't need anymore stress, you guys gonna back me up?" He asked, looking at them.

"Man, always…" Kevin said.

Rachael unbuckled Oliver from his booster seat as they arrived back at the hotel. She set him down on the sidewalk and closed the door, watching her rambunctious child run haphazardly through the grassy garden area outside the front door. She laughed as he crawled on all fours searching for bugs or other things equally as gross. He came running back, triumphantly carrying a locust's skin, delicately between his fingers. He held it in his palm, out in front of him as he marched proudly through the fronts doors ahead of Rachael and Jocelyn. The door closed as Sean, Scott, and Kevin pulled in the driveway.

"Besides…"Sean said as they exited their car, "who's to say we'll even see her right now."

"I know, I just feel weird, right now, I don't think I should go in." Scott said, looking apprehensively at the building.

"God damn, Scott, would you just grow a pair already and go inside?" Kevin said, walking toward the building, hoping Scott would follow. He did, though slowly at first.

Rachael exited the elevator with Jocelyn and Oliver who still proudly carried his bug, presenting it to any passers by. Rachael opened their door, and they walked back into their room, Oliver gently depositing the bug on a table and running to claim the TV. so he could watch Nick Jr. Rachael and Jocelyn admitted defeat, joining Oliver, watching the same Blues Clues episode for the billionth time.

Scott looked around the lobby…she was no where to be seen.

'So far, so good,' he told himself, but he felt a part of him that was disappointed. He'd been damn close to a decade with out seeing neither hide nor hair of her and felt a part of him deep inside that really wanted to see her. He followed Sean to his room, the three signing a few autographs on the way. Kevin and Sean could tell Scott was a little on edge and they had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be too long before their inevitable meeting.

"Rach…what are we going to do today?" Jocelyn asked, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I don't know, the funerals not for two days with all this shit going on…we could drive around, see if there's something for Ollie." Rachael said, flipping through the channels for him.

"Rachael…"Jocelyn said, looking back at her, "don't you think it might be good to maybe meet up with some of the old gang…ya know…catch up?"

Rachael didn't answer. The truth was, she wanted to more than anything. At this point there wasn't much Scott could say that wouldn't make her weak in the knees. She was almost physically nauseous from anxiety at just the prospect of seeing any of them again.

"Well, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go grab a soda…you want anything?" Jocelyn asked, grabbing some cash from her purse.

"Yeah, I'll take a coffee and grab some juice for Ollie." Rachael said, beginning to reach for her own wallet.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Jocelyn said, waving Rachael's money away. She walked out the door and hurried to the elevator. She had no idea how she was going to find out Sean's room number, but she was going to try.

"Great…"She muttered as the elevator was at the top floor, the 15th; she was on the third. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator fell slowly for the uppermost floor. She breathed relief when it dinged on her floor. She walked in the elevator before even looking who was already in it. She paused once she got in and looked up.

"Oh my God…" She said, recognizing Sean and Kevin.

"Hey again." Sean said, she smiled at him.

"Nice to see you." Kevin said smiling at her.

"You too!" She said, jumping up to hug him.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about being awkward around you." Kevin said laughing.

"Naw, I'm easy to get along with…Rachael on the other hand…" She said, looking at the two men.

"Yeah, we know the feeling, Scott's been pretty touchy too, can't hardly get him to talk." Sean said.

"Well, I came to find you actually, I think it's time they see each other again, it might make a big difference…for the both of them." Jocelyn said as the elevator slowly sunk to the bottom floor.

"You know, we were just talking about that same thing, we were pretty stuck though how to get you away from her without her noticing. Scott doesn't want to leave my room as long as your all's car is in the parking lot…I've never actually seen him scared like he is." Sean said.

"Well, I tell you what, I'll move the car to the other side, he won't be able to see it then, and he'll think we left, just keep him occupied so he doesn't see it's just me…I'll take care of Rachael…where are we going to meet?" Jocelyn asked, feeling excited.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…I don't know, where would be somewhere we could get both of them that isn't suspicious or that has too many spectators?" Kevin said, scratching his chin.

They agreed that the best place would be the hallway leading to the weight gym. It had been next to empty for the time they'd been there so far, it was the only thing down that hallway, so there wasn't hardly any traffic. They set a time frame and set to work. Jocelyn bought their drinks, buying enough time for Sean and Kevin to make it back up to their room to distract Scott while she moved the car.

Jocelyn cautiously walked out the front door, watching for Sean's hand signal. She saw his thumbs up stick out from the window and ran hurriedly to the car. She whipped the SUV out of its slot and sped around to the opposite side, out of Scott's line of vision. She jogged back to the front of the hotel, juggling the drinks in her arms. She rode the elevator, checking her watch impatiently as it rose.

She knocked on the door, unable to use her car key with her hands full. Rachael opened the door, taking her coffee and Oliver's drink.

"Geez, I figured you got lost…" Rachael said, "Was there a line or something?"

"Yeah, huge line, and they were super slow on your coffee. I almost didn't leave the barista a tip." Jocelyn said, trying to control her voice. Her excitement was making her talk fasted and higher than she normally did, but she tried to control it as not to alarm Rachael.

"What'd ya say we go work out…we haven't been to the gym in a few days, looked like there's was pretty good…" Jocelyn said, holding her breath.

"Sure…probably work out some of my nerves…" Rachael said, setting down her empty coffee cup. Jocelyn let out her breath, relieved she didn't have to resort to more trickery.

Rachael changed clothes to her black cotton hip hugger sweats and black tank, hoping the color absorbing heat would at least help her sweat off a little bit more weight. She was actually the same as she had been when she began wrestling, but the toll it had taken on her made her lose a lot of weight. And while she knew the lost pounds were due to her unhealthy lifestyle, she wanted to get back to that weight. Jocelyn changed to a similar outfit while Rachael gathered some colors, coloring book, and toys for Oliver to stay busy with. She packed them in her bag with her towel and water. Following Jocelyn out the door. Oliver skipped down the hall, staying ahead of them and falling back behind over and over. He jumped to reach the down arrow button for the elevator, giggling loudly as he hit it the first time. Rachael smiled.

Scott had quietly agreed to come to the gym. He needed to. He was wrestling again and had gone a few days without it. He'd worked hard to get his body back into a bit better shape than it had been in the past several years and he didn't want to fall behind. He knew something was up the way Sean had seemed so excited about working out, but he shrugged it off as he walked down the stairs behind Kevin.

Kevin walked in front of Scott to hide the smile on his face. He knew Scott would be very taken aback by being reunited with Rachael, but he didn't care. He had a feeling that this is exactly what Scott needed to help get his life back on track. He'd been at his best with Rachael. She'd had an effect on him that Kevin had never seen anyone accomplish with Scott. He'd never seen two people as made for each other as those two were. He scanned the lobby carefully as the exited the stair well. No sign of them yet, but he knew they were not far away. He picked up the pace as they headed to the gym.

"Geez, Jae, slow down, we ain't in a friggin race are we?" Rachael said, semi-jogging to try and keep up with Jocelyn's brisk pace as she held on to Oliver's hand.

"Well, I was just trying get my warm up in now, so I can get right on the machines in there." Jocelyn lied, smiling.

They entered the hallway, just as Jocelyn saw three men turn the corner of it up ahead of them.

"I hope there's not too many people; I don't feel like having an audience." Rachael said, gripping Oliver's hand.

"Ow, mom, not so tight…" He said wriggling his hand free.

"Aw man…I forgot my knee brace…" Scott said stopping short of the gym door. Kevin and Sean looked incredulously at him, "damn guys, it's not that big of a deal." Scott said reading their faces. There faces turned to slight smiled the next moment when two women and a small boy rounded the corner.

Rachael was not looking ahead of her, picking at her finger nails as she walked. She looked up when Jocelyn stopped and Rachael passed her.

Scott turned to head back to his room but stopped short when he saw the women in front of him, who met his eyes at the same time he did hers.

Rachael felt like the breath had been knocked out of her as she stared at Scott, her mouth partly hanging open. She felt like her chest was tightening on her. It was him…it was really him. She'd been thinking about him for so long and it seemed sort of surreal that he was actually here standing in front of her.

Scott was speechless. He wanted to say something, but nothing was coming to him. She looked great, she smelled great, he was glad to see her, he hoped she was doing okay…he thought all of these things in only a matter of moments, but could not seem to verbalize them.

He looked amazing. He'd gotten back into shape, but he looked healthy…he looked better than she remembered. He didn't have to be all muscled to attract her. He looked happy and she hoped he was. He smelled great, she was glad to see him, she hoped he was doing well…she thought all of these things in only a matter of moments, but could not seem to verbalize them.

"Hi..." Scott finally managed, smiling at her.

Rachael felt her chest cave as a breath returned to her.

"Hi…"She said shakily, returning his smile.


	31. Chapter 31

_Here ya go…your weekly fix! Haha, Thanks for the reviews!_

_Please if you Read Please Review…it means a lot!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 31

The tension in the hallway was so incredibly thick that it was almost impossible for anyone to breathe. It eased slightly when the two smiled at each other. So far it didn't seem like it was going to be too much of a violent altercation. But the tension seemed to slowly creep upwards again when it was obvious they were at a loss of what to say next.

"Mama?" Oliver asked, tugging on Rachael's pant leg, "Who is this?" he continued his head cocked back as far as he could manage looking up at the tall man.

"This is Scott…" She said, unable to turn her eyes away from his.

"Is he your friend?" Oliver continued, this time looking at his mother. Rachael took a moment, still looking deeply into Scott's eyes.

"Yeah…" She said, finally.

"It's been a little while…" Scott finally said. His voice was as deep and lumbering as she remembered, still able to make her knees buckle and her stomach flutter.

"Yeah…it has…" Rachael said, unable to think of anything to say other than to answer his questions.

"How…how've you been?" Scott managed, swallowing the dryness from his throat. Kevin and Sean tried to hide their smiles as they noticed Scott's fidgeting he was desperately trying to cover up.

"Good…trying to keep busy…" She started. She noticed Scott glance at Oliver as if waiting to hear about him. She diverted the conversations, "How've you been? You look really," Rachael blushed slightly, "good."

"Been doing well, getting back into shape, wrestling again here and there." Scott said smiling at her. Even with her slight embarrassment she couldn't help but smile back. There was a slight uncomfortable silence again, the two fully aware of the three sets of eyes focused in on them. Rachael knew what she needed to do; she needed to explain why she left him, why she left wrestling. She owed him that, if nothing else. The smile slowly slipped from her face as she thought. Scott looked quizzically at her.

Tired of being ignored, Oliver interjected.

"Mama!" He said, yanking harder this time on her hand.

"Ollie, what?" She said, careful not to use his full name.

"Can I talk to him?" Oliver asked, whispering, but loudly.

"Yes, honey…"She said.

"Hi!" Oliver said loudly as if Scott's height made him a long distance away.

"Hi there buddy…"Scott said, squatting down to his level. Rachael felt her heart squeeze.

"What's your name, man?" Oliver asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Scott…what's yours little man?" Scott asked smiling. Rachael was about to interrupt when Oliver answered.

"Well, my Mama calls me Ollie…but really my name is Oliver Hall Conover." Oliver said proudly. Rachael closed her eyes, he hand over her mouth, not wanting to meet Scott's stare which was most definitely likely to follow.

Scott was speechless for a moment while the new information sank in. She'd named her kid after him…he was too young to actually be his…the boy looked like he was only about four…it's been nine years since they'd seen each other.

"That's a good name…"Scott said after clearing his throat.

"Ollie…why don't we go find you some ice cream or something…"Jocelyn said, taking Oliver's hand.

"You know what, that sounds good, I think we'll join you…" Kevin said stepping around them, Sean following, "Hey, Rae…good to see you…" He said smiling as he passed her. She smiled back at him. Moments later it was only them in the hallway.

"So…"Scott said.

"So…"Rachael said, trying to calm her shaking nerves, "Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah…where do you want to go?" He asked, looking around as if there would be an adequate place near. Her first thought was her room. But she felt he stomach flip flop thinking of them in the same room together that close to a bed. But whether it was the fact that she couldn't think of anywhere else to go or subconsciously she wanted to end up there with him, she decided it was the best location.

"Well…I got a suite upstairs…I doubt Jocelyn's gonna go there now…" She said, her eyes studying the carpet.

"Okay…"Scott said so quietly, Rachael looked up to see if she'd heard him right.

"Okay…it's this way…"Rachael said leading him back out the hallway.

When they reentered the lobby, they didn't see either of their parties. Rachael realized Jocelyn was taking him out to get ice cream instead of going to the parlor in the hotel. It was better that way; at least she'd get a little more time to talk with Scott before they were interrupted.

The walk to the room was silent; Rachael walked a couple of strides ahead of Scott, opening the door as they got to her room. She closed it behind Scott, throwing her keycard on the table.

"Anywhere in particular?" Scott said, standing near the living room sofa.

"No, anywhere is fine…"Rachael said, smiling slightly.

Scott sat on one end of the sofa while Rachael sat on the other. They didn't immediately make eye contact, each of them letting their eyes roam the room slowly making it closer to focusing on each other. When they're eyes met finally, Rachael felt her emotions threaten to overtake her. She took a deep breath to steady them and spoke.

"Scott…" She began, meeting his eyes, "I know the way I left was wrong…I should've at least given you an explanation…"She said, her eyes starting to swim.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I would've at least wanted some sort of heads up." Scott said. When Rachael met his eyes after he spoke, she expected to see anger, animosity, regret…but his face was calm, his expression soft.

"I know…I owed you that much…I just…I just couldn't think straight back then…I look back and a lot of the decisions I made that I thought were hard back then…they look so easy now. I was scared. Scared for a thousand different reasons, but I should have come to you first…" Rachael said, trying to blink back her tears.

"But what if I'd ask you to stay?" Scott said, leaning slightly towards her. Rachael swallowed hard, looking at her hands before looking back at him.

"I would've stayed…"She said, softly.

"Well then, honestly…you did the right thing." Scott said.

"What?" Rachael said looking at him, shocked. It was the last thing in the world she expected, that Scott would agree with her.

"That place wasn't good for you…no matter of how selfish I was willing to be would have changed that." Scott said.

"But there was nothing stopping me for leaving a note…something…for that…I can never apologize enough. I go and almost ruin your life…then just skip town like it was some sort of meaningless fling." Rachael said, failing to hold back the tear that cascaded down her cheek.

"Here's the thing…back then I was mad, hell mad isn't the word for it. But you know what? I got over it…I realized that really the whole bunch of us were no more mature than you were…we weren't exactly the greatest role models to you like we should have been." Scott said, his arm lying on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, but you were fun…"Rachael said, slightly laughing.

"Yeah it was a good time….but really I should be saying I'm sorry too…"Scott said, looking down this time.

"What for? You weren't the one that lied and skipped town." Rachael said, confused.

"I kinda pigeonholed you…kept you hidden from everyone else, kinda a little possessive I guess, and about when I asked you that night…I was out of line about a lot of shit back then and that was one of them."

Although it's been close to a decade before, Rachael knew exactly what question he was talking about. Through all the drama and fighting that ensued, he didn't know how closed she'd been to saying yes.

"Well, I guess we both fucked up a little…"Rachael said meeting his eyes. Scott nodded.

"Rach? Can I ask you something?" Scott said.

"Sure, Scott." She said. She missed the way it felt to say his name. It felt so right rolling off her tongue.

"Your son…" Scott began, but he didn't really know how to finish the questions. Rachael filled in the blanks for him.

"Yeah…I, uh, was married for a little bit, guy named Jake Sullivan, we were married right at 10 months…"Rachael began.

"Not very long…" Scott said, wanting to know if this Jake character hurt her.

"Well, he died when I was 7 months pregnant, car wreck…" Rachael said, her voice wavering. Scott felt like a royal prick. He'd been about to offer to beat the guy up if she wanted.

"I'm sorry…Rachael, I really am…" Scott said.

"It's been over four years now…it's a lot better than it used to be…" Rachael said managing a smile, "But when Ollie was born, I hadn't really decided on a name. There weren't any I was really in love with, it was three days before I even named him…it just popped into my head…Scott no matter how it ended, you were such a big part of my life, and it means something to me, which is probably why I picked it." Rachael said, not holding back her tears any longer. She could see Scott clench his jaw in attempt to stifle his own emotions.

Scott moved toward Rachael and wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. She let loose her tears as the spilled onto his warm shoulder. He buried his head between her shoulder and neck, inhaling the scent he'd longed for for so long. He'd wanted to hold her for so long, it seemed as if it's been centuries. But she fit perfectly in his embrace as if they'd never been apart.

Rachael felt comforted by the warmth of his shoulder, the way his body felt right against hers, the same as it always had before; never awkward, just perfect.

Scott started to ease his grip as if he were preparing to pull away; Rachael just embraced him tighter, which was returned.

"I've missed you, Scott…so much…"Rachael said, leaving herself wide open, hoping he wouldn't dash her hopes.

"I've missed you so much, too…" Scott said, choking back his tears.

They hugged for a few minutes more before separating, their eyes now, unable to leave the other.

"So now what do we do…are we just supposed to be friends…or how does this work?" Scott said. Rachael laughed. Not that what he said was all that hilarious, but the way it hit her, it seemed to make her laugh even more. Soon her laughter became infectious as Scott found it impossible to maintain a straight face around her laughter which was a sound he also had longed to hear these past several years. Once her giggling had mostly subsided, she met his eyes.

"I don't know, Scott, what do you think?" She asked. He shrugged. The truth was, he was ready to give it another shot, but he didn't want to seem too eager and scare her away. With her, he hadn't missed just the sex, or just the talking, or just the company, he'd missed it all, he'd missed her.

"Well…"Rachael said, feeling insecure, but she swallowed it the best she could, "I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye to you…"She said meeting his gaze cautiously.

Scott could not believe he ears. She wanted to try this again…. He felt like he was about to jump through his skin. He would have given anything the past several years to be with her and here it had happened almost too easily.

"Me either, Rachael, I know I wasn't as good to you as I should have been…"Scott began.

"Scott, you were great to me…"Rachael said, sitting on the cushion next to him.

"Well, I coulda been better…by far…" Scott said, taking her hand in his. They sat that way for the next several minutes, they fingers caressing as if they hadn't felt anything for years.

"You know, I don't know what I thought was going to happen, but it sure wasn't this…" Rachael said, smiling at him, becoming fully aware of how close they were now.

"Yeah, me too, it's like I've been dreading this, thinking we would kill each other." Scott said, looking at her.

Their eyes searched the others for the truth, if they really belonged together. If they were crazy for trying to reconnect. Rachael had to admit, Scott had aged quite a bit, he looked like he had let himself go at one time, but he still, to her, looked as attractive and sexy as he did in 1998. There was little he could do to turn her off of him.

Scott noticed how well she'd taken care of herself. Although she was now almost 25, she still looked a bit like her old self, she hadn't continued the destructive path she had been hurdling down; Scott was ashamed to admit, he'd been right there with her, urging her along.

But those days were gone, and however it'd happened, they were both her, looking into each others eyes, leaning ever so slowly towards each other.

Before Rachael knew it, Scott swooped in, capturing her lips with his. She hadn't kissed a man in so long, she'd almost forgot how to, but she remembered quickly as she felt his moist lips massage hers. Her eyelids fluttered down as she tilted her head to the side. Scott softly nudged his tongue against her lips, prodding them open. She parted her lips meeting his tongue with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. She delved her fingers into his hair. It was as sleek and wavy as she remembered it. She ran one hand down the side of his face, appreciating the ruggedness of his stubble.

"Rachael…"Scott whispered against her lips.

"Scott…oh Scott…"Rachael replied, feeling her breath becoming labored.

Scott brushed his lips against hers and said:

"I still love you…""


	32. Chapter 32

_Here ya go…another weekly fix! Haha, Thanks for the reviews!_

_Please if you Read Please Review…it means a lot!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 32

"So, I guess it ain't really been easy for you two since you left…" Kevin said as he sat with Sean, Jocelyn and Oliver in the ice cream parlor.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Jocelyn said licking her cone, " It hasn't been too bad, other than when Rachael's husband died. Rachael got real good at investing; we haven't _had _to work since, bought a house just kinda laid back. Rachael started a book store, it took off like a shot so what work we do, we do there."

"Sounds like you all got it figured out then…" Kevin said, leaning back. Jocelyn laughed a bit.

"Yeah, if you call living in denial for close to a decade 'figuring it out', then I guess we do. Hell, Kevin, we've been hiding to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, well, we tried to find you all a couple of times. Specially when Scott was going through all that crazy shit. I was sure he was gonna be the next to go after Curt; I tried hard to find you all then. I didn't know if it would help, but the way Rachael affected him before it was worth a shot." Kevin said, sipping on his soda.

"You can't say that…" Oliver said wide-eyed, his mouth covered with sticky chocolate.

"What's that babe?" Jocelyn said, wiping his mouth.

"Shit…" Oliver said. The three adults tried to hide their amusement, agreeing with him that Kevin should have watched his words more carefully.

"Where's Mama?" Oliver asked, after taking a large bite of his ice cream.

"She talking to someone, they needed to talk alone." Jocelyn said, her eye catching Kevin's who smirked back. Although a good chunk of time passed, they were all pretty sure of what would formulate from Rachael and Scott's meeting.

_Back at the Hotel…_

Rachael was feeling emotions that had lay dormant for some time now. She was now on her back on the couch, Scott lying on top of her, his mouth crushed against hers.

"Scott…I love you, too…forever…" She breathed into his ear as his lips brushed a smoldering trail along the line of her neck. He worked his way back up, kissing a line along her jaw and over her cheek where he encountered a salty wet taste. He raised his head enough to look down at her.

"Rachael…baby, what's the matter…" He said, looking down at her tear-streaked face.

"I just…I just never realized how much I missed you…until now…" She said, her eyes deep and loving, searching his for similar feelings.

"I missed you every second I couldn't be with you; you're the love of my life." Scott said, wiping the wetness from her cheek.

"You too…" She said, unable to say the words without melting down. Scott leaned down, softly kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling the weight of him to her. She had forgotten how good it felt to be under his weight; it sent tingles throughout her body. She moved her legs out from under him, wrapping them around his legs, their loins rubbing against each other. She felt Scott's need pressing into her, inflaming her own desire. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him as close as she could, wanting him to be part of her.

Scott stood up, looking down at Rachael, her lips swollen from his kisses. He felt his member pulse behind its constraints. He took her hand pulling her up to him, leaning down to kiss her again, his hands trailing down to her backside, which he squeezed tightly. He lifted her up to his level, Rachael wrapping her legs around his waist again. He walked towards the bedroom, carrying her.

Scott set her down when they reached the bed. He gripped the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head, Rachael repeating the action to him. She felt her pulse quicken as she ran her hand over his chest. Nothing had ever affected her the way his body did. The soft hair under her hand as she ran it up to her shoulder felt like silken threads. She wound her hand around his neck pulling his lips to hers. She shivered when she felt his warm hand caress her lace covered breast. She felt him pass his thumb over her hardened nipple, protruding profoundly from her bra. Scott snaked his hands around to her back, unclasping the lace, freeing her breasts for his manipulations.

He laid her back on the bed, still kissing her, his hands running up her sides, caressing her now bare breasts, kneading them lightly. Rachael moaned against his tongue, his ministrations coursing a passionate fire through her. Scott stood again, hooking his fingers around the band of her pants, pulling them, along with her panties, down her legs. Scott smiled, looking up at her.

"Still shavin', huh?" He said grinning at her. Rachael smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I just like the way it looks, and I'm not embarrassed about it this time…" She said slightly spreading her legs to him. His face turned from amused to lustful as he saw her womanhood. He undid his pants, sliding them down, kicking them across the room. His manhood hung proud and massive from his loins, pulsing with desire. He climbed back on top of her, kissing her lips. He moved down her body, paying special attention to her most sensitive areas which he still remembered after all this time.

She felt an intense anticipation the farther down he went. She felt his fingers delve into her folds, emitting a gasp of shock from her lips.

"Still getting wet for me…" Scott said, pleased. He dipped his head down, flicking his tongue over her nub, Rachael whimpering for him to continue. He flicked his tongue again, this time with slightly more pressure. He continued toying her clitoris with his tongue, his finger tracing the lines of her womanhood.

Rachael didn't know she could be so close to a climax so quickly. It'd began building the minute he touched her womanhood with his fingers. She moved her hips in motion with his tongue, which generously lapped up her juices. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing his lips firmer against her.

"Scott…" She breathed as she felt her climax draw strongly near.

"What do want, baby…tell me…" Scott growled at her.

"I want to cum, make me cum Scott…" She whispered. He dove back in, his mouth wrapped around her nub, a finger buried in her heat. He felt her walls tighten on his finger and felt her become even wetter as he sucked on her.

Rachael felt lights explode in her eyes, pressing her loins against Scott, who was all too eager to accept. She rode out the intense waves of her orgasm, lasting longer than she could ever remember. She fell back to the bed as the small tremors of pleasure wafted through her, breathing deep and quickly. Scott crawled back up her, hovering over her. He leaned down kissing her lips again, his tongue exploring her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his torso, flipping him to his back, straddling his hips. She kissed the base of his neck, working her soft kisses down his body, lightly nipping at his nipples as she past them.

"Baby…you make me feel…god, so good…" Scot said, watching as her lips moved father south on him. He felt the warmth of her hand wrap around his length, stroking soft, long strokes. He felt his member almost quiver at her touch. He'd not felt this way from being touched by a woman in such a long time he'd forgotten how intense it was. He moaned deep in his throat, urging her on.

Rachael flicked her tongue out grazing his sensitive foreskin. He gasped in a breath as she continued, making her tongue strokes longer and more deliberate. She took a small amount of him in her mouth, and then retreated. She sunk him into her mouth, taking as much of his length as she could, massaging the underside with her tongue. Scott placed his hand on the back of her head, guiding her. He felt the beginning stages of his orgasm and pulled her off of him. He was going to make this last as long as he could.

Scott pulled Rachael up to him, laying her on her back. He knelt between her legs, pulling her hips to him. As he entered her, he felt his body quake. Her heat and tightness was like molten lava tightening around him. He let out a long moan as he buried himself slowly into her.

Rachael arched her back, feeling him fill her completely, immersing himself deep within her. He felt so right inside her, like it was destiny that the two would always find each other. It was strange that after so much time had passed, they still felt perfectly comfortable with each other. He began moving within her, slowly and first, his thrusts deliberately invasive. Scott threw her legs over his shoulder, gaining fuller access to her heat, thrusting deeper, his speed quickening.

Scott felt his orgasm nearing again and slowed down, withdrawing from her. Rachael sat up, turning him, throwing him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, kneeling on either side of him. Slowly she lowered herself down onto his shaft, sinking him deep within her again. The pleasure was almost unimaginable, it was like nothing else was in focus except them and the sensations they gave to each other. Scott's hands trailed along her torso, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples as she rode him. She felt another orgasm building quickly within her, surprised but enthusiastic that she was close again so quickly. She felt Scott's member begin to slightly swell within her and quickened the pace and intensity of her movements.

Scot sat up, one arm around her torso, flipping her over on her back. He lay on top of her, hooking one arm around her knee, kissing her as he plowed his throbbing shaft into her. Rachael clung to him, her nails rooting themselves into the flesh of his shoulders. She felt her orgasm threatening to release as Scott buried himself to the hilt over and over.

"Scott….Scott…I'm gonna…" Rachael whimpered feeling her climax approach her threshold.

"Me too, baby…" Scott said, leaning down to kiss her. He gripped her body tightly as he felt her walls constrict on him, her heat almost unbearable. He felt his member expand, exploding his seed deep with in her as he called out her name. They rode out the waves of their synchronized climaxes.

They lay tangled in each other, much like they did so often years before. It felt right, as it always did before. Scott lay with his head rested on her shoulder, feeling a way he never thought he'd feel again. It been so long since sex had been pleasurable for him, even in the slightest degree; here it had been nothing short of mind blowing after all this time. Scott raised his head, looking into her eyes.

"Rachael…please be with me…" He said, more like a request, and not a demand like he used to. She looked in his eyes. She wanted to know he was sincere, that he was not going to string her along, or in it just for the fun of it. They'd both been through to much to not be real with each other. She saw it in his eyes, the longing, the sadness, the hope, the fear of being rejected…he had completely opened himself up, knowing he could be destroyed by her answer…but he did it anyway.

"I want to be with you Scott…you and only you…" Rachael said, her hands stroking the side of his face, "Your all I've ever wanted…it feels like loving you is just the right thing to do, Scott…"

Scott smiled, feeling an overhaul of emotions wash over him. He tried to hold back his tears, but one snuck out from under him rolling down his cheek. Rachael wiped it away with her thumb, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know…me too." She said.

Scott pulled the covers up over them, holding Rachael tightly in his arms; afraid that it all had been a dream and that if he didn't hold on tight, she would disappear all over again.

_Two Hours Later…_

Jocelyn sat watching television in Sean's room with Kevin and Sean while Oliver took a nap in the bedroom. They had had a feeling that Rachael and Scott's meeting would go well, but this was getting to be ridiculous.

"Maybe they killed each other…" Sean joked.

"Well, I know whatever their reaction it was going to be big, either really, really bad or really, really good, no middle ground…so I guess you could be right." Kevin said, flipping the channel.

"Well then, what about you?" Sean said, looking at Jocelyn.

"What about me?" She said, looking at him.

"You gonna confront Bagwell ever?" He chided.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I spoke to him a few times a couple of years ago. I knew he was married now, so I didn't want to orchestrate something that would get him into too much trouble. I just looked him up and called him one day. I just wanted to really ease my conscience a little; it actually turned out to be a pretty good conversation. No big deal…nothing like what my mind had made it out to be. I guess I still have to keep looking. Any ideas?" Jocelyn kidded to Kevin.

"Well, Randy's single…" He kidded back.

"Okay, I'll get right one that." Jocelyn said sarcastically.

"Where's my Mama?" Oliver said standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Honey, she's still talking…you'll get to see her in just a little bit." Jocelyn promised him. Oliver pouted.

"But I want to see her now…" He whined. Jocelyn sighed. Oliver was always a well behaved kid, but when he wanted his mama there was little stopping him.

Just then came a knock at the door. Sean got up to answer it, smiling as he let the two pass.

"Well, well, well, we were wondering if you two would ever see daylight again…"Kevin kidded as Rachael and Scott walked in the room.

"Mama!" Oliver squealed running over to Rachael, jumping as she caught him in hug, "I wondered where you were…" he said.

"I was just visiting with my friend, Scott here." Rachael said, finding it hard to conceal her smile. Scott's smirk also did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Cool, can I watch Spongebob?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie, but ask the other grown ups, they were here first." Rachael told her son. Sometimes she loved how fast little ones' minds changed tracks.

"So…?" Jocelyn asked looking at them knowingly.

"So what?" Rachael said, trying to act oblivious. She took Scott's hand as they walked to a couch and sat down.

"Oh hell, like it's not obvious…" Kevin said, gesturing towards them.

"I don't know what you mean…" Scott said, kissing Rachael's temple.

"Okay, okay, you all can play your little game…but seriously…" Jocelyn said, looking at them as sternly as she could.

"What do you think, Scott, are we back on?" Rachael said looking at him. He looked back down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, babe, I'd say that's a safe bet." Scott said, "Now are we ever gonna work out today?"

The room filled with laughter.


	33. Chapter 33

_Here ya go…another weekly fix! Haha, Thanks for the reviews! By the way…if you all are fans of mine or Takersgurl35, we are currently in the design process of a collaboration, our other pen name with be Takersgurl-and-LucyJane, stay tuned!_

_Please if you Read Please Review…it means a lot!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 33

_Ready For Anything…_

The next few days were that of extremely mixed emotions. The media frenzy surrounding the Benoit family only added to the grieving stress felt by those around them. There was a sense of anger at Benoit, the establishment of wrestling and the pressure from the public to perform, no matter what the cost. Rachael reacted more than she had ever suspected. Maybe it was because she finally realized she didn't have to hide her feelings, she didn't have to act like the strongest one all the time. With Scott be her side, she allowed herself to be more vulnerable. As she cried, she felt comforted by the weight of his arm around her. It was hard to block out the constant throng of media surrounding the service and the perimeter of the graveyard.

After the service there was a large gathering at the local Outback. It was almost an impromptu reunion of all wrestling factions. Some people Rachael wouldn't have minded seeing again were not in attendance, specifically those still working for McMahon. He kept a lot of their schedules tight. But Mark had managed to make it as well as Paul, Jason, and Terry.

Rachael sat surrounded by her old friends as they recalled stories and memorable events from the past. It was hard for Rachael to keep her eyes off of Scott, who sat directly across from her, much like he did the first night they met at the bar. They didn't say much to each other; their eyes did most of the talking. At some point or another, most everyone at the table noticed their stolen glances.

"Can I take it as a safe bet that you two are back on?" Mark said bluntly. Rachael looked at Scott smiling, not sure what to say. Scott smirked back at her.

"When was it ever over?" Scott asked Mark, but looked at Rachael. Her face remained calm, but her heart became so overwhelmed with emotion, she felt it was about ready to break through her chest. He was it. Scott Hall was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. How they spend it, she didn't care, as long as he was there next to her. He winked at her as he took a sip of his soda.

Oliver had become quite attached to Scott over the time as well. He was still a little in awe over Scott's size. He had been wolfing down as much as he could at every meal, determined he was going to be as big as Scott one day.

The last day came, and with it and awkward and emotional parting. Rachael had left obligations in Missouri; she couldn't just drop them and go to Florida with Scott, no matter how much she wanted to. And Scott had just signed on to do several shows, in and out of the states; he couldn't just pick up and leave, no matter how much he wanted to. Scott said he would visit her often and she could come down to visit him. It was not an arrangement she was particularly fond of, but it was better than nothing at all, which was what she was afraid she was going to get.

_One Week Later, Back in Missouri…_

Rachael sat cross in the living room, having just woken up. She drank her coffee, hoping the caffeine would perk her up. After roughly half an hour her mood improved, looking forward to her flight. Oliver was already packed, a good weeks worth of clothes. She was packed also, but now time seemed to drag by.

She's signed over the shop to Jocelyn. She loved the shop, but her heart was not here in Missouri with her. It was bouncing from city to city doing road shows for various promoters. Scott was all that mattered. She'd spoken to him several times; he'd called every night they'd been apart so far.

But now, she was going to surprise him. He'd told her he had a week off and he was looking forward to getting some rest. She couldn't help but arrange an impromptu visit. She had thought of leaving Oliver behind, but he'd become so fond of Scott and Scott of him, she couldn't leave him here. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to see him so badly, but she was whatever the reason.

She dressed in a semi short black cotton skirt and a white baby-doll t shirt. She didn't want to look too sexy, but she wanted to optically please Scott. She slipped on her sandals and checked to make sure she didn't leave anything before she left, Jocelyn driving them once again to the airport.

_Later that day…_

Oliver was looking forward to his plane flight this time, having realized last time that there was little to be scared of. He actually compared it to being able to ride a roller coaster. She was starting to get a little nervous as the plane lowered in altitude, preparing to land at the Orlando airport. She didn't know why, Scott knew more about her that she probably did. There was no reason for her to be nervous, but as she loaded up her rental car, she still felt her stomach fluttering. Maybe it was more from excitement. Here she was actually going to see him. It had been 9 years since she'd been willing to even go see him.

Oliver talked non-stop as Rachael navigated the busy Orlando highways.

"Ollie…can you please hush it for just a second?" Rachael pleaded, smiling at her son in the backseat.

"Yes…if you put on Like a Highway…" He said. He meant Life is a Highway, the Rascal Flatts version. Ever since the movie "Cars" came out, Ollie had been obsessed with the song. Rachael programmed her mP3 to play the song and sighed. The melodic tunes were a slight bit less nerve-racking than Oliver's incessant shrieking. They both sang along to the song as Rachael turned off the expressway onto a side street. She read her directions again and realized she was only 3 miles from his house.

She tried to steady her breathing, finding herself extremely excited that she was so close to him. She was glad they hadn't eaten dinner yet, or she would have most likely upchucked it by this point. She tapped the steering wheel as she turned into the entrance to his subdivision. She wound around the confusing streets until she was in front of Scotts house. It wasn't an elaborate mansion, but it was still quite impressive. It should be, Scott had worked very hard for a long time…he deserved to at least have this. Rachael sat in her car, taking slow deep breaths, her eyes closed. Oliver let himself out of his car seat and clambered over to sit in the passenger seat next to Rachael.

"Mama…are we going to get out?" He asked, poking her shoulder. She looked at her son, smiling.

"Yes, Ollie, we are…" She said. She took one last deep breath and exited the car. Oliver followed her, grasping her hand as they walked up the walkway to Scott's front door. Before Rachael could stop him, Oliver reached up and rang the doorbell. She heard the sound reverberate from inside the house. She heard footsteps echoing through the house as someone drew neared to the door. The door opened and Scott stood acting at first annoyed that he'd been interrupted doing something, then looking happily surprised that Rachael was on his doorstep.

"Rachael…" He said smiling. Oliver, wanting to be noticed, spoke.

"Hi, Scott! Remember me?" He said standing on his tip toes, trying to make himself as tall as he possibly could.

"Sure do, buddy," Scott said, ruffling Oliver's hair, "getting a little taller?"

"Yeah, I grew this much!" Oliver said, holding his fingers apart about a half inch.

"Wow, Ollie, you keep growing like that, I'm gonna look little to you some day." Scott said, teasing the small boy. He looked at Rachael smiling, "Come on in…don't be shy." He said, stepping aside for them to come in. Rachael was pleasantly surprised that Scott's style was so similar to hers. She immediately loved his house.

"What are you doing here?" He said, pulling her to the couch, on his lap as Oliver took over the TV in the den.

"Well, you said you were going to be off, so I thought I'd surprise you…Oliver wanted to see you too." Rachael said, laying her arm across his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong…but to be honest, I was getting ready to make flight plans myself…" Scott said, his finger tracing her nose.

"I'm so sorry…" Rachael said, feeling foolish, she didn't even stop to think if he'd had plans, "I didn't mean to ruin any plans."

"No, no, no…actually I was going to surprise you, come up there and stay with you…" Scott said, laughing, "A week's too long to be away from you." Scott whispered. They looked at each other a moment more, before Scott forcefully brought her head to his, kissing her roughly. His brashness did nothing but give her an immediate arousal. She wasted no time, her hand massaging the crotch of his jeans. She wanted to feel him; she needed to be one with him. She straddled him, feeling him dig his fingertips in her back; bring her body closer to him. She felt her womanhood pulse as it pressed firmly against his growing length inside his denim. His hands ran down her back cupping her backside. He slowly worked his way under her skirt, rubbing her satiny panties. She felt his hands delve under her panties, traveling over the soft, supple skin, towards her womanhood. She gasped when she felt his finger suddenly enter her.

"You have no idea how much you gettin' wet makes me hot…" Scott said, bending to suckle her neck. Keeping her legs around his waist, he pushed her back on the couch. He flipped up her skirt and moved her panties to the side, exposing her to him. Rachael checked the hallway, making sure Oliver was nowhere near. She closed her eyes as she felt Scott's fingers massage her.

"I wanna watch you cum, baby…" He growled, he fingers working over her, having another finger, moving insider her. She felt warmth spread throughout her body. Her orgasm was coming fast. She gripped the couch with one hand, the other cover her mouth as she arched her back, her orgasm racking her body. She came down slowly, Scotts fingers still lightly grazing her clit. When she opened her eyes, she saw he'd released his rigid member and was stroking it, watching her.

She sat up, straddling him again as he guided himself in to her. She felt her walls stretching to accommodate him. His girth was so over satisfying, it was almost impossibly not to make too much noise and she gyrated on top of him. Scott pawing at her breasts and nipping at the sensitive flesh of her neck didn't help either. The feeling inside her grew intensely the more speed and pressure she used. Scott was losing control as well, feeling his orgasm draw close, unable to stop it with Rachael riding him with such passion. He let her do what felt good to her, gripping her hips. He felt a stirring in his loins as she slammed herself down on him over and over.

Grabbing her hips tightly, Scott slammed her down on him one last time, burying himself to her hilt, grunting loudly as he released his seed insider her. He'd tried to keep his volume down, but with such sensations, it was almost impossible.

Just as they redressed themselves, Oliver came into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Mama…I'm sleepy…" he said, walking over to them.

"Well, come here, buddy, you can sleep in my room…I got a big TV you can watch in there." Scott said standing. He picked up Oliver carrying him down the hallway and up the stairs, Rachael following. Scott laid him down, covering him up. Rachael watched, feeling her heart fill with even more love watching how maternal Scott was with her son. Even with the TV on, Oliver was almost asleep by the time they left the room.

"Scott…can I ask you something?" Rachael whispered as they walked quietly back downstairs.

"Baby, you can ask me anything…"Scott said, kissing her temple, leading her into the kitchen.

"Where are Cody and Cassidy?" Rachael said, sitting on a barstool at the island in his kitchen.

"Dana weekend, and she actually took them…" Scott said, " She doesn't always show up when she's supposed to, but it doesn't bother me too much…it's because of that she doesn't get her alimony anymore." He said, pouring her a glass of milk. She smiled. He remembered how much milk she drank way back when…she was a big milk drinker. Her doctor for her knee said it was actually one of her habits that helped save her knee.

"Now, can I ask you something…" Scott said a gleam in his eye.

_The next day…_

Rachael sat with Scott's personal phone book, Scott right next to her as they called various people from it.

"This reunion party is going to be great…" Rachael said, dialing another number as she got off the line with Randy. So far everyone they'd called had agreed to come. She couldn't wait…they had such a big surprise for them. Rachael called caterers and photographers…she knew tons of internet sites that'd pay for pictures of all these people together again. Scott lined up a band, which was quite a feat on such short notice.

"It's going to be great because you're here," Scott said, nibbling her neck playfully, "Now, you think we oughta head on over to the court house, gotta get that special permit." He said raising his eyebrows at her. She smiled nodding, unable to speak. She felt so giddy being here with him, like a little first grader with a crush on the big bad fifth grader. She organized her checklists and stacked them on the counter.

"Oliver, c'mon it's time to go!" Rachael yelled. She heard the quick paces of Oliver running over the wooden floors.

"Tada!" He said stopping just short of them. He'd dressed himself in khaki shorts and a green polo…and construction boots with striped cookie monster socks,"How do I look?" He asked, presenting himself.

"Mighty handsome, Ollie, great job dressing yourself! I'm so proud of you!" Rachael said, stooping over to hug him.

"Yeah, thought I'd dress up for the courthouse." He said, leading them out the door as Scott opened it. Scott insisted on buckling Oliver in. After another 20 minutes, he finally succumbed, asking for Rachael's help. She smiled as she showed him how to buckle around the contraption.

Rachael enjoyed seeing the sights of Chuluota, it was much more laid back, more of a natural flow that most big cities or suburbs. It could have been she enjoyed it more due to the fact that she was with Scott…either way she knew she was happy. No matter what the past was or what the future held, Rachael and Scott were happy now and to them that's all that mattered, there was nothing they could do to change the past, and nothing they could do to predict the future and they'd decided that they would always live in the here and now.

"These lines always take for friggin' ever!" Rachael said 30 minutes later as the three stood in the permit lines. They seemed to not be moving, even though several tellers kept calling next as if they were flying right through them. When they finally arrived at the window, they were asked to fill out the necessary paper work. They gave their ids and paid the permit fee. They were directed to another room down the hall. Rachael smiled at Scott as he picked up a slow moving Oliver who was tired of standing. Scott grabbed her hand with his free one as they walked through the doorway.

30 minutes later after more paper work and proceedings Rachael, Scott, and Oliver emerged from the large stone building. The past several minutes, Rachael had found it impossibly to look away from Scott, and likewise from him. Oliver held on tight as Scott still carried him, a smile spread across his small face. The only thing that made Rachael look away from Scott was to marvel at the gold band now adorning her left hand ring finger that was identical to the one Scott wore on the same finger.


	34. Chapter 34

_Okay this is the End…I'm kinda sad about it…like the end of an era for me…_

_Thanks to all those who enjoyed this story and let me know, it's been great entertaining all of you. Please enjoy the final chapter of Truth Be Told_

_Please if you Read Please Review…it means a lot!_

Truth Be Told

Chapter 34

The End

"What do you mean, you can't tell me why…" Jocelyn said on the other end of the phone.

"I just can't…" Rachael said, a smile spreading from ear to ear as Scott walked behind her, pinching her butt, "but you have to come…it's like a big reunion…please…" Rachael said pleading.

"Well, I'll get Sandy to run the place while I'm gone…you sure you're not hiding anything?" Jocelyn said suspiciously.

"When have you ever known me to be sneaky?" Rachael asked.

"Well, let's see, how long have I known you." Jocelyn chided.

"You're funny…" Rachael said sarcastically, "So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in the morning…you gonna pick me up?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, we actually talked to a couple of guys already…they are going to be there in the morning…said they could get you while you were there." Rachael said, finding it impossible not to smile thinking about how she'd just got off the phone with Marcus.

"Okay, do I know them…I don't want an awkward ride." Jocelyn asked, accusingly.

"Yes, you know them…hey I gotta go…Oliver's running the halls…" Rachael lied, looking for an excuse so she wouldn't have to explain anything else.

"Okay then, I'll call you later with my flight info. Bye." Jocelyn said.

Rachael smiled, menacingly as she hung up the phone.  
"She's in…" Rachael called out to Scott.

"Good…maybe we can hook her back up with Marc…be good for the both of them…" Scott said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "Got any one else to call, Mrs. Hall?" He said, sauntering over to her.

"No, that was the last on the list…and so far…everyone has said yes." She said eyeing him hungrily.

"Well…I think it's time to, how do the say it, _consummate the marriage…_" He said, pulling her to him, leaning down, softly kissing her lips.

"Oh really…do you think so…I thought that was for our wedding night…its only 3:00 PM." She said, trying to tease him.

"Well, I just figured cause Ollie's asleep, we're alone, I got that great big hot tub out back…" Scott said, his lips nuzzling her neck. She couldn't resist him, there was no use in even trying. She moaned as his teeth playfully nipped at her neck.

"Well, what about your neighbors…won't they see us?" Rachael said, her hand traveling down his chest, grabbing and handful of his manhood restrained by his jeans.

"Neighbors can't see my back yard, privacy walls…" Scott said, pulling her close to him so she could feel his growing desire. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her out his back door to the hot tub. He set her down, removing her shirt immediately. He leaned over flipping the switch for the jets, removing his own shirt.

"Those bikini tops are so much easier for me to handle…" Scott said licking his lips at the skimpy black cloth that stood between him and one of his goals. He pulled her to him, bending down to meet her in a kiss, his fingers easily untying the two knots on her top. The top fluttered to the ground as Rachael pressed her bare breasts against the soft hair of his own chest. He loved the feel of her hardened nipples pressing into his flesh as he wrapped her up in his arms. He ran his hand down her back, pushing down the cotton shorts she was wearing.

"Get in…" He grumbled, holding her hand as she stepped in the smoldering water. He discarded his shorts as he got in after her, pulling her naked form against his as the hot water bubbled furiously around them.

She didn't know if it was the water, just being around him, or the fact that they were now a wedded couple, but she was so incredibly hot for him. She felt just from kissing him that she was about ready to climax.

He nestled himself in one of the seats, Rachael straddling his lap. She lowered herself onto him, feeling immense pleasure invade her senses. The combination of his manhood filling her and the swirling heat lapping against her skin was enough to make the very core of her vibrate satisfaction.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her chest as she moved on him, moving him in and out of her heat. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud, emitting gasps of pleasure from her. She felt her climax approaching as she quickened her pace, feeling Scott meet her with needful thrusts. It seemed almost magical when they climaxed simultaneously, their arms holding each other so tightly, as if they were afraid they'd open their eyes and would have all been a dream. But, when they did open their eyes, they only saw each other; their soul mates.

_The Next Day…_

Rachael woke up the next morning, at first not wanting to leave Scott's warm and welcoming arms. It was then she realized the large party that was happening later that night and all the preparations that had to be put in place. They both rose, dressing simply: Scott in a worn pair of jeans and his favorite Hawaiian shirt, Rachael in short khaki shorts and a light pink baby-doll tee. It was none too late when they woke, because that's exactly when caterers, the DJ, and the photographers started trickling in. It seemed to being going almost too smoothly, but Rachael didn't complain, she didn't want to jinx it. Even Oliver was being more of a help than usual, he did everything Rachael or Scott asked him to do w/o being told twice.

Jocelyn waited at her terminal for who ever was supposed to pick her up. She hated secrecy with Rachael was involved. She could be so scheming when she wanted to be. Jocelyn smiled. At least she had a friend that kept it interesting. She looked to her left and sighed…so far no one she knew. She turned forward again and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hey there, long time no see!" Marcus said, walking up to her, setting down his duffle bag. He smiled at her, genuinely happy to see her.

"You, too…" She said returning his smile, accepting his hug. Still just a big ole' teddy bear.

"So let me guess, you're the one that's suppose to pick me up…" She said smirking.

"Yeah, didn't Rachael tell you, she called me up to invite me to this shin dig. I figured she would have told you I offered to pick you up when she said you were flying in." Marcus said, still smiling, as if he couldn't control it.

"You offered?" She asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He said, picking up her bag, leading her down the walkway. Jocelyn shrugged.

"You come alone?" Jocelyn asked, feeling a bit depressed that he had found someone else when she hadn't.

"Rachael really didn't tell you much did she?" Marcus asked.

"Why?" Jocelyn asked, quizzically.

"I got divorced almost a year ago…I didn't tell anyone…wasn't much of the old gang around much to tell any way. Rachael and I talked for a good hour when she invited me. I figured she'd spill the beans to you." Marcus said, furrowing his brow. He really had hoped Rachael would plant the thought in Jocelyn's head about maybe him and her retrying what worked so well for them in the past. Well there was nothing stopping him from trying himself.

"What about you? You with anyone?" Marcus asked, trying to act casual instead of needy. It felt like a lot longer than a few seconds before she answered.

"No, I never got serious with anyone else…I wasn't in a big hurry to settle down." Jocelyn said as they exited the airport. " By the way, I hope you know where you're going, because I am not going to be any help at all here." She said laughing as they got to their rental car.

"I wouldn't mind getting lost…as long as you were with me." Marcus said. The comment took her by surprise and she looked up to meet his eyes. He had a slight smile on his face, but she could tell he was not joking. A smiled slowly crept across her face as their eyes met. This was not over, not by a long shot.

That afternoon, they arrived at Scott's house, a throng of cars were parked in the vicinity. This was a much bigger party that Jocelyn had expected.

"Good God, I thought it was going to be decent sized, but damn, there's got to be a hundred people here!" Jocelyn exclaimed climbing out of the car. She and Marcus walked to the front door, which opened before they had a chance to knock.

"Aunt Jocelyn!" Oliver yelled as he greeted them at the door.

"Ollie! Hey little man! I missed you, what have you been up to?" Jocelyn said hugging the little boy.

He opened his mouth as if were going to say something, then closed it, looking as if he were thinking.

"I can't say…it's top secret…" He said, whispering the last part, "Who's this?" he said, changing his focus to Marcus.

"This is my friend Marcus, he used to work with Mama and me." She said, taking Marcus' hand. He smiled at her and squatted down to Oliver's level.

"You're Mom told me about you…said you were a little trouble maker." Marcus said smiling. Oliver beamed like he'd just received the best compliment in the world. Scott came to the door a moment later.

"Hey guys! Come in, come in!" He said, beckoning them over the threshold.

"Scott…it is so good to see you." Jocelyn said hugging him, Marcus giving him a man-hug. "So where is Rae? What's with all the secrecy?" Jocelyn said looking around.

"She'll be around in just a minute. They set up food out back by the pool if you wanna grab a bite to eat." Scott said, walking off. Jocelyn went around to all the familiar faces, hugging and laughing with them as they rehashed old memories.

"Well, we oughta head outside I guess, I friggin starving." Kevin said, sipping a soda. Jocelyn was glad to see they had pretty much cut down their drinking.

When everyone was outside. Scott appeared at the back door and cleared his throat.

"Friggin' finally! What the heck is going on?" Jocelyn said over the crowd, drawing a muffled laughter from the large group.

"Well I just wanna say I'm glad everyone could come today, I know it was kinda short notice, but it's great that you all came. Ollie…" Scott said, looking in the doorway, "Ollie!"

"Oh yeah!" Oliver said, running outside, standing in front of Scott smiling, "Hi!" He said loudly to everyone.

"If you all don't know this is Rachael's son Oliver, he has something he'd like to say, dontch, Ollie?" Scott said, his hands resting on the boys shoulder. Oliver nodded his head vigorously.

"You're at a ception!" He said, throwing his arms up, giggling. Everone looked around slightly confused.

"He means a reception, as in what you have after a wedding." Rachael said walking our of the house, slipping her arm around Scott's waist, making sure her wedding band was visable.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd, followed by whistles, whoops and hollers. Jocelyn streamed from the crowd, hugging Rachael so tightly she didn't think she could breath.

"Finally, this has been a long time coming…I knew this from the moment you two met…I just knew it…" Jocelyn whispered to Rachael. She pulled back looking and Rachael and the two had tears streaming down their face. She started to return to the crowd, when Rachael caught her hand.

"The same thing goes for you…" Rachael said, squeezing her hand.

"I know, I know…" Jocelyn said smiling.

"Well it's about fuckin' time!" Kevin yelled over the crowd. Everyone laughed and moved in to congratulate the couple.

In the wee hours of the morning the party was still going strong, much more enjoyable when everyone wasn't inebriated. Marcus and Jocelyn were starting to work into their old routine. Oliver was making sure everyone was okay, playing a perfect little host, even after he was told he didn't need to. Rachael sat on Scott's lay, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So what do you think, was it worth all of that?" Scott asked, referring to everything they went through. Rachael didn't speak for a minute, letting the past filter through her mind. She smiled to herself.

"Truth be told, I love you that much more for it." She said, kissing his lips lightly.


End file.
